


Следы в пыли (Footprints in the dust)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders's a bit claustrophobic, Creepy, Deep Roads, M/M, Malcolm Hawke's got four kids, Old Gods Thing, Runnong a clinic in Darktown, The world is much more interesting than you think, UST, Unfinished, mystics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то думает, что Древние Боги - лишь легенда или ересь. Кто-то знает, что они существовали. Кто-то верит, что это все равно уже не имеет значения...<br/> Истина где-то рядом.</p><p>Some people think that Old Gods were just legends or heresy. Some people know that they existed. Some people believe that it doesn't matter anymore...<br/>The truth is out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Арт к фанфику от ViLiSSа: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/8/1/5/581508/76915496.jpg

Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало.  
В первый раз Андерс проснулся незадолго до рассвета – сразу, как только измотанное тело хоть как-то отозвалось на призывы Справедливости. Открыл глаза, полежал немного, глядя в темноту, и честно прикинул, сколько ещё он протянет, если встанет и попытается приняться за работу прямо сейчас… Выходило, что очень и очень недолго. Неугомонный дух, с переменным успехом прикидывавшийся его собственной совестью, буркнул что-то неодобрительное и все-таки утих, и Андерс немедленно заснул снова. Не то чтобы со спокойной душой, но ничего лучшего ему теперь явно не светило.  
Когда он вновь открыл глаза, из крохотной щели под потолком его каморки уже пробивался лучик света и слабый сквознячок, мертворожденное дитя утреннего океанского бриза. Внутри привычно ворочалось тусклое недовольство собой: он потратил несколько лишних часов на бессмысленный и непродуктивный сон, когда мог бы помочь ещё десятку больных или хотя бы спланировать получше операцию по вызволению Карла из местного Круга.  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул, сел на койке и, пристально глядя на стоявшую у изголовья склянку лириума – последнюю, которую он надеялся растянуть ещё на неделю – медленно и четко повторил сам себе несколько простых вещей.  
Усталость – это не преступление.  
Возможности человека ограничены – и это тоже не преступление.  
Помочь кому-либо тогда, когда у него трясутся руки, а лириум через пять минут после приема выходит с потом, не прибавляя ни крохи маны, он просто не сумел бы. А дарить отчаявшимся людям ложную надежду было бы попросту жестоко.  
И он уже придумал запасные планы на все случаи жизни, какие только смог вообразить, не предусмотрев разве что внезапного появления парочки Древних Богов и лично Создателя.  
Острое чувство собственного постыдного несовершенства несколько померкло, и Андерс, поморщившись, поднялся и принялся одеваться. Вообще говоря, следовало бы поспать ещё – голова по-прежнему была тяжелой и мутной, а для того, чтобы заставить себя двигаться, требовалось прилагать заметные усилия. Но работать он был уже в состоянии, а после того, как залетающий с обрыва морской ветерок выдует из клиники застоявшийся воздух, пропитанный гнилостными миазмами Клоаки, отступит и ноющая боль в висках. И нечего тратить драгоценное время на безделье.  
Главным недостатком одержимости было то, что врать самому себе стало попросту невозможно.  
Возле клиники было тихо, дремавший под лестницей нищий высунулся на скрип двери и, встретившись взглядом с Андерсом, панибратски помахал рукой. Маг улыбнулся в ответ и, запалив висевшую у входа лампу, развернулся обратно, на ходу закатывая рукава. Старик ничего не сказал, даже не попытался покинуть нагретую лежанку – значит, не было даже тревожных слухов, не то что прибегавших с предупреждениями мальчишек. Впереди просто один спокойный день – если можно так назвать дюжину часов в обществе умирающих, неизлечимо больных или просто страдающих от невыносимой боли людей.  
Клоака никогда не спала, но все же обычно в первый час после открытия в клинике было довольно тихо. Андерс, презирая сам себя, радовался тому, что вести по трущобам разлетались не быстрее, чем носились по кривым шатким лестницам бездельничающие мальчишки – так он, по крайней мере, успевал хоть немного прибрать перед тем, как накатывала очередная волна паникующих пациентов. Страх был их неизменным спутником – побитые жизнью люди каждый раз опасались поверить во внезапное чудо, ещё более подозрительное из-за своей бесплатности.  
К тому моменту, когда в клинике появился первый пациент, Андерс успел вымыть пол и половину коек и кое-как затереть оставшиеся на крайней кровавые пятна. Как правило, по вечерам у него попросту не оставалось сил на уборку, так что кровь успела въесться в шершавое дерево и крепко присохнуть, и теперь койке до конца её недолгой жизни предстояло щеголять зловещего вида багрово-бурыми разводами.  
– Таки начал людей резать, хех? – внимательно осмотрев ещё влажную койку, скрипуче осведомился согбенный тощий старик и, без малейшего смущения взгромоздившись на неё, пристально уставился на Андерса.  
– Нет, дедушка Анле, – привычно подавив вспышку раздражения, ровно проговорил целитель и, отставив в сторону ведро с изрядно помутневшей водой, направился к шкафчику, в котором хранил простые снадобья вроде мази от ревматизма. – Вчера Ника из Гнилого переулка рожала, вот и натекло.  
– Лучше бы начал, – смачно харкнув на чистый, даже не успевший высохнуть пол, заключил Анле и принялся разматывать прикрывавшие его мослы тряпки. Андерс распахнул ставни, прикрывавшие дыры в нависавшей над заливом стене, и, вернувшись к старику с пропитанными мазью компрессами, снова начал обязательную бесполезную лекцию о пользе гигиены.  
Анле побурчал ещё немного, задумчиво пошевелил голыми пальцами ног со вздувшимися, воспаленными суставами, которым уже не помогали ни магия, ни припарки, и, дождавшись, когда целитель закончит с его скрипящими коленями, медленно побрел к выходу. Андерс подтащил поближе ведро с водой, наспех протер освободившуюся койку и, поразмыслив, накрыл её слабым дезинфицирующим заклинанием – проверять, что именно таскал на своем тряпье упрямый старик, ему совсем не хотелось. Голова сразу стала на пару фунтов тяжелее, но маг только стиснул зубы и продолжил работу.  
Сегодня все складывалось удачно: следующая посетительница, усталая полуседая ферелденка, принесшая кашлявшего малыша, пришла до того, как Андерс успел закончить с мытьем клиники, но зато потом она решительно отобрала у целителя ведро и, повелительным жестом отослав вылеченного ребенка в угол, взялась за дело сама. Маг поколебался с полсекунды, решая, вправе ли он перекладывать на других исполнение своего долга или следует просто порадоваться тому, что хоть кто-то из смертных имеет понятие о благодарности, но тут в дверях появился очередной пациент, и вопрос отпал сам собой.  
А потом люди пошли один за другим, и вскоре в клинике не осталось ни одного свободного места, на каждой койке сидело по двое-трое больных, ожидавших его внимания. Закончив с очередной перевязкой, Андерс выпрямился и внимательно осмотрелся: срочных случаев вроде выпадающих через дыры в брюшной полости кишок или сильных кровотечений пока не было, так что можно было не суетиться. Он покрепче перевязал успевшие растрепаться волосы и, ободряюще улыбнувшись съежившейся на ближайшей койке грустной старушке, принялся расспрашивать её о том, что у неё болит.  
Работа целителя в Клоаке, вопреки сложности человеческого организма и обилию существовавших в природе заболеваний, была довольно однообразна. Главными бедами живших в этой дыре беженцев были переохлаждение, недоедание и жуткая антисанитария, из-за которых банальная простуда при малейшем промедлении перерождалась в жгучую лихорадку, а крохотная царапина через пару дней превращалась в воспаленную язву. Старики, все как один, мучались ревматизмом и артритом, а ещё Андерсу время от времени приносили порезанных в непрекращающихся стычках бедолаг и даже подобранных возле очередного «поля боя» бандитов. Последние, впрочем, в клинике надолго не задерживались – то ли их так пугала неистребимая, не поддававшаяся никаким заклятиям вонь, то ли взгляд целителя, не скрывавшего своего отношения к этим самодовольным циничным ублюдкам.  
Андерс вздохнул, смотал очередную порцию заляпанных гноем и сукровицей бинтов в комок и прицельно швырнул его в стоявшую у стены корзину. Сидевшая на коленях у матери девочка, за день до того распоровшая ногу о какую-то щепку и ещё минуту назад тоненько скулившая от боли, восторженно захлопала в ладоши, и целитель, привычно улыбнувшись в ответ на щербатую детскую улыбку, двинулся к следующему пациенту. И замер в недоумении, потому что на соседней койке, оттеснив напуганную девушку с синяком под глазом к самому краю, сидел совершенно здоровый тип в потрепанной, но ещё крепкой кожаной броне и недобро хмылился ему навстречу.  
– Ну здравствуй, целитель, – негромко, как будто и впрямь соблюдая негласные правила поведения в клинике, сказал тип. – Поговорить надо.  
– Ну говори, – в тон ему отозвался Андерс, машинально сжав заведенные за спину руки в кулаки и расправив плечи. В былые времена ему нередко доставалось за подобную полную безмолвного вызова позу – храмовники и в Ферелдене дерзецов не любили, правда, при Грегоре дело ограничивалось оплеухой и лекцией о должном смирении – но здесь все было иначе. Из взгляда незваного гостя пропала часть плескавшегося в нем пренебрежения, и он продолжил почти вежливо:  
– Я Бреккер из Общества. Тебе тут, говорят, тяжко приходится – людишки ходят, болтают всякое. А ты, бедолага, один, где тебе за всем усмотреть. Пока одним помогаешь – другие со спины подкрадутся.  
– Короче, – резко оборвал его маг, стиснув зубы. В такие моменты отделить порывы Справедливости от собственных почему-то становилось много легче: им обоим, конечно, хотелось сотворить с Бреккером что-нибудь крайне негуманное, но Андерс, пожалуй, ограничился бы ударом в морду… или несколькими… а вот возмущенный дух жаждал немедленно пресечь существование недостойного.  
– Пойдешь под Общество – будешь сыт, одет и невредим, – послушно сократил вступительную речь Бреккер, как будто уловив неведомым бандитским чутьем нависшую над ним опасность. – А если нет…  
Андерс старательно напомнил себе, что если убить этого, то потом придут другие – от того же Общества, или от Хартии, или от Сети – причем настроены они будут куда менее дружелюбно. И, уже открыв рот, чтобы отослать бандита обратно к его набольшим, развернулся на донесшийся от двери шум: в клинику, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, ввалилась седая, со странно аккуратной прической женщина, на руках у которой задыхался длинноголявый, слишком тяжелый для нее мальчишка.  
– Потом доугрожаешь, – небрежно отмахнулся целитель и, стряхнув с рукава ладонь попытавшегося остановить его Бреккера, быстрым шагом двинулся навстречу новой пациентке.  
Как будто хоть один его день мог пройти без происшествий.  
Большинство его пациентов уже знали, что такое срочный случай, и ближайшая к выходу лежанка мгновенно опустела. Андерс помог женщине устроить подростка на кое-как собранных в единое целое досках и, на мгновение окутав худенькое, сотрясавшееся в судороге тело паутинкой диагностического заклинания, твердо, уверенно проговорил:  
– Успокойся. Все будет в порядке.  
Будет. И плевать, что после такого у него совсем не останется маны, и восстанавливаться придется до самого вечера. Зато мальчишка снова будет носиться по крутым лестницам Клоаки, пытаясь достать семье какой-нибудь еды, а не ляжет ещё одним окоченелым телом в яму возле лаза в сточные тоннели.  
В глазах отчаянно хватавшего воздух ртом парнишки на мгновение мелькнул вполне осознанный ужас, и Андерс, поймав его взгляд, ободряюще улыбнулся. А затем жестом шуганул столпившихся вокруг койки зевак и поднес к груди пациента засиявшие прозрачной синевой исцеляющего заклинания руки.  
Что нужно делать с переломанными ребрами и проникшим туда, куда не следует, воздухом целитель знал отлично. Уже через несколько минут мальчик сумел вздохнуть полной грудью, а еще через секунду сел, недоверчиво пощупал переставшую болеть грудь и потянулся к матери. Андерс через силу приподнял уголки губ и, едва удержавшись на вдруг решивших подогнуться ногах, развернулся к своему столу. Ему нужно было немного посидеть – совсем чуть-чуть, хотя бы пару минут, а потом он решит, как дальше быть.  
– Так что скажешь, целитель? – не дав ему и секунды, требовательно осведомился возникший рядом Бреккер. Маг чуть слышно скрипнул зубами: смотреть на наглого ублюдка, выделявшегося в толпе истощенных до предела беженцев, как сытый шакал в стае одичавших псов, стало ещё противней.  
– Ваше предложение, – отчеканил Андерс, старательно выделив голосом слово «ваше» в попытке дать приставучему гостю понять, что имеет в виду все их гребаное Общество вместе взятое, – меня не интересует.  
Бандит откровенно растерялся. Мол, как это – к нему пришли, щедро предложили «крышу», кажется, это так называется, а он тут капризничает.  
– Не, ты не понял, целитель, – оправившись от изумления, поторопился объяснить Бреккер. Андерс, справившись с ослабевшими коленями, осторожно потянулся к посоху – кто его знает, какие инструкции выдало переговорщику начальство на случай отказа. – Мы ж не звери, мы знаем, что ты ржавья за работу не берешь. Мы с тебя ржавья и не потребуем, просто будешь наших латать, когда надо. Ну и иногда с парнями ходить – знаешь же, бывает, что до твоей норы тащить времени нету. А вот остальных…  
– Меня это не интересует, сударь Бреккер, – выпрямив спину, ещё раз очень четко и внятно проговорил Андерс и сделал шаг вперед, наступая на собеседника. Тот машинально отшатнулся, и маг решил, что при должном везении ему даже удастся выпроводить Бреккера за дверь, так, чтобы в случае чего под удар не попали невинные люди.  
– Да ты доброты чужой не ценишь! – искренне возмутился бандит. – Мы ж тебе…  
– Дела Общества, видимо, идут совсем плохо, раз посылать на переговоры приходится таких тупиц, как ты, Бреккер. – Тот, услышав новый голос – насмешливо-ленивый, с приятной хрипотцой и едва уловимым, смутно знакомым акцентом – развернулся так стремительно, будто его укусила змея, и злобно оскалился. – Тебе же прямо сказали «нет», а ты этого которую минуту понять не можешь.  
Андерс нахмурился и, настороженно сощурясь, посмотрел на неожиданного союзника. Высокий черноволосый мужчина – Андерс уступал ему в росте не больше дюйма или полутора, но разворот плеч и осанка заставляли гостя казаться намного выше – коротко, между делом улыбнулся ему и снова вперил в Бреккера тяжелый недобрый взгляд. За спиной у него маячили ещё двое: безбородый рыжий гном в распахнутом на груди кафтане и хмурый юнец, над плечом которого виднелась рукоять двуручного меча.  
– Свали, Хоук, все уже знают, что ты больше не имеешь права говорить за Клинков! – огрызнулся тот. Несмотря на почти вызывающий тон, что-то в его позе выдавало, что он был уже готов сдаться.  
– Кто сказал, что я говорю за Клинков? – демонстративно изумился названный Хоуком. Андерс невольно хмыкнул, вспомнив, где он видел такую показушно-невинную улыбку – точно так же иногда усмехался Страж-Командор. В его случае это означало: «Мое дело предупредить, а дальше я тут ни при чем».  
– Так… это же… – снова озадачился Бреккер, и Хоук, чуть сильнее изогнув губы – хулиганская мальчишеская улыбка немедленно превратилась в предостерегающий оскал хищника – объяснил:  
– Ещё раз полезешь в клинику или к целителю лично – пожалеешь. Усек? Вали.  
– Тебе это так не пройдет, – неуверенно огрызнулся Бреккер, но Хоук неожиданно сделал шаг к нему, и бандит чуть ли не отскочил, торопясь убраться подальше. Андерс проводил его взглядом: едва выйдя за дверь, Бреккер шарахнулся в сторону и чуть не сверзился с ведшей к обрыву лестницы, как будто из-за щелястой створки ему гостеприимно ухмыльнулась сама старуха Смерть. Наверно, Хоук оставил кого-то ещё присматривать за тылами.  
Маг устало потер переносицу и, заставив себя выпрямиться, развернулся к чужаку.  
– Ты ведь Андерс, Серый Страж? – тут же осведомился Хоук, как будто дожидался только его взгляда.  
Андерс чуть не застонал. Не одно, так другое. А ведь как хорошо день начинался…  
– Тебя прислали Серые Стражи? Мало им было того, что они отобрали у меня кота, так они ещё и тебя прислали! – с трудом сдержав желание обвиняюще ткнуть пальцем в грудь собеседнику, возмутился маг. И тут же озадаченно нахмурился: он не чувствовал рядом присутствия собрата, выходит, Стражем Хоук не был. Дожили, Орден по его душу обычного продажного клинка послал.  
– Кота? – в недоумении переспросил Хоук. Изучающе сощуренные глаза какого-то неопределимого звериного цвета – что-то между зеленым и желтым с примесью туманной серости – удивленно распахнулись и вдруг обрели затягивающую прозрачную глубину, и Андерс невольно присмотрелся к собеседнику повнимательней.  
Справедливости ради стоило отметить, что отчетливо проступавшего на физиономии того же Бреккера незримого клейма «бандюган обыкновенный» на лице Хоука заметно не было. Хотя кем ещё он мог быть? Для простого деревенского парня он слишком ловко двигался в броне – старой, зачиненной с той почти щегольской старательностью, с которой носят свои лохмотья потомственные аристократы, но на представителя какой-нибудь теневой элиты вроде Антиванских Воронов тоже не походил. Впрочем, кем бы он ни был, он раздражал Андерса куда меньше, чем Бреккер – узкокостный и жилистый, но на фоне подавляющего большинства ферелденских беженцев все равно казавшийся непристойно упитанным.  
Маг чуть слышно хмыкнул: трудно было представить более глупую причину для симпатии – но Хоук, хотя и не демонстрировал заметных глазу опытного целителя признаков истощения, явно не ел досыта уже очень и очень давно, и Андерс невольно проникся к нему некоторым сочувствием.  
– Ну да, кота, – слишком погрузившись в собственные мысли, машинально ответил маг. – Им, видите ли, не нравилось, что я брал его с собой на Глубинные Тропы! Должно быть, их орлейские душонки слишком сильно уязвляло то, что Сэр Ланцелап доблестью превосходил половину из них. Он, по крайней мере, не трясся при виде порождений тьмы, однажды даже генлоку нос разодрал.  
Хоук вдруг рассмеялся, дружелюбно и как-то совсем необидно, и с искренним любопытством спросил:  
– Это твоего кота звали Сэр Ланцелап, да?  
– Да, замечательный был зверь… – вздохнул Андерс и, на мгновение прижав ладонями ноющие глаза, решительно расправил плечи: – Слушай, Хоук, я не собираюсь возвращаться к Стражам, так им и передай.  
– Вообще-то я не от Стражей, мы к тебе совсем по другому поводу, – успокаивающе улыбнулся Хоук, и маг нахмурился снова:  
– Тоже будешь «крышу» предлагать? Ты, конечно, посимпатичней Бреккера и спасибо за то, что его выпроводил, но ответ будет тот же – обойдусь без защитников. Я сам могу со всем справиться.  
– Я и не сомневаюсь, – покладисто согласился черноволосый и, лукаво фыркнув, поделился: – Мы пока тебя искали, нам добрые ферелденцы чуть морды не набили. Мы едва успели красиво обидеться на то, что на нас наши же соотечественники набрасываются.  
Да, отдыхать явно нужно было больше – опознать в слабом акценте Хоука ферелденский Андерс сумел только после этой фразы.  
– Тогда зачем ты вообще влез? – окончательно перестав что-либо понимать, озадаченно осведомился маг. В добрых рыцарей без страха и упрека он не верил лет с десяти, в то, что кто-то станет ввязываться в возможные разборки с одной из самых сильных киркволльских банд просто из сочувствия к незнакомцу – тем более.  
– Ну я даже не знаю, – без малейшего смущения признался Хоук и, почесав подбородок в показной задумчивости, улыбнулся снова: – Может, проснулось в душе что-то вроде цеховой солидарности?  
Андерс посмотрел на протянутую ему ладонь с плясавшим над длинными мозолистыми пальцами огоньком и, поколебавшись, кивнул. То, что маг решил помочь магу – это было правильно. Так и должно было быть.  
В мире очень мало что происходило так, как должно, но Андерсу каждый раз отчаянно хотелось верить в лучшее.  
– Все это, ребятки, очень мило, и я непременно воспою трогательнейшую встречу братьев по дару в своей следующей книге, – демонстративно откашлявшись, вдруг проговорил безбородый гном, – но, может, все-таки перейдем к делу? Будь умницей, Половинка, давай разберемся с картами, а потом уже станешь выяснять все остальное.  
Хоук закатил глаза и кивнул, а затем снова повернулся к Андерсу:  
– До нас дошел слух, что ты Серый Страж и у тебя есть карты Глубинных Троп. Собственно, они-то нам и нужны – мы собираемся в экспедицию, и нам пригодятся любые сведения об этих подземельях.  
– Вам что, жить надоело? – изумился Андерс. Хоук невозмутимо пожал плечами, и он со вздохом заключил: – Точно надоело. Слушай, я там бывал и, поверь, был бы только счастлив никогда больше о них не слышать. Темнота, камень, порождения тьмы на каждом шагу… Есть множество более приятных способов покончить с собой.  
Гном невесело хмыкнул, а молчаливый юнец с двуручником вызывающе вздернул подбородок. Хоук пожал плечами снова и, доброжелательно улыбнувшись, терпеливо проговорил:  
– Нам и впрямь очень нужна эта информация, Андерс. Экспедиция – дело решенное, но мне как-то не хочется соваться на Глубинные Тропы вслепую.  
Разумное желание, не мог не признать Андерс. Разумнее могло быть только намерение и вовсе не лезть в эти проклятые тоннели, но обсуждать этот вопрос Хоук, похоже, не собирался.  
– У меня действительно есть карты здешнего участка Глубинных Троп, – неохотно проговорил Андерс. На границе сознания вертелась какая-то мысль, но он никак не мог ухватить её за хвост. – Но… – Он глубоко вздохнул и, расправив плечи, посмотрел на своего собеседника: – Вот что, услуга за услугу. Это будет честная сделка, верно?  
У него ведь всегда было плоховато с планированием. И как бы он ни пытался уверить Справедливость – или собственный внутренний голос, уже не поймешь – что тщательно все продумал, его все равно мучила тревога. Вдруг он чего-то не предусмотрел? Вдруг что-то пойдет не по плану?  
– Справедливо, – согласился Хоук, и Андерс передернулся. Родственные имени его духа слова в последнее время вызывали у него некоторую опаску. – А можно поподробнее? Хотелось бы узнать, на что я только что согласился.  
Парень с двуручником, флегматично чистивший ногти маленьким ножичком, вздрогнул и уставился на предводителя маленького отряда с таким возмущением, как будто услышал о том, что его обручили с самой страшной девицей города без его ведома. Но, к удивлению Андерса, возражать не стал – то ли так сильно уважал Хоука, то ли знал, что спорить бесполезно.  
– Ты всегда так быстро соглашаешься? – не удержавшись, поинтересовался маг. – Это… кажется немного опрометчивым. Ты же меня впервые видишь.  
– Не думаю, что человек, планомерно доводящий себя до истощения физического и магического ради того, чтобы помочь неимущим беженцам, способен потребовать чего-то дурного, – понимающе глянув на него, хмыкнул Хоук. И, помедлив, обезоруживающе улыбнулся: – Ну а если я ошибся, я всегда смогу сказать, что передумал.  
Андерс моргнул, озадаченно глядя на него. Определиться со своим отношением к подобному никак не получалось: неприкрытый цинизм Хоука ему не нравился – однако его подход был безусловно логичен, ибо существовали вещи куда худшие, чем нарушение своего слова; его честность была, несомненно, достойна уважения, а проявленное – пусть и в мелочи – доверие и вовсе оказалось неожиданно приятным подарком. Да, люди сложные, мысленно сказал то ли себе, то ли Справедливости Андерс и, неловко пожав плечами, признался:  
– Это смотря как определять это самое «дурное». Я хочу вытащить своего друга из Казематов, и мне не помешала бы твоя помощь.  
Рассказывать Хоуку про Карла оказалось удивительно легко. Андерс, увлекшись, чуть было не выболтал даже то, что они когда-то были не только друзьями, но вовремя вспомнил – или ему напомнили? – что к делу это никоим образом не относится, а времени у них было не так уж много. И хотя Хоук слушал его внимательно и терпеливо, это отнюдь не означало того, что все это и правда было ему интересно. Хмурый мечник, дисциплинированно маячивший у него за спиной, и вовсе зевал в открытую.  
– Это и был твой план? – задумчиво уточнил Хоук, когда Андерс закончил. Все тем же ровным, доброжелательным тоном – но что-то в выражении его лица было настолько знакомым, что Андерсу стало как-то неловко соглашаться. В пересказе схема, предыдущие трое суток казавшаяся ему едва ли не шедевром тактического мышления, и впрямь выглядела почти нелепо. Он кивнул и, скорее угадав, чем заметив вздох собеседника, обреченно сказал:  
– Говори уже.  
– Ты как, сознаешь, что чуть не полез прямиком в ловушку? – внимательно посмотрев на него, осторожно переспросил Хоук. – Перехватить служанку с запиской – плевое дело, и хорошо ещё, что они не догадались написать тебе от имени Карла. Так мы, по крайней мере, будем настороже…  
– Погоди, ты что, и впрямь собираешься ввязаться в это безумие? – неожиданно вмешался мечник. Похоже, его почтение к внутренней иерархии отряда Андерс все-таки переоценил. – Брат, у тебя что, мозги прямо в башке сгнили?  
Путрефактивная энцефалопатия, машинально подумал целитель. Чуть заметно поморщился, отбрасывая нелепую мысль, и настороженно посмотрел на Хоука, ожидая отказа. Это, увы, было бы вполне логично. Помощь собратьям по дару была, разумеется, весьма достойным делом, но все-таки в первую очередь люди обычно заботились о нуждах своей семьи. И раз его ближайший родственник был настроен резко против…  
– Карвер, деточка, если тебе боязно, оставайся с мамой, – с ехиднейшей нежностью в голосе проворковал Хоук и, снова повернувшись к целителю, деловито проговорил: – Вот что, давай соберемся вечером в Верхнем Городе – знаешь закуток на углу Улицы Светочей? Той, которая подходит к церкви с севера, там ещё колоннада с какими-то зверскими мордами наверху. Встретимся там после заката, ладно? Я пока похожу, посмотрю, что к чему, и попробую организовать нам какое-никакое прикрытие. Авось и вытащим твоего приятеля.   
– Ладно, – растерянно кивнул Андерс и, спохватившись, дернул уже шагнувшего к двери Хоука за рукав: – Погоди, я же так и не узнал, как тебя зовут!  
– Можешь называть меня Дарриан, – развернувшись обратно, протянул ему руку тот. Маг, на мгновение замешкавшись, вежливо сжал длинные теплые пальцы и неуверенно улыбнулся, когда те аккуратно и крепко сомкнулись вокруг его собственной кисти. – Ну или не мучайся и зови, как остальные – просто Хоуком, я привык. Этот нудила – мой младший брат Карвер, а сей со всех точек зрения достойный гном – Варрик Тетрас.  
– И это все? – ухмыльнувшись, насмешливо удивился тот. – А как же упомянуть мой литературный талант и непревзойденное искусство беседы? Кстати, Половинка, разве у вас, магов, нет какого-нибудь там секретного рукопожатия или обычая отмечать встречу танцами голышом при луне? Ну или хотя бы посмотри Блондинчику в глаза этак попроникновенней… А то я сам чего-нибудь додумаю! – Гном усмехнулся снова и заговорщицки подмигнул Андерсу.  
– Страшнейшая угроза в устах писателя, – вздохнул Хоук и, снова поймав взгляд целителя, резко качнул подбородком в жесте, напоминавшем скорее поклон, чем кивок: – Встретимся после заката.  
Андерс проводил его взглядом и устало потер глаза. Короткая передышка пошла ему на пользу – ноги перестали подгибаться, надрывно колотившееся в груди сердце несколько утихло, и даже мана начала понемногу восстанавливаться. Сил на хотя бы самое простенькое заклятие ему хватит ещё очень и очень нескоро, но теперь его хотя бы не мучила мерзкая сосущая пустота в животе.  
Целитель решительно расправил плечи и огляделся. Симпатичные, доброжелательно настроенные отступники – это, конечно, замечательно, и неплохо бы потом расспросить Хоука о том, как вообще живется вольным магам, но его уже заждались пациенты. До заката оставалось всего-то около семи часов, и ни к чему было тратить время впустую.  
Создатель был к нему милостив: ни в недоброй славы Костяной Яме, ни в старых, державшихся на одном честном слове литейных за день ничего не произошло, да и в вечной войне киркволльских банд случилось очередное мимолетное затишье. Андерс крепился как мог, но несколько раз все-таки не выдержал и воспользовался магией – вечер, когда ему мана могла ему действительно понадобиться, был ещё неблизко и оттого казался почти нереальным, а боль в глазах смиренно ожидавших его помощи людей была до ужаса настоящей.  
Наступление темноты Андерс едва не пропустил. Спохватился в последний момент, торопливо выдал указания пришедшей помочь Лирен и, сунув ей в руки ключик от ящика с зельями, чуть ли не бегом кинулся к лазу, ведущему в Верхний Город. Последняя заветная склянка лириума неприкаянно болталась у него в кармане, и он даже подумывал отхлебнуть из неё немного – просто чтобы избавиться от острого ощущения собственной беспомощности. Наткнись он сейчас на каких-нибудь «уличных лордов» – ему останется разве что посохом отмахиваться, потому что сил не хватит даже на руну паралича.  
Как будто сглазил: за очередным поворотом его рукав сжала чья-то цепкая рука, и Андерс, не успев опомниться, оказался в узком темном тупичке, заметить который со стороны было сложно, а выбраться из него и того труднее. Особенно после того, как высокая фигура перекрыла ему дорогу загородив падавший с улицы свет фонаря…  
– Тихо, Блондинчик, свои, – прогудело откуда-то сзади и снизу, и Андерс, узнав не столько голос Варрика, сколько глупое, но, как видно, прилипшее уже намертво прозвище, опустил сорванный с наплечных креплений посох. – Сейчас Хоук вернется, и пойдем твоего приятеля выручать.  
Зловещая тень при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась насупленным Карвером, который каким-то почти угрожающим жестом разминал пальцы, поскрипывая обрезанными кожаными перчатками с блескучими широкими заклепками. Перевязь его двуручника была сдвинута к самому краю плеча, и рукоять неустойчиво покачивалась при каждом движении воина, как будто собираясь соскользнуть вниз.  
– Что-то ты совсем зелененький, – смерив мага внимательным взглядом, заботливо заметил Варрик. – Лириум нужен? Хоук мне оставил пару склянок как раз на такой случай.  
– Какой ещё «такой»? – в недоумении переспросил Андерс, с опаской косясь на замершего рядом с ним мечника. Развернуться в этой норе с двуручником было бы не проще, чем с посохом, но молчаливое осуждение Карвера все равно не на шутку действовало ему на нервы.  
– На случай этой вашей мажеской немощи, – неопределённо помахал широкой ладонью гном. – Короче, ты бери, а дальше сам думай – надо, не надо…  
– А почему ты называешь его Половинкой? – полюбопытствовал Андерс, машинально забрав сунутые ему в руки склянки и привычно пихнув их в карман. Места не хватило – там уже болтался его собственный флакон с лириумом, и маг, нашаривая второй карман, обнаружил, что успел прихватить из клиники свою сумку с зельями. Она была наполовину пуста, полный набор снадобий для отправляющегося в бой Стража должен был быть почти вдвое богаче, но маленькая бутылочка восстанавливающего зелья в ней все-таки нашлась.  
– О, это долгая и захватывающая история! – торжественно – и достаточно тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания редких прохожих – изрек гном, с интересом наблюдавший за тем, как Андерс перекладывал лириум в специальные кармашки на сумке и осторожно, маленькими глотками пил восстанавливающее зелье. Маг вопросительно замычал, поощряя рассказчика, и, дождавшись, пока утихнет жжение в горле после очередного глотка, уточнил:  
– Ну так?  
– Впервые я увидел Хоука, когда мой старший брат Бартранд, решивший разжиться богатствами предков на каком-нибудь ещё не разграбленном участке Глубинных Троп… – заложив большие пальцы за широкий кушак, начал Варрик и почти сразу умолк, услышав приближающиеся шаги. Хоук нырнул в темный закуток и, обменявшись с Карвером коротким взглядом, кивком головы отослал его к выходу на улицу.  
– Ты другой, – озадаченно сказал Андерс и немедленно прикусил язык, недоумевая, что это на него нашло. Однако смотреть на него, как на ненормального, Дарриан почему-то не стал – напротив, заулыбался так, будто ему посулили исполнение заветной мечты и вдобавок показали подготовку к оному. Андерсу стало почти неловко, он терпеть не мог обманывать чужие ожидания. Даже тогда, когда толком не понимал, в чем они заключались.  
– Ну и мерзкое же местечко эта ваша церковь, – не ответив на его дурацкую реплику, проговорил Хоук. Андерс нахмурился и озабоченно переспросил:  
– Завеса?..  
– Н-нет, пожалуй… – поколебавшись, проговорил Дарриан. Он, в отличие от многих, явно не собирался отделываться десятком неопределённых или мало что объясняющих слов, и действительно задумался, стараясь сформулировать настоящий ответ. На несколько мгновений Андерса накрыло теплой волной ностальгии: обветренная, типично наемничья физиономия Хоука вдруг обрела выражение, до боли знакомое ему по кинлохским дебатам магов-теоретиков. Как ни странно, на лице Дарриана оно вовсе не казалось чужеродным – быть может, сложись все иначе, тот действительно мог бы стать одним из тех, кто заставлял законы мироздания склоняться перед силой человеческого разума…  
Нет, нынешний вариант нравился Андерсу намного больше.  
– Как раз с Завесой там все более-менее прилично, – наконец определился Хоук и, подняв глаза, вперил в него почти давящий взгляд, словно надеясь одной только силой воли вколотить свое понимание в его голову. – Во всяком случае, есть в Киркволле местечки и похуже, где даже чихнуть страшно. Но здесь... мне начинает казаться, что я чувствую присутствие демонов. Прямо так, сквозь Завесу. Просто знаю, что они там, и отчаянно хотят заполучить всех этих лицемеров в церковных платьишках. Жуткое ощущение. – Он потер лицо ладонью и, встряхнувшись, твердо проговорил: – Впрочем, сейчас это несущественно.  
– Куда существенней, не ждет ли нас там сотня-другая храмовников, – хмыкнул Варрик и, любовно погладив приклад замысловатого, богато украшенного арбалета, меланхолично добавил: – Мы с Бьянкой, конечно, любим танцы, но не настолько.  
Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, кто такая Бьянка и что именно подразумевалось под «танцами», но Хоук заговорил раньше:  
– Сотня-другая там просто не поместится. Полсотни спотыкались бы друг о друга и грохотали доспехами так, что в Нижнем Городе было бы слышно. Так что в самой Церкви – самое большее два-три десятка. – Он скривился и, помедлив, признал: – Вот насчет окружающих зданий не скажу, но если что, нас прикроют.  
– Поговорить с Карлом мне, похоже, не удастся? – на всякий случай уточнил Андерс. Три десятка храмовников, сохрани Создатель! Может, Хоук ошибся и никакой ловушки в церкви не было, но всегда нужно было быть готовым к худшему.  
Дарриан покачал головой.  
– Нет. Быстро входим, быстро хватаем твоего друга и бегом. Может, успеем хоть немного оторваться прежде, чем они опомнятся. Тебе, наверное, лучше идти первым, чтобы Карл не начал сдуру отбиваться.  
– Солнце уже полчаса как село, – со щелчком раздвинув дуги своего арбалета, заметил Варрик. – Весьма ценю вашу любовь к мудрым беседам, господа маги, но поговорить можно и потом.  
Хоук ехидно фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Андерс попытался было уточнить, что значит его «нас прикроют», но Дарриан только коротко улыбнулся и жестом велел ему умолкнуть: рядом с их укрытием как раз проходил патруль городской стражи. Стоявший на стреме Карвер сумел достаточно убедительно изобразить безобидного гуляку, и стражники прошли мимо.  
А потом и вовсе стало не до разговоров: церковный дворик они пересекали бегом, и Андерсу едва удавалось держаться вровень с отправленным вперед Карвером, который уже снял свой двуручник с креплений и закинул на плечо. В последний момент он все-таки сумел опередить воина – ему здорово придала прыти мысль о том, как Карл, увидев его эскорт, насмешливо приподнимет бровь, а потом будет поддразнивать его до тех пор, пока не сумеет выбраться из Киркволла.  
Коленопреклоненная фигура в форменной серой мантии киркволльского Круга Магов на фоне сверкающей бронзы ног Андрасте бросалась в глаза, как дым пожара в ясное зимнее утро. Андерс быстро осмотрелся, ища признаки западни, но церковь, заполненная тяжелым ароматом благовоний, казалась совершенно безлюдной. Некоторую тревогу внушали разве что подозрительные двери по обе стороны главного коридора – если из них выйдет хотя бы десяток храмовников, пробиться через такой заслон к выходу будет очень нелегко. Впрочем, понимал это не только целитель – Варрик, с обманчивой неторопливостью рысивший в хвосте процессии, остановился возле самых дверей церкви и, снова пощелкав какими-то рычажками на своем уже почти не напоминавшем арбалет чудовище, взял его наизготовку. Андерс злорадно усмехнулся: любой, кто вздумает им мешать, окажется между молотом и наковальней. Сомнений в боевой мощи загадочного гномского оружия у него не было.  
– Карл! – не удержавшись, вполголоса окликнул друга Андерс, сделал ещё несколько торопливых шагов и, так и не успев удивиться отсутствию отклика, положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Ты все-таки пришел, Андерс, – не поднявшись на ноги и даже не обернувшись, монотонно проговорил Карл. – Маги не могут отвечать за себя сами, теперь мне это объяснили. Я был слишком непокорен, и мне требовалась помощь, чтобы обуздать себя. Скоро и ты это поймешь.  
– Встань! – хриплым от внезапного напряжения, властным голосом потребовал Андерс. Его… Карл никогда не сказал бы такого! Никогда не сказал бы – так! Словно не мог усомниться в той лжи, которой их пичкали с рождения…  
Уже не мог.  
– Это… это несправедливо! – зачем-то через силу выхрипел Андерс. Перед глазами, словно в бреду, болезненно пульсировало алое солнце на гладком, лишившемся знакомых беспокойных морщинок лбу.  
– Скоро ты поймешь, Андерс, – глядя на него пустыми, безразличными глазами, повторил Карл, и целитель торопливо зажал себе рот рукой, давя крик отчаяния. Внутри что-то дрогнуло и сломалось, а после этого зачем-то стало ясно, что же имел в виду Дарриан, называя Церковь мерзким местом.  
А потом властный окрик Хоука «Уходим!» показался ужасно неправильным, и Андерс, беспомощно улыбнувшись, вцепился в горло подоспевшего храмовника испещренной синеватыми трещинами рукой.  
Способность осознавать себя возвращалась медленно и неохотно. Вначале Андерс стряхнул с пальцев ледяную хватку – далеко не первую, судя по тому, как немели последние фаланги – и сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от поселившегося на языке, казалось, навсегда привкуса крови. Легкие горели, как будто последние несколько минут он вообще не дышал, перед глазами все плыло… и только тусклые, словно две старые оловянные пуговицы, глаза Карла виделись, как и прежде, до боли отчетливо.  
– Убей меня, – моргнув, неожиданно потребовал тот. Андерс вздрогнул и в изумлении уставился на него, боясь позволить себе хотя бы слабенькую надежду. Где-то слева послышался зловещий электрический треск, но он даже не обернулся, исступленно вглядываясь в ожившее лицо друга. – Мне плевать, что ты натворил, Андерс, как ты принес в реальный мир кусочек Тени – но оно уже пропадает, меркнет, словно буквы под гаснущей свечой. Все: запахи, звуки, цвета… Убей меня, пока я ещё хоть что-то чувствую, Андерс, умоляю! Убей!  
Андерс безвольной куклой мотнулся в руках Карла, перехватил стиснувшие его плечи до синяков пальцы – но напряженные кисти вдруг обмякли в его ладонях.  
– Почему ты смотришь на меня так? – проговорил Карл. Недоумение в его голосе к концу фразы выцвело в неизменное бесстрастие Усмиренных, и Андерс, дыша через силу, ртом, заставил себя снова взглянуть ему в лицо.  
– Прости, – с почти беззвучным всхлипом выдохнул он. Длины болтавшегося на поясе хозяйственного ножика как раз хватило, чтобы достать до сердца.  
А через полторы минуты Андерс, так и не отпустивший постепенно холодеющих пальцев, вдруг осознал, что тяжелая скорбная тишина складывалась из грохота доспехов, лязга сталкивающихся мечей и треска электрических разрядов. Он вскинул голову и торопливо огляделся: Карвер отчаянно рубился с парой рыцарей у подножия лестницы, ведущей к покоям преподобных матерей, сзади летели арбалетные болты, каждый раз вонзавшиеся в сочленения брони почти до оперения, а рядом с ним самим стоял Хоук, и с навершия его посоха капала медленно густеющая кровь.  
– Попрощался? – как будто почувствовав его взгляд, на выдохе проговорил Дарриан и, растопыренной ладонью впечатав молнию в забрало подошедшему слишком близко храмовнику, скомандовал: – Уходим, быстро!  
Андерс вскочил на ноги и, стиснув зубы, встал рядом с ним. Карвер начал осторожно отступать, и одержимый, воспользовавшись возможностью, накрыл вырвавшегося вперед храмовника ледяной хваткой. Ударом меча воин превратил замершую фигуру в осколки, но Андерс покачнулся и едва не упал: выходка Справедливости высосала последние остатки сил. Хоук зашипел и, подхватив его под локоть, потащил к выходу, пока одержимый дрожащей рукой нашаривал в сумке склянку с лириумом.  
Поджидавший у дверей Варрик хмылился одновременно азартно и сочувственно, и арбалет в его руках хищно сверкал наконечником наложенного на тетиву болта. Отнюдь не первого: посередине коридора, прямо напротив боковых дверей, уже лежало несколько тел, и на фоне блестящих доспехов четко выделялись торчавшие из сочленений темные охвостья. Андерс наконец сумел зубами вытащить пробку из склянки и опустошил её одним глотком, а потом, вырвав руку из пальцев Хоука, развернулся к врагу.  
– Их слишком много, – бросил подоспевший Карвер, придерживая на плече окровавленный двуручник. Дарриан коротко кивнул и, швырнув назад ещё одну цепную молнию, толкнул Андерса на улицу:  
– Потом!  
Против воли озадачившийся странной репликой маг машинально подчинился. Они почти успели пересечь церковный дворик, когда двери святилища широко распахнулись, открыв их взглядам ещё один отряд храмовников. Андерс крепче сжал посох, собираясь подороже продать свою жизнь – но прежде, чем хоть один рыцарь успел переступить порог, в арке входа вспух огромный комок пламени.  
– Это их задержит, – свирепо усмехнулся Хоук и, за плечо развернув Андерса в нужном направлении, опять подтолкнул его в спину: – Бегом!  
Затаившийся в церкви отряд оказался отнюдь не единственным, и несколько раз пытавшихся скрыться в переплетении кривых киркволльских улочек беглецов едва не настигли. Но принять бой им так и не пришлось: в последний момент под ногами у рыцарей то вспыхивал огненный шар, уничтожая вырвавшихся вперед и ослепляя остальных, то вдруг начинала дрожать земля, и выворачивавшиеся из брусчатой мостовой камни дробили ступни и лодыжки преследователей. Андерс вопросительно поглядывал на Хоука, но тот лишь азартно усмехался в ответ, а ни времени, ни возможности потребовать более конкретных объяснений у одержимого не было.  
То, что ускользать от погони вечно им не удастся, понимал даже не одаренный особым стратегическим талантом целитель. Их целенаправленно загоняли в угол, оттесняя к причалу ходившего в Казематы парома.  
– Сюда! – краем глаза заметив на стене одного из небогатых домов кривоватый, прятавшийся среди детских каракулей знак, скомандовал Андерс и, опустившись на колени возле врезанной в мостовую решетки, принялся нашаривать подпиленный запор. В Верхнем Городе сточные канавы были скрыты под землей, чтобы не смущать благородных дам своими ароматами, и вдобавок отличались завидными размерами. Вот только и стража за ними присматривала крепко, и забраться в этот запутанный лабиринт было не так просто, как хотелось бы.  
– Эй, Половинка, не то чтобы я был против спасения своей задницы, но это ведь не по плану? – спрыгнув вниз вслед за Андерсом, напряженно осведомился Варрик. – Не предупредишь ведь…  
– Не волнуйся, это же очевидно. Догадаться – раз плюнуть, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Хоук и, выждав, пока спускавшийся последним Карвер кончиком меча вернет решетку на место, без раздумий свернул в тоннель, ведущий куда-то на север.  
По канализации они плутали довольно долго – этот участок Андерс знал плохо, и выбирать направление приходилось наугад. Несколько раз они попадали в тупик, наткнулись на два гнезда огромных, размером чуть ли не с теленка, пауков, после чего Хоук ещё долго припадал на прокушенную и наспех исцеленную ногу, и чуть не сорвались в невесть откуда взявшуюся в этих норах пропасть, в которую Дарриан заглянул с таким не по-хорошему заинтересованным видом, что Андерс поторопился оттащить его подальше. Однако от погони они все-таки оторвались. Андерс продолжал настороженно прислушиваться, но знакомого грохота латных сапог эхо не приносило. То ли храмовники не догадались, куда делась их не в меру шустрая добыча, то ли потерялись уже в запутанных, как порванная паутина, тоннелях.  
Когда они наконец выбрались из канализации, солнце успело почти полностью выползти из-за горизонта. Андерс несколько секунд в недоумении смотрел на него – ему казалось, что с момента его ухода из клиники прошло не больше пары часов – а затем развернулся к Хоуку, который с меланхоличным видом теребил ветку росшей на обрыве сосны.  
– А.. куда они? – вместо уже вертевшегося на языке «Прости, что втравил тебя во все это» проговорил Андерс, заметив, что Варрик с Карвером, сориентировавшись, уже двинулись вверх по петлявшей по крутому склону тропинке.  
– Проверить кое-что, – уклончиво отозвался Дарриан и, как будто спохватившись, одарил его успокаивающей улыбкой: – Нет, все в порядке, просто надо на всякий случай удостовериться…  
Андерс мрачно хмыкнул. Если весь этот ужас Хоук называл «в порядке», ему, право, вовсе не хотелось узнавать, что он назовет бардаком.  
– Я… – одновременно начали они и, тут же умолкнув, вопросительно посмотрели друг на друга, и Дарриан жестом предложил одержимому говорить первым.  
– Я… хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты… остался со мной до конца, – глубоко вздохнув, проговорил Андерс. – Ты вовсе не обязан был так рисковать, и…  
– Это ты пытаешься мне сказать, что одержимый? – подсказал Хоук, когда он запнулся и закусил губу, напряженно пытаясь отыскать подходящие слова. Андерс вздрогнул и, настороженно посмотрев на него, переспросил:  
– Что?  
– То, что ты вытворял в Церкви – это явно не обычная магия, – со спокойной улыбкой пояснил Дарриан и, выдержав драматическую паузу, во время которой Андерс начал гадать, не появилось ли у него десятка новых седых волосков, мечтательно добавил: – Мне понравилось.  
Уже собравшийся оправдываться одержимый поперхнулся воздухом и, со стуком захлопнув рот, уставился на собеседника.  
– Так все-таки, это что было? – как будто не заметив его замешательства, снова поинтересовался тот.  
– Это… долгая история, – поколебавшись, проговорил Андерс. Но… Хоук ведь его не бросил, хотя любой здравомыслящий человек на его месте драпанул бы из церкви, как только храмовники повылезали из своих нор. Он заслужил хотя бы объяснение.  
Рассказ и впрямь получился долгим. Поначалу Андерс собирался ограничиться парой лаконичных фраз в стиле старого приятеля Хоу: «Встретил, подружился, предложил поселиться в себе», но вскоре поймал себя на том, что успел выложить Дарриану чуть ли не всю историю их с духом отношений – от мелких хулиганских выходок вроде запускания Сэра Ланцелапа в доспех Справедливости до их тогдашней ругани насчет необходимости бороться за права всех магов. Причем Хоук слушал его с таким видом, будто считал, что все это совершенно нормально. И дух Тени, тоскующий в мертвом теле, и поступок одного не в меру добросердечного мага, предложившего оному духу собственное, и появившаяся у них – уже двоих – привычка отрывать головы храмовникам…  
Что было куда удивительней, самого Андерса угрызения совести совсем не мучили – хотя строго говоря, болтовня с незнакомцами всегда классифицировалась как одно из наиболее бессмысленных и потому постыдных занятий. То ли после боя в церкви Справедливость перестал считать Хоука совсем уж чужаком, то ли и ему самому просто захотелось вспомнить их жизнь в Башне Бдения. Задумавшийся о подозрительной покладистости своего духа Андерс оказался вознагражден снова вспыхнувшим в глубине души недовольством, но знакомому колючему ощущению заметно недоставало остроты, как будто Справедливость полагал его импровизированную пропаганду занятием не вполне бесполезным.  
– Извини, что вывалил это все на тебя, – с тяжелым вздохом проговорил одержимый. Усталость подкралась незаметно. Казалось, ещё секунду назад он был готов ринуться в новый бой или до следующего рассвета рассказывать Хоуку про приключения Серых Стражей и их неугомонного Командора, украдкой любуясь тем, как вспыхивали смехом необычные для ферелденца желтоватые глаза – а теперь ему больше всего хотелось забиться наконец под свое дырявое одеяло и хоть на несколько часов забыть об этой гребаной реальности.  
– Можешь рассказывать мне все, что угодно, – великодушно разрешил Хоук и, смерив его оценивающим взглядом, критически добавил: – Только, наверное, попозже. По-моему, твой дух, при всех своих достоинствах, не очень понимает, как положено обращаться со смертным телом. Тебе, конечно, очень идут этакая аристократическая бледность и запавшие глаза, но сейчас тебе явно надо передохнуть. Денек выдался нелегкий.  
– Хоук, ты мне мерещишься, – бледно усмехнулся в ответ Андерс. – Ты либо галлюцинация, либо что-то от меня скрываешь и на самом деле одержим кем-нибудь вроде Сострадания или Всепрощения. – Дарриан растерянно моргнул, и он, спохватившись, торопливо добавил: – Это была шутка!  
– Нет, я просто сам по себе хороший, – самодовольно провозгласил Хоук и, все ещё улыбаясь, подставил ему плечо.  
Для галлюцинации Дарриан все-таки был слишком материален.


	2. Chapter 2

Наутро Андерс с ужасом обнаружил, что уже не может вспомнить лица Карла.  
Утро, к слову, было действительно утром. Накануне они с Хоуком сумели добраться до клиники лишь к полудню, Андерс отдал ему обещанные карты и даже попытался зажечь лампу у двери, оповещая жителей Клоаки о том, что клиника готова принимать пациентов… Именно попытался. Ему не удалось даже поднять руку с горящей спичкой к фитилю – на полпути плечо и пальцы начинало скручивать судорогой, и приходилось торопливо затаптывать упавший на пол уголек. Озадаченно наблюдавший за этим процессом Хоук, услышав, в чем было дело, посмотрел на него с той снисходительной сочувственной нежностью, которая обычно бывает обращена к больным детям, и наотрез отказался зажигать свой огонек на пальцах. А потом подоспела Лирен с корзиной свежих бинтов, ахнула при виде натужной улыбки Андерса и, наспех отчитав покорно внимавшего её упрекам Дарриана, чуть не силой затолкала целителя в его каморку за клиникой. Он рухнул на свою шаткую койку и проспал почти целые сутки.  
Сон нередко называли лучшим лекарством, и не без оснований – но сейчас Андерс, наверное, предпочел бы остаться больным. Плескавшаяся в теле волна адреналина, заволакивавшего сознание злым боевым весельем, иссякла, оставив его наедине с неприглядной реальностью. Нет, грудь не рвало сердечной болью и не хотелось выть от тоски. Просто ему все время казалось, что не хватает чего-то незаметного и жизненно важного. Вроде воздуха.  
Андерс сидел на своей койке, поджав ноги к груди, бездумно следил за ползущим по неровному, толком не выметенному полу пятнышком света и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то в мире сломалось. Воспоминания расползались клочьями, ускользая из рук, словно давно издохшие медузы, рассыпались прахом – он пытался вспомнить, как Карл смеялся, как хмурился, когда ловил его за разрисовыванием очередного занудного тома… Как приподнимал бровь, услышав об очередной запланированной или уже сотворенной шалости – это выражение Андерс видел на его лице едва ли не чаще всего, именно оно так отчетливо представлялось ему в тот момент, когда он торопился обогнать шагавшего к церкви Карвера.  
Только теперь все его попытки оканчивались ничем. Андерс зажмуривался так крепко, что от напряжения из глаз начинали течь слезы, по черточке воссоздавал знакомый прищур глаз и абрис скул – вот только образ тут же расплывался мутным пятном, как будто Печать Усмирения выжгла душу Карла не только из Тени, но и из памяти всех, кто его знал.  
И даже последнее, самое страшное воспоминание, алое андрастианское солнце на лбу старого друга, не жгло душу раскаленным углем, пробуждая неудержимый гнев Справедливости, а вспыхивало мимолетно и безвредно, будто сорвавшаяся в пустое темное небо искра. Словно и не было ничего.  
Совсем.  
– Прости, – зачем-то сказал Андерс вслух. Прозвучало глупо и как-то до постыдного нелепо. Карл и не подумал бы в чем-то его винить – это он знал точно, безжизненным абстрактным знанием обученного основам логического мышления мага. Да и не было бы смысла просить прощения – словами.  
Вообще не было смысла – просить.  
Андерс заставил себя вздохнуть полной грудью и выпрямился, прижавшись затылком к шершавой занозистой стене. Глубоко в душе, даже глубже той ненависти, которую он всю жизнь старательно прятал от себя самого и от которой не сумел уберечь попавшего в ловушку его тела Справедливость, крепла холодная безгневная решимость.  
Вот только в материальном мире одного лишь этого было недостаточно.  
Мало было сказать себе «Я не позволю, чтобы такое произошло с кем-то ещё». Мало было спасать бедняков, которым никто больше не хотел помочь, и выводить из города чудом избежавших внимания местной церкви магов. Даже сумей он вырвать всех обитателей киркволльского Круга из рук неумолимо звереющей Рыцаря-Командора – этого все равно оказалось бы мало. Дело ведь было вовсе не в Мередит.  
Андерс закупорил очередную склянку и, отодвинув жаровню подальше от стены, отправился открывать ставни – запахи наваренных за последние несколько часов зелий, смешавшись, породили вонь, не уступавшую естественным ароматам Клоаки. Руки делали знакомое с юности дело, не требуя участия разума, и монотонность привычных действий постепенно возвращала ему способность мыслить ясно.  
И вместе с ней – предельно четкое осознание того, что он понятия не имел о том, как именно можно осуществить задуманное. Да и на самом деле и не знал толком, как же оно, задуманное, должно было выглядеть воплощенным – потому что любое отрицание, любое «не должно быть так» отсекает лишь одну возможность из бесконечного множества. А реальной должна стать тоже – лишь одна.  
Вот обреченно вздыхать в ещё не проветренной клинике явно не следовало. Андерс закашлялся, схватился за грудь, пытаясь вытолкнуть из легких оказавшиеся поразительно жгучими при близком контакте пары, и торопливо сжал в кулак уже растопыренные синеватой паутинкой машинально сотворенного заклятия пальцы, сберегая ману. Пригодится ещё, причем скоро – пытаться решать глобальные проблемы общественного устройства вот так, с наскоку, не понимая толком, почему же это общество до сих пор не развалилось, было бы глупо и самонадеянно. Тем более что пошедшие на десятый круг мысли раз за разом спотыкались об одни и те же пробелы в его отнюдь не всеобъемлющих знаниях.  
Но кое-что он мог сделать уже сейчас. Пациенты в его клинике не переводились никогда, стоит зажечь лампу – и через полчаса набежит десятка два, а то и три. Им ведь тоже нужна помощь, ничуть не меньше, чем магам в Казематах и во всем остальном Тедасе.  
И это вовсе не означало того, что Андерс вознамерился опять забыть о своих собратьях. И пусть даже он ещё не знал, что именно нужно будет сделать – но он уже понял, что ему понадобится, чтобы узнать. Материальный мир сложный и медленный, и пока этого было достаточно.  
Справедливость явно не верил – Андерса продолжала мучить мысль о том, что он мог бы сделать и больше. Целитель поморщился и поторопился зажечь лампу: при виде больных и отчаявшихся беженцев даже его дух не решался спорить с тем, что он был им нужен здесь и сейчас.  
Пришедшая вечером Лирен, посмотрев на него, осуждающе поджала губы, но все-таки промолчала. Андерс улыбнулся ей почти виновато и неловко сунул в руки склянку с зельем от сухого кашля – дым литейных Нижнего Города затягивал иногда не один десяток кварталов, оседая в легких черной липкой копотью, а немолодая уже Лирен и без того не могла похвастаться крепким здоровьем. Задерживаться женщина не стала – возившийся с очередным бронхитом целитель, по правде сказать, попросту пропустил её объяснения мимо ушей, отметив только ровный, без напряжения, голос: значит, ничего тревожного, просто дела.  
Как и у него – в принесенной корзине на самом дне, под охапкой сушеного эмбриума, обнаружилась записка. Лаконичная, как всегда: место и время. Андерс тихонько вздохнул, с некоторым трудом подсчитав, что встреча была назначена как раз на нынешний вечер – восстановиться толком он не успел, а лириум… Лириума было целых три склянки, спасибо подозрительному знакомству, но зелье было всего лишь костылями для истощенного магического дара.  
Впрочем, на этот раз дело обернулось просто легкой прогулкой. Ждавшую его возле складов в порту девушку уже успели вытащить из ученической мантии и переодеть в обычное простенькое платье, её посох замотали кожаной лентой, превратив его в обычную палку, и подучили её выразительно хромать, чтобы к «палке» не приглядывались дважды. Да и на улицах оказалось тихо: Андерс опасался, что придется столкнуться с опять повылезшими из нор бандитами, но судьба миловала – они только раз услышали шум схватки и вовремя обошли её стороной. Ему ещё, помнится, послышался голос Хоука, но он только отмахнулся от глупой мысли. Чего только не померещится от переутомления.  
Гном-торговец, поджидавший их возле поворота на Оствик, казался типом хмурым, но без двойного дна, и Андерс, для порядка одарив его умеренно двусмысленной фразой, которую в случае наличия нечистой совести можно было истолковать как предостережение и угрозу, направился обратно.  
Следующее утро началось, как обычно, с уборки. День – обещавший быть тихим и спокойным – шел своим чередом, и Андерс даже нашел пару свободных минут на размышления о том, как же ему уничтожить существующую ныне чудовищно несправедливую систему Кругов. Додуматься до чего-то толкового ему, впрочем, так и не удалось – не считать же за разумную идею мальчишеское желание взорвать к ебаным демонам статую Андрасте вместе с церковью.  
Рассеянно перешучивавшийся с очередным храбрящимся пациентом Андерс далеко не сразу осознал, что звучавший в клинике ровный гул, складывавшийся из негромких разговоров ожидавших его людей, детского хныканья и шаркающих старческих шагов, едва заметно изменился. Целитель торопливо замотал уже начавшую подживать язву пропитанным зельями бинтом и поднялся на ноги, разворачиваясь к источнику тревожного, как и любая неожиданная перемена, шума.  
– Здравствуй, – непринужденно кивнул ему пробиравшийся между койками Дарриан и, окинув клинику примеривающимся взглядом, как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался: – Чем тебе помочь?  
– Что? – опешив, переспросил Андерс. Хоук, с его уверенной осанкой и сквозившей в каждом движении радостью жизни, в его клинике – да, пожалуй, и во всей Клоаке, прибежище обездоленных и отчаявшихся – был совершенно не к месту. Рядом с оборванными больными ферелденцами он бросался в глаза, словно тощий, но свободный дикий зверь среди заморенных пленников разорившегося зверинца. Да и вообще, что могло понадобиться человеку, умевшему – и любившему, в этом одержимый ошибиться не мог – воевать с людьми и судьбой, в том месте, которое Андерс гордо и порой даже небезосновательно именовал «обителью исцеления и спасения»?  
– Я пришел тебе помочь, – терпеливо повторил Хоук, чьего великодушия хватило даже на то, чтобы не смотреть на него как на идиота. – Но я хочу именно помочь, а не путаться у тебя под ногами с пафосной физиономией, поэтому прошу у тебя инструкций.  
– Слушай, зачем тебе это? – поколебавшись, все-таки поинтересовался Андерс. Спрашивать было как-то стыдно – Справедливость, до сих пор не очень понимавший концепцию лжи, никак не мог уяснить, отчего же достойный поступок другого человека заставлял его соседа по телу подозревать неладное. Нет чтобы порадоваться тому, что встретил единомышленника.  
– Мы решили, что это было бы правильно, – пожал плечами Хоук. Андерс озадаченно сдвинул брови, и он, хмыкнув, добавил: – Ну, если не слишком вдаваться в подробности – нам изрядно надоело заниматься всякой дрянью исключительно ради денег. Которые, конечно, всегда нужны – но после вынужденного продолжительного общения с Клинками страшно хочется чего-то более… осмысленного, что ли.  
Андерс неуверенно улыбнулся, и Дарриан, негромко рассмеявшись, наклонился к нему и заговорщицки прошептал:  
– Я же говорил – я сам по себе хороший, помнишь?  
– Помню, – смущенно фыркнул Андерс, гадая, что это на него нашло. Здоровое недоверие к незнакомцам – это, конечно, правильно, но подозревать в чем-то человека, который уже блестяще упустил не одну возможность сдать его храмовникам или просто по-тихому свернуть шею… И ведь тогда, на берегу, он ни на миг ни о чем подобном не задумался, без тени колебаний вывалив Хоуку все то, что так старательно скрывал от всех остальных.  
Нет, ему точно нужно больше отдыхать. Если уж даже у искаженного его человеческой сущностью духа Тени здравого смысла осталось больше, чем у него – значит, с головой у него точно что-то не в порядке.  
Андерс устало потер глаза и снова посмотрел на невозмутимо ожидавшего его ответа Хоука:  
– Извини, совсем отвык от того, что в мире есть и другие категории людей помимо пациентов, храмовников и бандитов… – Он тряхнул головой, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, и сменил тему: – Заклинаниями исцеления владеешь?  
– Нет, – чуть виновато отозвался Дарриан. – Школа Созидания мне вообще не давалась, так что в этом смысле проку с меня не больше, чем с любого обычного человека. Но перевязки делать умею и накладывать шины тоже.  
Андерс кивнул и, задумчиво почесав подбородок, принялся внимательно рассматривать заполонивших клинику людей. Ещё одна пара рук ему в любом случае пригодится, нужно было только решить, где именно эти самые руки принесут больше всего пользы. Пожалуй, некоторых его старых знакомых вроде дедушки Анле с его ревматизмом или Тарики, вечно прибегавшей с наставленными мужем синяками, все-таки можно было перепоручить Хоуку. Заодно и выяснится, насколько крепка его решимость.  
– Пошли, – скомандовал он и, сунув в руки Дарриану свой ящичек с зельями и бинтами, принялся осматривать своих постоянных пациентов.  
Первую перевязку Хоук делал под его наблюдением. Справился он неплохо, отсутствие специфической лекарской сноровки компенсировалось старанием и аккуратностью, и результат выглядел хоть и не особо эстетичным, но вполне надежным. Андерс на всякий случай заставил пожилого старьевщика как следует подвигать рукой и, убедившись, что сваливаться повязка не собирается, одобрительно кивнул. В общем-то, ничего удивительного – навыками первой помощи Дарриан наверняка обзаводился прямо посреди очередного боя, а там как-то не до красот, лишь бы кровь опять не хлынула.  
Доверять своих подопечных кому-то ещё было, по правде сказать, страшновато. Снова вернувшись к больным, Андерс все равно продолжал поглядывать, как там идут дела у его неожиданного помощника. Конечно, целитель вначале осмотрел своих постоянных пациентов и убедился в том, что Хоук понял и запомнил его распоряжения правильно, но мало ли что могло случиться. Жизнь – ужасно непредсказуемая штука.  
Впрочем, все его опасения оказались напрасны. В постоянном присмотре Дарриан явно не нуждался: действовал он неторопливо, но старательно, и переделывать работу по два раза ему не приходилось. Да и с измученными тяжелой жизнью беженцами, скорыми на зависть и обиду, он поладил на изумление быстро. Совершенно очарованная его обходительностью старушка Марика, торговка рыбой из Скелетного Тупичка, кокетливо хихикала, пока не выказывавший ни малейшей брезгливости Хоук, по-рыцарски подставив колено под её грязную пятку, аккуратно заматывал покрытую язвами голень чистой тканью, а склочный ревматик Анле в ответ на какую-то его шутку вдруг разразился скрипучим, напоминавшим визг точильного камня хохотом, который заставил отвлекшегося было целителя вздрогнуть от испуга.  
Собственное беспокойство уже начинало казаться ему на редкость нелепым, но его взгляд все равно то и дело возвращался к Дарриану. Таращиться на него подолгу было как-то совестно: тот уже доказал, что вполне достоин доверия, да и отвлекаться от собственных пациентов не стоило, и Андерс украдкой скашивал на него глаза, выхватывая то точное до изысканности движение державшей бинт руки, то широкую ладонь, в которой сухая старушечья лапка Марики выглядела ещё более хрупкой и трогательной, то ободряющую усмешку, словно говорившую: «А вот мы эту болячку возьмем да и одолеем!»   
До этого момента Андерс даже не отдавал себе отчета в том, насколько же его угнетало общество хворых и увечных. Нет, он был безумно рад, что мог хоть что-то изменить к лучшему – но болезни и раны все равно оставались искажением естественного порядка вещей, которое ложилось ему на плечи зловещей давящей тяжестью. И теперь он никак не мог насмотреться на Хоука – здорового, сильного, пожалуй, даже красивого мужчину, невзначай напомнившего ему о том, что бывает и по-другому.  
Андерс невесело хмыкнул и, снова опустив взгляд, принялся прочищать загноившуюся язву на ноге с трудом доковылявшей до его клиники женщины. Помощь больным и калекам была куда важнее его собственных мелочных удовольствий, так что нечего было отвлекаться.  
Клиника опустела намного раньше, чем обычно. В общем-то, в этом не было ничего удивительного – в четыре руки работа, само собой, делалась куда быстрее – и все равно Андерс растерялся, вдруг обнаружив, что все пациенты уже разошлись, а Дарриан, тихонько насвистывая, размашисто возюкает шваброй по неровному щелястому полу.  
– Кстати, хотел сразу сказать, но при людях не рискнул, мало ли, – как будто почувствовав его взгляд, негромко проговорил Хоук. – Из железных мальчиков бронзовой госпожи получились очень хреновые гончие, так что можешь не беспокоиться о том, что Доска Проповедника будет украшена твоим прекрасным ликом. Ну или моим.  
– Что? – недоуменно заморгал Андерс. Похоже, он слишком рано обрадовался тому, что у него остались силы – тело в кои-то веки не норовило упасть на втором шагу, но мысли в голове все равно шевелились медленно и неохотно. На расшифровку хоуковых метафор ушло чуть ли не полторы секунды. – Ты уверен?  
– Почти, – поморщившись, честно признался Дарриан и, критически посмотрев на колыхавшуюся в ведре воду, выплеснул её за окно. Снизу послышался возмущенный вопль: обрыв не был абсолютно отвесным, и под клиникой располагались ещё две или три узкие террасы с нижних уровней Клоаки, которые, само собой, тоже были обитаемы. Хоук смущенно почесал нос и сделал вид, что он тут совсем ни при чем. – Мы кое-кого порасспрашивали, собрали информацию, да и Варрик подергал за свои ниточки – но никто не скажет, что творится в головах у этих жестянок на самом деле.   
– Ничего хорошего, – мрачно сказал Андерс. Обтрепавшийся бинт с треском лопнул в его руках, и он, опомнившись, постарался подавить неожиданно вспыхнувший гнев. Край сколоченной из полугнилых досок койки тоже хрустел под пальцами, но пока держался. Он прикрыл глаза и, опередив встревоженно глянувшего на него Дарриана лишь на долю секунды, раздраженно добавил: – Я в порядке.  
Лгать было плохо. А иногда ещё и совершенно бессмысленно – Хоук сочувственно посмотрел на него и послушно промолчал, но Андерс нисколько не сомневался в том, что ему не поверили ни на мгновение.  
– Ладно, я совсем не в порядке, – через полтора вдоха уже почти зло проговорил он. – Карл… мы были очень близки. Да, именно в этом смысле! Едва ли не единственный способ сделать жизнь в Круге хоть сколько-нибудь терпимой. – Андерс безрадостно рассмеялся и тряхнул головой: – Карл был у меня первым. Это уже давно в прошлом, но все равно… Это все равно… неправильно. – Он резко втянул воздух в грудь, но из горла вырвался только задушенный всхлип, словно даже собственное тело до сих пор отказывало ему в праве оплакать друга. Хоук все ёще молчал, и Андерс спохватился: – Тебя не беспокоит то, что я… был с мужчинами?  
– Нисколько, – отозвался Дарриан. Без малейшего промедления, но и без ненужной, лучше любого вранья выдававшей фальшь поспешности. Он пожал плечами и, поймав взгляд собеседника, чуть заметно улыбнулся: – Я рад, что сразу это выяснил. Не пришлось задавать всякие невежливые вопросы.  
Андерс неопределенно хмыкнул и отвел глаза. Улыбку Хоука, вполне уместную и безупречно подходившую к скорбной теме, можно было интерпретировать как угодно: при желании в ней удалось бы разглядеть и ободрение, и лукавую подначку, и вопрос, и обещание…  
Только вот его глупые желания не имели никакого значения. На свете было множество вещей куда более важных, чем его прихоти, и если он хотел добиться своей цели, нечего было бы отвлекаться на заигрывания. Которые он, вполне возможно, просто выдумал.  
– Если тебе хочется кого-нибудь убить, предлагаю прогуляться с нами, – негромко проговорил Хоук. – Не то чтобы мы нарывались нарочно, но почему-то даже самое безобидное дело неизбежно заканчивается дракой не на жизнь, а насмерть.  
– Как будто на свидание приглашаешь, – хмыкнул Андерс. Попытка сменить тему вышла на редкость неудачной, как бы не хуже этой самой темы. Он через силу растянул губы в извиняющейся улыбке и, так и не дождавшись ни насмешливого фырканья, ни такой же поспешной, как и его реплика, шутки, настороженно посмотрел на Дарриана.  
– Пока нет, – как следует обдумав его предположение, наконец решил Хоук. – Пока нам просто хочется познакомиться с тобой получше.  
Убить кого-нибудь и правда хотелось, но в тот раз Андерс все-таки отказался. Настаивать Дарриан не стал, кивнул понимающе и, с нескрываемым интересом понаблюдав за окутавшим койки и смотровой стол дезинфицирующим заклинанием, ушел. Андерс, привыкший отключаться едва ли не за миг до того, как его голова касалась жалкого подобия подушки, с полчаса поворочался на койке, пытаясь устроить слабо нывшее тело поудобнее, но в конце концов все-таки сумел заснуть.  
И почти сразу обнаружил, что у постоянного переутомления были свои положительные стороны. Отсутствие сновидений, к примеру. Андерс, тяжело дыша, распахнул глаза и с облегчением уставился в темноту: непроглядный мрак, обычно вызывавший опасливое напряжение, сейчас казался куда предпочтительней суетившихся вокруг расплывчатых силуэтов, на мордах которых в свечении подземных грибов взблескивали щербатые гарлочьи ухмылки.  
Да ещё и Справедливости вздумалось взгрустнуть о вынужденном пренебрежении долгом Серого Стража, и смешение тоски, стыда, страха и отвращения заколотилось в висках предчувствием мигрени. Андерс стиснул зубы и, перевернувшись на другой бок, упрямо уткнулся лицом в подушку: даже несмотря на то, что сегодня ему и было легче, чем обычно, его телу все равно нужен был отдых.   
На следующее утро первым в его клинику вошел Хоук. Не ожидавший увидеть его снова Андерс в изумлении воззрился на него, пытаясь отделаться от глупого чувства, что перед ним стоит совсем другой человек, и только через пару секунд догадался поздороваться. Дарриан, как будто не заметив его оплошности, улыбнулся в ответ и безропотно взялся мыть замоченные в ведре ещё с вечера склянки.  
День вышел куда более суматошным, чем предыдущий. С обычными пациентами они с Хоуком разобрались быстро, но вскоре после полудня в двери влетел Сверчок, щеголявший рассаженными коленками и свежим синяком под глазом, и сообщил, что в старой литейной опять сорвался с креплений большой чан. Дарриан удивленно моргнул, явно не поняв, какое отношение это имеет к андерсовой клинике, но буквально через полчаса в двери внесли первого из пострадавших, закопченного до черноты работягу с раздробленными коленями.  
Вот тогда-то и выяснилось, что в лекарском деле может пригодиться все, даже такая, казалось бы, не приспособленная к принесению пользы вещь, как школа энтропии. Поначалу Андерс просто порадовался тому, что теперь у него есть крепкий помощник, способный удержать бьющегося в судорогах боли пациента, пока он сам на ощупь собирает осколки кости, однако Хоук поступил куда проще. Спросил, не добьет ли бедолагу усыпляющее заклинание второго уровня, и, получив от озадаченного неуместным вопросом целителя отрицательный ответ, наложил на рабочего это самое заклинание. С пару секунд Андерс оцепенело смотрел на мирно похрапывавшего человека, который ещё секунду назад исступленно бился в руках Дарриана, пытаясь ускользнуть от касавшихся раненой ноги пальцев, а потом спохватился и взялся наконец за дело.  
Подобный трюк они провернули ещё раза четыре. Усыпленные пациенты вызывали у целителя какое-то острое умиление: они лежали тихо, не дергались, усугубляя собственное и без того нерадостное положение, и сил на них уходило куда меньше – не требовалось тратить ману на фиксацию норовящих разъехаться осколков, она шла лишь на сращивание костей и мышц.  
Зато Хоуку все это далось куда тяжелее: когда стало окончательно ясно, что пострадавших больше не будет, он улыбнулся смущенно и чуть виновато, а потом аккуратно, по стеночке двинулся к стоявшей возле андерсова рабочего стола табуретке. Андерс даже забеспокоился, но Дарриан, в последний момент почуяв его приближение, все-таки успел нацепить на лицо характерную геройскую усмешку и без зазрения совести принялся уверять его в том, что с ним все в порядке. Покупаться на такое дешевое вранье Андерс не собирался, и Хоук, устало вздохнув, объяснил по-честному: что от природы он был все-таки стихийщиком, а из всей школы энтропии освоил толком только заклинание усыпления, да и то сил оно у него высасывало едва ли не больше, чем любая «буря».  
К счастью, авария в литейной оказалась единственным серьезным происшествием, и остаток дня прошел почти спокойно. Кажется, в клинику опять пытался сунуться кто-то из «ночных хозяев», но наглые бандитские рожи исчезли прежде, чем Андерс закончил с очередным своим пациентом, и он так и не понял, были ли они на самом деле.  
Хоук приходил каждый день. Поначалу Андерс просто радовался помощи и возможности в кои-то веки поговорить не о болезнях, потом начал недоумевать, а к концу недели все-таки осмелился осторожно поинтересоваться, не слишком ли тот забросил собственные дела. Однако Дарриан требовать ответной услуги не стал – только отмахнулся и, сверкнув короткой ободряющей улыбкой, заверил, что семейными делами пока занимается его брат. Карвер, несмотря на неплохие навыки фехтовальщика, отнюдь не казался Андерсу человеком, которому можно доверить что-то более серьезное, чем уход за его мечом, но спорить он не стал. В конце концов, Хоуку лучше знать, на что его младший родич способен, а на что нет.  
И все равно с чистой совестью радоваться обществу приятного собеседника уже не получалось: Справедливость явно считал, что вечерний чай и легкомысленная болтовня обо всем на свете, лишь иногда сползавшая на обсуждение различий в жизни отступников и магов Круга – несоразмерное вознаграждение за бескорыстную помощь и немалое количество потраченного времени. Так что когда Хоук, в очередной раз окатив жителей нижних террас грязной после мытья пола водой, с почти виноватым видом сообщил, что завтра у него дела и он не сможет прийти, Андерс, не задумавшись ни на мгновение, заявил, что отправится с ним.  
И пойди разбери, чего в этом решении было больше – намерения восстановить справедливость или эгоистичного желания ещё немного побыть рядом с симпатичным ему человеком.  
Как можно было догадаться из названия, «Висельник», в котором был назначен сбор отряда, был самой подозрительной забегаловкой Нижнего Города. Место почему-то показалось Андерсу знакомым; поломав голову с полчаса, он заметил в трех домах от трактира кривоватый значок, который местные магосочувствующие беззастенчиво сперли у старотевинтерских теоретиков, и наконец вспомнил, что и впрямь бывал в этих местах. Правда, раньше ему было не до любования окрестностями, вот он и не обращал внимания ни на потертую, с едва различимой надписью вывеску, ни на куда более выразительное тряпичное чучелко, болтавшееся у двери.  
Соваться в этот вертеп, вообще-то говоря, совсем не хотелось. К подозрительным забегаловкам обычно прилагались не менее подозрительные завсегдатаи, всегда готовые продать за пару серебрушек хоть мать родную – что уж говорить о попавшемся на глаза отступнике. Если, разумеется, сочтут, что результат стоит сопутствующего риска.  
Андерс негромко фыркнул и, расправив плечи, решительно толкнул дверь.  
Внутри, само собой, оказалось темно и дымно, а волна кисловатой пивной вони человека чуть менее стойкого, наверно, могла и вовсе сбить с ног. Целитель, нанюхавшийся в своей клинике и не такого, только потер засвербевший нос и, перешагнув порог, принялся осматриваться.  
Выглядел «Висельник» и впрямь непрезентабельно, даже несмотря на то, что тусклый свет сальных свечей и нескольких масляных ламп едва рассеивал мрак, милосердно скрывая большую часть неприглядных подробностей. Светлее всего было возле барной стойки, и Андерс сумел разглядеть даже то, что физиономия у бармена куда более приличная, чем можно было ожидать от такого притона. Все остальное в точности соответствовало его предположениям: и неподъемные, уже начинавшие поддаваться неумолимой силе времени столы, и сидевшие за ними бандитские рожи, и даже декольте проскользнувшей мимо разносчицы, которое казалось результатом скорее общей ветхости её платья, чем намерений швеи.  
Со второго раза он все-таки сумел поймать разносчицу за рукав и, пропустив мимо ушей устало-раздраженное «Отвали, пьянь!», поинтересовался, где ему найти Варрика Тетраса. Нахмурившаяся было девушка немедленно заулыбалась и, радушно махнув рукой куда-то в темноту, немедленно исчезла снова. Андерс, несколько растерявшись, моргнул и все-таки двинулся в указанном направлении, и через несколько шагов даже сумел различить темневший на фоне закопченной стены проем, в котором виднелась лестница на второй этаж. Дальше оказалось куда легче: когда он поднялся на десяток ступеней, выяснилось, что прямо напротив лестницы имеется распахнутая настежь дверь, за которой располагалась просторная комната с длинным столом и знакомым безбородым гномом во главе этого стола.  
– Присаживайся, Блондинчик, – гостеприимно кивнул Варрик, подняв взгляд от лежавшего перед ним объемистого тома, воткнул перо в чернильницу и с дружелюбной улыбкой, от которой Андерсу почему-то стало слегка не по себе, пояснил: – Хоук с Авелин скоро придут – если, конечно, не ввяжутся во что-нибудь прямо по дороге. Пива хочешь? Пить корфово виски я тебе все-таки не советую, оно и огра свалит, а ты, не в обиду тебе будь сказано, куда как хлипче.  
Андерс хотел было согласиться – по крайней мере, было бы чем занять руки – но почти сразу сообразил, что здешнее пиво вряд ли намного лучше упомянутого виски. Да и вообще травить и без того измученный организм алкоголем было бы просто глупо – ни пользы, ни радости, одна лишь потеря контроля над сознанием и телом, а потом ещё и похмелье.  
Да понял я, что ты против, мысленно огрызнулся Андерс, чувствуя себя уже совсем сумасшедшим.  
– Спасибо, не надо, – как вежливый мальчик, добавил он вслух, и Варрик выразительно развел руками: мол, хозяин барин.  
Долго ждать не пришлось – Андерс ещё только-только начал осознавать, во что же он вляпался, оставшись наедине с гномом-писателем, когда на лестнице раздался знакомый лязг доспехов. Маг крупно вздрогнул и потянулся к отставленному было в сторону посоху, но прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, из-за спины послышалось радостное:  
– А, ты уже здесь! Привет.  
Андерс рвано выдохнул и повернулся, усилием воли заставив себя согнать с лица напряженную, почти агрессивную гримасу:  
– Здравствуй, Дар.  
Улыбка у Хоука была на редкость заразительная, особенно когда он начинал ещё и чуть заметно щурить глаза, словно готовый блаженно зажмуриться кот. Андерс невольно улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как сами собой расслабились судорожно стиснувшие древко посоха пальцы.  
Варрик пораженно присвистнул, но в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Андерса только добродушно, чуть лукаво усмехнулся и небрежно махнул рукой, предлагая им рассаживаться вокруг стола.  
Пресловутая Авелин, воительница, странствовавшая с Хоуками аж от самых Диких Земель Коркари и сумевшая пробиться в городскую стражу даже вопреки предрассудкам коренных киркволльцев, оказалась рыжеволосой статной женщиной с усыпанным веснушками носом и ясным, твердым взглядом строгой старшей сестры. Небритый отступник в старой выцветшей мантии ей явно не понравился – должно быть, с точно таким же неодобрением она посмотрела бы на притащенного с помойки блохастого котенка. Андерс поежился под её взглядом, борясь с инстинктивным желанием сжаться в комочек, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места, и тоже нагло уставился на неё.  
Авелин была из тех женщин, которых доспех нисколько не портит, напротив, придает им какое-то своеобразное очарование. Большинство наверняка сочли бы её слишком ширококостной и, быть может, даже мужеподобной, но на самом деле она была почти красива – не чахоточно-утонченной прелестью орлейских аристократок, а упрямой, жизнелюбивой крестьянской красотой. Перехваченные плетеной кожаной лентой волосы блестели в свете свечей полированной медью, взгляд прозрачных зеленых глаз был прямым и уверенным, пусть и порой жестковатым, и от самой её фигуры, привлекательности которой не скрывала даже безликая форменная броня, веяло обещанием надежной опоры.  
Андерс зло подумал, что не хватает только надписи «Хорошая жена будет!», и сам удивился своему раздражению.  
– Итак, дорогие товарищи, – торжественно начал Варрик, убедившись, что ничего интересного все-таки не произойдет: Андерс молчал и упрямо, очень вежливо улыбался стражнице, а та, проникшись укором в глазах Хоука, решила оставить свое мнение – каким бы оно ни было – при себе. – Мы собрались здесь, чтобы отправиться на поиски приключений вслед за сим достойным юношей…  
– Не передергивай! – немедленно возмутился Хоук. – Во-первых, не такой уж я юноша, во-вторых, мы собрались не за приключениями, а потому, что Авелин попросила помочь.  
Стражница смущенно улыбнулась, на несколько мгновений став ещё красивее, и Андерс чуть слышно вздохнул. А с чего он вообще решил, что у жизнерадостного, всегда готового прийти на выручку Дарриана будет только один друг – в его лице? И ревновать так по-детски у него никакого права не было. Вот бы Варрик посмеялся, если бы он вдруг решил огреть Авелин первой попавшейся книжищей, как когда-то Йована…  
– Не волнуйся, приключения сами тебя найдут, – хохотнув, «утешил» Хоука гном, отодвинул свой журнал в сторону и принялся поглаживать Бьянку, на ощупь проверяя правильность расположения каких-то загадочных деталек.  
– А что все-таки случилось? – заставив себя сосредоточиться на деле, сдержанно поинтересовался Андерс. Авелин чуть приподняла бровь, как будто не ожидала от него разумного поведения, и после секундного промедления ответила:  
– До меня дошли слухи о том, что разбойники собираются устроить засаду на Рваном Берегу – на перекрестке двух торговых путей. Очень неудобное для обороны место. Однако капитан Дживен… – Она на мгновение запнулась, как будто стараясь сдержать рвущуюся с языка брань, и решительно договорила: – Капитан отнесся к моему предупреждению с пренебрежением и велел не лезть не в свое дело.  
Андерс негромко хмыкнул. У капитана, похоже, рыльце было в пушку, и судя по тому, как слегка сдвинулись соболиные брови стражницы, она это отлично понимала. На лице Хоука и вовсе было написано, что промолчал он только из вежливости.  
– В общем, мы сходим на тот перекресток и проверим, – закончил Дарриан, поняв, что продолжать Авелин не собирается. – Если банда будет не слишком большая – уберем, если увидим, что нам не по силам – настучим кому-нибудь…  
– Хоук! – возмущенно воскликнула стражница, и Дарриан, весело ухмыльнувшись, примирительно поднял руки:  
– Ну раз ты настаиваешь, попробуем вначале настучать людям сенешаля. Хотя я все равно считаю, что старик Мииран тут был бы куда полезнее.  
В глазах Авелин читалось глубокое потрясение, и Андерс решил, что сейчас ему предстоит стать свидетелем попытки повоспитывать некоего черноволосого мага. То, что попытка окажется абсолютно безуспешной, было очевидно – как и то, что рыжую воительницу это соображение не остановит.  
Впрочем, прогнозы его оказались чересчур пессимистичны. Воспитательная речь отличалась завидным лаконизмом и в кратком пересказе сводилась к паре тезисов: «Закон надо уважать» и «Ох и доиграешься ты однажды, Хоук». Сам Дарриан внимал ей с откровенно скучающим видом и смущенно улыбался Андерсу, как будто извиняясь за то, что ему приходится тоже все это выслушивать. Поначалу чувствовавший себя несколько неловко Андерс к пятой или шестой фразе уже освоился и с трудом сдерживал смех: настолько очевидным было вопиющее, неискоренимое противоречие между описываемым Авелин идеалом и сидевшим перед ним неаккуратно выбритым мужчиной.  
На Рваном берегу было свежо и солнечно. Даже дувший с моря ветер пах совсем иначе: не гниющей водой и разлагающейся рыбой с неистребимым привкусом лириума, а водорослями и свободой. И само солнце, казалось, было раза в три ярче, чем в Киркволле – из окна своей клиники Андерс мог смотреть на него, не жмурясь, а здесь от света уже через секунду начинали болеть глаза.  
Порядок передвижения у отряда Хоука, похоже, был отработан давно. Впереди, заранее скинув щит на руку, шагала Авелин, и солнечные лучи плясали на её волосах то прозрачным золотом, то зловещей краснотой охватившего крепость пожара. Она, кстати, оказалась далеко не так сурова, как поначалу решил Андерс – беспокоило её, судя по всему, вовсе не то, что он был магом вне закона, а то, что он мог втянуть Дарриана в какие-то очередные неприятности. Однако вскоре леди-рыцарь вспомнила, что с поиском неприятностей тот прекрасно справлялся и сам, и наличие всего-то одержимого отступника под боком вряд ли могло сильно испортить ситуацию.  
Баюкавший в объятиях Бьянку Варрик обманчиво-неспешно топотал в арьергарде, не отставая от более длинноногих товарищей, а они с Хоуком шагали плечом к плечу в середине этой маленькой процессии. Андерсу почему-то хотелось верить, что это не совсем случайность, но задумываться всерьез он побаивался. Тем более что и простых объяснений было более чем достаточно: что так их, магов, прикрывают с обеих сторон, давая им шанс действовать в полную силу; что Дарриан просто не хотел упускать возможность поговорить по дороге; что… да мало ли что ещё. И нечего было придумывать лишнего.  
На Рваном Берегу все равно было хорошо. И даже совесть почти не грызла, потому что он, вообще говоря, и сейчас продолжал делать нужное дело. Пусть и в несколько иной форме.  
Похоже, его духу тоже хотелось для разнообразия увидеть результат действий по искоренению несправедливости своими глазами, а для этого устранение обнаглевших разбойников, увы, подходило куда лучше, чем бесконечный изматывающий труд в лечебнице.  
– Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? – негромко поинтересовался Хоук, и Андерс, вздрогнув от неожиданности, вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
– Здесь дышится легче, – пояснил Дарриан. – И я даже не про литейные и прочие свойства городской атмосферы. – Он отвел взгляд и, поморщившись, чуть заметно пожал плечами: – Да сам не знаю.  
Андерс в задумчивости сдвинул брови, и Хоук, помолчав ещё немного, все-таки попытался объяснить:  
– Киркволл вообще очень странный. Ну, про Завесу, тевинтерский рабский порт, каменоломни и сопутствующую хрень ты и сам знаешь, но к выкрутасам Завесы приспособиться не так сложно. Поначалу неприятно, конечно, а потом не замечаешь даже… от чего и страдаешь, поставив «бурю» в хрупком месте и заполучив полдюжины призраков в комплекте. – Дарриан поморщился, как будто умудрился сотворить подобную глупость совсем недавно и ему все ещё было стыдно за собственное неразумие.  
– Но ты ведь сейчас что-то другое имеешь в виду, насколько я понял, – кивнув, проговорил Андерс. В словах «потомственного отступника», как любил называть себя Хоук, действительно что-то было – дышалось на Рваном Берегу и впрямь куда легче. Андерс только не мог понять: то ли это и впрямь было связано со «странностями», то ли ему просто нужно было хоть ненадолго сбросить с плеч груз ответственности за жизни всего населения Клоаки.  
– «Что-то другое» – это самое точное на данный момент определение, – неохотно, с откровенным неудовольствием признался Дарриан. Андерс мысленно усмехнулся: похоже, появившуюся в его жизни загадку Хоук воспринимал как вызов, если не личное оскорбление. Ну что ж, бедная загадка…  
Увы, для полноценного магического диспута Рваный Берег совсем не подходил. Они с Хоуком только-только доуточнялись до понятия «неустойчивость» – не успев, впрочем, определить, к чему именно оно могло бы относиться – когда из-за груды скальных обломков вдруг послышались крики и какой-то грохот. Дарриан мигом сорвал посох со спины и кинулся вперед, обогнав насторожившуюся Авелин. Воительница, позабыв о привычке блюсти достоинство городской стражи, устало выматерилась и бросилась догонять.  
Далеко бежать не пришлось, уже за поворотом тропы навстречу Андерсу вывалился обожженный труп гигантского паука, а секундой спустя он увидел, как Дарриан азартно полосует ещё одного лезвием посоха. Что-то в этой картине показалось целителю до жути знакомым, но задумываться было некогда: он торопливо залечил Хоуку распоротую голень – просто царапина, тот её, похоже, даже не замечал, но кровотечение все равно нужно было остановить – и отошел в сторону, пропуская вперед Варрика.  
Бьянка оказалась оружием сокрушительной мощи. Во время побега из Церкви Андерс умудрился этого не заметить. Впрочем, он тогда много чего не замечал, ему, к примеру, показалось, что Хоук в бою предпочитает молнии и лед, а не огонь и землю, которыми он пользовался сейчас. В любом случае у пауков не было ни единого шанса, причем Авелин с Андерсом даже не поучаствовали в битве по-настоящему – на их счету оказалась разве что парочка тварей, которых маг успел заморозить, а воительница – разбить.  
Зато самодовольно щурившийся Дарриан после схватки выглядел на редкость живописно. Андерс, конечно, сноровки не потерял, и на коже Хоука не осталось даже шрамов, но в подранных шипастыми лапами штанах и мантии с парой весьма красноречивых дыр тот выглядел скорее бандитом с большой дороги, чем уважаемым (в некоторых кругах) жителем Нижнего Города. Цепкий внимательный взгляд, которым он окинул своих товарищей после гибели последнего противника, вполне этому образу соответствовал – но после успокаивающего жеста целителя ему на смену вновь пришла привычная жизнерадостная улыбка.  
– Он всегда так? – вполголоса поинтересовался Андерс, пока Хоук, великодушно давая спасенным от агрессивной живности гномам прийти в себя, потрошил добычу в поисках чего-нибудь стоящего. Делал он это весьма своеобразно – подкопченные паучьи кишки, разлетаясь во все стороны, непостижимым образом приземлялись куда угодно, но только не на хоукову мантию. А вот подошедшей слишком близко Авелин пришлось соскребать со щита какую-то вонючую дрянь.  
– Ага, – кивнул Варрик, присев на плоский камень рядом с ним, и ухмыльнулся: – Понимаешь теперь, за что я его так люблю? Да из одной этой драчки три эпических баллады сделать можно!  
– А я-то думал, он тебе просто так нравится, – фыркнув, поддел его Андерс.  
– Ну да, – и не подумав отпираться, отозвался гном. – Но я же не могу вот так просто в этом признаться!  
Андерс, невольно рассмеявшись, едва не упустил момент, когда недоеденные жертвы пауков окончательно оправились от потрясения и стройным клином двинулись к Хоуку. Варрик недобро ухмыльнулся и, подбородком указав собеседнику на эту почти зловеще выглядевшую делегацию, направился вниз.  
Предводитель спасенных, в отличие от их красноречивого друга, был классическим гномом. С окладистой бородой, пышными вислыми усами, перехваченными парой золотых застежек, и пренебрежительным взглядом, в котором жирными рунами в гномский рост было написано: «Ты не был рожден в Орзаммаре». Однако какие-то правила приличия надменный сын Камня усвоить все-таки успел, и потому вполне любезно представился и поблагодарил за спасение. И тут же попытался заиметь с удачного знакомства ещё какую-нибудь выгоду.  
– Давай-ка уточним, Джаварис, – выслушав его, флегматично проговорил Хоук. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы уничтожили отряд кунарийских бандитов-отщепенцев вместо тебя, рискуя собственными жизнями – а ты дашь нам за это три золотых?  
– Четыре, – неохотно уступил гном. Дарриан продолжал терпеливо улыбаться, поглаживая древко посоха, и тот, скрипнув зубами, с явным трудом выдавил: – Пять.  
– Девять, – безмятежно сказал Хоук. – По два на каждого и ещё один на благотворительность.  
– Какую нахуй благотворительность?! – пронзительно взвыл Джаварис.  
– Обыкновенную, – невинно пояснил Андерс. – Вы, сударь, наверняка знаете, в каком бедственном положении оказались прибывшие в город ферелденские беженцы? Им нужна любая помощь, которую вы можете оказать.  
– Но золотой! – слегка сорванным голосом возмутился гном.  
– Можете дать больше, – с нарочитым ферелденским акцентом проговорил Дарриан и поудобнее перехватил посох, почти ткнув лезвием в голень Джавариса. Андерс, не удержавшись, улыбнулся – и немедленно почувствовал себя последней сволочью из-за того, что позволил себе развлекаться за счет другого разумного существа вместо того, чтобы объяснить оному всю глубину его заблуждений. Ну и что, что Джаварис все равно не стал бы его слушать? Он должен был попытаться.  
Стоявшая за правым плечом Хоука Авелин обреченно вздохнула и закрыла глаза ладонью, как будто не желая быть свидетельницей этого беспредела.  
Сошлись в итоге на семи золотых, к которым, судя по гримасе Джавариса, прилагалось ещё с полсотни совершенно бесплатных гномских проклятий. Если бы не давно известная неспособность подземных жителей к магии, Андерс мог бы даже забеспокоиться.  
– Обязательно было обдирать этого бедолагу? – Где-то через час после расставания с гномами все-таки не выдержала Авелин. – Нам следовало самим поблагодарить его за известие о появившейся на побережье банде!  
– «Бедолага» – немного не то слово, – хмыкнул Варрик. – Этот тип богаче нас всех вместе взятых, так что с него не убудет. Да и тебе, глядишь, попроще будет – коли где рванет, будет сразу понятно, кого искать.  
– Ну да, – согласился Хоук. – А ещё нам всем нужно кушать и чинить одежду. И лекарства Андерсу в клинику. Так что этих тал-васготов нам в любом случае надо убрать – вследствие чего на Рваном Берегу настанет столь любимый тобою порядок – а Джаварис пусть все-таки нам за риск доплатит.  
– А ты этот риск не увеличивай без нужды, – попросил его Андерс. – Не лезь в самую гущу схватки. Кунари – это тебе не пауки все-таки, у них сил куда как больше и оружие острое.  
– Вначале, – не дав Дарриану даже рта раскрыть, отчеканила Авелин таким тоном, что остальные почли за лучшее не спорить, – мы выясним правдивость слухов о засаде на торговом тракте!  
Слухи оказались более чем правдивы. Засевшая на скалах банда была невелика, но для одинокого патрульного – раньше этот маршрут считался безопасным, и стражников отправляли на него поодиночке – столкновение с ними неизбежно окончилось бы гибелью. Да и купеческому каравану пришлось бы нелегко: скалы в этом месте подступали к самой дороге, и охранников перестреляли бы в полминуты.  
А вот на пару магов и гнома с мощным арбалетом разбойники явно не рассчитывали, за что и поплатились. Авелин, напряженно пытавшаяся вспомнить, кого из стражников должны были отправить по этому маршруту в следующий раз, даже не удосужилась отчитать Дарриана за мародерство. А тот, собрав небогатую добычу на подвернувшемся плоском камушке, поделил её на пять частей и, отмахнувшись от недоумевающего Варрика, придвинул Андерсу сразу две:  
– Тебе и твоей клинике.  
– Не надо, – несколько смутившись, возразил целитель. – Дели поровну. Остальным ведь тоже что-то есть надо.  
– Тебе нужнее, Блондинчик, – хмыкнул гном. – Есть, в смысле. Дели на четверых, Половинка, а я в качестве благотворительности этот скелет носатый бесплатно подкармливать буду. А то есть у меня подозрение, что живые деньги он на что-нибудь «более нужное» спустит, а потом в голодные обмороки будет брякаться.  
Хоук посмотрел на Андерса так, будто готов был поверить в варрикову правоту. Целитель хотел было возмутиться, но невовремя вспомнил, что именно так обычно и поступал. До обмороков обычно не доходило – собственная магическая сила худо-бедно поддерживала измотанный организм – но зерно истины в словах гнома все-таки было. Андерс кивнул, и Дарриан, пожав плечами, поделил побрякушки на четыре кучки.  
Возвращаться в Киркволл было уже поздно – тени от косо стоящих скал тянулись, казалось, до самого горизонта, а золотой солнечный свет все больше отдавал красной медью. Да и с упомянутыми Джаварисом тал-васготами следовало разобраться как можно быстрее, пока на них не наткнулся кто-то не столь сведущий в искусстве защиты собственной жизни.  
Но отправляться на поиски кунарийских разбойников на ночь глядя было бы откровенной глупостью, поэтому отряд Хоука отошел на милю от поля боя и принялся устраиваться на ночлег. Запасливый Варрик, как выяснилось, прихватил с собой сухари, сушеное мясо и даже котелок, а целитель по дороге надергал пучок ароматных трав, так что на ужин у них была горячая, распространявшая совершенно одуряющий запах похлебка.  
Варрик и Авелин уже улеглись, оставив первую вахту Дарриану, а вот Андерсу, как назло, спать совсем не хотелось. Нет, устал он, пожалуй, не меньше остальных, но привыкший довольствоваться всего несколькими часами сна организм никак не мог понять, что уже можно заснуть. В этот раз они со Справедливостью были едины в своем недовольстве собой: время, которого всегда бывало мало, утекало прочь безо всякой пользы. Телу не доставалось столь необходимого ему отдыха, а размышлять о способах достижения Цели не получалось тоже – мысли путались и сбивались на совершенно посторонние вещи, а то и вовсе растворялись в мерном мелькании язычков пламени, когда Хоук подкидывал хворост в прогорающий костер.  
Вздохнув, Андерс сдался и, накинув одеяло на плечи, уселся рядом с Даррианом. Тот, не поворачивая головы, покосился на него и чуть заметно, тепло улыбнулся, а потом негромко спросил:  
– Все в порядке?  
– Справедливость ворчит, – небрежно, как будто это действительно не имело значения, отозвался Андерс. – Он мне не верил, что не стоит сбивать режим дня, а теперь недоволен. Ничего страшного. – Похоже, сохранить безмятежное выражение лица ему так и не удалось – слишком хорошо он знал, во что может вылиться недовольство заключенного в его теле духа.  
– Вы обязательно договоритесь, – убежденно проговорил Хоук и, снова улыбнувшись, ободряюще сжал его плечо. От короткого дружеского прикосновения одержимого вдруг обдало жаром, словно в живот плеснули кипятком.  
Адекватность реакций нарушена, печально констатировал Андерс. А я тебе говорил, что это не прихоть смертного тела, а одно из условий его должного функционирования. И пускай на бордель у нас действительно нету денег, а позволить себе какие-либо отношения мы и подавно не можем, но мог бы хотя бы не портить мне удовольствие задушевного общения с собственной рукой. А то ведь дождешься, что я начну кидаться на все, что шевелится. И на Хоука в первую очередь, потому что он уверенный, привлекательный мужчина и вообще нравится нам как личность. А он, может, только женщин любит. И к тому же набрасываться на друзей с поцелуями – это неправильно, не без злорадства додумал одержимый.  
Справедливость хмуро промолчал. Андерс почти встревожился, ощутив внутри глухую пустоту вместо почти привычного уже недовольства духа, но через несколько мгновений опасная тишина схлынула, сменившись чувством обреченного смирения. Одержимый с облегчением вздохнул.  
Главное не представлять себе Хоука. Даже несмотря на то, что именно он оказался… последней каплей. А то ведь действительно некрасиво получится, даже если Дарриан никогда об этом не узнает. Особенно если не узнает – тогда к андерсовой вине прибавится ещё и немногим отличающееся от лжи умолчание.  
– Сложно быть одержимым, – вслух заключил Андерс, и Хоук понимающе усмехнулся. – Давай поменяемся вахтами. Мне все равно сейчас не заснуть, а когда наступит моя очередь дежурить, я тебя разбужу.  
Дарриан кивнул и, снова хлопнув его по плечу, поднялся на ноги, а всего через полминуты он уже размеренно посапывал, завернувшись в тонкое походное одеяло словно гусеница. Андерс, не удержавшись, накинул на него ещё и собственное – ему у костра и так было не холодно – и опять уставился в огонь.  
Решить задачку с тал-васготами оказалось куда труднее, чем разобраться с просьбой Авелин. Интендантский отряд подозрительно хорошо организованной банды они нашли и уничтожили быстро, но следы привели их ко входу в узкую темную пещеру, в которой они и проплутали часов шесть, отбиваясь от выскакивающих чуть ли не из-за каждого угла серокожих великанов. Андерс, несмотря на скептическое отношение к андрастианской религии и отсутствие пылкой веры в Создателя, не один раз вознес благодарственную молитву за то, что ему хватило ума настоять на своем участии в этом походе. Думать о том, что могло бы случиться с Хоуком – да и с остальными тоже – не будь с ними целителя, было попросту страшно. Инстинкта самосохранения у Дарриана, похоже, не было в принципе.  
Ну или он просто красовался перед Авелин.  
– Завершение такого дела надо отметить! – провозгласил Варрик, когда они наконец ступили на щербатую мостовую Нижнего города. На улицах начинало темнеть, крыши ещё алели под лучами заходящего солнца, но вдоль фундаментов зданий уже крался коварный сумрак. – Всех угощаю. Особенно тебя, Блондинчик, я же обещал за компанию благотворительностью заняться.  
– Пойдем, – поддержал его Хоук. – Мы будем рады, если ты составишь нам компанию.  
– Справедливость больше не разрешает мне напиваться, – задумчиво отозвался Андерс. На немедленном возвращении в клинику дух почему-то не настаивал – должно быть, его не на шутку смущала перспектива удовлетворения определенных нужд этого странного смертного тела, и ради отсрочки он готов был перетерпеть даже какой-то бессмысленный праздник.  
Одержимый подумал, что праздник вовсе не бессмысленный и что в Башне Бдения, разгуливая в теле Кристофа, тот так не капризничал, но ввязываться в спор Справедливость не захотел. Ну и к лучшему.  
– И не надо, – пожал плечами Дарриан. – Просто посиди с нами, может, в Алмазный Ромб сыграем. Варрик байки будет рассказывать.  
– Но-но, это не байки! – с фальшиво-оскорбленной гримасой одернул его гном и толкнул дверь «Висельника».  
Андерс решил, что надо пользоваться возможностью и кивнул, почувствовав себя почти неловко, когда напряженно следивший за выражением его лица Хоук улыбнулся с таким облегчением, будто с его плеч свалилась целая Расколотая Гора.  
В организации «отмечаний» Варрик толк знал. К тому моменту, как они с Хоуком поднялись в его номер, там уже горело десятка два свечей, а на столе дымились миски с каким-то кошмарного вида рагу. Запах у него, впрочем, был вполне обнадеживающий, и вскоре они все дружно застучали ложками.  
– Половинка, ты маме записку послал? – старательно выскоблив ложкой дно миски, с деланной строгостью осведомился Варрик. Хоук кивнул и, дожевав, отозвался:  
– Послал. И велел им передать, чтобы Мелкий тоже двигал сюда. Праздновать так праздновать.  
– Умница, – солидно покивал гном и потянулся к кружке с пивом.  
Андерс, опустошивший уже две миски оказавшегося довольно вкусным варева, удовлетворенно вздохнул и задал наконец давно мучивший его вопрос, на который он, кажется, так и не получил ответа:  
– Варрик, так все-таки, почему ты зовешь Дара «Половинкой»?  
Хоук покосился на него с недоумением, как будто он ляпнул глупость. Гном хитро прищурился, словно в предвкушении какой-то забавы, и с отчетливо слышавшейся в голосе подначкой протянул:  
– Тебе ли спрашивать, Блондинчик? Это ж ты у нас их с первого взгляда различаешь. А я что, я простой гном, выкручиваюсь как могу.  
– Их? – окончательно растерявшись, пробормотал Андерс. Спросить что-то ещё он попросту не успел: на лестнице послышались шаги, а через несколько секунд в комнату Варрика шагнул хмурый, как всегда, Карвер.  
А потом Андерс подумал, что когда-то успел сойти с ума, потому что вслед за мечником в комнату ввалился Дарриан. Сделал пару шагов и, плюхнувшись на стоявшую у стола длинную скамью, нахально спер полупустую миску с рагу у… Дарриана. А мгновением спустя одинаковые Хоуки, поймав ошалелый взгляд одержимого, обеспокоенно нахмурились и в один голос спросили:  
– Андерс, ты в порядке?  
– Наверно, не очень, – честно сказал Андерс и нервно заржал.


	3. Chapter 3

– Значит, вас двое, – потерев пульсирующий предчувствием мигрени висок, со вздохом заключил Андерс. Старшие Хоуки смерили его настороженными взглядами и кивнули, а затем левый, поколебавшись, поинтересовался:  
– Ты на нас злишься?..  
– Ну, что мы тебе не сказали, – уточнил правый и, виновато улыбнувшись, добавил: – Мы просто не подумали…  
– … решили, что ты сам все понял и обрадовались…  
– …и не сообразили, что надо было на всякий случай сказать.  
– Ну, мы дураки иногда, – самокритично закончил покаянную речь левый Хоук и внимательно уставился на Андерса. Подозрительно молчаливый Варрик перестал скрипеть пером, придвинул чернильницу поближе и тоже посмотрел на него.  
– Нет, не злюсь, – снова вздохнув, проговорил Андерс. И, пожалуй, даже не соврал. Если он на кого и злился, так это на себя: ну что ему стоило чуть раньше подумать головой? Перестать списывать всякие мелкие странности на особенности отступничьего воспитания или собственное прогрессирующее безумие, к примеру, и сделать из них выводы, которые, по правде сказать, прямо-таки напрашивались. Ему ведь ещё в самом начале рассказали, что детей у Малькольма Хоука было четверо, но он, услышав о гибели Бетани, решил проявить деликатность и не стал уточнять, куда делся ещё один… Сам виноват.  
В любом случае, ссориться со своим единственным на данный момент другом из-за простого недоразумения совсем не хотелось. Особенно когда он – они – вот так улыбались. Как будто для них и правда было важно, чтобы он не злился.  
– И как вас все-таки зовут? – Андерс утянул у ближайшего Хоука кружку с пивом и сделал из неё большой глоток. Сразу вспомнилось, что пить он не собирался и к тому же его потрясение не настолько сильно, чтобы ему требовались медикаментозные средства в виде дозы алкоголя. Да и вообще не следовало вынуждать других расплачиваться за его собственную дурость.  
Справедливость, заткнись, проникновенно подумал Андерс и, поймав удивленный взгляд лишившегося пива Хоука, показал ему язык. Близнецы, явно успокоившись, ухмыльнулись в ответ, и тот, который сохранил собственную кружку, придвинул её Андерсу.  
– Мы – Дарриан, – объяснил левый Хоук. – Нас раньше все равно только папа умел различать по-настоящему, даже мама с Мелким путаются, так что мы обычно так и представляемся. А вообще меня зовут Дар, а его Риан.  
– Логично, – пробормотал Андерс и, вопреки слабому внутреннему протесту, все-таки допил хоуково пиво. Которое, к слову, действительно было водянистым и чуть подкисшим, но его вкуса это почему-то совсем не портило. – А вы… ну… одеваться по-разному не пробовали? Чтобы вас не путали.  
– Да мы и одеваемся, – пожал плечами Риан. – Попробуй-ка найди на барахолках пару одинаковых мантий, причем чтобы обе без дыр и хоть на что-то годились… Только это никогда не помогало.  
– И вообще это полезно, – добавил Дар. – Всяких там сомнительных личностей дурить.  
– Ага. Маму, например, – скривившись, тоном записного ябеды проговорил Карвер. – Или меня.  
– Ну знаешь, Мелкий, ты так потешно шипишь, что удержаться просто невозможно, – невинно похлопав ресницами, ехидно протянул Дар. Риан кивнул и, помолчав пару секунд, добавил: – А мама вначале сердится, а потом тоже смеется и перестает так грустно смотреть. Ненадолго, правда, ну хоть что-то.  
Близнецы чуть заметно помрачнели, но уже через пару мгновений на их лицах снова вспыхнули привычные жизнерадостные улыбки. Андерс, сам себе удивившись, вздохнул с облегчением – так было гораздо правильнее. Он обхватил обеими ладонями вторую кружку и со вновь вспыхнувшим интересом посмотрел на Дара с Рианом поверх щербатого края.  
Они и впрямь были похожи, как две капли воды. Одинаковый прищур, одинаковые улыбки, и даже только-только прорисовывавшиеся на обветренных молодых лицах морщины ложились на них одним и тем же узором. Прически, правда, сейчас были разными – Риан стянул длинные, почти до лопаток черные волосы в небрежный хвост, а Дар попросту откинул разлохмаченную прибрежным ветром гриву за спину. И все равно они выглядели точным отражением друг друга – позы, жесты, одна на двоих теплая, искрящаяся аура магов-стихийщиков…  
Андерс улыбнулся в ответ на их чуть настороженные, с так и не утихшей ноткой вины взгляды и попытался избавиться от предчувствия близящегося провала. Стоит им заплести волосы по-другому – и он запутается точно так же, как и остальные, потому что якобы-не-одинаковые мантии старших Хоуков успели выцвести до пыльно-коричневого цвета, а разнообразием покроя одеяния магов Тедаса и прежде не блистали.  
Почему-то ему казалось, что очень важно в этом не ошибаться. Особенно теперь, когда Дар с Рианом успели поверить, что кто-то способен разглядеть за одним лицом их обоих.  
Впрочем, возможности утонуть в неожиданно всколыхнувшихся страхах ему так и не представилось. По лестнице дробно простучали чьи-то каблуки, а через несколько мгновений в комнату Варрика штормовой волной ворвалась фигуристая смуглокожая женщина в короткой белой тунике и высоких, до бедра, сапогах. Поднявшая взгляд от своей кружки Авелин поперхнулась пивом и густо покраснела, а Риан глубоко вздохнул и, жестом указав вольно одетой красотке на свободный стул, торжественно объявил:  
– Знакомьтесь, капитан Изабелла. Пока вы там по Рваному Берегу гуляли, мы с ней немножко прошлись по Верхнему Городу. С предсказуемым результатом.  
– Десятка три трупов и добычи золотых на пять… – с широкой ухмылкой уточнила Изабелла, уселась перед ним прямо на стол и, картинно закинув ногу на ногу, с демонстративным сожалением вздохнула: – Увы, милый, зови меня просто Изабеллой. А то называться капитаном без корабля как-то… печально. – Она потянулась и, опершись на стол позади себя, с какой-то плотоядной улыбкой поглядела на близнецов: – Ну надо же! Я-то думала, довелось в кои-то веки встретить стоящего мужчину, а тут таких, оказывается, целых два!  
– А я не в счет, что ли? – обиженно пробурчал себе под нос Карвер. Он явно думал, что его ворчание, как всегда, пропустят мимо ушей, однако Изабелла лукаво покосилась на него и мурлычуще рассмеялась, а потом соскочила со стола и, волнующе покачивая бедрами, двинулась к нему.  
– Мелкий попал, – равнодушно констатировал Дар, глядя на то бледневшего, то красневшего Карвера, который доблестно – и тщетно – пытался оторвать взгляд от колыхавшегося почти у самого его лица изабеллиного пышного бюста. Андерс с силой выдохнул, с изумлением обнаружив, что успел задержать дыхание, и попытался расслабить скованные болезненным напряжением плечи.  
– Не обращай внимания, Андерс, – негромко сказал Риан и чуть смущенно улыбнулся. – Она не нарочно, она… просто такая. – Близнецы обменялись долгим выразительным взглядом, и он торопливо, как будто оправдываясь, ткнул пальцем в брата: – А когда я тебя на пять минут из виду выпустил, ты подобрал Авелин!  
Андерс тихонько хмыкнул и, потерпев сокрушительное поражение в борьбе с нелепым детским порывом, придвинулся к ним поближе. Вообще-то это было глупо и даже неправильно, но он представил, какая картина предстанет перед глазами Изабеллы, когда она все-таки обернется – они с Даром и Рианом, сидящие плечом к плечу, словно единое целое, сердцевина этого пестрого отряда – и ему разом полегчало.  
– А что не так с Авелин? – понизив голос, поинтересовался он. Устраивать расспросы при стражнице, конечно, не стоило, но она все равно была слишком увлечена собственным негодованием и попытками просверлить взглядом пару дыр в спине Изабеллы.  
– Видишь ли, она считает себя единственным нормальным человеком в нашем отряде, – перегнувшись к нему через стол, шепотом сообщил Дар и, отмахнувшись от вопросительного варрикова взгляда, обошел вокруг стола и сел рядом с Андерсом. С другой стороны к нему придвинулся Риан и, наклонившись почти к самому уху, продолжил:  
– Хотя вообще-то она тоже странная, ничуть не лучше остальных.  
– Ну сам понимаешь, – пожав плечами, улыбнулся Дар. – Варрик – самый странный гном на свете, на нем это прямо написано. У Карвера комплексы из-за того, что он единственный не-маг в семье, даже мама умеет какое-то странное волшебство про то, как из трех репок и горсти крупы сделать обед для шестерых человек. Мы… Ну, про нас и говорить нечего.  
– И ты тоже странный, – добавил Риан. – Но ты по-хорошему странный.  
Андерс чуть не рассмеялся, услышав такое определение одержимости, но любопытство все-таки оказалось сильнее, и он, не скрывая подначки в голосе, заметил:  
– Пока я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы согласиться с Авелин. Прямо удивительно, как вполне здравомыслящая с виду женщина умудрилась связаться с такой подозрительной шайкой.  
– Это она-то здравомыслящая? – возмутился Дар, все-таки успев понизить голос за миг до того, как на него обратили бы внимание остальные. Риан пихнул его локтем в бок и вполголоса объяснил:  
– Мы, видишь ли, выросли с мыслью, что нормальные женщины сбегают замуж за магов-отступников и потом вместе с ними дурят излишне любопытных храмовников. Иногда сковородкой. – Андерс растерянно моргнул, и Дар, злорадно хохотнув, изобразил съезжающиеся в кучку глаза рыцаря-церковника, неожиданно познакомившегося с тяжестью чугунной домашней утвари. Риан смешливо прищурился и сдержанно продолжил: – Так что считать женщину, которая как раз за храмовника замуж и пошла, благоразумной нам несколько затруднительно.  
Андерс озабоченно сдвинул брови и невольно покосился на Авелин, и кто-то из близнецов поторопился его успокоить:  
– Он погиб ещё там, в Коркари, больше года назад. Скверной заразился.  
– И к лучшему, пожалуй, хотя и нехорошо так говорить, – задумчиво добавил второй. Андерс снова повернулся к ним, и Дар пояснил:  
– Тот тип пытался на Бетани наехать. По поводу того, что там «Орден предписывает» насчет магов. Прожил бы он чуть подольше – непременно вышла бы свара, а то и драка, а так обошлось.  
– И мы даже совсем ни при чем, – заверил Андерса Риан. – Честное слово. Мы тогда сами ещё не знали толком, что такое эта скверна. Думали, придется… – Он прервался на полуслове и сухо улыбнулся: – Впрочем, неважно.  
Оставленная без внимания Изабелла тем временем окончательно засмущала Карвера, который так и не сумел решить, прятаться ли от неё за двуручником или хватать демонстрируемое обеими руками. Авелин осуждающе хмурилась и поглядывала на Варрика, ещё помня, что устраивать скандал без хотя бы неофициального разрешения хозяина дома неприлично. Дар с Рианом, развлекавшие Андерса очередной забавной историей из детства – на сей раз и впрямь забавной, а не на грани абсурда и кошмара, как действительно имевший место быть случай с храмовником и сковородой – выжидательно поглядывали на младшего брата, но никаких активных действий от него так и не дождались и в конце концов взялись за дело сами.  
То, что Авелин с Изабеллой не поладят, было ясно с самого начала, и все дипломатические потуги близнецов оказались тщетны. Несколько пришедший в себя Карвер злорадно фыркал и беззастенчиво таращился на задницу пиратки, торопливо отводя взгляд, когда она начинала поворачиваться в его сторону. С усмешкой наблюдавший за ними Варрик и не думал наводить порядок, и Андерс, следя за зажатым в толстых гномьих пальцах пером, словно по волшебству летавшим над страницами журнала, под конец начал подозревать, что тот был даже рад подобному развитию событий.  
Справедливость явно был недоволен: желание покинуть это средоточие бессмысленной суеты порой становилось почти неодолимым, но Андерс только стискивал зубы и ободряюще улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительные взгляды старших Хоуков. Ему-то вовсе не хотелось никуда уходить, в клинике сейчас все равно было темно и пусто, а ему до смерти надоело чувствовать себя изгоем, которого судьба и обстоятельства раз за разом пинком выкидывали из нормальной жизни. Ну или того, что с некоторой натяжкой можно было так назвать – все-таки компания из пары магов-отступников, мечника с обширной коллекцией детских обид, вдовы храмовника, пиратки и гнома-писателя действительно была очень и очень странной.  
Наутро отправляться в Клоаку хотелось ещё меньше, но теперь потакание подобным желаниям определенно стало бы самым что ни на есть постыдным малодушием. Угрызения совести начали терзать Андерса из-за одного лишь того, что ему в голову вообще пришла мысль о том, чтобы пойти с Хоуками и Авелин в казармы стражи вместо возвращения к своим пациентам в клинику. С расписанием патрулей, или что там собиралась проверять рыжая воительница, вполне могли справиться и без него, а вот старику Анле и сотням других жителей Клоаки его помощь была жизненно необходима. Андерс стребовал с близнецов обещание зайти за ним, если на горизонте опять замаячит какая-нибудь заварушка, несколько успокоив этим ту часть совести, которая ещё принадлежала ему самому, и поплелся к ведущей в старые шахты лестнице.  
Предчувствие его не обмануло: после глотка свежего воздуха тяжелая, пропитавшаяся безнадежностью и равнодушием атмосфера Клоаки давила ещё сильнее. Андерс мельком изумился тому, как сумевшим вырваться из этой трясины Хоукам удавалось заставлять себя раз за разом спускаться в эти катакомбы, чтобы помочь ему в клинике, и усилием воли заставил себя двигаться в избранном направлении.   
Если не он, то кто же?..  
К немалому его облегчению, его почти трехдневное отсутствие не слишком сказалось на его подопечных. По крайней мере, свежих трупов под дверью не обнаружилось, да и старик Анле был ненамного ворчливей, чем обычно, и основной причиной его раздражения было скорее отсутствие безропотного слушателя, к наличию которого он успел привыкнуть, чем обострение ревматизма. И даже через пару часов, когда весть о возвращении целителя уже разнеслась по всей Клоаке, пациентов в его клинике было чуть ли не меньше, чем раньше – должно быть, у большинства ещё не закончились выданные на почти неделю вперед зелья.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Андерс усилием воли заставил себя сосредоточиться и, натянув на лицо неизменную ободряющую улыбку, принялся за работу. Все к лучшему, пожалуй – за время блужданий про Рваному Берегу мана успела восстановиться почти полностью, и теперь можно было вылечить хоть часть своих подопечных по-настоящему.  
– Здравствуй, Риан, – не поднимая головы, пробормотал занятый очередным хроническим бронхитом Андерс, когда ему на плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь. – Подожди минутку, я сейчас закончу…  
Хоук буркнул что-то утвердительное и послушно убрал руку. Андерс провел кончиками пальцев по груди лежавшего на руках у матери мальчика, проверяя результат, и поднялся на ноги, только в этот момент заметив, что в помещении было как-то подозрительно тихо.  
Оказалось, что на этот раз Хоуки явились к нему вдвоем, и теперь все посетители его клиники ошарашенно таращились на мирно сидевших возле его стола близнецов. Андерс вспомнил собственную реакцию и насмешливо хмыкнул, а затем задумался о том, стоило ли считать подобное поведение своих подопечных признаком более крепкого душевного здоровья или, напротив, свидетельством крайнего морального и физического утомления. Впрочем, значения это не имело: завидовать первому было бессмысленно, а излечить население Клоаки от второго он все равно не сумел бы. От такого не помогала никакая магия, только отдых и хорошее питание.  
Куда хуже – по крайней мере, на данный момент – было другое: сегодня Хоуки явно решили не мучиться с наведением красоты, и вороные лохмы обоих были небрежно стянуты короткими кожаными шнурками. Шнурки были разные, светло-бежевый у левого и почти черный у правого, но Андерсу, не без оснований подозревавшему, что выбор цвета был исключительно делом случая – что первым попало под руку – это нисколько не помогало. Отличить близнецов друг от друга сейчас он не сумел бы даже под страхом смерти.  
Хотя, судя по спокойному удовлетворению на лицах братьев, минуту назад ему это вполне удалось. Вот только – как?..  
– Мы вроде как договаривались, что ты… вы не станете забрасывать собственные дела, чтобы меня не начала мучить совесть, – старательно подбирая слова, чтобы избежать малейшего намека на какое-то конкретное обращение, с улыбкой проговорил Андерс. Он тщательно вытер руки заранее приготовленной тряпочкой и, окинув клинику внимательным взглядом, решил, что его срочное вмешательство пока никому не требуется и он вполне может позволить себе потратить пару минут на разговор с другом… друзьями.  
– Мы помним, – и не подумав возражать, кивнул левый Хоук.  
– У нас есть план! – торжествующе сверкнув глазами, уточнил правый.  
– Бояться этих слов меня научил ещё Страж-Командор, – пробормотал Андерс, усилием воли заставляя себя перестать напряженно вглядываться в своих гостей. Варрик ещё в тот вечер предупредил его, что толку с этого не будет: характерные жесты и привычки у близнецов тоже были общими, и пытаться ориентироваться на них было совершенно бессмысленно. В один день Риан мог быть дипломатичным и терпеливым, а Дар оказывался насмешником и брюзгой; а на следующий запросто могло случиться так, что уже Риан парой язвительных слов чуть не доводил до самоубийства излишне впечатлительного человека, зато Дар был способен едва ли не часами, не выходя из себя и не срываясь на крик или грубость, выпытывать у собеседника подробности его проблемы.  
– У нас хороший план, – заверил целителя Хоук-со-светлым-шнурком. Андерс уже даже не удивился, когда продолжил тот, который был со шнурком темным: – Мы же обещали тебя позвать, если понадобится ещё где-нибудь… восстановить справедливость. – Близнецы чуть заметно приподняли уголки губ, словно предлагая ему оценить игру слов, и левый, чуть поколебавшись, поинтересовался: – Ты с нами?  
Андерс невольно восхитился изяществом формулировки: назови они свою затею иначе, и его дух непременно принялся бы изводить его упреками, поскольку покинуть своих пациентов, едва к ним вернувшись, мог только самый безответственный и, следовательно, недостойный смертный. И пойди докажи, что самоотверженным трудом последних полутора лет он заработал себе право хоть иногда побыть немножко эгоистом. К примеру, побеспокоиться вначале о жизни и здоровье своих друзей, а уж потом – о хронических, не требовавших его ежеминутного внимания болезнях посторонних, в сущности, людей.  
– Конечно, – старательно не обратив внимания на внезапное стремление вначале выяснить все в подробностях и убедиться, что предстоящее не угрожает исполнению его долга как целителя Клоаки, кивнул Андерс. – Так что за план?  
Близнецы обменялись не взглядом даже, а лишь намеком на взгляд – он и не заметил бы мимолетного движения зрачков, если бы не следил за ними так внимательно – и левый из них, со светлым шнурком, принялся вполголоса объяснять:  
– Вначале мы поможем тебе разобраться здесь, втроем мы, по идее, управимся быстро. Надеюсь, ничего такого в городе сегодня не случится… Потом отправимся к нам домой, надо будет поесть и отдохнуть перед походом. А вечером за нами зайдет Авелин, и пойдем выручать одного невезучего парня.  
– Далеко идти не придется, ему достался маршрут где-то в Нижнем Городе, – пояснил второй. – Может, все и обойдется, но нам в это как-то не верится. Если Авелин права, то этого типа, Донника, подставило его собственное начальство, а такое редко кончается благополучно.  
План, вообще говоря, и впрямь был неплох. Андерсу все-таки стало стыдно за то, что самой привлекательной его частью ему показался пункт про «поесть и отдохнуть», но придираться к остальному Справедливость не стал. Должно быть, счел, что описанное и впрямь требовало пресечения.  
Закрывать клинику вскоре после полудня было непривычно. Андерс на мгновение замешкался у двери, как будто ожидая, что сейчас в опустевшее помещение попытается вломиться очередной стенающий пациент, но в ближайших коридорах было тихо и уже почти безлюдно, только из левого, уходившего куда-то вглубь тоннеля доносилось бормотание не рискнувшего полагаться на свою память старика, который раз за разом проговаривал указания целителя вслух. Маг машинально прислушался, убедился, что в размеренное: «По три капли утром, четыре днем и ещё две перед сном» не вкралось искажений, и все-таки провернул ключ в старом, подобранном на какой-то свалке замке. От воров не спасет, но у него и брать-то нечего; зато случайнее прохожие не натащат мусора и заразы.  
Короткую дорогу в Нижний Город Хоуки, как оказалось, знали не хуже него. А может, и лучше: всего после нескольких поворотов и пары лестниц они оказались на мощеных неровным булыжником улицах, над которыми уже синело настоящее небо, а ещё через сотню шагов Дар ткнул пальцем в облезлый, прилепившийся к задней стене какого-то склада домик и сказал:  
– Вот тут мы с мамой и живем. Ну, и Мелкий ещё.  
– И дядя Гамлен, – с унылым вздохом добавил Риан.  
Так вот что он упустил, с внезапным холодком в груди подумал Андерс. План близнецов предполагал знакомство с их матерью, и эта мысль отчего-то вызывала у него такой ужас, будто он был девицей на выданье, алчущей родительского благословения, а не одержимым отступником, которого по-настоящему заботило только спасение своих собратьев. Ну, должно было.  
Андерс сглотнул, старательно растянул губы в доброжелательной, любезной улыбке и, усилием воли подавив нервную дрожь, переступил порог дома Хоуков.  
Как выяснилось получасом спустя, боялся он совсем не того, чего следовало. Знакомый любому мужчине страх Не Понравиться Маме не имел под собой никаких оснований: монна Леандра встретила его так, словно он был ещё одним её сыном, и он даже глазом не успел моргнуть, как перед ним оказалась миска каши со шкварками, кружка горячего чая и большое блюдо с политыми медовым сиропом пресными булочками. Женщина ласковым материнским жестом пригладила его слегка растрепавшиеся волосы и снова отошла к плите, а сидевшие напротив него близнецы, проигнорировав собственные миски, немедленно потянулись к сладкому.  
– Дарвел! Рианет! – даже не обернувшись, строго одернула сыновей Леандра.  
– Мама!!! – страдальчески протянули братья, устремив на нее такие взгляды, будто она только что вонзила им в спины по кинжалу. Андерс удивленно приподнял брови, и левый Хоук – кажется, Дар, хотя в этом он все-таки не был уверен – смущенно улыбнулся и неохотно пояснил: – Наши полные имена нам… не очень нравятся.  
– Вначале съешьте кашу, мальчики, – вновь воздвигшись за спинами сыновей, непреклонно проговорила Леандра, и Андерс торопливо поднес к губам кружку с чаем, чтобы скрыть улыбку: рослые, широкоплечие мужчины, без малейшего трепета встававшие против дюжины храмовников или банды косситских воинов, по-детски насупились и с обиженным видом уткнулись в свои миски. – Берите пример со своего друга: он уже закончил. Андерс, милый, давай положу тебе ещё, ты, наверное, не наелся.  
Андерс, вовсе не собиравшийся объедать небогатую семью, немедленно принялся возражать, но его, разумеется, и слушать не стали – Леандра только тепло улыбнулась и, ещё раз погладив его по голове, поставила перед ним заново наполненную миску. Отказываться снова Андерс уже не рискнул и послушно взялся за ложку, чувствуя себя почти неловко под её полным умиления взглядом.  
Искусством застольной беседы госпожа Хоук, в девичестве леди Амелл, владела в совершенстве: уже через несколько минут он совершенно забыл о своем замешательстве – и о каше забыл бы тоже, если бы не указующие взгляды его собеседницы, время от времени опускавшиеся на его миску. Спохватился одержимый лишь тогда, когда осознал, что успел вывалить на голову ни в чем не повинной пожилой женщины половину своих страданий по поводу нынешнего положения магов в Тедасе – и получить пару весьма дельных советов касательно его все ещё не начатого манифеста.  
– Мои мальчики так скучали по возможности поговорить с другим магом, – с теплой, чуть печальной улыбкой проговорила Леандра, когда чай в пузатом медном чайнике все-таки закончился. – Я очень рада, что они познакомились с тобой, дорогой. – Она вдруг заговорщицки подмигнула ему и громким шепотом добавила: – Если они станут безобразничать – не стесняйся, жалуйся мне, я их призову к порядку.  
Окончательно растерявшийся Андерс пробормотал в ответ что-то уклончиво-вежливое и неловко улыбнулся. Дар с Рианом возмущенно фыркнули и, по очереди поцеловав мать в щеку, распахнули перед ним узкую, слегка рассохшуюся дверь, за которой оказалась небольшая комнатка с двухъярусной кроватью и дощатым ящиком с полустершимся клеймом старкхэвенского торгового дома и криво набитыми сверху петлями для навесного замка.  
– У нас ещё есть часа четыре, пока не придет Авелин, – вытащив из-за спины утянутое со стола блюдо с остатком булочек, сообщил один из братьев и протянул добычу Андерсу. – Так что лучше не терять времени, а то может выйти так, что потом всю ночь придется таскаться по городу… Маме мы сказали, что нам надо отдохнуть, она мешать не будет.  
– Выбирай, какая тебе кровать больше нравится. – Второй гостеприимно махнул надкусанной булочкой в сторону грубой, но казавшейся достаточно прочной конструкции и торопливо добавил: – Белье почти чистое, у нас только позавчера была большая стирка!  
– Может, не надо? Я не хотел бы вас стеснять… – начал было Андерс, пытаясь не чувствовать себя последней сволочью. Пришел, сожрал половину имевшейся в доме еды – вот и сейчас забрал единственную оставшуюся булочку, забыв о негласных правилах этикета – да ещё и кого-то из Хоуков с кровати собрался согнать…  
– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Хоук-с-темным-шнурком и, облизав заляпанные медом пальцы, принялся расстегивать мантию. – Мы с Даром всегда вдвоем спали, что в детстве в колыбельке, что потом. Нам так привычнее.  
– У нас денег-то никогда особо не было, – беззаботно улыбнулся Дар, отряхивая с рукава крошки. – Достать – ну или сделать – одну кровать всегда было легче, чем две, а мы с ним друг другу не мешаем.  
Андерс с тоской проводил взглядом упавший поверх небрежно брошенной на ящик мантии светлый шнурок и постарался ничем не выдать своего разочарования. Он только-только выяснил, как ему различать близнецов хотя бы сегодня – и вот… Риан тоже развязал свой хвост и парой небрежных движений сплел пряди в неаккуратную косу, а потом наклонился, расстегивая сапоги. Андерс чуть слышно вздохнул и, стараясь не зацикливаться на нелестных мыслях о своих умственных способностях – мог бы ведь уже разобраться, кто из них кто, а то выходит, что он ничем не лучше храмовников, равняющих всех магов под одну гребенку и зачастую различавших их только по цветам форменных балахонов – взялся за застежки собственного одеяния. Позориться перед Хоуками своей обветшавшей чуть не до прозрачности рубашкой не хотелось страшно, но выбора не было – не лезть же в почти чистую постель в уличной мантии, сводя на нет труды монны Леандры.  
Дар продолжал выжидательно смотреть на него, и Андерс, осознав, что законы гостеприимства госпожа Хоук в сыновей вбила крепко, послушно уставился на кровать. Стоило бы выбрать верхнюю, в ферелденском Круге койки второго яруса считались менее удобными и… несколько менее престижными – но никакой лестницы или приступочки Андерс так и не обнаружил и никак не мог понять, как же на неё надо забираться.  
– Я на нижней лягу, ладно? – пересилив возмущение Справедливости, клеймившего его эгоистом, проговорил одержимый. Успевший снять обувь Риан кивнул и, подойдя к кровати и опершись на край, одним плавным движением запрыгнул наверх. Дар тут же отступил в сторону, чтобы не сталкиваться с Андерсом локтями, и принялся стаскивать наполовину расстегнутую мантию через голову.  
– Одеяло сейчас дам, – пропыхтел он из складок своего одеяния. Андерс кивнул и, сев на кровать, наклонился к пряжкам собственных сапог. Он чуть не обломал ногти о разбухшие от сырости ремни, но в конце концов все-таки стянул сапоги и, выпрямившись, откинулся на стену.  
– Вот, держи, – протянул ему ворох пестрой шерстяной ткани улыбавшийся самым уголком губ Дар. С восхищением уставившийся на настоящее лоскутное одеяло Андерс далеко не сразу заметил, что тот задержался рядом, глядя на него с каким-то странным выражением. Одержимый поднял глаза и вопросительно поднял бровь, но Дар только улыбнулся шире и успокаивающе покачал головой, а затем мельком переглянулся со свесившимся с верхней койки братом и забрался к нему. Андерс в недоумении пожал плечами и улегся, накрывшись одеялом.  
– Хороших тебе снов! – как приличные мальчики, хором пожелали ему близнецы, и он, невольно улыбнувшись, церемонно отозвался:  
– И вам того же.  
Хоуки ещё немного пошуршали сверху, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затихли. Андерс закрыл глаза, надеясь, что ему действительно удастся хоть немного подремать, и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Должно быть, ему и впрямь снилось что-то хорошее. Медленно выплывавший из забытья Андерс лениво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как расслабившееся тело тепло и щекотно окутывает предчувствием желания. Он чуть прогнул спину, крепче вжимаясь лицом в подушку, и приоткрыл губы, вдыхая одновременно носом и ртом, чтобы ярче ощутить едва уловимый будоражащий запах. Его рука, придерживавшая край одеяла, мазнула по груди, скомкав ветхую ткань рубахи, и он чуть не застонал от того, насколько приятным оказалось мимолетное прикосновение. Андерс ещё раз потерся щекой о застиранную до почти шелковой мягкости ткань и, задышав чаще и глубже, потянулся к шнуровке своих штанов…  
И, внезапно придя в себя, замер на середине движения.  
Нашел чем заниматься в доме своего друга, с отвращением подумал он, резко отдернув руку, и перевернулся на спину, зажав обе ладони под затылком. Обоняние продолжал дразнить тот самый слабый, ускользающий аромат, и Андерс, терзаясь одновременно жгучим стыдом и не собиравшимся утихать возбуждением, почти против воли продолжал напряженно принюхиваться.  
– Ты спи, пока что ещё можно, – громким шепотом сообщил Хоук, свесившись через край верхней койки. И, улыбнувшись – в полумраке весело сверкнули крепкие, как у молодого зверя, зубы – добавил: – Появление Авелин в любом случае не пропустишь – от такого грохота уж хочешь не хочешь, а проснешься.  
Андерс кивнул и усилием воли заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ, надеясь, что в плохо освещенной комнате неестественность его гримасы не будет бросаться в глаза. Хоук, замешкавшись на мгновение, с тихим шорохом скрылся за краем койки, и Андерс с облегчением выдохнул, лишь в этот момент заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Кажется, тот и впрямь ничего не заметил…  
Заснуть снова ему так и не удалось. Он лежал без движения, стараясь даже дышать потише, чтобы не разбудить Дара или Риана снова, и покорно внимал упрекам Справедливости. Осуждение духа ощущалось на редкость отчетливо, как будто тот наконец нашел способ донести до него свое мнение, не путаясь в его собственных мыслях.  
Появление Авелин ознаменовалось лязгом доспехов и скрипом старого, рассохшегося стула. Из соседней комнаты донесся негромкий голос монны Леандры, а мгновением спустя с верхней койки послышалось неразборчивое недовольное ворчание и шорох покрывала, которое, должно быть, натянули на голову в наивной надежде скрыться. Андерс откинул одеяло в сторону и, неслышно поднявшись на ноги, украдкой заглянул наверх.  
Близнецы спали, перепутавшись конечностями, как щенки в слишком тесной корзинке. Скомканное покрывало лежало у одного из них на голове, и второй обиженно морщился и, не просыпаясь, отворачивался, когда колючая шерстяная ткань касалась его лица, однако мгновением спустя снова тянулся к брату. Андерс аккуратно отодвинул край покрывала в сторону, и Хоуки немедленно свернулись в ещё более плотный клубок, уткнувшись носами друг другу в волосы. Он вздохнул и, поколебавшись, осторожно коснулся плеча одного из них:  
– Пора вставать, Авелин уже пришла.  
На него тут же обратились две пары ясных, совсем не сонных глаз, и Андерс чуть виновато улыбнулся. Печально вздохнув, братья почти мгновенно расцепились и, одновременно спрыгнув на пол, принялись одеваться. В его памяти в последний момент всплыли обрывки наставлений вечно нудевшего об этикете Натаниэля Хоу, и он поправил подушку, смахнув с неё длинный черный волос, и старательно расправил одеяло, а потом вышел в кухню вслед за близнецами.  
– Вот, дожили, твоя пацанва теперь ещё и любовников в дом таскать будет! – сварливо напророчил сгорбившийся возле печи седой мужчина с усталым и опухшим, словно у запойного пьяницы, лицом. Андерс вспыхнул, кляня свойственную всем рыжим способность легко и ярко краснеть, и вызывающе вскинул подбородок, стараясь отделаться от мысли, что грубый упрек был в чем-то заслуженным.  
– Прекрати, Гамлен! – кинув на старика укоризненный взгляд, воскликнула хлопотавшая у стола Леандра. Тот раздраженно фыркнул и, не удостоив сестру ответом, снова развернулся к потрескивавшему за приоткрытой дверцей пламени.  
– Не обращай внимания, – успокаивающе сжав плечо Андерса, пренебрежительно проговорил один из близнецов. – Дядюшка Гамлен, торопясь поворчать, вечно опережает события.  
– Ага, – хмыкнул второй. – Он ещё год назад сулил нам с Авелин, что мы все кончим на виселице. Но её что-то не видно и не видно…  
– Сплюнь, а то сглазишь, – отвесив сыну легкий подзатыльник, велела Леандра, и тот, на мгновение возведя глаза к небу, изобразил плевок в сторону печи… или сидевшего возле неё дяди.   
Улицы ночного Киркволла были пустынны и тихи – той дурной тишиной, которая кажется (и зачастую оказывается) куда хуже любого хаоса. Хмурая Авелин, едва выйдя за порог дома, покачала головой и скинула щит на левую руку, как будто на них могли напасть в любой момент. Двинувшегося было за ней Андерса придержал за рукав один из Хоуков, и они последовали за стражницей только после того, как она отошла на полдюжины шагов. Второй принялся было объяснять ему что-то про тактические преимущества подобного строя, но рыжая воительница немедленно шикнула на них и потребовала соблюдать тишину.  
Блуждать по лабиринту узких кривых переулков Нижнего Города пришлось долго. Дар с Рианом, поначалу азартно сверкавшие глазами в предвкушении драки, вскоре посерьезнели и принялись озабоченно оглядываться, изредка обмениваясь короткими обеспокоенными взорами. Не чувствовавший никакой опасности Андерс настороженно посматривал на них, в глубине души поражаясь разительной перемене: когда узкие губы близнецов переставали чуть заметно кривиться в неизменном обещании улыбки, их лица становились жесткими и суровыми, словно скалы давным-давно забытого им Андерфелса. И только обращенные на него глаза на несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений вспыхивали жизнью, разом стирая из памяти почти пугающее впечатление.  
– Надо будет отметить на нашей карте, – переглянувшись как-то особенно долго и многозначно, вполголоса заключили братья, и Андерс озадаченно уставился на них. Дар и Риан, как будто ощутив его взгляд, как-то совсем вдруг оказались рядом, и один их них едва слышно пояснил: – Помнишь, мы про киркволльские странности разговаривали? Они ведь и в самом городе неравномерные.  
– Мы пытаемся понять, нет ли какой-нибудь связи… хоть с чем-нибудь, – добавил второй. – С истончениями Завесы, со старыми рабскими могильниками или ещё какой-нибудь здешней хренью. Завели себе карту, изрисовали почти всю – где оно сильнее, где слабее.  
– Только проку пока нет, – скривился первый. – Либо мы чего-то не знаем, либо вообще не там ищем. – Он недовольно сморщил нос и, вздохнув, пообещал: – Мы её тебе потом покажем.  
Уже собравшийся задать пару уточняющих вопросов Андерс, неосмотрительно отведя глаза от лиц близнецов, напоролся на свирепый взор обернувшейся к ним Авелин и, закрыв рот, молча кивнул. Пожалуй, гораздо удобнее будет выяснять подробности уже над картой. И, желательно, подальше от храмовничьей вдовы с тяжелым полуторным мечом. Ему, вообще говоря, никогда не нравилось вести ученые дискуссии в присутствии человека, готового… принять меры, если оная дискуссия зайдет куда-нибудь не туда, а сейчас подобная вероятность была куда выше, чем ему того хотелось. В то, что на наспех перестроенных руинах старого тевинтерского города могло завестись что-то хорошее, ему никак не верилось.  
Впрочем, неожиданно посыпавшиеся с крыш соседних халуп бандиты под определение «хорошего» тоже не подходили. Андерс отработанным движением вмазал навершием посоха по возникшей прямо перед носом жуткой роже, привычно заслонился древком и, отскочив к стене, попытался оценить обстановку.  
Дела у них были не то чтобы плохи… но все же на легкую победу можно было не рассчитывать. Разбойников было десятка два, точнее сосчитать хаотично перемещающиеся тела Андерсу не удавалось, и одолеть всего-то четырех человек им не составило бы труда. Правда, на то, что трое из этих четверых окажутся магами, бандитский главарь наверняка не рассчитывал.  
Чуть не ослепившая его вспышка пламени отшвырнула в сторону подкравшегося к нему с левого боку костлявого типа с двумя кривыми кинжалами. Андерс, пытавшийся высмотреть в начавшейся свалке близнецов, спохватился и наложил на себя руну отталкивания, а затем глубоко вздохнул, умеряя вдруг поселившуюся в пальцах дрожь, и с силой ударил посохом в камень, посылая вперед полосу колючего льда. Большего и не потребовалось: кто-то из нападавших закричал, пронзенный ледяным колом, кто-то просто поскользнулся, а полутора секундами спустя по площади прошел огненно-электрический вихрь. Выживших не было – того, кто прихотью судьбы сумел избежать пламени, мгновением спустя настигала молния.  
Стоявшие спина к спине Дар и Риан, окруженные корчащимися в последней судороге телами, опустили вскинутые к небу посохи и посмотрели на него, и Андерс улыбнулся в ответ, не скрывая восхищения.  
Задерживаться для сбора трофеев они не стали: судя по всему, стражник Донник, чей маршрут должен был проходить всего в квартале от этого места, действительно крепко влип, а жизнь человеческая в любом случае была куда ценнее той жалкой мелочи, которую можно было снять с членов неудачливой банды. Андерс все-таки не выдержал и, пересекая маленькую площадь, на ходу вытащил из чужих карманов несколько склянок с крепким кровоостанавливающим зельем, подозревая, что они ему вскоре пригодятся. На охоту за врученными стражнику ценностями наверняка отправят бойцов более умелых, чем попавшиеся им на пути, а в суматошной уличной драке даже сколь угодно могучая магия давала не такое уж большое преимущество. А если на его собственную голову будут и впредь покушаться столь активно, то он может попросту не успеть вовремя.  
Андерс и рад был бы ошибиться, но все его предположения оправдались полностью. К тому моменту, как они добрались до литейных, бедолагу стражника загнали в тупичок за зданием литейной управы и почти добили. Попытавшуюся прорваться к нему Авелин мгновенно окружили и связали боем, но полная сил и изрядно взбешенная женщина была противником куда более опасным, чем полумертвый мужчина, и Донника ненадолго оставили в покое. Разобрать что-то за спинами отчаянно старавшихся достать стражницу бандитов было невозможно, и после секундного колебания Андерс наложил общее исцеляющее на источник самой сильной боли, который сумел нащупать в этой свалке, надеясь, что не ошибся и помог тому, кому нужно.  
Остальное рассыпалось в его памяти горстью пестрых стекляшек-образов. Блеск цепной молнии, прошившей кинувшихся к нему бандитов; мелькнувший среди тусклых от грязи и пыли макушек блеск медных волос Авелин; раздражение и досада на лице Дара, вынужденного чуть ли не кулаками вколачивать свои файерболы в тела противников; сосредоточенно сдвинутые брови оказавшегося вдруг совсем рядом Риана, который наверняка пытался на ходу просчитать, куда можно поставить электрическую бурю так, чтобы не задеть своих же; чья-то разбойная харя, сунувшаяся к самому его лицу и немедля опрокинувшаяся назад вместе с головой, потому что удара двух клинков, венчавших посохи братьев, не выдержала шея; ударивший по нервам всплеск чужой, но как будто своей боли и слетевшее с пальцев ещё прежде мысли исцеляющее заклинание, растянутое на весь этот клятый тупичок…  
Андерс потянулся было к поджидавшей в глубине души силе Справедливости и вдруг обнаружил, что бой уже закончился и растрепанная, взмокшая Авелин, веснушки которой почти сливались с залившим все лицо румянцем, помогает подняться коренастому стражнику. Тот выглядел так, словно ему приходилось бороться с дурнотой, и вообще держался на ногах не слишком уверенно, однако продолжал упрямо цепляться за ремень небольшой сумки с выжженным на клапане гербом наместника.  
Рядом снова полыхнуло чужой болью, и поспешно развернувшийся целитель в голос рявкнул:  
– Стоять, идиоты!  
Хоуки, один из которых щеголял засевшим в плече арбалетным болтом, а второй, держа наготове склянку кровоостанавливающего, как раз примеривался его вытащить, тут же замерли и озадаченно посмотрели на него. Андерс с облегчением выдохнул и, пинком отшвырнув в сторону чье-то умеренно обугленное тело, зашагал к ним.  
– Увижу подобное безобразие снова, – ткнув пальцев в грудь сначала одному, потом другому, а после этого выразительно помахав рукой возле хвостовика стрелы, свирепо отчеканил он, – кастрирую обоих!  
Ещё не остывшие после боя близнецы резко выпрямились и, расправив плечи – тот, который был ранен, даже не поморщился – гневно сверкнули глазами в ответ на угрозу, но Андерс, в крови которого тоже бродил не выветрившийся ещё злой азарт, ответил им не менее решительным взглядом. Однако мгновением спустя совладавшие со своим нравом братья вняли гласу рассудка и послушно кивнули, улыбнувшись одновременно примирительно и чуточку вызывающе.  
– Чтоб больше никогда не занимались самолечением в присутствии целителя, – несколько смягчившись, добавил Андерс и, жестом отправив более-менее целого Хоука присмотреть за Авелин и её приятелем, присел на корточки перед раненым. Болт вошёл плохо, под самый сустав, и он в задумчивости закусил губу, прикидывая, как вытащить его так, чтобы свести к минимуму возможные осложнения. Его пальцы тем временем осторожно поглаживали плечо Хоука прямо через мантию, умеряя ток крови в окружающих тканях. Основное кровотечение пока пережимала сама стрела, из-под которой медленно сочились темно-красные капли, но как раз её-то и следовало убрать.  
– Так, а теперь замри, – наконец проговорил он и, вытащив из-за пояса маленький, острый словно бритва ножик, осторожно подрезал древко прямо под оперением. Как он ни старался действовать аккуратно, пару раз лезвие все-таки сорвалось со скользкого дерева, и Дар сдавленно зашипел от боли. Андерс виновато улыбнулся и, сдвинув край полурасстегнутой мантии с его плеча, втолкнул обрезанный болт глубже и, тут же подхватив под вышедшим со спины наконечником, одним плавным движением вытащил прочь. Из раны немедленно хлынула кровь – похоже, все-таки задело плечевую вену.  
– Ничего, все будет хорошо, – рассеянно, отработанным успокаивающим тоном пробормотал целитель, сосредоточившись на деле. Одним заклинанием остановить кровь, вторым вычистить успевшую попасть внутрь заразу, третьим – вернуть на место смещенные сосуды и волокна мышц, четвертым – запустить регенерацию, побуждая разорванное срастись… Конечно, можно было обойтись всего одним, выжимавшим все силы организма для того, чтобы сжать недели естественного восстановления в несколько мгновений. Так обычно делали во время боя, однако сейчас на них никто не нападал, и работать так грубо Андерсу не позволяла профессиональная гордость. Ну и маячивший на краю памяти призрак мэтрессы Винн, которая не пожалела десятка лет на то, чтобы вколотить в него привычку делать все как следует.  
За тем, как смыкались края раны, Дар наблюдал с таким восторгом, будто никогда раньше подобного не видел. Андерс невольно улыбнулся и, отмахнувшись от внутреннего голоса, вздумавшего сообщить ему о том, что выпендреж – это плохо, снова провел ладонью по плечу Хоука, словно стирая оставшийся ярко-розовый шрам. Чуть припухшая звездообразная метка сразу побледнела, почти сравнявшись по цвету с остальной кожей.  
– Спасибо, – негромко поблагодарил его Дар, и Андерс чуть заметно вздрогнул, поймав себя на том, что продолжает гладить его плечо, уже не столько выискивая и исправляя огрехи своей работы, сколько лаская чуть заметно напрягавшиеся под его пальцами мускулы. Свежий шрам уже почти нельзя было разглядеть, и Андерс поторопился сделать вид, что именно для этого он и продолжал трогать своего друга.  
Хорошо хоть не успел всерьез руки распустить, с какой-то унылой радостью подумал он и поднялся на ноги, только после этого сообразив на всякий случай накинуть на своего пациента диагностическое заклинание. Других серьезных ран у Дара не обнаружилось, а от синяков и мелких ушибов подстегнутое целительской магией тело уже почти избавилось само.  
Риан попытался было сделать вид, что совершенно цел и невредим, но буквально через секунду после этого чуть не полетел на землю, споткнувшись о чью-то мертвую руку, и перестал придуриваться. Длинная царапина у него на бедре и впрямь была неопасна и заросла бы сама дня за три-четыре от силы, но Андерс все равно вылечил её сам, очень стараясь не зацикливаться на мыслях о том, чем в последний раз закончилось то, что он оказался на коленях перед симпатичным ему мужчиной. Сейчас-то он занимался делом, нужным и правильным – исцелял друга, пострадавшего в бою с преступниками – а не… что-то другое.  
Авелин, нависавшая над вторым стражником, словно встревоженная наседка над цыпленком, отделалась парой обширных ушибов, а вот самому Доннику пришлось похуже. Сотрясение мозга он, похоже, получил уже после того, как Андерс наугад кинул самое первое исцеляющее, и ослабленное резким выплеском сил тело отреагировало на травму куда сильнее, чем обычно.  
– Совсем херня у вас в страже творится, – неделикатно заметил Риан, успевший пошуровать в отобранной у Донника сумке. Уложенный на более-менее ровный участок мостовой стражник нервно дернулся и потянулся за ней, попытавшись вырваться из рук Андерса, но старательно исполнявшая распоряжения целителя Авелин легко его удержала. – Да за эти документы любая из не слишком законопослушных организаций удавится! Ну или лучше кого другого удавит.  
– Выходит, все это действительно… не было случайностью, – мрачно проговорила Авелин, обведя лежавшие вокруг тела бандитов полным горечи взглядом. – Но чтобы капитан Дживен!..  
– Выблядок твой Дживен, – прямо сказал подошедший к ним Дар. – А то ты сама этого не знала.  
Андерсу на мгновение показалось, что Авелин его сейчас ударит. Или Риана. Должно быть, схожесть братьев стражницу тоже сбивала с толку: секундного замешательства хватило, чтобы её порыв иссяк, и она только гневно сжала губы, не желая признавать очевидное вслух. Самих же Хоуков её негодование, судя по всему, нисколько не задевало: высказавшись, близнецы небрежно кинули ту самую сумку под бок к разом успокоившемуся андерсову пациенту и отправились мародерствовать.


	4. Chapter 4

О том, чем закончилась вся эта история, Андерс узнал гораздо позже, на еженедельном сборище у Варрика. По правде сказать, он почувствовал себя весьма странно, вдруг оказавшись хорошим знакомым капитана городской стражи, и удивился ещё сильнее, когда сияющая Авелин, имевшая вид одновременно гордый, растерянный и озабоченный, отозвала его в сторонку и предложила в случае чего обращаться за помощью. Андерс представил себе лицо очередного бреккера, узнавшего о том, какая у него появилась «крыша», и невольно усмехнулся. Авелин, вопреки его ожиданиям, посмеялась вместе с ним и даже вытребовала с него обещание потом описать подобное зрелище как следует.  
Впрочем, поводов предполагать, что вмешательство капитана Валлен действительно может понадобиться, у него не было. После того, как в его клинике появился Хоук, активность преступных сообществ, жаждавших заполучить целителя в свое единоличное пользование, пошла на убыль. Похоже, в мире ночного города братья были явлением, с которым требовалось считаться.  
Соотнести этот вывод со знакомыми ему Даром и Рианом Андерсу никак не удавалось. Хоуки были существами добросердечными и заразительно оптимистичными, рядом с ними начинали улыбаться и верить в лучшее даже изнемогшие от свалившихся на них бед ферелденские беженцы, а сам Андерс и вспомнить-то не мог, когда он в последний раз так много смеялся – не вымученно и из вежливости, а по-настоящему, от души, радуясь сущим мелочам, которые уже отвык замечать. Вроде куска свежего, ещё теплого хлеба с солью, препотешной гримасы укушенного каким-то сердитым младенцем Риана или прорвавшихся сквозь облачную пелену солнечных лучей.  
Рядом с близнецами даже Справедливость как будто несколько смягчался. Невыносимый стыд, начинавший терзать Андерса всякий раз, когда ему случалось задуматься не о нуждах своей клиники или о своей Цели, теперь поблек, словно его дух вдруг вспомнил о том, что в жизни достойного смертного есть место не только изнурительной борьбе за правое дело, но и жажде познания или просто дружескому общению. Одержимый даже сумел убедить его, что еженедельные посиделки в «Висельнике» с пивом и картами тоже могут быть полезны: в конце концов, ему ведь нужно будет доказать необходимость освобождения магов не Дару с Рианом, которые и сами прекрасно сознавали всю неправильность существующего положения вещей, а всем остальным. Обозленному, казалось, на весь мир юнцу, который воспринимал любое недоступное ему умение как угрозу своему достоинству; блюстительнице порядка, слишком привыкшей к тому, что любым оружием, независимо от его природы, могут и будут злоупотреблять; прагматичному дельцу, который не упускал своей выгоды, даже помогая друзьям; побитой жизнью пиратке, приученной довольствоваться малым и как от огня бежавшей от любой ответственности…  
Когда у порога клиники послышались знакомые шаги, Андерс как раз записывал в припасенной для будущего манифеста тетради результаты своих наблюдений. Так, на потом, поразмыслить. Сделать это, конечно же, нужно было раньше, но из «Висельника» он тогда вернулся только под утро, а весь следующий день ушел на шахтеров из злосчастной Костяной Ямы, и он попросту умотался вусмерть. Даже то, что помогали ему оба старших Хоука, не спасло.  
– Здравствуй, Ри… – торопливо дописывая фразу, начал Андерс и, подняв голову, запнулся на полуслове. – Создатель всемилостивый, ты что с собой сотворил?  
– Постригся, – с независимым видом заявил Хоук и, недоверчиво глянув на него, озадаченно уточнил: – Тебе не нравится?  
Андерс тихонько вздохнул. Вместо роскошной вороной гривы на голове Риана теперь топорщился короткий взъерошенный ежик, и освобожденные от былой тяжести пряди торчали в разные стороны, уже начиная чуть заметно завиваться к концам. Лишенное привычного обрамления лицо Хоука казалось открытым и почти бесстыдно обнаженным – и вместе с тем намного более жестким и почти по-звериному хищным. Даже взгляд как будто стал пронзительней и тверже.  
– Просто непривычно очень, – в конце концов дипломатично проговорил Андерс, поборов таки глупое мальчишеское желание запустить пальцы в его волосы – просто чтобы узнать, действительно ли они были такими мягкими, какими казались. А потом, не удержавшись, насмешливо поинтересовался: – А на то, чтобы побриться, уже сил не хватило, да?  
– Ага, – ухмыльнувшись, непринужденно согласился Риан и, продолжая смешливо щуриться, пояснил: – Мы решили проверить, пойдет ли нам борода. Её, говорят, достаточно стричь раз в пару месяцев, а то каждый день бриться и правда лень.  
– Только не говори мне, что вы в самом деле каждый день брились, – фыркнул Андерс, припомнив неизменно заросшие колючей щетиной физиономии близнецов. Хоук как-то странно внимательно наблюдал за ним, и ему вдруг почудилось, что упомянутая лень – далеко не единственная причина появления запланированной бороды. Глупость, конечно, и нечего за крохотным, более чем допустимым проявлением человеческого эгоизма выискивать какой-нибудь коварный план.  
– Зато мамины нравоучения слушать приходилось каждое утро, – по-детски сморщив нос, отозвался Риан и машинально потянулся к виску. Только той пряди, которая вечно выбивалась даже из самого тугого хвоста и которую он привык подергивать в задумчивости, там уже не было. На его лице на мгновение появилось озадаченное выражение, а затем он как будто вспомнил, в чем дело, и, тряхнув головой, снова улыбнулся Андерсу: – Неужели я теперь и правда такой страшный?  
– Спроси через пару дней, когда я попривыкну, – обдумав этот вопрос со всей подобающей старательностью, решил одержимый.  
История с Костяной Ямой продолжалась; тех, кто находился на грани смерти, в его клинику притащили вчера, а сегодня за лечением потянулись те, кому повезло отделаться всего лишь переломами или сильными ушибами. Дел было невпроворот, и все равно Андерс, словно зачарованный, то и дело влипал взглядом в Риана – в темную тень за ухом, теперь открытую и трогательно беззащитную, с упорно мерещившейся под кожей пульсирующей жилкой, в пропущенный цирюльником завиток у затылка, прилипший к шее игривым колечком, в сам затылок, издалека казавшийся бархатисто-мягким и пушистым, словно котиный бок. Целитель торопливо одергивал себя и уже почти злился из-за тщетности этих попыток. Ему ведь не впервой было дружить с привлекательными мужчинами – тот же Натаниэль, к примеру, был весьма хорош, несмотря на всю свою мрачность, а может быть, именно благодаря ей – но ещё никогда ему не было настолько трудно взять себя в руки.  
Под вечер в клинику ввалился сонный, уютно позевывавший Дар, тоже небритый и обстриженный чуть не наголо, обменялся с братом долгим взглядом и, устало улыбнувшись Андерсу, плюхнулся за его стол. Целитель вопросительно глянул на Риана, но тот лишь успокаивающе качнул головой и, одними губами сказав: «Вымотался» – вернулся к своему занятию. Андерс попытался последовать его примеру, но вышла опять какая-то ерунда. Поводов беспокоиться не было, иначе Риан встревожился бы первым, ещё до того, как Дар показался на глаза, но равнодушно смотреть на сползшего на стол и, кажется, уже задремавшего Хоука все равно не получалось. От одного взгляда на него становилось как-то по-дурацки хорошо, и хотелось завернуть его в теплый плед, погладить по растрепанным волосам и, обняв, остаться рядом.  
– Я убегался просто, – как будто почуяв его приближение, неразборчиво пробормотал Дар, и Андерс укоризненно хмыкнул, накидывая ему на плечи старое, но ещё достаточно крепкое шерстяное одеяло:  
– Ну так и шел бы домой, как нормальный человек.  
– Мы не любим надолго расставаться, – пояснил подошедший Риан. Пожал плечами и уточнил: – Мы вообще расставаться не любим. Только если иначе никак, и вдвоем не успеть все, что нужно.  
– А вы?.. – неожиданно встрепенулся уже почти заснувший снова Дар. Андерс недоуменно приподнял брови и все-таки накрыл его диагностическим заклинанием. Так, на всякий случай. Заволновался он и впрямь зря: подкормить Хоука не мешало бы, но в остальном он был в полном порядке.  
– Карту мы изучали целых пять минут, пока сюда не приковылял очередной бедолага, – фыркнул Риан. – Ничего нового не придумали.  
Андерс молча покачал головой. Пресловутую карту «плотности распределения Загадочной Хрени по Киркволлу» братья притащили ему ещё неделю назад, но найти в узоре пятен разной яркости хоть что-нибудь осмысленное им так и не удалось. Нет, при желании в нем можно было разглядеть хоть архидемонову морду, хоть личную печать тевинтерского Архонта, но все эти предположения были настолько притянуты за уши, что рассматривать их всерьез было бы попросту нелепо. Да и какой-либо взаимосвязи с истончениями Завесы или другими явлениями, которые считались значимыми в традиционной магической науке, тоже не наблюдалось.  
Дар печально вздохнул и открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого только душераздирающе зевнул и, вежливо прикрыв рот ладонью, смущенно посмотрел на Андерса. Тот невольно улыбнулся в ответ и вдруг очень позавидовал Риану, который без малейшего смущения потрепал брата по волосам, взлохматив их ещё сильнее, и снисходительно проговорил:  
– Спи пока, я тебя разбужу, когда закончим. Мы тут и сами управимся, правда, Андерс?  
Они и правда управились без труда. Большинство нормальных людей предпочитали не шляться по Клоаке тогда, когда во всем остальном городе сгущались сумерки, так что те, кто не дошел до клиники днем, наверняка предпочли дотерпеть до утра и прийти за помощью в более безопасное время. В другое время Андерс от души порадовался бы тому, что хоть сегодня исполнил свой долг целителя до конца… Но на его столе, положив голову на локоть, дремал Дар, и от вида доверчиво заснувшего в его жилище боевого мага у Андерса теплело на сердце; а всего в полушаге от него Риан, сосредоточенный и целеустремленный, с почти лекарской сноровкой накладывал шины и туго бинтовал растяжения, одним взглядом утихомиривая строптивых пациентов – и Андерсу чуть не выть хотелось от желания почувствовать эти ловкие руки на своем теле.  
Наплевав на всякую вежливость, Андерс выпроводил Хоуков сразу после того, как ушел последний пациент. Отговорился усталостью – братья понимающе покивали, Дар в знак солидарности зевнул – и, заперев за ними дверь, сполз по стене. На борьбу с собой, изнурительную и абсолютно бесполезную, не хватало уже никаких сил, и даже незаметно вплетавшееся в мысли недовольство Справедливости ровным счетом ничего не меняло.  
…я был бы очень нежен, думал Андерс, до боли закусив губу и торопливо дергая завязки штанов. По подбородку потекла щекотная теплая струйка, но он этого даже не заметил, только зажмурился ещё крепче в отчаянной надежде сделать проступавший под опущенными веками образ хоть чуточку более реальным. Широкую спину, на которой от малейшего движения проступал узор отлично развитых мышц, талию, по сравнению с могучим разворотом плеч казавшуюся почти по-девически тонкой, крепкую шею с трогательной, просившейся в губы ложбинкой под самым затылком и теплой темной тенью за уголком челюсти… Андерс облизнул губы и, поспешно переведя мысленный взгляд ниже, на жилистую поясницу и развратно оттопыренную задницу, сильнее сжал пальцы.   
…входил бы медленно и аккуратно, бережно придерживая твердые, жаркие бедра. А потом замер бы надолго, сдерживая собственную дикую жажду, давая сильному, безумно желанному телу время притерпеться, привыкнуть к новому ощущению, приучая его к себе, к своим рукам и губам. Выждал бы, пока не растает щекочущее его ладони напряжение, и наконец начал бы двигаться – плавно и неспешно, завороженно любуясь тем, как заиграют тени на прорисовывающихся под тепло-золотистой кожей мускулах, как взблеснет под лопатками и в ложбинке над позвоночником выступившая испарина. И только когда тихие, хрипловатые вздохи обернулись бы сладким гортанным постаныванием, ускорил бы темп, добиваясь того, чтобы постанывание сменилось настоящими стонами, чтобы стоны стали протяжней и громче…  
Андерс задышал чаще, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. По пересохшим губам от касаний собственного языка словно пробегала молния, до безумия, до озверения хотелось поцелуя – но даже в своем крохотном воображаемом мирке он только уткнулся лбом между взмокших от пота лопаток, запрещая себе представлять лицо того, кто выгибался под ним с беспощадно откровенным бесстыдством.  
…брал бы жадно и властно, отдавая всего себя взамен. Рыча сквозь зубы от восторга, вцепляясь душой и руками в могучее тело, способное без труда выдержать все, всю его страсть, всю нетерпеливую нежность – и отозваться благодарно и щедро, сладкой дрожью под ладонями и низким, сводящим с ума криком…  
Оргазм ударил не слабей огрского кулака, вытряхнув из груди воздух, а из головы мысли. Андерс машинально вытер пальцы о торчавший из кармана клочок бинта, слепо глядя в темноту, и безрадостно рассмеялся.  
Можно было сколько угодно твердить себе, что представлял всего лишь абстрактного красавца с тугой и горячей задницей. Но где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе он знал, что эта восхитительная широкая спина была спиной Хоука – а значит, это знал и Справедливость.  
На следующее утро Андерсу едва хватало наглости смотреть в глаза пришедшему, как обычно, с самого утра Дару. Не заметить этого тот, конечно же, не мог, и под встревоженным взглядом друга у Андерса язык не повернулся соврать. По крайней мере, впрямую: в наспех придуманной отговорке про разногласия со Справедливостью не было ни слова лжи, но и к настоящей правде оно, честно говоря, имело крайне опосредованное отношение. Хоук явно это понял, но требовать ответа не стал, отчего стало только хуже. Андерс слишком хорошо сознавал, что не заслужил такого доверия.  
Дар, отправленный разбираться с завсегдатаями клиники, большей части которых требовалась лишь перевязка или новая порция зелья, продолжал обеспокоенно поглядывать на него, и Андерсу оставалось только надеяться на то, что терзавшие его мысли не отражались на лице. Такой заботы он тоже не заслужил, скорее наоборот – поступок его был по меньшей мере нечестным и некрасивым (а ещё, по правде сказать, довольно глупым), и то, что о нем не было известно никому, кроме него самого, ровным счетом ничего не меняло. Внутри неловко, словно камень в желудке, ворочалось настойчивое, слишком чистое для человеческого стремление признаться во всем Хоуку, но от одной этой мысли Андерса начинала бить нервная дрожь. Он даже не знал, что было бы хуже – увидеть в глазах Дара более чем заслуженный гнев или, напротив, сочувствие и мягкий укор.  
Наверное, он все-таки был трусом.  
Хоук ничего не предпринимал почти до полудня, и Андерс, даже ловя на себе его задумчивый взгляд, продолжал наивно верить в то, что все как-нибудь обойдется. Что его минутную слабость можно будет замолчать, а потом и вовсе забыть… В конце концов, Дара с Рианом очень хорошо воспитывала мама, и они знают, что такое тактичность – что с мужчинами вообще случается не так уж часто.  
– Тебе определенно надо развеяться, – вполне тактично умолчав о причинах подобного состояния, решил Дар, и Андерс, не успев опомниться, как-то незаметно оказался возле причалов киркволльского порта. Нет, провалов в памяти у него не было: он отлично помнил и то, что они с Хоуком успели позаботиться обо всех его пациентах, никого не оставив без помощи, и то, что в доки они отправились потому, что где-то тут должен был быть Риан, который собирался сегодня помочь каким-то бедолагам, притесняемым местными бандитами. Вот только уяснить, как же все это уместилось в жалкие полчаса или около того, у Андерса не получалось.  
На поиски второго Хоука времени ушло и того меньше. Уже в сотне ярдов от ворот кунарийского лагеря был слышен шум боя – будь Андерс один, он, может, и заколебался бы, не горя желанием влезать в стороннюю бандитскую разборку, но Дар, сорвав со спины посох, без тени сомнения кинулся в узкий кривой проулок, и одержимому оставалось только следовать за ним.  
Пожалуй, только Хоукам и хватало наглости открыто использовать магию на улицах этого гребаного города, ещё успел подумать Андерс, заметив вспышки молний и блеск льда, пятнами покрывавшего мостовую. Потом думать было уже некогда, Дар едва дождался, пока он кинет себе под ноги руну отталкивания, и рванулся вперед, в самую гущу схватки.  
Минут пять Андерс действовал, как положено приличному магу: стоял на месте, подальше от суматохи, и аккуратно, точечными ударами выбивал лучников в количестве двух штук и прочих попадавшихся ему на глаза противников, которых мог достать, не задев своих. Потом руна выдохлась, и ему тоже пришлось побегать. Один раз его чуть не загнали в угол, но за спинами зажимавших его типов с откровенно бандитскими рожами взорвался файербол, и они с воплями кинулись сбивать охватившее их пламя. Одному Андерс проломил навершием посоха висок, а остальные два угодили под карверов двуручник – со вполне предсказуемым результатом.  
Вскоре после этого схватка стихла: те, кому хватило ума здраво оценить свои шансы, разбежались под шумок, а остальные либо были уже мертвы, либо стремительно приближались к этому состоянию. Андерс шагнул было к валявшемуся у стены раненому, но затем одернул себя: этот ублюдок только что пытался убить если не его, так его друзей, и вполне заслужил свою участь. Но добить его целитель тоже не смог – против этого восставала сама его сущность, перебороть которую не сумели ни глас разума, ни стремление Справедливости навести надлежащий порядок.  
Теперь стало ясно, что на этой небольшой площади, ныне сплошь усыпанной мертвыми телами, они были не одни. Медленно, осторожно выбирались из своих укрытий какие-то бедно одетые, совсем не похожие на портовых разбойников люди, и Андерс вспомнил, что именно местные торговцы и позвали Риана на помощь.  
– Ты в порядке? – подойдя к нему, обеспокоенно осведомился Хоук. Вместо ответа одержимый щелкнул его по носу, скинув с пальцев диагностическое заклинание, и невольно усмехнулся озадаченной гримасе собеседника. С другой стороны к нему подошел второй и, заглянув ему в глаза, укоризненно добавил: – Мы за тебя испугались.  
Уже собиравшийся ответить Андерс поверх его плеча глянул на разговаривавших с Варриком торговцев и чуть не поперхнулся очередным вдохом, заметив среди них знакомое лицо. Мистресс Селби, тихая пожилая женщина, иногда передававшая ему сообщения от его… сочувствующих магам коллег, смотрела прямо на него и, встретившись с ним глазами, улыбнулась тепло и чуть лукаво. Андерс вздрогнул и торопливо отвел взгляд, надеясь, что она тоже поймет, что выдавать их знакомство не стоит. Близнецам он, наверное, готов был доверить эту тайну, но вокруг было слишком много чужих глаз и ушей.  
– Очень за тебя рада, милый, – вполголоса проговорила женщина, когда он, сказав, что нужно позаботиться и о торговцах, подошел к ней. – Хорошего ты себе мужчину завел – сердце доброе, но при том и за себя постоять может. – Андерс проследил её устремленный на Риана взор и уже открыл рот, чтобы опровергнуть это предположение, но тут Селби проказливо хихикнула и, подмигнув, поинтересовалась: – Или они оба твои, а?  
Разговаривавший с братом Дар, заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой, и вид у андерсовой собеседницы стал настолько довольным, что он сразу понял: переубедить её не удастся. Даже если он язык до мозолей сотрет, уверяя её, что с Хоуками у него ничего нет.  
– Они просто мои друзья, – обреченно проговорил он, и мистресс Селби, в полном соответствии с его предположениями, только насмешливо фыркнула:  
– Да неужели? То-то они над тобой так нависали – то ли сожрать вознамерились, то ли крылышками прикрыть, как наседки цыпленка. Может, тебе глазки-то свои ясные пошире раскрыть, милый?  
Мистресс Селби никогда не казалась Андерсу излишне мнительной особой, и он волей-неволей начал приглядываться к близнецам внимательнее. Однако чего-то большего, чем дружеская симпатия, проявляемая со свойственной старшим Хоукам щедростью, он так и не заметил. Они, конечно, проводили с ним намного больше времени, чем с остальными – но большая его часть приходилась на работу в клинике и, в общем-то, не имела никакого отношения к нему лично. Да и у всего прочего имелись вполне обыденные объяснения: некоторые вещи Дар с Рианом могли обсудить лишь с собратом-магом, а воспитательных замечаний ему доставалось гораздо меньше, чем другим, просто потому, что он крайне редко расходился с ними во мнениях, да и в иных случаях, как правило, и сам сознавал, что ему стоило выражаться помягче.  
Он не должен был чувствовать разочарования. Андерс на два голоса твердил себе, что он не вправе, что он и так стократ удачливей многих других – но ни угрызения собственной совести, ни тихое, неотступное «зажрался» Справедливости не спасали его от смутных, стыдных сожалений, то и дело всплывавших из глубин сознания.  
Слишком ему хотелось, чтобы мистресс Селби была права.  
После того случая Дар с Рианом решили, что ему нужно почаще «дышать свежим воздухом». Свежий воздух, следует отметить, нередко пах кровью и дерьмом из чьих-нибудь только что располосованных кишок, а так же прочими далеко не благовонными веществами, но возражать против своего участия в этих походах Андерс и не думал. Заниматься делами неправедными, вроде притеснения неимущих или наказания невиновных, братья, кажется, не умели в принципе, так что на этот счет совесть его была чиста. Вдобавок польза от вылазок вполне уравновешивала вынужденные перерывы в работе клиники: на заработанные деньги можно было купить бинтов, зелий или какой-нибудь еды для вечно голодных ребятишек Клоаки, к тому же вскоре целитель обнаружил, что мана у него стала восстанавливаться гораздо быстрее. Раньше он выжимал себя до капли дня за три и потом вынужден был до конца недели обходиться одними зельями, а теперь после тех же трех дней в клинике и ещё пары проведенных в бою силы возвращались к нему всего за сутки или двое. Должно быть, в гипотезе мэтра Дрофа о смене типов используемых заклинаний – которую объявили еретической и запретили ещё лет пятьдесят назад – все-таки что-то было.  
О том, что он готов был отправиться хоть на Глубинные Тропы, лишь бы вместе с Хоуком, Андерс старался не задумываться.  
– У вас опять есть план, – с усмешкой заключил целитель, однажды утром обнаружив на пороге своей клиники обоих близнецов. На самом деле такое случалось отнюдь не редко, и потом один из братьев оставался и помогал ему с пациентами, а второй, выяснив, не нужно ли прихватить чего-нибудь у травницы Элеганты или других торговцев, отправлялся по делам. А сейчас неуверенные улыбки Хоуков говорили сами за себя: они не колебались ни секунды, когда нужно было помочь кому-то другому, и действовали хоть и аккуратно, но предельно решительно, однако когда дело касалось их самих, все было совсем по-другому. Порой Андерс начинал подозревать, что Дар с Рианом отлично знают о том, сколь сокрушительное действие оказывают на него их полные надежды взгляды, но буквально через несколько мгновений убеждался в обратном. Просто именно так выглядела в их исполнении деликатная просьба о помощи. Неделикатные были совсем другими, вплоть до приставления к горлу просимого зарукавного ножа, но к друзьям, к числу которых повезло принадлежать и Андерсу, подобные методы не применялись.  
– Конечно, у нас есть план! – несколько приободрившись при виде его улыбки, подтвердил левый из близнецов. Правый кивнул и, задумчиво почесав бороду, пояснил:  
– Солвитус подкинул нам кое-какую работенку, но без тебя нам, наверно, не справиться.  
Андерс медленно выдохнул и усилием воли разжал кулаки. Как будто он раньше не знал, что рисковать собственной шкурой для обоих Хоуков – да, по правде говоря, для всех троих, в этом Карвер не очень-то отличался от старших братьев – так же естественно, как дышать. И все равно от мысли о том, что Дар с Рианом опять сунулись в сами Казематы, самое страшное для мага место Киркволла, внутренности скрутило запоздалым, бесполезным уже ужасом и едва поддававшейся контролю яростью.  
– Я ведь не раз говорил вам, что соваться прямо под нос Мередит слишком опасно, – ровным до безразличия голосом проговорил он.  
– Мы аккуратно! – заверил его Дар. Под его теплым взглядом желание наорать на близнецов рассеялось без следа, и Андерс только устало вздохнул. Вид у обоих Хоуков был слегка пристыженный, однако это вовсе не означало, что они наконец внемлют его предостережениям.  
– Впору решить, что кто-то из вас на Солвитуса глаз положил, вот и таскаетесь к нему невзирая на опасность, – хмыкнул он, складывая свои записи в ящик стола. Ничего особенно еретического он написать ещё не успел, так что пока можно было не возиться с обустройством по-настоящему надежных тайников.  
Близнецы озадаченно посмотрели на него и, старательно обдумав его замечание, в один голос заявили:  
– Нет. Он совсем не в нашем вкусе.  
– Слишком плешивый, – пояснил левый из них. – И глаза у него слишком светлые. И бровей почти нет.  
– И нос у него слишком короткий, – добавил второй, почему-то покосившись на Андерса.  
Тот лишь недоуменно моргнул – насколько он помнил Солвитуса, нос у него был вполне нормальный. Обычный человеческий нос, ничем не хуже прочих. А вот как раз его собственный, типичный андерфелльский шнобель, мог бы быть и поменьше.  
– И ни слова о том, что он мужчина, – покачав головой, насмешливо фыркнул Андерс.  
– А это-то почему должно нам мешать? – неподдельно изумились братья.  
– Так что такое ему от вас понадобилось, что вы без целителя боитесь не управиться? – запретив себе делать из сказанного какие бы то ни было выводы, торопливо сменил тему одержимый. – Убить какую-нибудь сильномогучую тварь, на которую здравомыслящие люди пошли бы не меньше чем орлейским легионом?  
– Нет, хуже, – поморщился правый Хоук и, шагнув к нему, вытащил из-за пазухи помятый лист бумаги. Вернее, как выяснилось секундой спустя, несколько.  
– Мы не то чтобы совсем уж дикие, – задумчиво проговорил второй, с каким-то странным выражением глядя на листки. – В деревне росли все-таки. Зверобой, шалфей, эльфийский корень узнаем, ещё всякое такое…  
– Но у половины его списка и названий-то не знаем, не говоря уже о том, как оно все выглядит, – закончил первый, смущенно теребя бороду. Андерс взял протянутые ему бумаги и, бегло просмотрев первый листок, неопределенно хмыкнул. – А «Где-то на южном склоне Расколотой Горы и у её подножия» – это очень расплывчатые указания.  
– А он нам за всю эту траву обещал денег отвалить. И зелий, – добавил другой.  
– У Солвитуса боевых зелий кот наплакал, – предупредил целитель, перевернув страницу и принимаясь за второй лист. – Вам с них проку…  
– Да ладно, лишними не будут! – Братья разом оживились, как будто почуяли, что он уже готов согласиться. – Не нам, так в клинику. А если попытается втюхать нам какую-нибудь «Сотую вытяжку на драконьем корне», так мы её Миирану впарим. Судя по тому, какой он смурной из «Цветущей розы» выходит, ему уже надо.  
Андерс невольно фыркнул и, не удержавшись, поинтересовался:  
– А если яд какой-нибудь?  
– Яд тоже ему, – отмахнулся правый Хоук. – Ну или Атенриль. В общем, на яд покупатель всяко найдется. А если сам не найдется, Варрик придумает, кому его загнать.  
– Все предусмотрели, да? – не скрывая усмешки, поддразнил их Андерс. Близнецы гордо кивнули и, одинаковым жестом склонив голову к плечу, вопросительно посмотрели на него, и одержимый сдался: – На Расколотую Гору так на Расколотую Гору. Хотя стрелоцвет в любом случае придется поискать, очень капризное растение…  
По дороге выяснилось, что искать им предстояло не только стрелоцвет и прочие травы из солвитусова списка, но и остановившийся где-то в тех краях клан долийцев. Сказать, что Андерс удивился, означало бы сильно преуменьшить: насколько он помнил Веланну и её до крайности многозначительные оговорки, дождаться от них можно было разве что стрелы в брюхо, причем независимо от расы незваного гостя – «шемленов» свободные эльфы ненавидели, а своих городских сородичей презирали. И продемонстрированный одним из Хоуков простенький амулет, больше всего напоминавший высохшую персиковую косточку с врезанным в неё кусочком агата, вовсе не казался ему надежной гарантией безопасности.  
Вообще-то раньше Андерс представлял себе сбор лекарственных трав немного иначе. Занятие это, предположительно, было мирным и спокойным, и самой сложной его частью должна была стать попытка объяснить Дару с Рианом, чем же отличается безобидный и бесполезный курчавый солнцецвет от солнцецвета пушистого, жгучие листья которого являлись главным компонентом зелья от гнилой лихорадки.  
Расставаться со своими иллюзиями целителю пришлось уже в бою: когда из первого же куста на него выскочил моровой паук размером с теленка, он, не ожидавший никакого подвоха, попросту растерялся и не придумал ничего лучше, чем швырнуть в тварь наспех собранную ледяную хватку. Мгновением спустя каменный кулак отбросил паука прочь, прямо под клинок рианова посоха. Андерс выдохнул, благодарно кивнул близнецам и, тряхнув головой, наклонился за выпавшим из рук стеблем эмбриума.  
От намерения разделить отряд, поручив Дару с Рианом сбор тех растений, которые были им известны, пришлось отказаться, поскольку моровые пауки, обычно прятавшиеся в самых глубоких щелях и самых тесных пещерах, лезли чуть не из каждого куста. Почти половину своей целебной добычи Андерс затоптал самолично, уворачиваясь от летающих вокруг хитиновых лап: попытки братьев уничтожать неприятеля аккуратно, чтобы дать ему возможность заниматься своим делом, далеко не всегда приводили к нужному результату. К немалому его изумлению, с пауками нередко соседствовали оголодавшие до полного озверения разбойники, сообразительностью не превосходившие обезумевших от скверны восьмилапых тварей – ни тем, ни другим не хватало ума понять, что сладить с парой боевых магов и крепким парнем с двуручником (да и Андерс вообще-то отнюдь не был – и, что важнее, не выглядел – беспомощной дамочкой, не говоря уже о Варрике) им не под силу.  
– Совсем они одичали в этом своем Киркволле, – заключил один из близнецов после очередной стычки, резкими от раздражения движениями стирая кровь с лезвия посоха.  
– Все как один смерти ищут, – подтвердил второй, пытавшийся свести вместе края зиявшей на рукаве мантии дыры. Рану Андерс уже исцелил, но вот на ткань его магия не действовала.  
– Ты преувеличиваешь, – усомнился присевший на нагретый солнцем валун целитель. – Прямо-таки все?  
Вздохнув, Хоук бросил бесполезное занятие и, глянув на встревоженно изучавшего кромку своего клинка Карвера, пожал плечами:  
– Может, и не все, но… – Он вздохнул снова и, усевшись рядом с Андерсом, принялся обстоятельно объяснять: – В Лотеринге все было по-другому. Деревушка была небольшая, но не так чтобы совсем уж глушь – все-таки Имперский Тракт рядом. Торговцы всякие со своей охраной, бандиты забредали… В общем, приходилось иногда объяснять, кто в доме хозяин, – с усмешкой проговорил Хоук и, помолчав, продолжил: – И вот честное слово, я и не упомню даже, чтобы там бои до смерти велись. Бывало, пришибут кого в суматохе, но так, чтобы до последней капли крови драться – такого никогда не было. Выяснили, кто сильнее, и все, расползлись по своим норам раны зализывать. Победитель пользуется плодами своей победы, побежденный скрипит зубами и мечтает о реванше. И ничего больше.  
– А местным, киркволльским, как будто и правда жизнь надоела, – договорил за него второй. – Можно подумать, у них принципы есть. И ведь поговоришь – разумные вроде люди, выгоду свою знают, а как до драки дойдет, так даже самый циничный самовлюбленный ублюдок разом в берсерка обращается. Победа или смерть, хха. – Он пнул подвернувшийся под ноги труп и добавил: – И эти не лучше. Я не знаю даже, в воде у них тут что-то такое, что ли…  
– Если бы в воде – а также в пище или воздухе – и впрямь присутствовало какое-то вещество, оно оказывало бы постоянное действие, – задумчиво проговорил Андерс и, почувствовав заинтересованные взгляды близнецов, тоже пожал плечами: – Делать какие-либо выводы ещё рано. Как-то мне мало верится в такое повальное стремление к смерти.  
– А ты припомни, сколько человек после встречи с нами живых оставалось, – снова поднявшись на ноги, посоветовал сидевший рядом с ним Хоук. – Сам ведь не раз видел – пока всех не перережешь, не успокаиваются.  
Увы, возможности как следует обдумать этот вопрос и подвести итоги собственного опыта у Андерса так и не появилось. Пауков у подножия Расколотой Горы развелось совершенно неприличное количество, а на смену съеденным, должно быть, разбойникам пришли одинокие пугливые гарлоки, при виде живой добычи разом терявшие всю свою робость и с истошным воем кидавшиеся в бой. Особой опасности для отряда они не представляли, но отвлекаться на сторонние размышления все равно не стоило.  
О своем намерении отыскать ещё и поселившийся неподалеку от Киркволла клан эльфов даже увлекшиеся истреблением супостатов близнецы вспомнили, кажется, лишь тогда, когда из очередных зарослей высунулся сначала листовидный наконечник стрелы, затем тугой лук из серебристой древесины сильвана, а после этого и сама лучница, сердито сверкавшая зелеными глазами в темной паутинке валласлина. Андерс, ожидавший увидеть очередного паука, опустил руку с почти готовой руной паралича, но гасить заклятие все-таки не стал. Кто их знает, этих долийцев.  
Впрочем, стрела так и осталась на тетиве. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством принявшихся спорить друг с другом дозорных, Хоук вытащил из-за пазухи давешний амулет и успел ткнуть им в лицо охотнице. Та поморщилась и открыла было рот для протеста, но под укоряющим взглядом своего куда более рассудительного напарника сдалась и, раздраженно мотнув головой, указала им на уходившую в густые заросли узкую тропку.  
– Хранительница ожидает тебя… вас, – соизволил пояснить эльф, переводя сдержанно-недоуменный взгляд с Дара на Риана и обратно. Близнецы сухо кивнули и, жестом велев остальным держаться поближе, направились к лагерю.  
– Если… если причинишь кому-нибудь вред, шем, я тебя убью! – словно спохватившись, крикнула вслед долийка. Карвер, даже не потрудившись обернуться только пренебрежительно дернул плечом в ответ, а Хоуки-старшие как будто и вовсе не услышали.  
Однако беззаботная лихость из их повадки пропала, как не было. Андерс тоже держался настороже, уже не испытывая особого желания перебрасываться с ними шутливыми репликами, как пять минут назад – до того ли, когда в любой момент можешь стрелу между ребер получить. Одержимый ещё крепче уверился в том, что все долийки сумасшедшие, и ничего хорошего от оставшейся позади охотницы не ждал.  
Занимавшиеся своими делами эльфы при виде состоявшего по большей части из людей отряда замирали и провожали их изумленными и слегка испуганными взглядами, от которых Андерсу почему-то хотелось вцепиться в посох обеими руками и забиться куда-нибудь, где его спина будет прикрыта не только едва достававшим макушкой ему до лопаток гномом. Поводов тревожиться у него не было, ему было уже почти стыдно за то, что он заподозрил ни в чем не повинных эльфов невесть в чем – но даже отстаивавший презумпцию невиновности Справедливость как будто несколько умерял свой пыл при виде того, какими скупыми и экономными стали вдруг движения старших Хоуков, обычно двигавшихся с порывистой грацией игривых молодых хищников.  
Хранительница Маретари оказалась седой сухощавой женщиной с выцветшей от времени татуировкой и спокойной материнской улыбкой. Никаких признаков особого долийского безумия Андерс в ней не заметил и несколько расслабился, не торопясь, впрочем, верить в то, что находится в безопасности. Чему немало поспособствовало то, что после пары приветственных фраз всех, кроме Дара с Рианом, аккуратно оттеснили в сторону, позволив остановиться лишь тогда, когда разобрать слова беседующих стало уже невозможно.  
Одержимый переглянулся с Варриком и на всякий случай перехватил посох поудобнее, стараясь не привлекать внимания к своему жесту. Набычившийся Карвер играл в гляделки с одним из охотников, которые стояли между ним и его братьями, и на аккуратное похлопывание по локтю – выше Варрик тянуться поленился – не отреагировал, но зато безропотно позволил Андерсу выйти вперед, не сказав ни слова насчет лезущих куда не надо магов.  
Со стороны сразу стало заметно, что дружелюбные жесты Маретари – то, как время от времени она со сдержанной ласковостью, в полном соответствии с человеческими правилами приличий касалась руки Дара или плеча Риана – на деле были опасливо-аккуратны, будто Хранительница пыталась успокоить встревоженного дикого зверя, готового кинуться ей на горло. Лица близнецов, отвечавших вежливо, но немногословно, были бесстрастны, ни во взглядах, ни в жестах не было гнева или страха. Однако Андерсу вдруг подумалось, что свойственная им мягкость обращения была чем-то сродни той осторожности, что присуща обычно крупным и очень сильным людям, которые в глубине души побаиваются ненароком кому-нибудь навредить.  
Сейчас же во всем облике старших Хоуков на редкость отчетливо читалось полное отсутствие желания беречь окружающих.  
Беседа, однако, окончилась мирно – насколько Андерс вообще мог судить об этом с расстояния в половину полета стрелы. Во всяком случае, Маретари, церемонным жестом коснувшись лба и сердца кончиками пальцев, улыбнулась снова, а Дар с Рианом коротко, но вежливо поклонились. Андерс заподозрил, что подобный поклон в обществе благородных сочли бы пренебрежительным на грани допустимого, однако Хранительница либо не сумела оценить эту тонкость, либо предпочла её не заметить. Или, возможно, у него самого было слишком буйное воображение, поскольку в манерах аристократов он разбирался не то чтобы очень хорошо.  
Вот только спокойнее ему не стало. От возвращавшихся к спутникам близнецов все ещё шибало сдерживаемой до поры мощью, и Андерс невольно облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы, пытаясь утихомирить вдруг подавшие голос инстинкты, которые требовали то ли немедленно бросить вызов потенциальному сопернику, то ли припасть на брюхо, демонстрируя покорность сильнейшему. Это было бы глупо, согласился одержимый, почти так же глупо и ненужно, как оспаривать главенство Стража-Командора, и вообще разумному существу не к лицу подобные звериные порывы – но даже вопреки нешуточному раздражению Справедливости что-то внутри продолжало сладко подрагивать.  
Вернуть себе способность рассуждать здраво оказалось куда сложнее, чем Андерс надеялся. И дело было, пожалуй, даже не в задавленном наконец неуместном возбуждении, а в том, что разум вторил инстинкту тревожным набатом: раз братья сочли необходимым продемонстрировать свою… небезобидность, у этого должна была быть причина.  
– Все в порядке. – Как будто почуяв его тревогу, Хоуки заулыбались – знакомой, лукаво-теплой улыбкой – ещё за три шага до них, но вздыхать с облегчением Андерс не спешил. – Нас действительно ждали. Хранительница предложила нам гостеприимство клана.  
Карвер буркнул что-то про гостеприимство с копьями, но главная причина его недовольства, необычно крепкий для эльфа рыжий долиец с недоброй ухмылкой, уже куда-то делась, и распространяться на этот счет мечник не стал. Варрик согласно хмыкнул, но, повинуясь едва заметному жесту одного из старших братьев, закинул Бьянку за спину – взамен, правда, передвинув под руку сумку с дымовыми и зажигательными бомбами.  
– Думаешь, можно положиться на её слово? – мельком глянув на пожилую эльфийку, продолжавшую улыбаться ласково и чуть снисходительно, все-таки спросил Андерс. – Не сочти меня параноиком, но мой опыт общения с долийскими женщинами… не вдохновляет, мягко говоря.  
– Они ненадежны, как весенний лед, – понизив голос, ровно проговорил Дар. – Но Маретари стара и уже куда меньше подвержена влиянию своей природы.  
– Тем более что мы не совершили ничего такого, чем заслужили бы смерть – особенно учитывая то, что за оную пришлось бы заплатить жизнями почти всего её клана, – пожав плечами, добавил Риан. – Она в ответе за них и не станет рисковать без повода.  
– Ну а мы постараемся не оскорбить каких-нибудь их мудреных обычаев, – со вздохом заключил Варрик. – Так, на всякий случай.  
Наверно, это должно было его успокоить, мысленно хмыкнул Андерс. Справедливость его скептицизма явно не понял, и ещё несколько минут ему пришлось потратить на то, чтобы выпутаться из собственных мыслей, отделяя свое недоверие к долийцам от наивных надежд духа, подкрепленных андерсовой же верой в старших Хоуков, неизменно защищавших тех, кого они признали своими.  
Однако причин для тревоги более весомых, чем вполне объяснимая и понятная настороженность товарищей, у Андерса так и не появилось. Напротив, после того, как близнецы побеседовали с Хранительницей, неприязнь долийцев к чужакам заметно пошла на убыль, и вскоре ничто не напоминало о напряженности первых минут. Охотники, мастера и хлопотавшие у котлов и аравелей женщины вернулись к своим делам, и вскоре, кажется, и вовсе перестали замечать присутствие шемленов. Любопытные остроухие детишки продержались дольше, но и они, убедившись, что «страшные шемы» не собираются оправдывать свою жуткую славу, потеряли к ним интерес.  
История с амулетом, как выяснилось, была ещё далека от завершения. Необходимость самолично возлагать эту побрякушку на находившийся почти у самой вершины Расколотой Горы старый алтарь Андерсу тоже казалась сомнительной, но в одном он вынужден был согласиться с близнецами: здесь правила устанавливали не они. И если Маретари утверждала, что для исполнения договора нужный ритуал должны были провести именно хранители амулета, приходилось верить ей на слово.  
Однако отправляться в путь было уже поздно. Над лагерем сгущались сумерки, и лезть по крутым и извилистым горным тропам в темноте было бы опасно и попросту глупо. Ночевка у долийцев Андерса не прельщала, но вероятность сверзиться с обрыва, не заметив подвернувшегося под ноги камня, нравилась ему ещё меньше.  
Нужно было как-то скоротать время до утра. Целитель, присев у ничейного костра, разобрал свою дневную добычу, слегка удивившись её количеству – он-то думал, что времени между стычками ему едва хватало на то, чтобы выдрать пару попавшихся на глаза стебельков. Остальные разбрелись по всему лагерю: несколько освоившийся Карвер, кажется, пытался подкатывать к какой-то охотнице, а Варрика Андерс заметил вначале у прилавка местного кузнеца, а затем рядом с тощим эльфом, который защитным жестом прижимал к груди небольшую арфу. Хоуки-старшие слонялись по стоянке как будто безо всякой цели, но в их взглядах не было ни тени этой обманчивой расслабленности.  
Вопреки опасениям одержимого, долийцы-мужчины оказались созданиями вполне здравомыслящими. Они, конечно, все равно не горели желанием общаться с каким-то настырным шемом, однако той свирепой надменности, которой запомнилась ему Веланна, тоже не демонстрировали. А мастер Вараторн, после того как Андерс сумел убедить его в том, что не покушается на секреты его искусства, и вовсе оказался весьма приятным собеседником.  
И все равно Андерс почувствовал себя гораздо уверенней, заметив, что кто-нибудь из их отряда всегда находился в пределах видимости.  
Для ночлега им предоставили пару аравелей. Неожиданно взбунтовавшийся Карвер заявил, что он уже взрослый и ему до смерти надоело даже спать под присмотром старших, и решительно двинулся вслед за выбравшим дальний от костра кораблик Варриком. Андерс, полагавший, что делить крышу с гномом придется именно ему, даже слегка растерялся и вопросительно глянул на близнецов, но они только издали какой-то совсем особенный, типично старшебратский смешок и, пренебрежительно ухмыльнувшись, направились ко второму аравелю.  
Внутри долийский кораблик оказался вовсе не таким тесным, каким казался снаружи, и места для троих далеко не субтильных мужчин в нем хватало с лихвой. Андерс усилием воли заставил себя не жалеть об этом и расстелил свое одеяло на вполне пристойном расстоянии от двух других, по примеру Хоуков положив посох под руку. Просто так, на всякий случай, потому что проку с него в небольшой коробочке аравеля было бы мало.  
Дар с Рианом уже успели свернуться уютным, неизменно вызывавшим у него смутную зависть клубком, накрывшись обоими своими одеялами сразу, и Андерс, с чуть насмешливой церемонностью пожелав им спокойной ночи, закрыл глаза. А потом и вовсе отвернулся к противоположной стене, чтобы стало хоть чуточку легче справляться с искушением приподнять веки, украдкой любуясь ими из-под ресниц.  
Заснуть оказалось куда проще, чем он думал. И его даже не мучили кошмары… по крайней мере, кошмары Стражей. Однако он все равно проснулся посреди ночи, вздрагивая от невыносимого напряжения, и несколько мгновений гадал, что же было в его сне такого, что его вышвырнуло обратно в реальность настолько резко – ему никак не удавалось успокоить сбитое дыхание, как будто он едва сумел выплыть с большой глубины. Его окутывал жар, словно тепло его тела умножилось троекратно и теперь растекалось по венам расплавленным стеклом, прозрачным и жгучим.  
И лежал он явно не в своем одиноком целомудренном уголке.  
Андерс осторожно приоткрыл глаза и замер. Лицо мирно спавшего Дара было совсем рядом, казалось, он мог ощутить его дыхание губами… и ещё ближе было дарово бедро между его ног, прижатое к паху жестом откровенным и неизбежно естественным. _Почти_ прижатое. Андерс сглотнул, неимоверным усилием воли сдержав движение собственных бедер, невольно качнувшихся навстречу, к дразнящему теплу, ясно ощущавшемуся даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани, и, кое-как совладав с собой, осторожно отодвинулся. Вернее, попытался, потому что Риан, практически лежавший на спине брата и размеренно сопевший ему в затылок, крепко обнимал Андерса за талию, как будто нарочно выбрав такое место, в котором жар чужой ладони отзывался во всем его теле мелкой сладкой дрожью.  
Андерс коротко, неровно вздохнул, чуть не сорвавшись на всхлип, и задержал дыхание, боясь, что движение воздуха потревожит сон Дара. Пальцы которого бережно, самыми кончиками касались его лица возле уголка глаза, там, где кожа тоньше всего, и эта едва ощутимая ласка отчего-то казалась настолько бесстыдной, что по сравнению с ней все остальное меркло, словно погасшая свеча рядом с лесным пожаром.  
Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений он думал, что все-таки не сможет сдержаться. Придвинется ближе, потрется о бедро Хоука порывисто и нетерпеливо, наверняка не совладав с уже сжимавшим горло жадным стоном, вцепится в сухие узкие губы поцелуем – и будь что будет.  
Андерс выдохнул. Медленно и осторожно, помня, как тогда, в гамленовой халупе, Дар – или Риан? – отозвался на всего лишь слишком резкий вздох. Повернул голову, разрывая контакт с пальцами Дара, аккуратно вывернулся из-под риановой руки, случайно – конечно же, случайно! – чуть не влепившись пахом в дарово колено, и тихонько отполз в сторону. Дар чуть заметно нахмурился во сне, шевельнул кистью, как будто надеясь нашарить его скулу снова, и притих. Риан, поерзав, обхватил брата поперек груди и тоже замер, слегка сдвинув брови.  
Андерс беззвучно взвыл и, машинально схватив откатившийся к стене посох, выскочил из аравеля.  
На такой высоте ночью было куда свежее, чем в душных катакомбах Клоаки. Он вдохнул полной грудью, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, и горло немедля продрало опасным, сулящим ангину, а то и что похуже, холодом. Пронизывающий ветерок пробрался сквозь незачиненные прорехи в мантии, зябкой дрожью отозвавшись в разгоряченном теле, и Андерс раздраженно скрипнул зубами.  
Нет, он не станет возвращаться, как бы его ни тянуло обратно. Как бы ни хотелось хотя бы просто лечь рядом, обнять, снова ощутить живое тепло. Он должен был немедленно взять себя в руки. В конце концов, он уже давно не мальчишка, только-только сообразивший, что член – устройство многофункциональное.  
Андерс решительно кивнул самому себе и, почти до боли в суставах стиснув древко посоха, стремительно двинулся вперед.  
Впрочем, порыв его иссяк уже на третьем шаге, и дальше он брел, еле-еле передвигая ноги. Сбежать от себя самого – и от Справедливости – ему все равно не удалось бы, а уходить из лагеря смысла не было.  
В небольшой долине было тихо. Эльфы давным-давно разошлись по своим аравелям, и покой их стоянки нарушали только фырканье галл и негромкое потрескивание нескольких оставленных на ночь костров. Андерс, окончательно перестав понимать, какого демона его куда-то понесло глухой ночью, невесело хмыкнул и уселся у огня, стараясь подставлять слабому, но удивительно противному ветру как можно меньшую часть своего тела.  
– Что бы ни потревожило твой сон, гость, – слишком погрузившийся в размышления Андерс чуть не подскочил, когда у него за спиной раздался негромкий голос, – здесь тебе нечего опасаться.  
Возвышавшаяся за его левым плечом тень пересекла границу освещенного круга, и одержимый, не поднимаясь, вежливо склонил голову перед Хранительницей. Маретари грациозно опустилась на землю с другой стороны от костра и снова едва заметно улыбнулась, обозначая дружелюбие.  
– Благодарю, все в порядке… эм-м… миледи, – осторожно проговорил Андерс. Улыбка эльфийки светилась теплом и лаской, вся она была – обещание защиты и безопасности, и взгляд её был взглядом матери… Преподобной матери, из тех, что носили свои одеяния десятилетиями, до костей пропитавшись ложью собственной веры, и готовы были, не задумавшись ни на миг, сломать строптивого мага во имя сохранения всеблагого порядка.  
– Ты не веришь, – понимающе качнула узким подбородком Маретари. – Как и твои друзья. Я уверяла их, что мы не желаем никому зла и даже бою за собственную жизнь, скорее всего, предпочтем бегство… Однако они все равно охраняли тебя так, будто находились среди врагов. Должно быть, любой, попытавшийся войти в предоставленный вам аравель, поплатился бы за это жизнью.  
– Вы преувеличиваете, почтенная, – наконец определившись с более-менее нейтральным обращением, покачал головой Андерс. Почти чиновничье «предоставленный», донельзя неуместное в напевной речи вольной эльфийки, царапнуло слух, вновь заставив его насторожиться. Даже настойчивое желание вдумчиво побеседовать с ней об отношении долийцев к магам – охотники и женщины на эту тему распространяться не желали, он уже проверил – несколько поутихло, как будто Справедливость тоже осознал несоответствие. – Я же вышел из аравеля безо всяких помех.  
– Они оберегают тебя, а не стремятся посадить на привязь, – пожала плечами Маретари. – Ты волен идти, куда пожелаешь, но я не завидую тому, кто вздумает преградить тебе путь.  
– Глупости, – раздраженно буркнул одержимый и торопливо поправился: – Вы неправы, почтенная. – Он поразмыслил с пару секунд и уточнил: – Впрочем, пытаться причинить какой бы то ни было вред любому из их спутников было бы… очень рискованно.  
Хранительница негромко рассмеялась – так, словно какую-то глупость ляпнул он сам. Андерс нахмурился, но прочесть что-то на безмятежном, с выверенной до волоса улыбкой лице Маретари было невозможно.  
– Иногда мне удается различить в круговерти случайностей поступь судьбы, – помолчав, тихо проговорила женщина. – И чаще всего мне хочется об этом забыть. Но Хранитель не вправе ступать вслепую, ибо за ним следует его народ. Я лишь хочу понять, каков ты.  
– Зачем? На роль «поступи судьбы» куда больше подходят Дар с Рианом, – поежившись, настороженно отозвался Андерс. Ладонь больно уколола отслоившаяся от древка посоха щепка, и он осознал, что стиснул его слишком крепко, словно собираясь при первой же – и, скорее всего, единственной – возможности нанести удар. Как будто убийство Хранительницы в самом центре эльфийского лагеря могло как-то помочь ему защитить братьев, мирно спавших в крохотном деревянном кораблике.  
– Ураган губит деревья и разносит в щепки аравели, но глазами его не увидеть. О его приближении узнаешь лишь по движению туч и стону ломающихся ветвей, – пожала плечами Маретари. Её улыбка на миг стала почти настоящей, безрадостной и напряженной. – И сейчас я до боли в глазах вглядываюсь в небо и напрягаю слух, стараясь понять, не пора ли мне бежать прочь со всех ног.  
Беседа не складывалась. Говорить о том, что волновало Андерса, долийка считала бессмысленным, а от попыток убедить его в том, что братья Хоуки к нему неравнодушны, отмахивался уже он сам: изысканная поэтичность не делала аргументы Хранительницы более убедительными, чем подначки мистресс Селби. А то, что ему отчаянно хотелось и в самом деле в это поверить, было ещё одним доводом в пользу строгой оценки достоверности своих и чужих наблюдений.  
Приходил Риан, сонный, полуголый, зато с посохом и вовсе не дремотным блеском в глазах. Он окинул их с Хранительницей цепким взглядом, кивнул сам себе и, перекинувшись с ними парой фраз, ушел обратно досыпать. Маретари усмехнулась так, будто само его появление полностью подтверждало её нелепые предположения, и на Андерса, вздумавшего доказывать величие обычной человеческой дружбы, посмотрела, как на неразумного ребенка. Действительно, кто бы ему поверил, особенно после того, как он только через полторы минуты смог заставить себя прекратить таращиться на задницу уходящего Хоука – когда эта самая задница скрылась из виду…  
Утро Андерс встретил в на редкость поганом настроении. Строптивое смертное тело отчаянно хотело спать и трахаться, причем не абы с кем, а непременно с самым дорогим и желанным, и от неисполнимости обоих этих стремлений они становились лишь острее. Кроме того, одержимого мучила совесть: он бездарнейшим образом прое… потратил впустую целую ночь, потому что у него не вышло ни продуктивного общения с представителями иной культуры, ни даже нормального сна, необходимость которого Справедливость все-таки с грехом пополам признал. Пучок собранных накануне трав при солнечном свете выглядел донельзя жалко, прибавляя к отрезку упущенного времени ещё и вчерашний день, а впереди маячил долгий путь на вершину Расколотой Горы и какие-то сомнительные ритуалы.   
Отоспавшиеся близнецы, напротив, вылезли из аравеля умиротворенные и почти довольные. Андерс завистливо вздохнул и усилием воли согнал с лица хмурое выражение, а после того, как обменялся с ними несколькими фразами, даже сумел улыбнуться. Получилось, правда, не очень хорошо, потому что Дар ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и твердо пообещал, что скоро они вернутся в клинику и займутся настоящим делом.  
Сама Маретари, как выяснилось, карабкаться по крутым горным склонам вовсе не собиралась. Её Первую – ученицу, насколько понял Андерс – они нашли за первым же поворотом указанной им тропы, и он только обреченно вздохнул, осознав, что его предположение о повальном сумасшествии долиек, похоже, обрело ещё одно подтверждение.  
Вообще говоря, Мерриль была довольно мила. В по-эльфийски огромных зеленых глазах не было ни намека на лукавство, её безграничная непосредственность казалась забавной и донельзя очаровательной, а достававшиеся старшим Хоукам восхищенные улыбки не вызывали у Андерса ровным счетом никакой ревности – настолько отчетливо читался в них не женский, не девический даже, а совершенно детский восторг. Карвер зато ревновал вовсю: огрызался на добродушно посмеивавшихся братьев, демонстративно напружинивал мускулы, без нужды перекидывая двуручник с одного плеча на другое, и раз за разом игнорировал бесплодность собственных попыток завязать с эльфийкой хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительный разговор.  
Непосредственность Мерриль мгновенно перестала казаться Андерсу милой, когда жаждавшая похвастаться своими умениями девушка, поспешив без нужды, промахнулась и вместо вылезшего из какой-то расщелины драконлинга чуть не поджарила молнией Дара. Спасли его только недавно зачарованные руны на мантии: большая часть разряда рассыпалась безвредными искрами, а остального хватило лишь на то, чтобы заставить его раздраженно зашипеть. Его чешуйчатый противник, опешив, замер и вместо того, чтобы броситься в атаку, свирепо зашипел в ответ, и опомнившийся от секундного цепенящего ужаса Андерс одним ударом проморозил ящера до костей. Вонзившийся точно в центр туловища болт расколол драконлинга на десяток рубиново поблескивавших на сломе клиньев, и Варрик, лихо отсалютовав Хоуку зажигательной бомбой, швырнул её в тройку нацелившихся на Карвера тварей.  
– Я просто никогда раньше не сражалась… ну, вместе с кем-то… – пугливо прикрывшись посохом, виновато пролепетала Мерриль, осторожно отодвинувшись подальше от Андерса. Придирчиво оглядев пострадавшего от собственной союзницы брата, Карвер пренебрежительно фыркнул, покосился на одержимого и напоказ прикрыл девушку плечом.  
– Неудивительно, – отрезал целитель, так и не найдя в себе сил проявить снисходительность. Ожог, вообще говоря, был несерьезным, даже без волдыря; он осторожно ощупал покрасневшее пятно, но Хоук только резко вздохнул и в ответ на его встревоженный взгляд гордо бросил «Терпимо». Андерса это нисколько не утешило: с болтом, торчавшим у самого плечевого сустава, Дар говорил то же самое.  
Мерриль, наверняка до последнего слова разобравшая то, что он ворчал себе под нос, покраснела и нервно трепыхнула кончиками заалевших ушей. В другое время Андерс заинтересовался бы не на шутку – считалось, что шевелить ушами эльфы все-таки не умеют – но сейчас его куда больше занимал Хоук, который пытался убедить его не тратить ману без нужды и угомонился только после того, как получил не то чтобы шутливую оплеуху.  
После этого пришлось убеждать жаждавшую хоть как-то помочь Мерриль не лезть в драку. Отвесить подзатыльник ещё и ей Андерс не рискнул, побоялся попросту не рассчитать сил. Да и вообще бить женщину, которая не угрожала ему смертью, было как-то некрасиво.  
Впрочем, в дальнейшем переданная на попечение Варрика долийка вела себя прилично. Андерс краем уха прислушался к негромкому, размеренному говорку гнома: кажется, тот убеждал Мерриль в том, что, согласно человеческим традициям, лезущая в бой женщина тем самым упрекает мужчин в неспособности её защитить, нанося им несмываемое оскорбление. Убедительно врать Варрик умел, и девушка немедленно принялась извиняться перед всеми разом, уверяя, что не хотела никого обидеть. В искренности её раскаяния Андерс сомневался, но когда с нагретого солнцем уступа, нависавшего над тропой, опять посыпались драконлинги, Мерриль тихонько отошла в сторону и только взволнованно ахала, если челюсти ящеров щелкали слишком близко от чьего-нибудь тела.  
Встретившийся им примерно на полпути охотник из клана Маретари приблудным шемленам явно не обрадовался. Андерс полагал, что присутствие Первой послужит достаточным доказательством их благонадежности, но вышло почему-то наоборот. Язвительные замечания эльфа ему самому особенно обидными не показались, но Мерриль снова заалела ушами и, чуть не плача, принялась твердить, что тот неправ. Карвер шагнул было между ними, но Риан перехватил его за плечо и, одними губами шепнув «Не лезь», заставил остаться на месте. Охотник, однако, ничего не упустил, и к дюжине непонятных упреков прибавился более внятный: «Нечего за каких-то шемов прятаться». Старшие Хоуки обменялись долгими задумчивыми взорами, лучше многого другого свидетельствовавшими об их замешательстве, поскольку обычно им хватало одного намека на взгляд, но Мерриль вдруг гордо выпрямилась и, шагнув к соплеменнику, дрожащим голосом объявила, что негоже пренебрегать поручением Хранительницы ради вразумления не желающих думать. Охотник скептически фыркнул, но задержать двинувшуюся дальше по тропе Первую не попытался.  
Пещеры Андерс никогда не любил. Особенно вот такие, обманчиво тихие, пахнущие глубинным папоротником, пылью и грибами. Вдобавок возле темного округлого лаза на редкость отчетливо ощущался трепет истонченной Завесы, отзывавшийся во всем теле неприятной вибрацией. Даже Карвер, не отличавшийся особой чуткостью, обеспокоенно хмурился и смотрел на обрамленный густым плющом проем с откровенным сомнением.  
Однако Мерриль заявила, что это единственный путь на вершину, и лезть в пещеру все-таки пришлось.  
Оба старших Хоука, как будто почуяв андерсову тревогу, держались рядом с ним. Ему даже показалось, что шагавший слева Риан ласково погладил его по руке, но легкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение вполне могло попросту ему примерещиться. Тем более что в следующее мгновение из покрывавшего пол пещеры лиственного перегноя с тихим хрустом полезли ожившие мертвецы, и всем им стало не до ободряющих жестов.  
Под землей они провели не больше получаса, причем немалую часть этого времени занимались упокоением беспокойных трупов, каковое требовало полной сосредоточенности и, соответственно, не оставляло возможности тревожиться попусту. И все равно Андерс едва не умер от облегчения, когда они наконец выбрались наружу. После пещерного полумрака солнечный свет казался ослепительно ярким, и он заметил сиявший голубым светом барьер, только когда Дар подошел к нему и с детской непосредственностью ткнул в поблескивавшую пленку пальцем.  
– Нам, похоже, именно туда, – без малейшего сомнения заключил он, обернувшись к Мерриль. – Будем взламывать или у тебя есть ключ?  
– Я могу открыть! – тут же заулыбалась девушка. Должно быть, она, несмотря на уговоры Варрика, все же испытывала неловкость из-за своего бездействия. – Одну минутку!  
Андерс с интересом уставился на неё. Уши ушами, но вот это было действительно любопытно. О чудесах древней эльфийской магии не болтал только ленивый, и возможность узнать о ней хоть что-то достоверное была подарком Создателя.  
– Я сейчас все сделаю! – снова чирикнула Мерриль, жестом попросив Дара отодвинуться подальше. А затем размашисто полоснула зарукавным ножом по ладони.  
Это длилось, казалось, целую вечность. Вначале слетела с самого кончика лезвия круглая красная капля, за ней, словно на веревочке, потянулась тонкая струйка крови, на полпути к земле превращаясь в тягучую алую дымку, от которой веяло гнилью и недоброй, ненадежной силой; затем продолговатые розовые ноготки эльфийки залило бордовым, словно у богатых орлейских аристократок, а потом красное облачко вздыбилось штормовой волной и, повинуясь её жесту, пожрало голубоватый барьер.  
– Заклинание призыва, – оцепенело проговорил Андерс, едва осознав, что на самом деле на все это потребовалась лишь доля секунды. Горло ему тут же перехватило тягучей душной яростью, настоятельно требовавшей выхода. – Это же магия крови!  
– Да, ну и что? – Гордая и чуточку смущенная улыбка обернувшейся Мерриль померкла, но она упрямо расправила плечи: – Я знаю, что делаю! Этот дух помог нам, правда же?..  
– Называй вещи своими именами, – глухим, тяжелым, словно сами горы, голосом проговорил Риан. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Мерриль хватанула воздух ртом, как будто её ударили под дых, и, защитным жестом вскинув руки, отступила на шаг. – Ты призвала демона.  
На плечи Андерсу как будто обрушилась вся тяжесть Тедаса. Близнецы даже не шевельнулись, колыхнувшаяся в ответ на заклятие долийки Завеса тоже была недвижна, и голос заговорившего вслед за братом Дара звучал ровно – но их гнев, всеобъемлющий и почти физически ощутимый, словно пригибал его к земле, угрожая сокрушить трепещущий в ужасе разум. Свирепствовавший в глубине андерсовой души Справедливость, ощутив бурлившую вокруг них мощь, вздрогнул и затаился, точно и ему стало страшно смотреть Хоукам в лицо.  
Мерриль дрожала, как осиновый лист на ветру, но все ещё пыталась что-то доказать. Однако давать ей возможность оправдаться братья не собирались: стоило ей в очередной раз запнуться, и говорить начинал один из них. Оскорблять её они тоже не стремились, но даже равнодушного, без единого грубого слова анализа того, чему они были свидетелями в лагере и по пути к вершине, с лихвой хватило для того, чтобы возмущенный румянец на её щеках сменился мертвенной белизной. Вскоре эльфийку покинула сама мысль о сопротивлении, и каждая следующая фраза заставляла её сутулиться сильнее, словно прибавляя к её терзаниям новую тяжесть.  
Даже когда близнецы наконец умолкли, легче не стало. Тишина казалась оглушительной, будто над ними всеми нависла готовая рухнуть скала. Каждый вдох давался Андерсу таким трудом, что от натуги начинали ныть болезненно пульсировавшие на висках жилы.  
– Извини, Мерриль, – как будто целую вечность спустя проговорил Риан. Голос его, однако, звучал так, будто он не просил прощения, а объявлял смертный приговор. Андерс вдруг заметил, что и он тоже дышит тяжело и натужно-размеренно, явно стараясь взять себя в руки.  
– Нам не следовало быть… столь поспешными в суждениях. – У Дара было преимущество в пару секунд. Искренности в его тоне было не больше, чем солнечного света на Глубинных Тропах, но и запредельного, на грани срыва, напряжения уже не чувствовалось.  
– Нам слишком плохо известны традиции… твоего народа, затрагивающие эту… область знания. Вероятно, долийцы меньше ценят здравость рассудка, – закончил Риан. Присутствие близнецов больше не казалось настолько подавляющим, и Мерриль, которую била крупная дрожь, даже сумела выдавить из себя какую-то примирительную фразу. Братья церемонно склонили головы в намеке на поклон, и девушка, сбивчиво пролепетав что-то о близком к завершению пути, на подгибающихся ногах двинулась к спускавшейся в крохотную долинку тропке.  
– Похоже, опасное это дело – сердить Половинок, – задумчиво пробормотал Варрик. Руки у гнома не дрожали, в его голосе, как всегда, слышалась усмешка, но и у него от напряжения побелели скулы. Андерс судорожно кивнул, но на то, чтобы ответить хоть какой-нибудь шуткой, сил у него так и не хватило.  
По древнему эльфийскому кладбищу они шли, как и подобало, в молчании. Подходить к близнецам все остальные ещё опасались, и Дар с Рианом шли чуть поодаль. Выглядели они теперь скорее подавленными, чем разгневанными, и Андерс, поколебавшись, подошел к ним и ободряюще коснулся плеч.  
– Я и не подозревал, что вы настолько ненавидите магию крови, – не придумав ничего лучше, негромко сказал он. Заговаривать о чем-то совершенно постороннем было бы оскорбительным лицемерием, но и упрекать братьев за внезапную жестокость у него язык не повернулся. Не ему их судить – кто знает, что натворил бы заразивший его своей яростью Справедливость.  
– Дело не в магии крови, – отстраненно отозвался Дар. Его закаменевшее от напряжения плечо под ладонью целителя постепенно расслаблялось, но голос ещё казался выцветшим, словно от усталости. – Она всего лишь инструмент, пускай и… сомнительный.  
– Неужели ты считаешь, что её применение может быть оправданным? – поразился Андерс. В его голосе, вопреки его собственной воле, лязгнули металлом гневные нотки, и чуть сутулившиеся братья резко выпрямились.  
– У магии крови нет и не может быть оправданий, – отчеканил Риан, глядя прямо перед собой. Лица близнецов снова ожесточились, и горло Андерсу сдавило острым чувством вины. Однако прежде, чем он успел заговорить, Хоук тихо добавил: – Только иногда это не имеет значения.  
– Но ведь всегда есть выбор, – стараясь говорить как можно мягче, напомнил целитель. – Я знал людей, которые предпочитали смерть обращению к демонам…  
– А если речь идет не о твоей смерти? – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Дар. – Если к горлу твоей беременной, безмерно любимой жены приставляют нож, требуя провести ритуал на крови, и весь выбор, который у тебя остается – подчиниться, рискнув собой, или заплатить за собственное чистоплюйство чужой жизнью?  
– Прости, – помолчав, тихо проговорил Андерс. О бедах случайных знакомцев так не говорят, значит… – У тебя была жена?  
Он тут же прикусил язык, но близнецы, кажется, даже не заметили, что он полез не в свое дело. Риан только качнул головой и коротко ответил:  
– У папы.  
Выпытывать подробности Андерс не посмел. Он и так зашел слишком далеко, не говоря уже о том, что время и место были совсем неподходящими: Мерриль, переминавшаяся с ноги на ногу возле замшелого каменного куба, посматривала на Хоуков с явным нетерпением, хотя проявлять его более активно не решалась. Дар накрыл лежавшую у него на плече ладонь Андерса собственной, коротко пожал его пальцы и, аккуратно сняв их, шагнул к эльфийке:  
– Ну, и что делать нам в этом ритуале?


	5. Chapter 5

– Наш отец был малефикаром.  
В тишине опустевшей клиники негромко произнесенная фраза прозвучала, словно удар грома. Андерс невольно вздрогнул, чуть не опрокинув чернильницу, и торопливо отодвинул её в сторону. Хотя, честно говоря, даже залей он чернилами всю страницу, его черновику это не повредило бы – слова никак не желали складываться в предложения и он перечеркивал их раз за разом, не оставив на листке грубой сероватой бумаги живого места.  
А ещё ему, как назло, никак не удавалось понять, который из братьев пришел к нему на помощь сегодня, и он, вынужденный тщательно подбирать слова, чтобы не выдать своей неуверенности, совсем извелся. Подсказывать Справедливость отказался наотрез, а результаты его собственных наблюдений так и не дали определенных результатов. В клинике высшая стихийная магия была попросту не нужна, а низшие заклинания разных ветвей давались Дару с Рианом одинаково легко.  
– Ты ведь это хотел спросить, – поймав его взгляд, терпеливо проговорил Хоук и выпрямился, опираясь на мокрую швабру.– Ты на меня весь день смотрел так, словно тебе до смерти хотелось что-то узнать, но заговаривать об этом было стыдно.  
В его спокойном, идеально ровном голосе слышалась едва заметная вызывающая нотка, словно он ожидал осуждения. Андерс неловко улыбнулся и отвел взгляд, с излишней, пожалуй, старательностью закупоривая чернильницу. Справедливость – именно он, сейчас у одержимого не было никаких сомнений – действительно мог бы разразиться обвинительной речью, но позволять ему подобное Андерс не собирался. Ни за что.  
– Ты вовсе не обязан рассказывать мне об этом, – наконец проговорил он, стараясь говорить помягче. Это было глупо и совершенно нелогично, но после того, как он на собственной шкуре ощутил тень истинной силы близнецов, желание позаботиться о них, защитить, утешить стало только острее. Он сцепил пальцы в замок, стиснув их почти до хруста, потому что больше всего хотелось просто подойти к Хоуку, прижать к себе, погладить по волосам, как маленького…  
И оттрахать до звезд в глазах, чтоб он и думать забыл о своей несуществующей вине.  
Андерс сглотнул, пытаясь отделаться от совсем уж неуместных мыслей, и снова посмотрел на Хоука, который с насквозь фальшивым равнодушием ждал его ответа:  
– Я… очень сожалею о том, что достойного человека вынудили пойти на такое. – Одержимый невесело хмыкнул и, покачав головой, признался: – Знаешь, мне очень хочется пообещать тебе, что я уничтожу общество, в котором возможно подобное , и построю новое… но это, наверное, совсем глупо прозвучит, да?  
– Пожалуй, – согласился Хоук, снова принимаясь возить шваброй из стороны в сторону. Мелькнувшая на его губах слабая улыбка пропала так быстро, что Андерс чуть было не решил, что она ему попросту померещилась, но ему все-таки стало легче. Ненамного, впрочем.  
– Справедливость совсем запутался, – со смущенным смешком проговорил он после ещё одной долгой паузы. – Его, кажется, злит сама мысль о сделке с демоном, но то, что вы рассказали… Самоотверженность – одна из величайших добродетелей, и ему никак не удается уяснить, как же может подобное сочетаться в одном человеке.  
– Бедный дух, – не поднимая взгляда от влажного пола, почти усмехнулся в ответ Хоук, и Андерс поторопился продолжить:  
– Мне проще. Трудно, конечно, представить, чтобы магию крови можно было обратить во благо, но я уверен, что человек, воспитавший вас с братом… ну, братьями, сумел бы это сделать.  
Хоук глянул на него через плечо и чуть заметно, благодарно кивнул.  
– Насколько я понял – рассказывать о той истории в подробностях отец не любил – ему не пришлось делать чего-то… по-настоящему мерзкого, – через несколько минут проговорил он. Что-то в его голосе было ужасающе неправильным, Андерс чуть было не принялся уверять его, что ему вовсе не нужно оправдываться, что вина лежит не на его отце и тем более не на нем – и промолчал, не осмелившись его перебить. – По крайней мере, его не заставили причинять вред людям. Или брать под контроль чей-нибудь разум, или ещё что-нибудь в этом духе… – Недомытый пол закончился, Хоук посмотрел на него чуть ли не с сожалением и наконец обернулся, бросив грязную тряпку в ведро. – Впрочем, сотворенное им все равно вряд ли можно было назвать благом. Разве только для мамы, которая в конечном итоге все-таки выжила.  
Андерс медленно кивнул, не зная, что ответить. На языке вертелся ещё один вопрос, но задать его он, должно быть, не осмелится никогда. И требующий гребаной определенности Справедливость может идти в гребаный Черный Город, потому что это было бы попросту подло по отношению к человеку, от которого он видел только хорошее.  
– Он научил нас всему, что знал сам. – Второй близнец, в запылившейся мантии и с красновато-бурым пятном на левом сапоге, стоял у двери клиники, так и не переступив порог, и внимательно, безо всякого выражения смотрел на него. Первый, перед уборкой раздевшийся до рубашки, каким-то ненатурально естественным жестом отставил в сторону уже ненужную швабру и, глянув на брата через плечо, спокойно уточнил: – К счастью, нам пока удавалось либо справиться своими силами, либо попросту удрать.  
– Чай будете? – почему-то подумав, что всякие многословные заверения будут неуместны и неубедительны, невпопад спросил Андерс. – Правда, больше у меня ничего нет, я последнюю булку утром Сверчку отдал…  
– Предсказуемо, – ухмыльнулся Хоук в мантии и наконец шагнул внутрь, и Андерса захлестнула волна неожиданно острого облегчения. – Не переживай, жратвы я принес. Но кипяток и чашки с тебя.  
Уже когда Андерс, расчистив стол для чаепития и убрав свои бесполезные пока черновики, принялся наполнять пузатый медный чайник из отдельной бадейки с чистой питьевой водой, у него вдруг начали дрожать руки, а горло передавило запредельным ужасом осознания. Они ведь и в самом деле могли уйти. Насовсем. Если бы он их прогнал или просто дал хоть чем-нибудь понять, что ему неприятно присутствие сыновей и учеников – и учеников хороших, иначе он ничего не знает про Дара и Риана Хоуков – малефикара в его «обители исцеления»… От мысли о том, что он наверняка не услышал бы ни единого укоризненного слова, стало ещё поганей.  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на выплеснувшуюся на пол воду – в чайнике осталась едва ли половина, на трех взрослых мужчин, один из которых Серый Страж, точно не хватит – и, крепче стиснув длинную рукоять грубого черпака, снова наполнил чайник до краев. Можно было сколько угодно твердить себе и Справедливости, что его реакция более чем естественна, но глубокого нутряного раздражения это не унимало. К чему бояться, когда все уже завершилось, и завершилось благополучно?  
Андерс, морщась, даже попытался объяснить на примерах: вспомнил, как когда-то висел на огромной высоте на свитой из ветхих простыней веревке, сосредоточенный и спокойный, как потом полчаса лежал среди камней, будучи попросту не в силах подняться, и глядел на отвесную стену башни Кинлох, на редкость ясно понимая, каким же был идиотом, и от души удивляясь тому, что простыни все-таки выдержали. Примера дух не понял, зато в свойственном ему занудстве породил вполне здравую мысль: тратить на запоздалые страхи то время, которое можно было посвятить общению с достойными смертными, было действительно очень глупо.  
Его сегодняшний Хоук, тот, который в рубашке – сейчас он, впрочем, накинул мантию на плечи – посмеивался, слушая кромсающего темную копченую колбасу брата, и Андерс неожиданно понял, что тот улыбнулся в первый раз за весь этот день. Нет, пугать пациентов суровыми взорами он вовсе не собирался, им доставались привычные, ободряющие или успокаивающие, в зависимости от обстоятельств, улыбки – но ничего больше. Андерс торопливо отвернулся к жаровне, пытаясь избавиться от нелогичного чувства вины, колючей змейкой свернувшегося у сердца. Ну не мог же он прямо у порога накинуться на Хоука с неприличными разговорами о магии крови, верно?..  
– Дар, не поможешь? – оглянувшись через плечо, попросил он. – А то мы два часа кипятка ждать будем…  
Хоук в рубашке кивнул и, поднявшись со стула, шагнул к нему. Андерс благодарно улыбнулся и, щедрым жестом указав ему на чайник, который на его крохотной жаровенке и правда закипал бы очень долго, вернулся к столу с кружками. Собственная уловка почему-то казалась недостойной и даже постыдной, но у него попросту не было сил и дальше лавировать на грани провала.  
– Неужели даже искушения никогда не было? – расставив на столе кружки и две щербатые тарелки, с чуть насмешливой улыбкой полюбопытствовал Андерс. Ему почему-то казалось, что теперь можно, что его все равно поймут правильно.  
– Было, – пожал плечами Риан и, закончив с колбасой, принялся резать плотный сероватый хлеб. – Один раз.  
– Когда отец только-только начал нас учить, – пояснил Дар, гревший чайник в окутанных пламенем ладонях. Он хмыкнул и смущенно добавил: – Это, наверно, всегда так – как узнаешь что-нибудь по-настоящему новое, сразу в душе что-то загорается – мол, вот теперь-то я…  
Андерс вопросительно посмотрел на близнецов, и Дар, коротко переглянувшись с братом, продолжил:  
– Правда, мы вовремя сообразили, что двух магов крови – причем, скорее всего, не очень сильных – попросту не хватит для того, чтобы взять под контроль всю андрастианскую церковь и удержать её хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время.  
– А ограничиваться разовыми акциями попросту бессмысленно, – хмыкнул Риан, придвинув Андерсу тарелку с бутербродами. – Ну выйдет преподобная мать на площадь своей деревушки и объявит, что магия более не проклятие Создателя – так ей же не поверит никто. Подумают, с ума сошла.  
– Для такого надо, чтобы она – причем не только она, а вообще все воцерковленные бабы и не только – годами потихоньку капала прихожанам на мозги, – закончил Дар и, удовлетворившись наконец температурой чайника, водрузил его на стол. – Что возвращает нас к вопросу о надежном контроле. Тупик. Нет смысла лезть в… это, если проку один хрен не будет.  
– А вы не мелочитесь, – несколько ошалело заметил Андерс. Его все равно подмывало заявить, что никакая высокая цель не оправдывает и так далее, но справиться с этим желанием не составило особого труда. Он-то явно был не из тех, кто вправе критиковать.  
– Ага, – покаянно развел руками Риан. – Нас тогда страшно злило, что приходится все время переезжать. Только новыми друзьями обзаведешься, как опять приходится сниматься с места. Снова и снова.  
– Юности вообще свойственна тяга к радикальным решениям, – заключил Дар и, вздохнув с каким-то даже сожалением, тоже потянулся за едой. Андерс переставил тарелку поближе к нему и жестом предложил Риану присоединяться.  
– А почему вы решили, что… – Андерс замялся, но затем, пересилив вбитую с юности привычку и явственное противодействие своего духа, все же договорил: – Что не добьетесь успеха в… магии крови? Есть… какие-то основания для подобного вывода?  
Близнецы обменялись короткими взглядами, и Риан, торопливо дожевав свой бутерброд, принялся объяснять:  
– Нет никаких оснований. Тут… как бы сказать… не попробуешь – не узнаешь, но с этим торопиться не хочется. Шансы так и помереть в неведении, увы, невелики. – Он на мгновение скривился, но затем, махнув рукой на уже открывшего рот брата, продолжил: – Это просто вопрос… мировой справедливости, что ли. Отец… Стихийщиком он был слабым, да и силовиком довольно средненьким. Зато малефикаром оказался очень талантливым, хоть это и не то, чем стоит хвастаться.  
– У нас, похоже, наоборот, – поспешно заглотив откушенный кусок, все-таки встрял Дар. – Стихийная магия нам дается очень хорошо, сам видел, так что, наверно, с чем-нибудь другим будет полный провал.  
– А папа даже лечить с её помощью мог, – печально поделился Риан и кинул на брата укоризненный взгляд, в ответ на который тот закатил глаза, но все же вернулся к еде. – Не вру, Андерс, честное слово.  
– Это невозможно, – уверенно возразил целитель, глянув на него почти с возмущением. – Магия крови для этого не предназначена.  
– Ясное дело, – хмыкнул Риан. – Отец все шутил, что это было все равно что больной зуб через задницу выдергивать.  
– Только даже он не пытался делать вид, что шутка смешная, – невесело усмехнулся Дар и, стряхнув с рукава крошки, принялся разливать чай. – А мама и подавно.  
– Что же это за болезнь такая была? – уткнувшись в исходящую паром кружку, озадаченно пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. В целительную силу малефикарского искусства ему не верилось, но врать близнецы, пожалуй, не стали бы. Склонности обелять себя ложью он за ними не замечал, сама мысль о чем-то подобном казалась абсурдной, однако вероятности того, что заблуждаться могли они сами, это не отменяло. – Хотя… если дело было в последствиях заклятия той же школы… Возможны варианты. – Он задумчиво почесал кончик носа и вопросительно посмотрел на Хоуков: – И все-таки, что же это было?  
– Это… дело семьи, – замявшись, проговорил Риан голосом одновременно решительным, очень мягким и даже немного виноватым. Растерявшийся на мгновение Андерс спохватился и понимающе кивнул, гадая, почему же вполне однозначная фраза вопреки всякой логике прозвучала для него не отказом, а скорее… приглашением.  
Ужин заканчивали в тишине. Несмотря на весьма неоднозначную тему завершившейся беседы, воцарившееся за столом молчание вовсе не казалось тягостным. Напротив, Андерс ощущал какое-то спокойное удовлетворение – словно все было правильно и справедливо.  
– Разобраться бы ещё с тем, что наговорила Флемет, – заметил он, когда с бутербродами и чаем было покончено и Риан вытащил со дна корзинки три глиняные чашки с запеченными в патоке яблоками. Монна Леандра не упускала возможности побаловать своих мальчиков – и Андерса почему-то тоже.  
– Это ты про то, что она вначале обращалась к нам с Рианом, как к одному, причем называла нас «дитя двух сторон зеркала», а после того, как я попытался пошутить насчет нашей якобы всепричастности, нагло нас оборжала и с явной издевкой поинтересовалась, действительно мы думаем, будто у зеркала только две стороны? – переспросил Дар.  
– Да, а ещё про «мир, стоящий на краю пропасти», – хмыкнул Андерс, стараясь не смотреть, как тот слизывает расползшуюся в кашу яблочную мякоть с пальцев. Ну вот не было у него в клинике чайных ложек, теперь приходилось мучиться. – И про все остальное тоже.  
– С миром просто, – уверенно заявил Риан, аккуратно вытянув из своей чашки длинную полупрозрачную шкурку с отчетливо видневшейся на ней дыркой от червячьего лаза. – Мир вечно стоит на краю пропасти. То война, то вот Мор был, то ещё какое-нибудь стихийное бедствие. Ничего нового.  
Андерс невольно рассмеялся. Таким же тоном Хоук, наверное, перечислял бы что-то вроде: «Крыша у амбара протекла, пшеницу на дальней пашне поломало, или вот крысы повадились копченья воровать…». Как будто все это были беды будничные и, в общем-то, совсем нестрашные. И Андерс даже готов был поверить, что именно так близнецы и думали.  
– Она же женщина, – напомнил он. – Более того – ведьма, а значит, женщина вдвойне. Вы в самом деле считаете, что она могла иметь в виду именно то, что сказала?  
– А почему нет? – искренне изумился Дар.– То, что мы не видим в её словах смысла, ещё не значит, что его там нет.  
Однако попытка все-таки обнаружить в туманных речах Аша’белланар этот самый смысл окончилась неудачей. Предостережения её были понятны и запутаны одновременно, как у бродячих ривейнских гадалок – истинные Провидицы свою родину практически не покидали, а беспокойные полукровки, все как одна, были не более чем искушенными в плетении словесных кружев шарлатанками  
– Только одно и понятно, – в конце концов заключил Дар, – что спокойной жизни нам не будет.  
– А когда была? – философски переспросил Риан. Андерс тихо хмыкнул: ему никак не удавалось отделаться от мысли, что за намеками Флемет стояло нечто большее, однако убедить в этом близнецов ему так и не удалось. Да он и сам сознавал, что его выводы основаны по большей части на его же предположениях. Вот только смутная, тусклая тревога никак не отступала.  
На то, чтобы сполоснуть кружки и стряхнуть крошки с тарелок, много времени не потребовалось. Под укоряющим взглядом Андерса Дар все-таки надел накинутую на плечи мантию как положено и примотал на запястье защитный амулет, который перед работой сунул в карман, и одержимый, одобрительно кивнув, проводил близнецов к двери.  
– Спасибо тебе, – замешкавшись на пороге, вдруг сказал Риан. Андерс, не сразу сообразивший, за что его благодарят, в недоумении посмотрел на него, и Хоук, улыбнувшись почти застенчиво, вдруг крепко обнял его и неловко похлопал по спине. Андерс неуверенно ответил на объятие, и Риан, сжав напоследок его плечо, разомкнул руки.  
– Да не за что… – смущенно проговорил одержимый. На краю сознания плескалось чужое недоумение: смысла человеческих ритуалов Справедливость никогда не понимал, но даже он чуял, что происходило что-то важное.  
– Есть, – убежденно возразил Дар и, улыбнувшись, тоже его обнял. Андерс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, блаженно замерев в его руках, и осторожно погладил его по спине.  
Он никак не мог перестать улыбаться, закрывая за братьями дверь и гася ещё горевшие в клинике свечи. Конечно, это был всего лишь дружеский жест, просто выражение благодарности, но Андерсу чудилось, что мимолетно коснувшееся его тепло чужого тела успело просочиться внутрь и свернуться в груди уютным мохнатым клубком. Даже сожаления о том, что он опять один на своей шаткой койке, казались сущей мелочью: он лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в темноту, и вспоминал. Каждый жест, каждый взгляд; их лукавый прищур и заговорщицкий шепот в самое ухо, сейчас отчего-то казавшийся ему подарком, а не нечаянной пыткой; то, как тогда, в долийском лагере, захолодевшие, невыразительные, будто гранитные скалы глаза близнецов, обращаясь на него, начинали чуть заметно искриться, словно тот же гранит под лучом полуденного солнца…  
Все и впрямь было удивительно правильно. Он доверил Дару с Рианом свою тайну и вместо привычного осуждения встретил понимание и принятие, на которые уже не смел надеяться. А теперь смог доказать – им и себе самому, что, должно быть, было даже важнее – что действительно достоин их дружбы.  
Сон, обычно наваливавшийся на него каменной плитой или, напротив, ускользавший, будто рыба из рук, подкрался незаметно и лег на грудь пушистым меховым покрывалом. Но в этот раз Андерсу не пришлось ни терзаться порожденным скверной кошмаром, ни изнывать от неутоленного желания: ему снилось, что он просто спит. Что обнаженной кожи касается плотная ткань тяжелого теплого одеяла, такого большого, что нет нужды сворачиваться в комочек в надежде спрятать от сквозняков хотя бы самые уязвимые точки тела. Что под головой у него – мягкая, гладкая, будто шелковая, подушка, достаточно крепкая, чтобы дать опору ноющей после утомительного дня шее. Что его спину греет жар чужого сильного тела, заставляя даже сквозь сон улыбаться в предвкушении, и тем же жаром он дышит, касаясь щекой чьих-то растрепанных волос.  
Просыпаться измотанным, дрожащим от мучительного возбуждения было гораздо привычней. Разомлевшее, невесть отчего согретое до основания тело ещё помнило окутывавшее его тепло, и от этого ещё тоскливей было сознавать, что все это было не более чем сном. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, поджав ноги, натянул повыше свое давно прохудившееся покрывало: предрассветные сквознячки уже пробирались под одежду, покалывая противным сырым холодком.  
А кое-кто, кажется, обещал присматривать за моими снами, устало, без особой злости подумал он, не надеясь, впрочем, донести свою мысль до адресата. Справедливость, однако, озадачился настолько явственно, что на несколько мгновений Андерс даже почувствовал себя человеком с полноценным раздвоением личности.  
Да, это был приятный сон, согласился он. В чем, собственно, и проблема.  
В ответ тяжелой волной накатил стыд. Он ценил, по-настоящему ценил дружбу Дара и Риана, и ни за что не рискнул бы ею просто ради удовлетворения глупых желаний смертного тела – и все равно не мог прекратить мечтать о том, чтобы эта дружба стала… чем-то большим. Даже несмотря на то, что сам толком не знал, как оно, большее, должно выглядеть. Даже зная, что не вправе подвергать их такому риску.  
Андерс скрипнул зубами и, отбросив одеяло в сторону, резко сел на кровати. Валяться дальше не было никакого смысла, отдыха уже не вышло бы – споры со Справедливостью выпивали силы не хуже самых трудных заклятий, вот только проку с них было куда меньше. Он одернул мантию резким от раздражения жестом и вышел из своей каморки, собираясь подготовить клинику к наступающему дню.  
Через несколько минут в дверь постучали, робко и неровно. Два удара, пауза, ещё три, пауза, один. Андерс аккуратно опустил ведро с плескавшейся в нем грязной тряпкой на пол и, подхватив стоявший в углу посох, открыл. Осторожничал он зря: у порога переминался с ноги на ногу тощий бледный парнишка, который торопливо сунул ему в руку сложенный вчетверо клочок бумаги и тут же пустился бегом, дробно стуча грязными босыми пятками по утоптанным до каменной твердости земляным «мостовым» Клоаки.  
Андерс хмыкнул и, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери, развернул записку. И поморщился: первым делом в глаза бросился увенчанный пышными оленьими рогами пламенеющий меч, кем-то из их старых товарищей выбранный в качестве пометки «Крайне срочно!». Кажется, оный товарищ собирался потом придумать что-нибудь менее нелепое, но, как известно, именно временные решения чаще всего остаются в истории.  
Однако медлить ему и впрямь не стоило. Андерс запер клинику, перевесил незажженную лампу на пустой крюк по другую сторону двери, порадовавшись, что успел договориться с близнецами хоть о каком-то условном знаке, и быстрым шагом двинулся к лазу, выходившему в Нижний Город возле рынка.  
В маленькой лачуге за старой литейной было тесно, три человека в неё едва умещались. В те времена, когда литейная была не такой уж старой и приносила немалый доход, здесь, кажется, находилась дворницкая с метлами и лопатами. Однако с тех пор, как умер первый владелец, дела у предприятия шли все хуже и хуже: вместо лучших литейщиков Вольной Марки новые хозяева нанимали вначале просто хороших, затем тех, кто хоть что-то знал о металле, а теперь здесь и вовсе трудились ферелденские беженцы – те, которым хватало ума хотя бы не хвататься за раскаленные чаны голыми руками. Про дворников, заботившихся о том, чтобы шлак и оплавки не валялись под ногами, и подавно забыли. Бывшая дворницкая, заколоченная наглухо и уже начинавшая клониться на сторону, пустовала лет пятнадцать, пока её не нашел кто-то из его единомышленников.  
– Почему такая спешка? – снова поинтересовался Андерс. Ему, самому рослому из присутствующих, приходилось стоять, согнувшись чуть не вдвое, чтобы не задевать головой щепастые потолочные балки. Под ногами попискивали принюхивавшиеся к его сапогам крысы, и мысль попросту усесться на пол пропала так же быстро, как и появилась. – Половины суток – уже меньше, вообще говоря – слишком мало для того, чтобы организовать все как следует.  
– Потому что девочку вытащат именно сегодня, – пояснила Арейн. Немолодая уже женщина в потрепанной, но чистой одежде была похожа на мистресс Селби, как родная сестра, хотя никакого родства между ними не было. Вообще говоря, даже кожа у Арейн была почти вдвое темнее, чем у Селби, что ничуть не разрушало поразительного сходства. – Не можем же мы бросить её на произвол судьбы.  
– Сам знаешь, по ночам на этих улицах и взрослому мужику-то появляться опасно, что уж говорить про пигалицу только-только из Круга, – кивнул коренастый одноногий старик. Маракал утверждал, что потерял ногу в бою с пиратами, но у Андерса всякий раз возникали сомнения насчет того, на чьей же стороне он сражался в этом самом бою. Впрочем, в остальном Маракал был честен, как только может быть честен один из старейшин местного нищенства.  
– Я не об этом, – покачал головой Андерс. – Улицы станут ещё опаснее, если вслед за ней из Казематов вылезет ещё полсотни храмовников. Кто нас предупредил? Можно ли ему доверять?  
Арейн вздохнула и посмотрела на него с откровенным укором, но затем все же ответила:  
– Можно, Андерс, можно. Я в нем уверена. Он хороший человек и рискует едва ли не больше, чем мы все, вместе взятые.  
– А не дорисковался ли уже? – нахмурился одержимый. – Ты же знаешь, Мередит далеко не дура, как бы нам ни хотелось обратного.  
– Не кипеши, – буркнул Маракал, потирая вечно ноющее колено целой ноги. – У парня появилась возможность кого-то вытащить, он ею и воспользовался. А что не сообщил заранее – так это уж как получилось. Сказал бы спасибо, что хоть часов десять есть, пути отхода проверим.  
– Весточка действительно была именно от него. – Арейн успокаивающе погладила Андерса по руке и снова улыбнулась: – И место для передачи он выбрал безопасное. Прознать о нем церковники точно не успели. Да и Маракал парочку своих пошлет, чтобы все в окрестностях разнюхали. – Старик проворчал что-то утвердительное и зыркнул на Андерса почти свирепо. – Мы бы отправили с тобой кого-нибудь ещё, но ты же знаешь – чем больше людей…  
– … тем больше шума, а наши главные козыри – тишина и незаметность, – со вздохом закончил вместо неё одержимый. Очень хотелось объяснить собеседникам, что бегство – это на самом деле вовсе не выход, и что как раз этот тезис он неоднократно проверял на своей шкуре, но время и место были не слишком подходящими. И без того они вынуждены были говорить вполголоса: за стеной, в литейной уже слышался утренний грохот, и беседующая сама с собой дворницкая точно привлекла бы слишком много нежелательного внимания. – И если нас все-таки обнаружат, то при столкновении с охотничьей десяткой лишняя пара рук с оружием особой роли все равно не сыграет.  
– Ну ты этот… пес-си-мист, – с нарочитой неловкостью выцедил «сложное» слово Маракал, не допустив в нем, впрочем, ни единой ошибки. – Так что, присмотришь за девкой или ты нынче только бумажки марать горазд?  
Андерс насмешливо хмыкнул. Покупаться на подобные подначки он перестал ещё до объединения со Справедливостью, но отказываться тоже не собирался. В их странной компании – слишком деятельной для кучки трепливых пожилых кумушек, но слишком нелепо организованной для настоящего тайного общества – он был единственным, кто знал, каково это – жить в Круге. И каким шоком может стать внешний мир для ребенка, выросшего среди храмовников и забитых товарищей по дару. Встречались, конечно, юнцы решительные и инициативные, и добрый дядя, способный объяснить, что к чему, требовался далеко не каждому. Но – очень и очень многим.  
– Заберешь девку – затихарись куда-нибудь. Порядок сам знаешь, – встретившись с ним взглядом, кивнул старик. – Как переправку организуем, пришлем весточку. – Он пальцем поманил Андерса к себе и, дождавшись, пока тот наклонится к нему ещё ближе, шепотом сообщил ему, как получить информацию. – К завтрему постараемся управиться, но тут душу в заклад не поставлю, всяко бывает. Одно пообещаю, что без нужды тянуть не станем.  
Времени до назначенного часа было много, но Андерс все равно побаивался, что не успеет. Найти хорошее убежище было не так-то просто: зоны влияния банд постоянно смещались, и ещё накануне бывшая совершенно безопасной нора вдруг оказывалась едва ли не в эпицентре боевых действий, да к тому же ферелденские беженцы, отчаянно жаждавшие иметь хоть какой-то угол, который можно было бы назвать домом, нередко занимали оставшиеся без присмотра укрытия. Выгонять их Андерсу было совестно, тем более что пользы с этого не было бы никакой – обозленные босяки запросто могли привести местного смотрящего или кого похуже. Проще было поискать другое место.  
Гревшиеся в последних лучах солнца портовые нищие окинули его цепкими оценивающими взглядами и, сочтя не стоящим трудов, не двинулись с места. Андерс украдкой огляделся, чуть заметно вздрогнув под невыразительным взглядом великана-кунари, сторожившего вход в их лагерь, и решительно двинулся к пристани. Один из попрошаек, решив, что негоже упускать пришедший в прямом смысле слова прямо в руки шанс, затянул освященное веками «Подайте на пропитание!» и, приподнимаясь со своей подстилки, неловко махнул рукой с полусогнутыми, словно когти, пальцами. Андерс чуть заметно кивнул и, несколько успокоившись, двинулся дальше.  
Затеряться среди лепившихся друг на друга портовых складов труда не составляло. Если бы речь шла только о храмовниках, Андерс, быть может, и волноваться бы не стал, но здесь бояться следовало не столько церковных ищеек, сколько местных бандитов. Члены Рыбацкой Сети, по большей части пираты, ссаженные на берег прихотью злой судьбы, отнюдь не горели желанием делить свою территорию с абсолютно бесполезными в финансовом отношении личностями, так что ожидать от них снисходительного отношения не стоило. Если не убьют на месте, то продадут: либо все тем же храмовникам, либо печально известным тевинтерцам, которых ещё никто в городе не видел, но уже все боялись.  
Магесса и её провожатый задерживались. Стемнело, и Андерс, прекрасно знавший, что так долго торчать на одном месте в этих краях не стоило, начал тревожиться. Ему, притаившемуся в углу между двумя зданиями, пока удавалось сойти за элемент пейзажа, но продолжаться вечно это не могло.  
Появившаяся наконец «девочка» и впрямь оказалась совсем юной. Женская мантия с выделенной полосами более светлой ткани грудью заставляла её выглядеть старше, но тому, кто готов был присмотреться повнимательней, сразу стало бы ясно, что обещанные покроем одеяния выпуклости пока ещё остаются не более чем обещанием. Её провожатый, не слишком высокий, но крепкий мужчина, прятал лицо под капюшоном вылинявшего плаща, однако каждый его жест выдавал, насколько сильно он волновался за свою подопечную, и Андерс несколько расслабился.  
– Как тебя зовут? – ободряюще улыбнувшись, негромко поинтересовался он. Спутник девушки обнял её на прощание и, настороженно оглядевшись, скрылся в переплетении портовых улочек, и юная магесса сразу взъерошилась, словно испуганный котенок. – Меня зовут Андерс.  
– Л… Лив, – запнувшись, чуть слышно отозвалась она и, собравшись с духом, нарочито решительным шагом двинулась за ним. – А ты всегда прозвищем представляешься или это так для конспирации надо?  
– Тшш, – вместо ответа шикнул Андерс и, убедившись, что за ними никто не наблюдал, поднял решетку, прикрывавшую лаз в канализационные стоки. Неудивительно, что в порту стояла такая вонь: сточные тоннели заканчивались прямо под причалами, а про хоть какие-нибудь очистные сооружения жители Верхнего Города, и без того дышавшие налетавшими с Виммарка горными ветерками и запахом наместничьих роз, и думать не хотели. – Здесь надо говорить шепотом, чтобы звук не разносился по всем подземельям, а лучше и вовсе молчать.  
Лив послушно кивнула и, чуть заметно сморщив носик, без промедления спрыгнула вниз. Андерс аккуратно спустился следом и опустил решетку на прежнее место, надеясь, что оставленные им следы не слишком сильно бросались в глаза. Мало кто стал бы приглядываться, как именно содрана ржавчина с канализационного люка, но бывало всякое.  
До Клоаки они добрались без помех. С Лив не было никаких проблем: она молчала, даже старалась ступать потише, при виде крыс не визжала и не падала в обморок и вообще слушалась своего спутника беспрекословно. Это было просто замечательно, Андерсу следовало бы радоваться, что никто не усложняет ему задачу – только никак не получалось забыть, почему же так вышло. Девушку просто приучили повиноваться без раздумий, вот она и повиновалась.  
– А меня так зовут – Андерс, – сказал он, когда они наконец достигли своей цели – крохотной лачужки, скорее даже шалаша, в юго-западной части тоннелей Клоаки. Слежки за ними, насколько он мог судить, не было, подходы к двери отлично просматривались через щели в досках, а в полу был люк, ведущий в самую путаную часть здешнего лабиринта. Андерс повернулся к своей спутнице и пояснил: – Мама, конечно, называла по-другому, но я уже не помню, как.  
– Что? – изумилась Лив, наконец посмотрев на него взглядом нормального живого человека. Андерс постарался улыбнуться потеплее и напомнил:  
– Ты спрашивала, всегда ли я прозвищем представляюсь. Ты голодная?  
– Ну, не очень, – озадаченно нахмурившись, неуверенно проговорила девушка. – Мне па.. дали еды с собой. Немножко. – Она перетащила свою заплечную сумку на колени и, взявшись за крепившийся пестрыми завязками клапан, вдруг замерла. А потом, после паузы, которая показалась Андерсу очень длинной, почти беззвучно спросила: – Это теперь насовсем, да?  
Целитель тихо вздохнул и, присев перед ней на корточки, аккуратным покровительственным жестом накрыл её узкие кисти своими. Длинные прохладные пальчики чуть заметно дрожали, и он сжал их крепче, стараясь хотя бы согреть.  
– Не знаю, – наконец честно сказал он, посмотрев Лив в глаза. Девушка растерянно заморгала, а потом вдруг улыбнулась, как будто такой ответ её успокоил. – Но я надеюсь, что насовсем. Люди должны быть свободными, Лив. Все люди, и маги тоже. – Андерс прикусил язык и торопливо улыбнулся в ответ. Он должен был успокоить её, приободрить и, может быть, дать пару советов, а не разглагольствовать о том, что она сама скоро поймет. – Ты волнуешься?  
– Очень, – поколебавшись, призналась Лив и, выпустив соскользнувшую на пол сумку, принялась неловко одергивать мантию, в чем та, вообще говоря, вовсе не нуждалась. – Я же совсем не знаю, что мне делать. То есть, мне рассказывали, как покупать еду и как спрашивать дорогу, и что нужно уехать подальше и не показывать, что я маг, пока не удостоверюсь, что меня не выдадут… – Её вздох слишком напоминал задушенный всхлип, но поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, Андерс не успел – она заговорила снова, торопливо, как будто хотела успеть до того, как её прервут: – Только все говорят, что свобода – это здорово, а мне очень-очень страшно. Даже страшнее, чем было в Казематах, наверно. Я же вот убегу, да – а что мне потом-то делать?  
– Что захочешь, – мягко проговорил Андерс и, поколебавшись, ласково погладил её по взъерошенным светлым волосам. – Можешь мир посмотреть. Он большой и очень интересный, честное слово. Или можешь поселиться где-нибудь в деревне, пойти в ученицы к местной травнице и потом людей лечить. Это тоже замечательно. А потом встретишь хорошего парня – ну или девушку – влюбишься и будешь жить с ним или с ней долго и счастливо. Детей родишь, если захочешь.  
– Нам же нельзя, – строго и снисходительно, как маленькому, сообщила Лив и вдруг запнулась, а затем осторожно переспросила: – То есть, теперь уже можно, да?..  
– Именно, – кивнул Андерс, уселся рядом с ней на старый ящик, служивший табуреткой и, достав из собственной сумки краюху хлеба и кусок оставшейся с вечера колбасы, протянул их девушке. – Теперь много чего можно. Только других людей не обижай, а то они начнут отвечать тем же. Зато теперь тебе не будут ничего запрещать просто потому, что ты маг.  
– Будут, – снова погрустнев, обреченно сказала Лив. Впрочем, от колбасы она отказываться не стала, и дожидаться пояснений Андерсу пришлось почти минуту. – Я же теперь отступница, да? А отступникам нужно прятаться от храмовников и никому не доверять, даже хорошим парням. Так что это все неправда.  
– А вот и правда, – не удержавшись, с какой-то почти мальчишеской обидой заявил Андерс. – Здесь, в Киркволле, жил один маг. Так вот он влюбился, убежал из Круга, женился на своей любимой, которая, к слову, была самой настоящей благородной леди, и прожил долгую хорошую жизнь. И воспитал замечательных детей. И все это правда от первого до последнего слова.  
– Это больше на сказку похоже, – с сомнением проговорила девушка, продолжая аккуратно откусывать маленькие кусочки колбасы. Андерс сердито посмотрел на неё, и она, задумчиво сдвинув брови, уточнила: – А ты его знал, что ли?  
– Не его, – поколебавшись, признался Андерс. – Его сыновей.  
Вот теперь во взгляде Лив вспыхнул настоящий интерес. И такая отчаянная надежда, что Андерс, не успев задуматься, заговорил снова:  
– Они действительно выросли очень хорошими людьми. Двое старших – настоящие мужчины, великодушные и надежные. Младший тоже… – Он замешкался, не решаясь откровенно соврать, и уклончиво закончил: – Будет отличным парнем, когда перестанет так упрямо верить, что братья его злобно третируют и всячески угнетают.  
Лив хихикнула, как видно, оценив его старания. Колбаса закончилась, хлеб тоже, и она аккуратно подобрала крошки с подола, а затем, застенчиво глянув на него из-под ресниц, попросила:  
– Расскажи мне про внешний мир? А то я ничего не помню, кроме Казематов, меня совсем маленькой забрали…  
Выглядевшая уже почти взрослой девушкой Лив на деле была сущим ребенком. Андерсу пришлось чуть не полчаса доказывать ей существование бабочек, которых она считала выдумкой писателей, но затем он, спохватившись, перешел к более важным темам. К примеру, как заработать денег на еду, покупать которую она в теории уже умела, и как при этом не вляпаться в неприятности. Андерс чуть ли не через предложение повторял, что все его советы – не более чем рекомендации, и вовсе не являются гарантией успеха, и что ей придется оценивать обстановку самой, но сиявшая во взгляде собеседницы фанатичная вера в его мудрость не внушала ему оптимизма. Оставалось лишь положиться на то, что Арейн – или мистресс Селби, или кто там на этот раз занимался отправкой из Киркволла очередного спасенного мага – позаботится о надежном спутнике для его подопечной.  
Андерс, должно быть, говорил всю ночь напролет. Под конец он мог только натужно хрипеть, вынуждая Лив наклоняться к нему все ближе и ближе, но вопросов у неё меньше не становилось. И каждый из них мог оказаться жизненно важным, так что отказать ей в ответе он был просто не вправе. Горло-то что, горло пройдет…  
К рассвету взбудораженная обилием новых впечатлений девушка все-таки угомонилась и, вытянувшись на пол у дальней стены лачуги и подложив под голову свою сумку, тихонько засопела. Андерс выглянул наружу сквозь щель возле дверного косяка и, убедившись, что все спокойно, принялся размышлять о том, что же им делать дальше.  
Ему самому, понятное дело, не удалось даже подремать. Жители Клоаки, вопреки всему отчаянно цеплявшиеся за привычный распорядок, пытались жить как положено: днем добывали себе пропитание, а на ночь расползались по своим углам. Смысла в этом не было ровным счетом никакого – в тоннелях всегда царил полумрак, едва-едва рассеиваемый горевшими тут и там небольшими кострами. Однако с восходом солнца короткий период сонного затишья закончился, и Андерсу пришлось следить за окрестностями вдвое бдительней. Он невольно напрягался, когда кто-нибудь подходил к их убежищу слишком близко, но каждый раз это оказывалось всего лишь случайностью. Эту лачугу местные давным-давно обшарили до основания и забрали все более-менее ценное, так что интереса для них она не представляла.  
Ожидание было самой тяжелой частью любого дела. Терзавшая Андерса тревога, которую не умеряли никакие логические рассуждения, с каждым часом становилась все сильнее. Сохранить самообладание ему удалось, должно быть, лишь потому, что проснувшаяся вскоре после полудня Лив, напуганная раздававшимся снаружи шумом, смотрела на него, как на единственную свою защиту. И, наверное, ударилась бы в панику при малейшем признаке неуверенности.  
Появление хромой старухи-нищенки, закутанной в драную рыбацкую сеть, обитатели Клоаки встретили без радости. Делиться с попрошайками было попросту нечем, а уж под вечер, на исходе очередного голодного дня – и подавно. До того, чтобы пускать в пищу случайных прохожих, дело пока не доходило, но все равно ни один нищий не стал бы так рисковать. Кроме тех, кто хотел выслужиться перед главенствовавшим в портовой части братства Маракалом.  
– Пойдем, – тихо проговорил Андерс, проводив взглядом старуху, шарахавшуюся от любого жеста, но упрямо тянувшую «Пода-а-айте, люди добрыя!..». Люк в полу тихонько скрипнул, и он, спустившись по узкой шаткой лесенке, зажег в ладони светлячок, чтобы Лив не оступилась и не переломала себе ноги. Нищенка не была гонцом, её появление только должно было дать ему понять, что весть ожидает его в условленном месте. Точного местонахождения своих укрытий Андерс никому не открывал, и бедной женщине, наверное, придется обойти пол-Клоаки, чтобы быть уверенной в том, что она попалась ему на глаза.  
– Пауков не боишься? – поймав взгляд своей подопечной, усмехнулся Андерс, и Лив торопливо замотала головой. Другого он и не ожидал, мало кто из магов боялся таких мелочей, как пауки или мыши – хватало и других страхов.  
Лив, как оказалось, успела попривыкнуть к перемене обстановки и воспылала желанием как-то поучаствовать в собственном спасении. Когда они действительно наткнулись на пауков, она тут же выскочила вперед, и Андерс едва успел выдернуть её из-под щелкающих челюстей паука-матки. Остальная часть многолапого семейства, по счастью, бродила где-то в других местах, а с маткой он справился. Не то чтобы совсем без труда, но они с Лив остались целы и невредимы, не считая пары синяков на попе неудачно упавшей девчонки.  
Стычка с паучихой произвела на Лив совсем не то впечатление. Может быть, Андерс перестарался, стараясь её приободрить, может, разлетевшиеся по тоннелю паучьи кишки убедили её в его бойцовских навыках, но, что бы ни было тому причиной, результат ему совсем не нравился.  
– Нужно знать, когда применять магию, а когда лучше от этого воздержаться, – практически беззвучным шепотом внушал девушке Андерс, крепко зажимая ей рот ладонью. Впереди, всего в одном повороте коридора, делили товар две банды контрабандистов лириума, и, судя по становившимся все пронзительней голосам, ждать драки пришлось бы недолго. Лив обиженно моргала на него, и в её широко распахнутых глазах читалась уверенность в том, что они тратят время впустую. Зачем ждать или искать обходные пути, если можно просто пройти сквозь начинающуюся свару?.. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и, переборов свое отвращение к назидательным речам, твердо закончил: – Можешь не использовать магию – не используй.  
Похоже, как раз такой тон и был нужен – девушка несколько сникла и послушно кивнула.  
Обходной путь пришлось искать долго: треклятые ублюдки выбрали для своих разборок пещеру, в которой сходилась большая часть местных тоннелей. Однако через несколько часов они с Лив все-таки выбрались на поверхность в самом глухом углу Нижнего Города, в который не заглядывали ни стража, ни храмовничьи патрули. Этот квартал держала банда Черных Ножовщиков, десяток вечно хмельных мужиков, заросших бородами до самых ушей, но к закату они уже упивались до отключки и на улицы не вылезали.  
– Ходят тут по ночам, ходят… Чего ради я вообще с вами связалась? – пробурчала статная, изрядно смахивавшая на ведьму старуха, впустив их в свой крохотный домик. – Он тебя, небось, и покормить не догадался, девонька?  
– Догадался, – пискнула оробевшая Лив, прижав сумку к груди с таким видом, будто готовилась защищаться. Хозяйка дома недоверчиво покосилась на Андерса, но настаивать не стала.  
– Вот, бери. – Она сунула в руки девушке небольшой узелок и окинула её ещё одним суровым взглядом. – Тут припас на первое время, иголка, нитки – мало ли зашить чего придется – денег немного. До Ферелдена добраться хватит, там нынче вашему племени полегче. А ты поторопился бы, касатик, – снова повернувшись к Андерсу, проговорила она, – до рассвета пара часов всего осталась, а Самсон, паршивец, ровно трупак какой, света солнечного не выносит, как солнышко взойдет, сразу в нору свою удирает. Хрен найдешь потом. А тебе, девонька, не торчать бы лишнего в этой душегубке, так что давайте-ка вы в путь. Пойдешь с Самсоном, он уже с капитаном своим знакомым о тебе сговорился.  
– Спасибо, э-э-э… госпожа, – пролепетала растерявшаяся ещё больше Лив и попыталась изобразить реверанс, чуть не хлопнувшись на неровные доски.  
Самсон был из тех людей, от которых не перестаешь ждать подвоха даже после нескольких пудов совместно съеденной соли. Бегающий взгляд запавших, как будто помутневших глаз выдавал в нем человека, давно подсевшего на какую-то дурь, а одежда была истрепана до дыр и давно нестирана. Но на запястье у него болтался грубо сработанный амулет с дырявой розовой ракушкой, походивший на творение неловких ручек маленького ребенка – подозрительная до паранойи Арейн выдавала такие лишь тем, в ком была полностью уверена.  
– Что, уже… все? – вцепившись в руку Андерса, задушенным шепотом спросила Лив.  
– Все, все, – не дав ему ответить, буркнул Самсон. – На корабль тебя посажу – и все, будешь свободна как птичка. Только давай, не рассусоливай тут с болтовней, некогда. И так чуть не всю ночь вас дожидался.  
Девушка торопливо кивнула и, повиснув на шее у Андерса, неуклюже чмокнула его в щеку, а затем побежала догонять уже спускавшегося по лестнице в порт Самсона, помахав опешившему целителю на прощание. Он поднял было руку, чтобы помахать в ответ – но торопившаяся за своим новым провожатым Лив не оборачивалась.  
– Удачи тебе, – одними губами сказал Андерс, сам не зная зачем. Ведь надеяться следовало не на какие-то глупые пожелания или тем более мифическую удачу, а на сообразительность самой Лив. Она, в конце концов, была девушкой бойкой, и должна была быстро справиться со вбитыми прошлой жизнью привычками.  
Нелепая стыдная усталость накатила внезапно, будто ударившая под колени приливная волна. Он ведь даже ничего не делал, короткий, едва ли пятиминутный бой с пауком не в счет – но держаться на ногах вдруг стало невыносимо трудно. Задерживаться на одном месте не стоило, и Андерс, искренне усомнившись в своей способности добраться до клиники, двинулся к «Висельнику».  
Под утро в трактире было почти тихо. Большая часть завсегдатаев уже благополучно напилась и теперь дремала на столах, а меньшая торопилась к ним присоединиться, опустошая недопитые пока кружки. Более-менее вертикальное положение сохраняла, кажется, только сидевшая у барной стойки Изабелла, но она лишь небрежно отсалютовала перешагнувшему порог Андерсу и вернулась к разговору с Корфом.  
– С возвращением, блудный друг наш! – торжественно провозгласил восседавший на своем каменном троне Варрик. – Ты спас этот город от неисчислимых бедствий!  
– Когда это я успел? – недоуменно нахмурился одержимый, кивком поприветствовав расположившихся у камина Дара с Рианом. Близнецы улыбнулись в ответ и, окинув его придирчивыми, цепкими взглядами, как будто слегка расслабились.  
– Да вот прямо сейчас, – не особенно пытаясь скрыть усмешку, проговорил гном. – Судя по всему, нуждающихся в битье жестянок ты уже побил самостоятельно, так что… Пить, жрать, спать?  
– А можно все вместе? – рухнув на стоявшую у стола длинную скамью, уточнил Андерс.  
– Не вопрос, – театрально взмахнул рукой Варрик. Рядом с ним невесть откуда возникла Нора, и он немедленно принялся раздавать указания.  
– Устал? – сочувственно поинтересовался один из близнецов, сунув в руки Андерсу собственную кружку, над которой поднималась струйка полупрозрачного пара с резким травяным ароматом. Андерс кивнул снова, осторожно отхлебнул и блаженно прижмурился, ощущая, как горячая жидкость согревает пересохшее горло.  
– Устал, – парой глотков спустя ответил он, решив, что уже не напугает собеседника своим натужным карканьем. В голосе ещё слышалась хрипота, но, по крайней мере, можно было разобрать, что он говорит. – Все очень удачно сложилось, тихо и мирно, а сил почему-то не осталось ни капли.  
– Бывает, – понимающе кивнул второй Хоук. Он, должно быть, хотел спросить что-то ещё, но тут перед Андерсом возникла миска горячей каши с мясом, и Варрик, хлопнув по столу ладонью, грозно изрек:  
– Дай поесть человеку!  
Андерс тихо хмыкнул и, бросив на братьев извиняющийся взгляд, принялся за еду. На несколько минут он, кажется, и вовсе выпал из реальности, но затем сквозь всепоглощающее звериное блаженство вновь пробился голос одного из близнецов:  
– …на рынке Нижнего Города. Это не тот ли тип, который любому прохожему норовит всучить «антиванские» клинки?  
Хоуки, конечно же, тоже не сидели без дела, глупо было бы ожидать иного. Одержимый с силой потер лицо ладонями и повернулся к сидевшему рядом с ним:  
– Что вы тут опять затеяли?  
– Ничего, – искренне удивился тот. Андерс посмотрел на него с откровенным скептицизмом, и он поправился: – Ничего опасного, честное слово. Тут просто одного мальчонку отыскать надо, пока он куда-нибудь не вляпался. Его мать уже извелась вся, а помочь некому, кто же ради эльфинажки-полукровки суетиться будет.  
– Ну, кроме нас, – хмыкнул второй близнец и, приобняв Андерса за плечо, строго продолжил: – Однако тебе, друг наш, явно надо отдохнуть. А по Нижнему Городу мы как-нибудь в другой раз вместе погуляем, обещаю.  
Их ухода Андерс не запомнил. Даже то, что за кашей последовал горячий чай, а затем поиски свободной кровати, он осознавал уже довольно смутно, и вскоре после этого окончательно провалился в темноту.  
А потом темнота потрясла его за плечо крепкой хоуковой рукой и встревоженно сообщила:  
– Андерс, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
Тягучая пустота, сон без сновидений, ещё держала его разум маленькими когтистыми лапками, и Андерс бездумно потянулся к источнику голоса, стараясь нащупать на попавшем в руки теле повреждения, которым могло потребоваться его внимание. Однако на обтягивавшей широкую грудь плотной мантии не было ни прорех, ни нехорошей липкой влаги, на плечах и бедрах – тоже, да и кровью не пахло.  
– Не мне, – с отчетливо звучавшей в голосе дружелюбной усмешкой поправил его Хоук, даже не подумав обижаться на то, что его так нагло облапали, и сразу посерьезнел снова: – Мальчишка таки угодил в переплет. Похоже, попался работорговцам, так что в каком состоянии он там будет – неизвестно.  
– Сколько я проспал? – поинтересовался Андерс, пытаясь нашарить под кроватью свои сапоги. Хоук, спохватившись, зажег на пальцах небольшой файербол, и сапоги тут же нашлись.  
– Весь день и ещё пару часов после заката, – сообщил Хоук и почти виновато пожал плечами: – Мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, но у нас с братом нехорошие предчувствия. Совсем нехорошие, так что…  
– Вы все правильно сделали, – мягко прервал его одержимый, покончив наконец с ремнями сапог – иногда ему начинало казаться, что их слишком много – и, последовав за Хоуком, который быстро двинулся к ведущей в общий зал лестнице, уточнил: – Так что там вообще произошло?  
– У парня начались какие-то проблемы с Тенью, – чуть замедлив шаг, негромко объяснил тот. – Мать перепугалась, попыталась вначале что-то сама сделать, а потом от безнадеги связалась с храмовниками. Повезло, попался ей на редкость приличный сэр, Траском зовут, но пацаненок, как узнал, все равно перепугался жутко и пустился в бега. – Хоук поморщился, но через несколько секунд, перешагнув порог «Висельника», все же продолжил: – Папашу его блудливого мы порасспросили и мутного типа, к которому тот сыночка отправил, тоже. Надо бы вообще ему шею свернуть, но это уж потом как-нибудь, сейчас и так времени немного – может, успеем перехватить эльфеныша до того, как его отправят дальше по цепочке.  
Андерс кивнул, только после этого сообразив, что шедший в полушаге впереди Хоук увидеть его жеста попросту не мог, и спросил:  
– Куда идем-то?  
– Прихватим остальных возле кунарийского лагеря и на пристань Артуриса. Рейнер, подстилка тевинтерская, там швартуется. – В голосе Хоука мелькнуло раздражение, слышать которое Андерсу было так же непривычно, как и брошенное вскользь грубое словцо. И только через несколько ударов сердца он вдруг сообразил, что…  
– Риан, да вы вконец свихнулись! – Подошвы тихо клацали о булыжник мостовой, как будто поддакивая каждому его слову, и Андерс, в пару шагов догнав своего спутника, крепко ухватил его за локоть и развернул к себе: – Чем вы вообще думали – торчать у самого логова этих фанатиков? Да ещё ночью!  
– Брось, их Аришок – приличный мужик, – аккуратно подтолкнув его вперед, к портовой лестнице, усмехнулся Риан. Андерс, вспомнив о дожидавшемся помощи мальчике, подчинился и ускорил шаг сам в надежде миновать опасное место побыстрее. – Мы бы его, наверно, даже зауважали, если бы не то, как они обходятся со своими саирабазами.  
– Что? – в шоке переспросил одержимый и, оступившись на выщербленной ступеньке, чуть не полетел вниз.  
– Это же глупость, – явно его не поняв, уточнил Хоук и, убедившись, что он восстановил равновесие, разжал крепко стискивавшие его плечо пальцы. – А глупость уважать трудновато.  
– Да я не об этом! – с досадой перебил его Андерс. – Когда это вы успели так душевно пообщаться с Аришоком?  
– Помнишь того проныру, Джавариса? – переспросил Риан. – Вот как раз после этого. И все очень неплохо тогда прошло, Аришок даже велел этому жулику расплатиться, как обещано.  
Андерс вздохнул и только покачал головой. Уговаривать близнецов не рисковать понапрасну было совершенно бессмысленно, слишком уж разнились их понятия о риске и его целесообразности. Пытаться за ними присматривать тоже было бесполезно: вместо того, чтобы одергивать разошедшихся Хоуков, он сам заражался их боевым азартом и начинал делать глупости… Нужные глупости, по правде говоря, но все же ему следовало по возможности сохранять благоразумие.  
Остальная часть отряда, по счастью, не стала со скуки ломиться в закрытые на ночь ворота кунарийского лагеря и мирно дожидалась их на другой стороне улицы. Переминавшийся с ноги на ногу Карвер при виде Андерса нахмурился и пробурчал что-то неодобрительное, но под взглядом Дара мгновенно сник и молча отправился в авангард.  
Пристань Артуриса, как и следовало ожидать, находилась на окраине порта в тени громадной бронзовой статуи, в самом неудобном для судов месте. Впрочем, для обделывания всяких малозаконных делишек эта нора подходила лучше некуда и, как видно, именно для этого и использовалась. Стоявший возле самой пристани склад был совсем небольшим, крыша у него прохудилась, а дверь перекосила настолько, что пробивавшиеся через щели лучики света были видны за квартал – но подходы к нему стерегло с полдюжины настороженно зыркавших по сторонам головорезов.  
– Щас, – мрачно пообещал Карвер, закинув снятый с креплений двуручник на плечо и поудобнее перехватив рукоять, и шагнул вперед, вперив в охрану нехороший, оценивающий взгляд.  
– Ша, Младший, погоди. – Шаривший у себя в сумке Варрик слегка подергал его за пояс, словно обозначая намерение оттащить его обратно. – Нам бы без шума туда, а то мало ли…  
Карвер посмотрел на гнома глазами получившего незаслуженный пинок щенка, но, получив от Дара легкий тычок под ребра, послушно отступил. Мгновением спустя сторожей окутало облако зеленоватого тумана из расколовшейся у их ног глиняной фляги, а ещё через несколько секунд все шестеро рухнули на землю.  
– Часа два продрыхнут, – отчитался самодовольно ухмылявшийся Варрик и, аккуратно прижав растопырившую дуги Бьянку к груди, поторопился вслед за двинувшимися к складу Хоуками.  
Небольшое с виду здание на деле оказалось куда просторней, чем предполагал Андерс. Сыграло свою роль и то, что помещение было перегорожено рядами ящиков, которые вполне заменяли внутренние стены, разделяя обширное пространство на несколько довольно тесных комнат. И в одной из этих комнат явно происходило что-то неладное.  
– …давай, давай сюда, цыпочка!  
– Не боись, не обидим! – Андерс стиснул зубы. В доносившихся через несколько «стен» азартных выкриках слышалось что-то знакомое, настолько мерзкое, что в глазах мигом потемнело от гнева. И не у него одного: близнецы, шагавшие впереди с посохами наготове, скалились настолько свирепо, что мороз драл по коже. – Иди ко мне, кисочка, ужо я тебе покажу!  
– Ножи долой! – Этот голос звучал резче и повелительней, и вместе с тем была в нем какая-то томная насмешка, словно его обладателя забавляло представшее перед ним зрелище. – Товар попортите – самих платить заставлю!  
– Руки, руки держи! Без рук она магичить не сможет! – Теперь их отделяла от говоривших только хлипкая дощатая дверь… которой хватило одного хорошего пинка. Андерс влетел в узкую длинную комнату вслед за старшими Хоуками и тихо зарычал, увидев подтверждение своим худшим догадкам. Десяток замызганных ублюдков гонял из угла в угол девушку в форменной мантии Казематов, а ещё один одетый чуть получше подонок сидел на краю грубо сколоченного стола, поигрывая кинжалом, и с ухмылкой наблюдал за ними.  
Андерс вскинул посох, лишь краем сознания отметив, что близнецы опередили его на долю секунды – и замер, словно попав в руну паралича, потому что заговорила упавшая на колени девушка. Низким и гулким, нечеловечески равнодушным голосом, вторившим самому себе жутким эхом.  
– Вы ничего не знаете о магии…  
На лицах Хоуков мелькнуло отчаяние осознания, однако сами бандиты соображали намного медленней. Или, быть может, просто не знали, что это означало – но когда по вытянувшимся, уже превращавшимся в когти пальцам одержимой побежали язычки пламени, они тоже шарахнулись в стороны, вытаскивая из ножен широкие, грубо откованные тесаки.  
– Стой! – в один голос воскликнули близнецы, вдруг шагнув вперед. Преграждавших им путь головорезов они как будто и вовсе не заметили, те попросту посыпались в стороны, словно сбитые волной воздуха бутылки. Выгибавшаяся в судороге преображения магесса подняла голову, стряхнув порванный капюшон, и Андерс чуть не закричал, только через секунду узнав в искаженной мучительной гримасой маске лицо Лив. – Слушай мой голос, вернись, ты сильная, слушай меня! Ты сильнее, всегда была и всегда будешь, возвращайся!  
По сравнению руками Хоуков, загорелыми, по-мужски широкими, искореженные синюшные кисти одержимой казались ещё отвратительней – и тошно становилось от того, что братья держали их, словно величайшее сокровище, крепко и бережно. За спиной у Андерса что-то знакомо щелкнуло, и поднимавшиеся на ноги бандиты упали снова, в груди или животе у каждого торчало по стреле, вырвавшийся вперед Карвер от души матерился, пытаясь достать того прилично одетого ублюдка, и время от времени коротко взглядывал на замерших перед чудовищем братьев.  
– Возвращайся, слушай меня, слушай мой голос, иди ко мне… – Андерс, завороженный этим непрерывным речитативом, одновременно ласковым и непреклонно повелительным, отчего-то не смел их оборвать, даже зная, что должен оттащить их назад, подальше от опасности. На что они надеялись? Было уже поздно, ещё мгновение – и зеленые глаза Лив, неестественно яркие на комке переплавленной плоти, которым стало её лицо, померкнут и превратятся в тусклые демонские буркала, а кривые острые когти вонзятся в тела этих безумцев. – Иди ко мне, ты справишься, ты сильная, иди ко мне, возвращайся! Слушай мой голос, мы здесь, держись, возвращайся!  
Превращение замерло на середине. Андерс неверяще смотрел на дрожавшую, словно в лихорадке, одержимую – но её глаза оставались человеческими. Секунду, две, три… Вспыхнувшая вдруг нелепая надежда швырнула его на колени, и он, забыв об отвращении, осторожно обхватил ладонями покрытые вонючей слизью и буграми грубых рубцов скулы и попытался поймать её взгляд:  
– Слушай меня, Лив, возвращайся! Слушай меня, Лив!..  
Он звал её, наверное, целую вечность, вплетая собственные слова в зов не умолкавших ни на миг близнецов. Одержимую – нет, пока ещё Лив! – трясло, её взгляд ускользал, и сердце Андерса опять начинало сжимать отчаянием, но поверх его рук ложились ладони Хоуков, и он снова впивался в её глаза своими, будто и впрямь надеясь силой выволочь её обратно.  
И вечность спустя она улыбнулась им человеческими губами, перед тем, как рухнуть без сознания.  
Карвер, стоявший у неё за спиной с занесенным мечом, выдохнул и, опустив клинок, устало оперся на гарду.  
– Это вы что сделали? – оцепенело вопросил через пару минут Андерс.  
– Ничего, – таким же безжизненным тоном отозвался Дар. Риан кивнул, дергано и косо, как смертельно усталый человек, и добавил: – Просто позвали.  
– Это невозможно, – строго уведомил их Андерс, как будто это не перед ним сейчас лежала юная красивая девушка, ещё недавно полосовавшая половые доски трехдюймовыми когтями. Как будто не у него в сознании блаженно урчал Справедливость, довольный тем, что оскорблявший его самим своим существованием демон убрался прочь.  
– Правильно, – немедленно согласились близнецы, во взглядах которых постепенно прорастало такое же запредельное изумление, – это действительно нихуя невозможно!


	6. Chapter 6

Кажется, первой в себя пришла Лив. Во всяком случае, Андерс заметил, как она принялась опасливо, аккуратно поглядывать из-под ресниц уже тогда, когда он, чувствовавший себя так, будто угодил под пару-тройку «святых кар» подряд, только-только начинал задумываться о том, удастся ли ему поднять голову с удобного, как раз подходившего по высоте плеча какого-то из Хоуков и сесть поровнее. К нему самому с другой стороны прислонялся второй Хоук – наверное, Дар – и Андерсу с трудом удавалось сосредоточиться на чем-то помимо желания покрепче прижать его к себе. Оценить температуру тела сквозь плотную мантию было невозможно, но целителю все равно казалось, что Хоука – их обоих, скорее всего – нужно было как-то согреть.  
И нет, не тем способом, на который у него сейчас все равно не хватило бы сил.  
– Ребятки, вы сами-то живые? – остановившись напротив, обеспокоенно осведомился Варрик и, упершись ладонями в полусогнутые колени, заглянул магам в глаза. – Я, конечно, не очень понимаю, что именно вы тут устроили, но видок у вас – краше в гроб кладут.  
– Живые, живые, – окинув товарищей оценивающим взглядом, вздохнул Риан и выпрямился, крепко обняв Андерса за талию. Тот собрался было обрадоваться… но затем сообразил, что, пребывая в полуобмороке, едва не сполз на пол, и заметивший это прежде него самого Риан просто его поддержал. Андерс мысленно вздохнул и постарался сесть так, чтобы не наваливаться на него всем своим весом.   
– Ну как скажете, – окинув их полным сомнения взором, согласился гном. Задержавшись рядом с ними ещё на несколько мгновений, он покачал головой и, не сказав больше ни слова, отправился изучать трофеи.   
– Ничего, скоро все пройдет, – заметив озабоченность целителя, утешил его Дар, и не думавший убирать голову с его плеча. – Ещё пара минут – будем как новенькие.  
– Ты уверен? – недоверчиво нахмурился Андерс. Ему самому казалось куда более вероятным, что Карверу с Варриком на собственных горбах придется тащить их троих, точнее, четверых до ближайшего безопасного места, а потом охранять, пока они не оправятся.  
– Конечно, – безмятежно отозвался тот и, подумав, пояснил: – Мне, например, уже немного легче. Значит, скоро силы вернутся.  
Андерс только хмыкнул. «Скоро» было, пожалуй, излишне оптимистичным прогнозом: держать голову ровно было уже заметно проще, но если дело и дальше пойдет такими темпами, то встать на ноги он сможет в лучшем случае через несколько часов.  
– Откуда такая слабость-то? – подумал он вслух. Вопрос, вообще говоря, был риторическим, но близнецы вдруг потупились и заулыбались смущенно и почти виновато, словно плохо подготовившиеся к экзамену ученики, а потом явно через силу признались, что не знают.  
Однако совершенно неправдоподобное предположение Дара оказалось весьма точным: невесть куда подевавшиеся силы вернулись так же неожиданно, и Андерс с удивлением осознал, что вечность мучительной слабости на деле продлилась не больше четверти часа. И даже резерв маны был полнехонек, словно после долгого хорошего отдыха.  
– Ты таки прав был, Хоук, – вернувшись к ним, неохотно проговорил перебиравший какие-то потрепанные бумажки Варрик. Риан встал с пола и, удостоверившись, что уже способен стоять, не опираясь на предназначенный совсем для других задач посох, вопросительно посмотрел на него, и гном, скривившись, пояснил: – В городе тевинтерцы. Пока особо не высовываются, иначе бы я узнал, но долго так продолжаться не будет. – Он вздохнул и, покачав головой, спросил: – Что делать будем?  
– Что собирались, – пожал плечами Дар, помогая Андерсу подняться на ноги. Секундное головокружение прошло, и одержимый с сожалением отпустил его руку. – Выручать того парня. Подозреваю, что в процессе выручения поголовье тевинтерцев в Киркволле сильно сократится.  
– Надо только вначале девочку в какое-нибудь безопасное место устроить, – добавил Риан, сочувственно глянув на продолжавшую прикидываться бессознательной Лив. – Не оставлять же её тут, на запах крови скоро другая шваль набежит, как бы не хуже покойного Рейнера. Да и те, возле входа, которых ты спать уложил, скоро очнутся. – Он задумчиво потеребил бороду и, повернувшись к Андерсу, попросил: – Проверь, в порядке ли она. Что-то она очень долго в себя не приходит.  
Что-то в его взгляде, однако, подсказывало целителю, что Хоуки прекрасно все понимали. И то, что Лив была уже в сознании, и то, почему она не торопилась это обнаруживать. Андерс благодарно кивнул и, снова опустившись на колени рядом с девушкой, осторожно положил ладонь на её лоб.  
– Как будто ты знаешь, как такое должно происходить, – мрачно прокомментировал устало привалившийся к стене Карвер. – На стадии искажения плоти процесс становится необратимым, с этим даже имперские психи не спорят. Но вы двое опять взяли и вытворили какую-то хрень!  
Нахмурившись, Андерс в недоумении посмотрел на него. Уверенный тон и академически точное определение того, что произошло с Лив, плохо вязались с образом затюканного старшими братьями подростка с двуручником. Да и эти самые старшие вместо того, чтобы одернуть его, как всегда, только отрывисто кивнули, соглашаясь.  
Андерс покачал головой и отвернулся. Почему-то казалось, что расспрашивать он не вправе – не после того, как скрыл от друзей, чем занимался все это время и чем это грозило не только ему, но и всем, кто был с ним хоть как-то связан. Тусклое, неотступное чувство вины, если рассуждать логично, было необоснованным и попросту глупым, но избавиться от него никак не получалось.  
– Лив, – наклонившись к самому лицу девушки, тихонько позвал он. – Лив, ты в безопасности, тебя никто не тронет. Обещаю. – Она не поверит ему и будет права, ведь именно он её в это втравил. А не Самсоном ли звали того «мутного типа», о котором упоминал Риан? Он помолчал и, так и не дождавшись ответа, почти неслышно добавил: – Прости меня, девочка.  
– За что? – распахнув глаза, удивленно уставилась на него Лив и, тут же вспомнив, что вроде как лежит без сознания, испуганно покосилась на стоявших в паре шагов от них Хоуков. – З-здрасьте.  
– Привет, – жизнерадостно улыбнулись близнецы. Их попытка выглядеть безобидными Андерсу показалась очаровательно безуспешной, но неуклюже сидевшая на полу девушка несколько расслабилась и даже осторожно улыбнулась в ответ. – Мы – Дар и Риан. А тебя как зовут?  
– Лив… То есть, Оливия, – потупившись, сообщила она и, поджав ноги, принялась расправлять на коленях подол мантии.  
– Приятно познакомиться, монна Оливия, – галантно поклонились братья. Карвер, не успевший увернуться от тычка под ребра, глухо охнул и последовал их примеру. Смущенная Лив встала и неловко изобразила нечто вроде реверанса.  
– Варрик Тетрас, к вашим услугам, прекрасная госпожа, – торжественно провозгласил вернувшийся с полными сумками какого-то условно ценного мусора гном. – Позвольте предложить вам гостеприимство моего дома. Нам тут, видите ли, нужно срочно кое-кого спасти, но я уверяю вас, что ожидание не покажется вам тягостным! А потом мы доставим вас в целости и сохранности в любое указанное вами место.  
«Прекрасная госпожа» после такого и вовсе потеряла дар речи. Свою чудом найденную дорожную сумку она держала так, будто надеялась, что та волею Создателя превратится в ростовой щит, а про возвращенный ей за мгновение до того посох вообще забыла. От безмолвной мольбы в её взгляде мучившие Андерса угрызения совести становились вдесятеро злее, а о том, что близнецы ни единым жестом не намекнули, что хорошо бы и ему представиться спасенной деве, думать не хотелось совсем.  
О том, как придется с ними объясняться – тоже.  
В конечном счете охранять Лив в личных покоях Варрика в «Висельнике» остался Карвер. Он, разумеется, пытался протестовать, упирая на то, что лезть на тевинтерских работорговцев без воина было бы слишком рискованно, но Андерсу все равно казалось, что ему попросту не хотелось оставаться нянькой при едва знакомой девчонке. Впрочем, с Карвера вполне сталось бы искренне обидеться и на то, что его опять не взяли в драку, как маленького.  
Сама Лив, всю дорогу до «Висельника» цеплявшаяся за Андерса, как за последнюю надежду, при виде уютной варриковой комнаты с горящим камином, полными книг шкафами и широкой, по-гномски короткой кроватью под пестрым покрывалом все-таки поверила в то, что попала в безопасное место. Варрик, проникшийся к юной магессе искренней симпатией, тут же усадил её в самое удобное кресло, накинул на колени плед и с немного смущенным видом поднес ей толстую тетрадь в простой кожаной обложке.  
– А вам не покажу, – заметив заинтересованные взгляды остальных, почти воинственно заявил гном. – Это ещё только предыстория. К тому же недоработанная. Но поверь мне, милая, эта повесть все равно превосходит все, что тебе доводилось читать раньше!  
Книга в руках для Лив, похоже, оказалась лучшим успокоительным и несколько примирила её с присутствием хмурого Карвера, который замер у камина в обнимку со своим двуручником. Оставлять девушку без присмотра Андерсу все равно не хотелось, чутье целителя подсказывало, что до настоящего, надежного спокойствия там ещё далеко, но забывать об истинной причине его участия в очередной хоуковой авантюре тоже не следовало. Мальчишка-полуэльф уже пробыл у работорговцев намного дольше, чем Лив – и, вполне возможно, бедному парню он будет гораздо нужнее.  
На пороге Андерс все-таки обернулся, в последний раз проверяя, все ли в порядке, и невольно хмыкнул. Стоило старшим братьям скрыться из виду, и Карвер мигом перестал быть мрачным, недовольным всем и вся типом и, кажется, принялся вовсю очаровывать свою новую подопечную. Улыбка – солнечная, мальчишеская – заставляла его выглядеть совсем юным, и тут же заулыбавшаяся в ответ Лив, похоже, забыла обо всех своих опасениях.  
– Вы в самом деле не знаете, что именно произошло? – выждав, пока они уберутся подальше от чужих ушей – и в первую очередь от ушек и без того натерпевшейся девушки – осторожно поинтересовался Андерс. – И как… как это могло подействовать?  
– В самом деле, – недовольно вздохнул Дар. – Ни малейшего понятия.  
– Мы… Точнее, Справедливость не чувствовал в ней присутствия демона, – неохотно объяснил одержимый. – Ну, после. – Он запнулся, подумав, что и сам ничуть не лучше какого-нибудь храмовника, и все же продолжил: – Но я опасаюсь, что… он может вернуться, а однажды она уже поддалась. Может быть, стоило оставить кого-то… более опытного.  
Произнести это вслух – что их младший, любимый, как бы Дар с Рианом ни старались это скрыть, братик остался наедине с доказавшей отсутствие должной стойкости магессой – Андерс так и не смог. Побоялся. Как будто озвученная вероятность стала бы более весомой, более близкой к воплощению.  
– Карвер справится, – уверенно сказал Риан – настолько спокойно, что Андерсу стало зябко, а желание что-то выяснять и уточнять пропало напрочь, как отрезало. Дар только кивнул, соглашаясь с братом, и успокаивающим жестом коснулся андерсова плеча.  
Отыскать в Клоаке тевинтерца, более того, магистра, явного чужака в сопровождении таких же чужаков оказалось неожиданно сложно. Андерс думал, что холеный, надменный маг в чужеземных одеждах будет выделяться среди обитателей городского дна, словно хорек в курятнике, и был поражен до глубины души, когда выяснилось, что Данзик, промышлявший добычей рабов за пределами Империума, именно таким и был. Высокомерным, ухоженным чародеем с хорошо вооруженной и крепко обученной свитой, на которого обитатели Клоаки, тем не менее, старательно не обращали внимания. Будто и впрямь верили в то, что если сто раз сказать «нет у нас никаких тевинтерцев» – тех действительно не станет.  
На появление двух стихийных магов при поддержке духовного целителя Данзик и его охрана явно не рассчитывали. Солдаты, привычно предоставив своему хозяину право самостоятельно разбираться с равными ему, всем скопом накинулись на Варрика, и почти треть из них в ту же минуту пала под слаженным ударом близнецов. Одолеть разом троих Данзик не мог, его умения едва хватало на то, чтобы вовремя отражать атаки пылавшего праведным гневом Андерса. О том, чтобы помешать Хоукам истреблять его телохранителей, и речи не шло, и вскоре сопротивление было сломлено окончательно.  
– Империум покарает вас! – прохрипел пойманный в руну паралича Данзик. Его раны, насколько Андерс мог судить, были смертельны, и даже вмешательство опытного целителя не могло послужить гарантией того, что тот выживет. Сам магистр либо этого не сознавал, либо верил в могущество своей страны настолько, что считал это несущественным.  
– Это если Империум узнает, – скептически хмыкнул Риан, покосившись на обшаривавшего трупы Варрика. Тех, кто был ещё не вполне мертв, гном быстро доводил до нужного состояния короткими аккуратными тычками засапожного ножа.  
Впрочем, до конца допроса Данзик все-таки дожил. После каждой фразы он разражался заковыристой тевинтерской бранью, но на вопросы, тем не менее, отвечал. Как выяснилось, охотники за рабами уже не первый год регулярно заглядывали в Клоаку в поисках товара, но Данзик оказался первым, кто рискнул заняться ловлей магов. Поставщиков у него было всего двое: один тип из Сети, с месяц назад отправленный конкурентами под пирсы, и Рейнер со своим связным.  
– А связного звали Самсоном, – обреченно констатировал Андерс, сидевший на корточках рядом с потенциальным пациентом. Данзик хрипнул напоследок и затих, и вместо него ответил Риан:  
– Верно. Знаешь, как его найти?  
В глазах обоих близнецов вспыхнул какой-то нехороший огонек, и Андерс, поднявшись на ноги, с сожалением покачал головой:  
– Нет. – Он помолчал и с какой-то почти яростной решимостью добавил: – Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы сотворить подобное снова он не смог.  
Хоуки удовлетворенно кивнули, не выказав ни малейшего удивления, и Андерс, расправив плечи, заставил себя посмотреть им прямо в глаза:  
– У меня есть… знакомые, которые считают, что маги ничуть не хуже других людей и что то, что устроила в этом городе Рыцарь-Командор Станнард, несправедливо и неправильно. Время для открытого столкновения ещё не настало, но мы… помогаем тем, кому можем помочь. Оливии, к примеру.  
Близнецы кивнули снова, и Дар, усмехнувшись появившейся в андерсовом взгляде растерянности, пояснил:  
– Да мы сразу поняли, что ты не из тех людей, которые готовы просто сидеть в углу и тихо надеяться на лучшее. – Он положил руку Андерсу на плечо и, осторожно, ласково сжав пальцы, уточнил: – Но ты ведь помнишь, что, если тебе понадобится помощь, мы тебе не откажем?  
– Помню, – с облегчением сказал Андерс. Риан тоже улыбался тепло и сочувственно, явно не собираясь попрекать его проявленным недоверием, и он, не удержавшись, тихо рассмеялся: – Спасибо.  
– Да не за что пока, – пожав плечами, почти с сожалением проговорил Дар, и, крутанувшись на пятках, с хищной, предвкушающей ухмылкой уставился на стоявший чуть поодаль дорожный сундучок Данзика: – Айда грабить дохлого магистра!  
Вопреки хулиганской лихости этого призыва, грабители из Хоуков получились аккуратные и вполне культурные. Сундучок, во всяком случае, уцелел, и после замены замка им даже можно было бы пользоваться снова. Большая часть его содержимого переместилась в рюкзак ведавшего дележкой добычи Варрика, однако обнаруженные в нем книги близнецы отказались даже выпускать из рук.  
– Тевинтерцы – это не только тысчонка-другая фунтов малообоснованного высокомерия, но и источник новых полезных книжек, – насмешливо констатировал гном, наблюдая за тем, как чуть не мурлыкавшие от удовольствия Дар с Рианом на ходу изучали свои личные трофеи, каким-то образом умудряясь не навернуться с очередной шаткой лестницы. – Так был разрушен план возвращения града Эмериус под руку Империи.  
– Какой ещё план? – рассеянно переспросил озабоченно хмурившийся Андерс. Будь все чуть иначе – и он, наверное, умирал бы от восторга, видя близнецов такими по-детски счастливыми… Вот только кожа, в которую была переплетена лежавшая в руках Риана книга, слишком походила на человеческую. Да и вообще от тевинтерских трактатов ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось.  
Предполагать, что вся империя свободных магов сплошь предается пороку малефикарства, было несколько несправедливо, однако репутация у Тевинтера была вполне однозначная – и весьма тревожная.  
– Да никакой, Блондинчик, это я так, иронизирую, – покосившись на него, обреченно вздохнул Варрик. – Они, похоже, сообразили, что магические книжки можно не покупать за зверские деньги на черном рынке, а снимать с трупов. Работорговцев один хрен не жалко.   
– Никогда бы не подумал, что они могут оказаться книжными мальчиками, – подхватив под локоть все-таки споткнувшегося о торчавшую из деревянной мостовой доску Дара, хмыкнул Андерс. Тот мельком улыбнулся ему и, скинув с плеча собственный рюкзак, с явной неохотой засунул туда свою добычу. Риан бросил на брата оскорбленный взгляд, но после секундного промедления последовал его примеру, как будто сообразив наконец, что трудно придумать место, подходящее для изучения магической литературы меньше, чем Клоака.  
– Поверь мне, близняшки вообще полны сюрпризов, – усмехнулся Варрик и, убедившись, что Дар с Рианом наконец вернулись в реальность, напомнил: – Нам на Рваный Берег. С картой я вроде разобрался, так что не потеряемся. Насколько я понял, данзиков капитан собрался со следующим отливом уходить, так что прибавить бы ходу.  
– Думаешь, самого Данзика он ждать не будет? – недоверчиво уточнил Риан. – Магистр ведь. Наниматель, опять же.  
– Молодой ты ещё, зеленый, – снисходительно сообщил гном. – Наниматель нанимателем, а вот чтобы киркволльский береговой патруль отвернулся вовремя – это денег стоит. И немалых. Они там, конечно, люди странные, но не настолько же.  
Путь до облюбованной работорговцами пещеры Андерс не запомнил вообще. В памяти обрывками образов всплывали только каменные кручи, с которых приходилось спрыгивать с риском переломать ноги, потому что времени искать обходной путь не было, и размеренный ровный счет: близнецы принялись на ходу учить его «волчьему скоку», требуя, чтобы он отмерял шаги сам, а не бездумно копировал их действия. Но они, кажется, все-таки успели вовремя: возле темневшего под замшелой скалой провала ещё скучал какой-то тип в легком кожаном доспехе со свернутым кольцами хлыстом у бедра.  
Андерс прикрыл глаза и принялся дышать медленно и глубоко, стараясь сосредоточиться на тяжелой горячей руке Дара, которая вжимала его в нагретый солнцем и ещё не успевший остыть камень – чтобы караульный не заметил растрепанной человеческой макушки в неположенном месте и не поднял тревогу. Помогало плохо: тлевший в глубине души гнев, гнев Справедливости и его собственный, при виде самодовольной рожи работорговца разгорелся сильнее, напрочь заглушив ещё более неуместное, но почти безопасное по сравнению с ним желание выгнуться и застонать, подставляя даровой ладони требовавший прикосновения загривок. Вокруг пальцев одержимого уже вихрилась темная дымка, предвещавшая явление его духа, и Андерс с каждой минутой все отчетливей сознавал, что опять ничего не сможет сделать.  
Лежавший рядом Риан, поймав его отчаянный взгляд, вдруг улыбнулся так тепло и понимающе, что Андерс мигом перестал бояться неминуемого срыва.  
И только после этого он заметил отсутствие Варрика. Огляделся вокруг и уже собрался спросить, куда тот пропал, но Дар, осторожно выглядывавший из-за края скалы, сильнее прижал его к земле и, чуть повернув голову, прижал палец к губам. Андерс кивнул и, аккуратно высвободившись из-под его руки, тоже выглянул из укрытия – и как раз успел увидеть, как караульный рухнул на ветви росшего рядом куста с болтом в горле.  
Радоваться смерти человека – кем бы он ни был – было неправильно, но у Андерса и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы упрекнуть Справедливость за этот всплеск свирепого удовлетворения.  
Других часовых, к немалому его удивлению, возле пещеры действительно не оказалось. Выбравшийся из-за груды валунов Варрик только покачал головой – мол, совсем тевинтерцы охамели – но нырнувшего в темноту тоннеля Риана дернул назад так же бесцеремонно, как обычно Карвера. Однако оставить Хоуков-старших совсем без объяснений он все-таки не рискнул и, озабоченно пробурчав что-то о ловушках, принялся придирчиво осматривать неровный каменный пол. Спрятать в таком пару-тройку нажимных панелей было раз плюнуть, это было понятно даже Андерсу, и он поспешно придержал за плечо шагнувшего вслед за гномом Дара.  
Искать скрывавшихся в глубине скального лабиринта работорговцев пришлось так долго, что Андерс успел вспомнить о том, насколько же ненавидел пещеры. Этот давящий душный мрак, справиться с которым не мог даже свет раскаленного до белизны дарова файербола, эту холодную сырость и едва уловимый гнилостный запашок, ощущение готовой обрушиться на плечи толщи камня, принесенный издевающимся эхом лязг доспехов…  
Занятый сражением с собственной злостью одержимый машинально развернулся на звук и лишь после этого осознал, что они, кажется, наконец нашли искомое. Вспыхнувшая в ладони Риана шаровая молния расплескалась о нагрудник показавшегося из-за поворота тевинтерца, оставив после себя дымившуюся, влажно блестевшую дыру, и следующий, споткнувшись об упавшее под ноги тело, грудью напоролся на ледяные колья созданного Андерсом заклятия.  
Яростный, суматошный бой закончился всего через несколько мгновений. Десяток обезображенных магическим пламенем тел остался лежать на каменном полу, но из узкого, извивавшегося, словно пьяная змея, тоннеля ещё слышалось эхо быстро удаляющихся шагов.  
– Далековато их отряд быстрого реагирования забрался, – напряженно пошутил Варрик. – Я б отсюда воплей часового не услышал.  
– Совсем обнаглели, да, – отстраненно согласился Дар, окинув внимательным взглядом трупы. Пленного полуэльфа среди них не оказалось, и он, несколько расслабившись, поспешил вслед за беглецом.  
Добраться до своих тот все же успел. В широкой многоярусной пещере с сохранившимися с ещё имперских времен крепежными балками и лестницами их уже ждали лучники с наложенными на тетиву стрелами, а на самом видном месте, прикрывшись худощавым телом светловолосого парнишки, стоял крупный мужчина с совершенно разбойничьей физиономией.  
– Сложите оружие, что ли, – почти без акцента проговорил он, улыбаясь мирно и почти дружелюбно, и аккуратно пощекотал кончиком узкого кинжала горло пленника.  
Андерс, встретившись с ним взглядом, невольно сглотнул: в широко распахнутых эльфийских глазах, казавшихся ещё огромнее из-за растянувшихся почти на всю радужку зрачков, плескался невыносимый, убийственный ужас на грани одержимости.  
…близнецы говорили, мальчишка был магом, вспомнил он.  
– А может, давай наоборот? – в тон собеседнику предложил Риан, демонстративным жестом положив ладони на пояс, подальше от посоха и висевшего на правом бедре длинного ножа. Задержавший дыхание полуэльф сглотнул и попытался осторожно вывернуться из хватки работорговца, но добился лишь того, что из-под клинка побежала тонкая струйка крови. – Отпусти парнишку и разойдемся, как цивилизованные люди. Тебе же не нужны неприятности?  
– Это ты, что ли, неприятности? – издевательски склонив голову набок, переспросил тевинтерец, и Андерс не выдержал.  
– Неприятности – это я! – грубо рявкнул он, слыша в собственном голосе рокот Справедливости. Посох словно сам собой выметнулся вперед указующим жестом, Андерс ещё успел заметить исполосовавшие его руку сияющие трещины – а затем голубой свет сомкнулся вокруг него и, ослепив, вышвырнул в Тень.  
Ощущение реальности возвращалось чудовищно медленно. Вначале – прохлада воздуха, касавшегося тыльной стороны кистей, и шершавый камень под подушечками пальцев. Ещё один камень, вернее, камушек, не больше ореха, больно впивающийся в поясницу. Тишина: не глухая, опасная тишина последних мгновений перед боем, просто все звуки слышались будто сквозь толстое ватное одеяло – шорох шагов неподалеку, бормотание Варрика, привычно обкатывавшего на языке фразы для новой истории, ещё чей-то голос, сердитый, но отчего-то не пробуждавший тревоги. Ровное, живое тепло под щекой, слегка приглушенное плотной, чуть шершавой тканью.  
А ещё широкая мужская ладонь, совсем знакомая и родная, гладила его по голове – неспешно и ласково, словно больного ребенка.  
– Бой закончился? – негромко спросил Андерс, не торопясь открывать глаза. То, что оставлял после себя Справедливость, он мог представить даже слишком хорошо, и смотреть на это не хотелось. Хорошо хоть вкуса крови на языке не чувствовалось.  
– Боя не было, – обиженно, с почти мальчишеским разочарованием отозвался Дар. Его ладонь задержалась на лбу одержимого на мгновение дольше, но затем опять плавно скользнула к волосам и дальше, к затылку. Он вздохнул и, предугадав недоуменное андерсово «что?», продолжил: – Когда появился Справедливость, ублюдки разом растеряли всю свою наглость. Кажется, они приняли тебя за кого-то из своих – во всяком случае, их главный тут же начал величать тебя магистром, а когда Справедливость стал возражать, придумал что-то вроде «пресветлый дух».  
– Ерунда какая-то, – растерянно проговорил Андерс. Глаза он все-таки открыл и тут же зажмурился снова: оставшийся, по всей видимости, от работорговцев факел стоял чуть поодаль, но свет все равно показался ему болезненно ярким.  
– Одержимых убивают обычно, – сочувственно объяснил ему Хоук. – И у них, судя по всему, тоже. Так что раз ты одержимый и до сих пор живой – ты, скорее всего, очень могущественный магистр, способный управиться с духом Тени, и потому очень влиятельный. И всяко не обычному воину, от безнадеги попершемуся за заработком на чужбину, с таким спорить.  
– Он бы, может, и поспорил – вежливенько, как там положено по ихнему этикету, – задумчиво добавил подошедший Варрик, – но тут Половинка назвал твоего синенького по имени, и он разом сдулся. Я послушал, когда они уходили – болтали что-то про то, что не везет Накру, это главарь их. Мол, и в свару между магистрами влез, и разозлить умудрился именно того, который хуже, и вообще, нет бы полезть на такого, который каким-нибудь Милосердием одержим или там Верой, ну или ещё чем относительно безобидным.  
Андерс хмыкнул, поймал ерошившие ему волосы пальцы Дара и, благодарно сжав их напоследок, отвел его руку в сторону. Глаза успели привыкнуть к свету, он сел, избавившись наконец от надоедливого камушка, и огляделся. Тевинтерцев рядом и впрямь не было – ни живых, ни мертвых. Понять, рад ли он этому, никак не удавалось.  
– Все ж таки полезно иногда быть не-магом, – тем временем заключил гном. – От Хоуков они шарахались только, с очень почтительными рожами, правда. И про всякие интересные вещи при них точно не протрепались бы.  
– Не нравится мне все это, слишком все гладко складывается, – покачал головой Андерс и, спохватившись, развернулся к Дару: – А мальчик?  
– Отдали, – успокоил его тот. С дальнего края пещеры, терявшегося в полумраке, снова послышался какой-то шум, и Хоук, поморщившись, одним плавным движением поднялся на ноги.  
– Кто-то из Половинок решил, что этого мало, – фыркнул Варрик. – Потребовал, чтобы все «печатное слово», сколько бы его ни было, тоже отдали – так они приволокли и к ногам положили, будто подношение какое! Небогато у них с этим было, правда, какие-то жалкие полдесятка томов, да и то из них два – «Приключения Черного Лиса» на аркануме.  
– Тоже пригодятся, – пробормотал Дар и, расправив плечи, как будто в предчувствии схватки с неопределенным исходом, двинулся в темноту. Андерс переглянулся с Варриком, но тот лишь закатил глаза и обреченно вздохнул.  
Как выяснилось, главные трудности были ещё впереди. Фейнриэль напоминал Андерсу помоечного котенка: те точно так же топорщились, стараясь казаться пострашнее, шипели, царапались и шарахались даже от предлагающей еду руки. Только к царапучему котенку Хоуки, наверное, отнеслись бы снисходительней. Андерс и сам не любил человеческой глупости, но все же мог понять натерпевшегося страху мальчишку. Вряд ли стоило ждать от него здравых суждений, когда у него ещё кровь из оцарапанного тевинтерским клинком горла капать не перестала.  
К тому же для Фейнриэля, не видевшего, как осторожно и ласково Дар гладил по голове лежавшего без сознания Андерса, близнецы так и оставались жутковатыми взрослыми, сильными, суровыми и опасными мужчинами, перед которыми полный ловчий отряд работорговцев поджал хвосты, как стая трусливых шавок. В его глупых полудетских оскорблениях страха было больше, чем желания уязвить, но ему все же удалось довести Риана, вынужденного все это выслушивать, до белого каления.  
Вдобавок было совершенно непонятно, что же с ним дальше делать. В Казематы Фейнриэль не хотел – и в этом Андерс был с ним совершенно согласен – возвращаться к матери он тоже отказывался наотрез, не без оснований полагая, что вскоре после этого все равно окажется на попечении сэра Траска. На выболтанную в запале идею отправиться к долийцам особых надежд не возлагал даже сам полуэльф, а ещё помнившие выражение глаз Маретари Хоуки отнеслись к ней с ещё большим скептицизмом.  
О том, как быстро меняется настроение у подростков, Андерс вспомнил лишь тогда, когда очередная предположительно ядовитая реплика Фейнриэля на полуслове прервалась всхлипом. Ещё с полсекунды тот доблестно изображал надменного чародея из тех сказок, которыми матери пугали детишек по всему Тедасу, но затем, не выдержав, торопливо отвернулся к стене и принялся жалобно шмыгать носом. Варрик, который как раз пытался убедить его, что теперь все будет в порядке, кхекнул и озадаченно почесал в затылке, а Дар с Рианом, считавшие четырнадцатилетнего полуэльфа уже почти взрослым мужчиной, осуждающе нахмурились.  
На то, чтобы успокоить мальчишку, ушло ещё полчаса и две склянки успокаивающего зелья, которые Андерс по наитию сунул в сумку, когда отправлялся забирать Лив. Упившийся валерьянки с эльфийским корнем Фейнриэль сонно хлопал округлившимися ещё больше глазищами и все сильнее походил на озадаченного котенка. Зато он наконец перестал огрызаться на каждое слово и послушно пошел за Варриком, которого, похоже, счел самым безобидным из них.  
Эльфийский корень именовался так именно потому, что для представителей остроухого народа эта трава было чуть ли не панацеей от всех болезней. В составных же зельях она заметно усиливала действие прочих компонентов. На людей эльфийский корень действовал заметно слабее, а вот реакцию полукровок предсказать было очень сложно. Андерс, пытавшийся утихомирить рыдающего Фейнриэля, поначалу думал, что ему достался тот редкий случай, когда причудливо смешавшаяся кровь напрочь лишила сына двух народов чувствительности к активным веществам лекарственного растения, и потому влил в него двойную человеческую дозу, надеясь добиться хоть какого-то результата.  
И, как оказалось, просчитался.  
Эффект зелья, которое должно было подействовать мгновенно, и впрямь проявился лишь к концу второй склянки. Зато как только они подошли к выходу из пещеры, Фейнриэль принялся душераздирающе зевать, а потом вообще улегся спать в тот же самый куст, в котором валялся труп тевинтерского караульного. Подростка, на ходу проваливавшегося в Тень, подобное сомнительное соседство уже не смущало.  
– Только не говори, что теперь мне его до самого Киркволла на руках тащить, – с неудовольствием глянув на мерно посапывавшего парнишку, проговорил Риан. Дар, пострадавший от проявлений фейнриэлева нрава заметно меньше, согласно вздохнул, но все-таки промолчал.  
– Не будьте так к нему строги, – с мягким укором сказал Андерс, успокаивающе погладив Риана по плечу. – Он ещё маленький. К тому же он устал и напуган.  
– Не хватало ещё, чтобы и ты это хамло малолетнее защищать стал! – возмутился тот. Андерс ожидал ещё пары резких реплик, но он только посопел и неожиданной обидой в голосе осведомился: – Мы в самом деле такие страшные, что ли?..  
Отделываться банально-вежливым «конечно, нет!» Андерсу не хотелось, и он принялся внимательно рассматривать близнецов, пытаясь понять, какими их мог бы увидеть незнакомец. Люди судили в первую очередь по внешности, до всего остального – доброты, остроумия, надежности – дело доходило уже потом.  
– С бородами вид у вас… довольно грозный, – в конце концов дипломатично проговорил он. – И выглядите вы лет на десять старше, чем на самом деле, особенно когда вот так хмуритесь. – Он примирительно улыбнулся и рассудительно добавил: – На месте эльфинажки-безотцовщины я бы вообще от любого взрослого мужчины шарахался. Так, на всякий случай. Да и взрослые женщины ой какие разные бывают…  
Риан хмыкнул – наверное, тоже вспомнил торговку пирожками, ставившую свой лоток возле лестницы в Верхний Город. Эта статная дама без труда обратила бы в бегство даже кунари.  
– Мне не хотелось бы надолго оставлять Лив одну, – поколебавшись, заметил Андерс. Особой нужды в спешке уже не было, всех, кого нужно было срочно спасти, они уже спасли, и он был не вправе просить друзей отказаться от необходимого им отдыха просто ради того, чтобы он смог удостовериться, что все в порядке.  
– Я в этом не участвую! – поспешно заявил Варрик. – Если я его потащу, у него голова о землю стукаться будет, так что разбирайтесь сами.  
– Разберемся, – со вздохом подтвердил Дар и, передав свой рюкзак брату, подхватил спящего Фейнриэля на руки.  
Как выяснилось, в Киркволле необычными свойствами отличалась не только Завеса, но и само пространство реального мира. Во всяком случае, ничем иным Андерс не мог объяснить тот факт, что его замечательная клиника, даже в присутствии целых двух широкоплечих рослых Хоуков все равно казавшаяся просторной и по-своему величественной, после появления парочки гораздо более мелких подростков начинала напоминать оккупированную котеночьим семейством корзинку. Причем корзинку очень и очень тесную.  
– Удачи вам, – от души пожелал он Хоукам, поглядывая на смирно сидевших у дальней стены Фейнриэля с Оливией. Ясные, невинные улыбки обоих юных магов пробуждали в нем смутные подозрения. После того, как близнецы и в самом деле побрились, отоспавшийся и немного успокоившийся полуэльф перестал от них шарахаться, но, как будто признавая право сильнейшего, в их присутствии вел себя вполне прилично. От приученной к строгим правилам Круга Лив и вовсе не было никаких проблем… пока они с Фейнриэлем не оказывались в одной комнате.  
– Мы постараемся вернуться поскорее, – пообещал Риан, утешающим, лишь чуть-чуть более чем дружеским жестом поглаживая его где-то между плечом и шеей. Вопреки привычному, от ласкового прикосновения Андерса не бросало в дрожь, напротив – на него действительно снисходило некое спокойствие. Просто хотелось стать очень маленьким и спрятаться под широкую хоукову ладонь целиком.  
Все-таки он и впрямь был трусом. И малодушным эгоистом. И, кроме того, совершенно не умел обращаться с детьми – по крайней мере, с теми, кто не видел в нем любимца всей башни Кинлох и героя, четыре (пять, шесть…) раз бежавшего из Круга, и, соответственно, не испытывал никакого благоговейного трепета. И он уже откровенно ненавидел себя за то, что ему приходилось ограничивать свободу другого человеческого (точнее, полуэльфийского) существа ради собственного комфорта.  
Вернее, ради сохранения остатков здравого рассудка, но такие тонкости Справедливость не интересовали.  
– Мы тебе Карвера оставим, – сочувственно улыбнувшись, прибавил Дар. Успевшие немного отрасти волосы падали ему в глаза, и он каким-то совсем кошачьим, невозможно умильным жестом взглядывал из-под лохматой челки. – Он тебе поможет.  
На лице стоявшего рядом Карвера отчетливо читалось «В гробу я видел этот мажий детский сад», однако мечник дисциплинированно молчал.  
– Не надо, – решив, что любая жестокость должна иметь границы, со вздохом сказал Андерс. – Я справлюсь. А вам может пригодиться поддержка доброй стали.  
Карвер зыркнул на него так злобно, будто он посулил дать ему самую грязную и неблагодарную работу в клинике, и опять ничего не сказал. Андерс даже начал беспокоиться: тот обычно не отличался подобной покладистостью и не упускал возможности дать братьям понять, что ни в грош их не ставит. Всем было очевидно, что это совсем не так, однако от сложившегося повседневного ритуала Карвер отказываться не собирался.  
– Мы больше рассчитываем, что нас двоих хватит для того, чтобы Маретари согласилась прислушаться к нашему предложению, – невесело усмехнулся Риан. – Кажется, в прошлый раз она… почти прониклась. – Он помолчал и, немного понизив голос, признался: – Нам будет спокойнее, если мы будем знать, что ты не один.  
– Вы же знаете, я отнюдь не беспомощен, – примирительно улыбнувшись, покачал головой Андерс. – Если… что-то случится, я смогу защитить ребят.  
Смогу, твердо повторил он про себя, безо всякой жалости задавив непрошенные мысли о том, что, строго говоря, далеко не всесилен. И что даже с помощью Справедливости сможет драться на равных с не более чем четырьмя храмовниками, да и то если удастся не подпустить их на длину меча. Задержать противника и дать подопечным время уйти ему вполне по силам.  
– Не надо меня защищать, я сам кого хочешь защищу! – встрял благоразумно оставшийся на своем месте Фейнриэль, и Андерс мысленно проклял то, что слух парню таки достался эльфийский, втрое чутче человеческого. – Вот этим… как его… Фен’Харелом клянусь, что не дам Лив в обиду! И не смотрите так, будто я мелкий, я, пока кошмары не начались, в банде Лысого Крыса ходил, и вообще я маг!  
Украдкой посмеивавшаяся в рукав Лив поспешно затушила слабеньким ледовым заклятием кривобокий файербол, соскочивший с пальцев её самозванного защитничка, и аккуратно сложила руки на коленях, как примерная девочка. Андерс даже мог бы купиться, если бы не подрагивавшие уголки её губ. К фейнриэлевым посягательствам на звание мага старшая ученица Оливия относилась с заметным скептицизмом, однако наличие собственного «рыцаря», пусть даже тощего, лопоухого и безоружного, определенно грело девичью душу.  
– Если что-то случится, – ласково, но очень твердо проговорил Дар, почти демонстративно пропустив мимо ушей выкрик Фейнриэля, – тебе придется хватать мелких в охапку и бегом бежать в безопасное место. Ещё одна пара рук, тем более с мечом, лишней не будет. – Он снова улыбнулся и добавил: – Но я надеюсь, что все действительно будет в порядке и это не понадобится. Ну а мы с братом возьмем с собой Авелин.  
Взгляд Карвера стал ещё более скорбным, хотя за секунду до того Андерсу казалось, что это попросту невозможно. Зато он наконец отлип от дверного косяка и двинулся вглубь клиники, аккуратно обходя невысокие койки. Фейнриэль, завидев приближение конкурента, которого почему-то считал более удачливым, нахмурился и как будто даже растопырил уши сильнее, а Лив на мгновение подняла пристойно потупленный взор и застенчиво улыбнулась.  
– Извини, – почти неслышно проговорил Риан, покосившись на Андерса с почти виноватым видом. – Мы действительно постараемся сделать все как можно быстрее.  
– Пару-тройку суток я продержусь, – хмыкнул тот. На набычившегося Фейнриэля Карвер не обращал внимания, не доходя, впрочем, до откровенно оскорбительного «Ой, я тебя не заметил», но при этом всем своим видом демонстрировал смущенно разрумянившейся Лив, что это он тут мужчина и воин, а вот это ушастое недоразумение… Недоразумение и есть.  
Андерс вспомнил, что устроили накануне два подростка, один из которых жаждал произвести впечатление на единственную в поле зрения девчонку, а вторая ему в этом потакала, представил, насколько осложнит ситуацию необходимость соперничать за внимание этой самой девчонки с более внушительным парнем, и почувствовал настоятельную потребность извиниться за только что произнесенную ложь.  
– В одном вы были правы, – вместо этого проговорил он, – оставить их себе – и впрямь не выход. И даже не в храмовниках дело…  
Андерс ещё раз обнял близнецов на удачу – да, именно на удачу, поскольку таковая им очень понадобится, и только – а затем, попрощавшись с ними, развернулся к своим подопечным и объявил:  
– Хватит вам бездельничать, это на вас плохо влияет. – Подростки, которые накануне в поте лица драили пол и койки, возмущенно разинули рты, но он неумолимо закончил: – Сегодня клиника возобновит свою работу. И я искренне надеюсь на то, что вы все будете вести себя прилично.  
Поначалу Андерсу даже казалось, что это сработало. По крайней мере, занятые делом подростки не порывались в очередной раз продемонстрировать ему, какие они взрослые, могучие и совсем-совсем самостоятельные, да и о том, что баловаться магией при посторонних не стоило, они все же помнили. К тому же Лив, насмотревшись на страдания обездоленных ферелденцев, прониклась к оным сочувствием и сочла, что столь тяжелой ситуации больше подобает трагизм, а не попытки рассмешить её какими-нибудь дурацкими выходками. Выросший практически на улице Фейнриэль никакого проку в трагизме не видел и вообще считал, что каждый сам за себя, но то, что вчерашнее буйное веселье его даме уже не по вкусу, сообразил сразу.  
Вот только рано или поздно все-таки должен был наступить тот момент, когда едва державшемуся на ногах Андерсу пришлось погасить лампу и, обиходив последних пациентов, остаться с детьми наедине. Ну или почти наедине: Карвер, весь день подпиравший стену с крайне суровым видом, отправляться на ночь домой и не подумал, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Андерса только буркнул что-то насчет того, что братья ему голову оторвут и про время суток не спросят.  
Храмовники, отправляясь в рейд, смены дня и ночи действительно не признавали, так что возражать Андерс не стал. Да и сил на протесты, по правде говоря, попросту не было.  
После очередного урока с Фейнриэлем он ещё больше укрепился в мысли, что до возвращения Дара с Рианом попросту не дотянет. Умница Лив, давным-давно освоившая все эти детские трюки, проявила тактичность и уселась с книгой чуть в стороне, чтобы не смущать полуэльфа, которому никак не удавалось совладать с собственной магией. Андерс даже собирался похвалить её за понятливость, но как раз в этот момент ей вздумалось поулыбаться внимательно наблюдавшему за ними Карверу. Тот принял это за приглашение и, устроившись рядом с ней, завел куртуазную беседу, а кипевший от негодования Фейнриэль, разумеется, немедленно утратил способность думать о полученном задании. Андерс мысленно взвыл и, стиснув зубы, попытался снова привлечь его внимание, но результата так и не добился.  
На следующий день, как ни странно, стало полегче. Проявившая какую-то инстинктивную женскую мудрость Оливия выказывала обоим своим ухажерам равное благоволение независимо от прикладываемых ими усилий, и готовый из кожи вон вылезти Фейнриэль несколько поутих и явно принялся изобретать что-нибудь более впечатляющее. Андерс, честно говоря, боялся даже гадать, до чего может додуматься воодушевленный блеском девичьих глаз мальчишка, но поводов для активного вмешательства у него пока не появлялось.  
В клинике тоже было куда спокойней, чем накануне, и взявшийся восстанавливать запас потраченных зелий Андерс, время от времени поглядывая на занимавшихся несложной работой вроде перевязок и раздачи снадобий подростков, начал замечать то, на что днем раньше просто не успевал обращать внимание.  
Карвер, который почти напоказ дремал в каком-нибудь углу, всем видом демонстрируя свою полную непригодность к любой имевшейся в клинике работе, то и дело внимательно и цепко зыркал из-под ресниц, и от его взглядов, сосредоточенных и напрочь лишенных какого бы то ни было выражения, Андерсу становилось как-то неуютно. С мечом Хоук-младший не расставался ни на секунду, но сейчас это казалось не типичной для неуверенного в себе юнца страстной любовью к символу и воплощению своей взрослости, а неослабевающей готовностью к бою. Рукоять карверова двуручника всегда находилась не дальше полуладони от его пальцев, а длинный, обманчиво неповоротливый клинок располагался так, чтобы можно было сразу нанести удар в трех или даже четырех направлениях. Да и в хаотичных перемещениях мечника, время от времени перебиравшегося с места на место, просматривалась какая-то система.  
И только когда недоумевавший Андерс заметил, как сверкнули глаза Карвера, который пристально смотрел на вспыхнувшего от чьей-то резкой реплики Фейнриэля, всё это – включая странно уверенный тон мечника там, в рейнеровском складе, и давешнее хоуково «он справится» – начало складываться в цельную картину.  
Младший Хоук, которому вроде как следовало оберегать их от храмовников, не вылезал из клиники, и не думая приглядывать за теми тоннелями, из которых оные храмовники могли бы появиться. Да он и на дверь-то почти не смотрел, пренебрегая даже вероятностью бандитского налета. Зато он ни на минуту не выпускал из поля зрения Фейнриэля и Лив и изредка косился на самого Андерса, отслеживая его местонахождение. И каждый раз невзначай оказывался между ними, как будто действительно считал, что парочка плохо обученных магов и впрямь могла причинить какой-то вред чародею, прошедшему боевую школу Серых Стражей.  
Плохо… обученных…  
– Тебя тренировали убивать одержимых. – Собственная внезапная догадка, будучи озвучена, тут же показалась Андерсу совершенно абсурдной. Карвер его на смех поднимет и будет прав, хорошо хоть Фейнриэль, торчавший на другом конце клиники рядом с Лив, не мог ничего услышать, а то обиделся бы. Сильно и навсегда, как умеют только подростки.  
Карвер смеяться не стал.  
Вообще.  
И даже не удивился.  
И не ответил, и Андерсу было до боли ясно, что на этот раз его молчание действительно знак согласия.  
– Бля, – почти беззвучно выдохнул Андерс, не зная даже, что думать, и уселся – хотя какое там уселся, упал – на скамью рядом с воином. Справедливость ошалело затих, предоставив соседу по телу полную свободу путаться в собственных мыслях и чувствах, и даже не попытался внести свой вклад в этот убийственный водоворот.  
– Определять момент, когда другого выхода не остается, – покосившись на него, снизошел Карвер. Андерс недоуменно нахмурился, и он с некоторым раздражением уточнил: – В первую очередь меня учили определять момент, когда это становится единственным способом справиться с ситуацией. В неоднозначных случаях, – выразительно глянув на собеседника, добавил он, – приходится полагаться на мнение братьев.  
– Я все ещё нихуя не понимаю, – помолчав, честно признался Андерс.  
– А это все равно не твое дело, – привычно огрызнулся Карвер и, прикрыв глаза, сделал вид, что снова задремал.  
Лив, как будто почувствовав неладное, глянула на них через плечо, и Андерс через силу растянул губы в успокаивающей улыбке. Девушка чуть заметно нахмурилась, но затем все же вернулась к разговору со старушкой Марикой, которая с воодушевлением опытной бабушки учила её то ли вести хозяйство, то ли охмурять парней. Вившийся вокруг них Фейнриэль явно считал, что второе Лив уже без надобности, но все его попытки вмешаться немедленно пресекались, причем весьма сурово.  
– Но зачем?.. – немного собравшись с мыслями, опять начал Андерс и даже не смог закончить вопрос. Что – зачем? Зачем обучали Карвера? Зачем Дар с Рианом велели ему остаться в клинике? Зачем истолковали «неоднозначный», чтоб его, случай в его пользу?..  
– Ты правда идиот или прикидываешься? – раздраженно уставился на него мечник. – Что во фразе «братья мне голову оторвут, если с тобой что-то случится» было тебе непонятно?  
Лив с Фейнриэлем, услышав злость в голосе одного из присматривавших за ними взрослых, испуганно развернулись к ним, но в этот раз улыбнуться им было намного проще. Лив поверила сразу и, успокоившись, опять подалась к своей пожилой собеседнице. Фейнриэль сомневался дольше, но после ободряющего жеста Андерса тоже повернулся обратно и немедленно предпринял робкую попытку обнять Лив за талию.  
– И будь любезен, не носись так туда-сюда, – вдруг добавил Карвер. – Не мешай мне работать. У моей крошки инерция знаешь какая?..  
Андерс покосился на почти четырехфутовую, не считая рукояти, «крошку» и невесело хмыкнул. У него ещё оставалась сотня-другая глупых вопросов… ответы на которые он мог предсказать с точностью до слова. Либо «Не твое дело», либо «Ты идиот или притворяешься?»  
И оба были бы… более чем обоснованы.  
– Вздумаешь меня жалеть, – как будто уловив, какое направление приняли его мысли, вполголоса рыкнул Карвер, – дам в морду. По-настоящему.  
– Не дождешься, – с внезапным, удивившим его самого облегчением отозвался Андерс и, поднявшись на ноги, отправился доваривать зелье от бронхита, уже начинавшее правильно пованивать.  
К вечеру Андерс все же определился: он был в ярости. Кроме того, очень хотелось плюнуть в морду во всех отношениях достойному, благоразумному и предусмотрительному человеку Малькольму Хоуку. Что, строго говоря, было бы глупо и довольно несправедливо.  
Впрочем, сейчас все это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, поскольку изменить прошлое Андерсу было не под силу. Да и насчет будущего он был уверен гораздо меньше, чем ему того хотелось.  
На ночь он снова уступил свою каморку Лив. Убедился, что девочка помнит, где стоит склянка с противозачаточным зельем, и, посмеиваясь про себя, отправился обустраивать себе койку. Кажется, само существование этого снадобья уже оказывало нужный эффект: на небольшой, безобидный флакончик девушка косилась с таким ужасом, будто в нем был заключен не меньше чем Архидемон, так что если Фейнриэль все же наберется наглости забраться к ней, он, наверно, этим самым флакончиком по голове и получит.  
Зато у них обоих оставалась свобода выбора.  
Стоявшие в основном помещении клиники койки были, вообще говоря, ничуть не хуже его кровати. Во всяком случае, шатались они не намного сильнее, да и выпиравшие кое-где доски почти не чувствовались сквозь принесенное Хоуками новое одеяло, толстое и по-настоящему теплое, и жесткую ткань боевой мантии. Правда, Карвер поначалу порывался улечься на полу, но быстро передумал после того, как Андерс честно предупредил его, что даже самые мощные дезинфицирующие заклинания не способны уничтожить заразу полностью. Фейнриэль, которому строго-настрого велели по ночам на «женскую половину» не лазать, обиженно насупился, демонстративно развернулся к ним спиной и, не дожидаясь, пока Андерс погасит последнюю лампу, накрылся одеялом с головой.  
Окутавшая клинику тишина казалась до странного уютной.  
Сон был знаком и незнаком одновременно, словно старый приятель после многолетней разлуки. Тягучий жар накатывал волнами, душными и темными, не оставляя ничего, кроме слепой нерассуждающей жажды, ощущения сбивались и двоились – соль чужой испарины на губах, трение кожи о кожу, крепкие мускулы под пальцами, сильные руки на спине, плечах, бедрах. Горло Андерса вибрировало негромким довольным рыком, низкий мурлычущий голос нашептывал ему на ухо непристойные обещания, заставляя дрожать от нетерпения и требовательно когтить пальцами плечи, тянуть к себе, ещё ближе, ещё… Андерс прижмурился, просто от удовольствия, уже не понимая, зачем – зрение казалось абстрактной концепцией, не имевшей отношения к происходившему. Его зрением были ладони, скользившие по широкой горячей груди, по жилистой спине того, который принадлежал ему. Того, которому принадлежал он сам, того, чьи прикосновения, нежные, настойчивые и властные, отзывались вспышками мучительного наслаждения в самом средоточии его сущности.  
Вот только в снах никогда не бывало боли. Даже той самой, тягучей и жгуче-сладкой, которой стосковавшееся по ласке тело праздновало прощание с одиночеством. И все же она была, и Андерс глухо урчал, уже не понимая – в его ли загривок ласковым хозяйским жестом вонзались острые зубы, или сам он впивался в солоноватую кожу поцелуем-укусом, стремясь заклеймить и пометить своим. Только это не имело никакого значения, потому что разраставшийся внутри жар плавил их, сливая в единое целое, и в пересохшем горле уже прорастал хриплый торжествующий стон…  
Разбудивший его крик вовсе не был криком страсти.  
Андерс вскинулся на койке, лишь после этого осознав, что оглушивший его истошный вопль на самом деле был чуть слышным жалобным всхлипом: Фейнриэль, сжавшийся в комок на своей постели, тихонько скулил на одной ноте и время от времени судорожно втягивал воздух носом. На негромкий оклик он не ответил, и Андерс, отшвырнув одеяло, путавшееся в ногах – которые и без того дрожали и подгибались, как будто там, во сне, все было по-настоящему – кинулся к нему.  
Глаза Фейнриэля, который не отреагировал даже на свет магического светлячка вспыхнувшего прямо у его лица, судорожно дергались туда-сюда под закрытыми веками. Целитель снова позвал его по имени, аккуратно тряхнул за плечо, потом ещё раз, настойчивей, но подросток не отозвался, только вздрогнул всем телом и, инстинктивным звериным движением вывернувшись из его пальцев, опять сжался, словно в попытке спрятаться. Не на шутку встревожившийся Андерс бросил осторожничать, подхватил Фейнриэля под мышки и, вздернув его с матраса, принялся с силой трясти. По-эльфийски худощавое тело безвольно колыхалось в его руках, но просыпаться тот и не думал.  
В маленьком круге света беззвучно возник хмурый, озабоченный Карвер. Без меча, с облегчением отметил Андерс, только через секунду увидев возле запястья воина мелькнувший на лезвии зарукавного ножа блик. Остановившись в полушаге от койки, Карвер скупо кивнул ему и замер в почти неестественной неподвижности, вперив в полуэльфа невыразительный, очень внимательный взгляд.  
Андерс стиснул зубы и, отведя глаза, раскрытой ладонью хлестнул Фейнриэля по лицу. Сильно, так, что его голова мотнулась в сторону от удара. Глаза мальчишки рефлекторно распахнулись, Андерс вздрогнул, увидев расползшиеся на всю радужку зрачки, и ударил его по другой щеке. Где-то под сердцем колючей змеей шевельнулось отчаяние, но после третьей пощечины слепо таращившийся в темноту Фейнриэль содрогнулся всем телом, заморгал и, всхлипнув уже по-настоящему, кинулся к нему на грудь.  
– Все хорошо, Фей, все хорошо, маленький мой, – охнув от неожиданной силы мальчишеских рук, стиснувших его грудную клетку, мягко проговорил Андерс и принялся бережно гладить его по голове. Фейнриэль, на мгновение замерев под его рукой, вздрогнул снова и разрыдался, громко хлюпая носом. – Что случилось, малыш?  
– Не бу-удет! – с подвыванием протянул полуэльф, напрочь забывший возмутиться таким обращением. Андерс открыл рот, но спросить ничего не успел: – Не будет хорошо-о-о!..  
– Почему? – терпеливо переспросил целитель, покрепче прижав его к себе и покачивая в объятиях, словно младенца.  
– Не бу-удет! – украдкой высморкавшись в перья андерсовой накидки, убежденно повторил Фейнриэль. – Я не смогу-у-у!.. Мне стра-ашно!  
– Что не сможешь? – попытавшись говорить ещё мягче и ласковей, поинтересовался Андерс. – Успокойся, Фей, тебя никто не тронет, обещаю. – Он прижался щекой к взъерошенной макушке полуэльфа и уверенно добавил: – Я тебе помогу, вместе мы со всем справимся. Чего ты испугался? Демонов?  
– Не поможешь. – Фейнриэль икнул, ещё раз шмыкнул носом и вдруг затараторил, сбиваясь и всхлипывая через слово, как будто хотел успеть всё объяснить до того, как его поразит неведомая, но неотвратимая кара: – Это не мое, понимаешь? Там, где я сплю, это не мое место! Мне же нельзя там, это страшнее, чем демоны! А у меня не выходит, я все равно туда попадаю, и я пытался ничего не делать, но это как не дышать, даже тяжелее, но там всюду сны, не только мои, а мне нельзя их трогать, а оно само получается, я очень старался, и мне пиздец как страшно! – Андерс озадаченно нахмурился, но Фейнриэль содрогнулся снова и заговорил ещё быстрее, подвывая и проглатывая половину звуков: – Это все чужое, мне нельзя, а то он разгневается, и станет плохо! А я старался, я правда старался, я тихо-тихо, как мышка, а все равно получается, что меня видно и следы остаются, и сны сами лезут, а я ничего такого не хотел, и он обязательно заметит и придет за мной, мне же нельзя ничего такого делать!..  
– Погоди, погоди, малыш, – наконец сумел вставить пару слов Андерс, уже совсем утерявший нить его мысли. – Какой «он»? Демон?..  
– Не-ет! – мелко задрожав, тихо провыл полуэльф. – Демоны – они сами по себе! Просто это его место, и мне туда нельзя без его разрешения, а во сне все попадают в Тень, и я не знаю, как по-другому, чтобы его не сердить! А если он разгневается, то лучше бы меня демоны съели, потому что будет хуже!  
– Но если он не демон, то, может быть, ты сможешь ему объяснить, что ты не нарочно? – наугад предложил Андерс, отчаявшись понять хоть что-то из младенческого лепета бившегося в истерике Фейнриэля. Книжно-правильное «разгневался», столь странно звучавшее в речи малолетнего эльфинажки, царапало слух, но почему-то казалось до ужаса уместным. – И попросишь разрешения – ну, на потом?  
– Как я ему объясню, если он мё-о-о-ортвыы-ы-ый? – неровно, рывками втягивая носом воздух, безнадежно проскулил Фейнриэль.  
– Как это мертвый? – окончательно растерялся Андерс.  
– А что там про сны? – неожиданно спросил так и не двинувшийся с места Карвер. – А то мне что-то сегодня такой срам снился, прямо вспомнить стыдно.  
Содрогавшийся всем телом Фейнриэль заполошно замер и вжался в андерсову грудь ещё крепче, как будто надеясь втиснуться внутрь и там спрятаться.  
– Извините, – задушенным шепотом сказал он. – Я не хотел. – Он неловко поерзал и, с явным трудом заставив себя отлепиться от андерсовой накидки, добавил, виновато и жалобно: – Мне… мне она снилась. Я правда не нарочно, я старался, чтобы никого не задело, потому что это нельзя, а все равно не удержал…  
– Хочешь сказать, что нечаянно наслал на нас свои сны? – недоверчиво уточнил Андерс. Уж в его-то сне точно не было никакой «её», он и вслепую, на ощупь, не спутал бы женщину, пусть даже юную и неоформившуюся, вроде Лив, с мужчиной. Он сглотнул, задвигая подальше всплывшие не вовремя воспоминания, и снова принялся осторожно гладить Фейнриэля по волосам.  
– Нет, наверно… – тихо пробормотал тот. – Только задел немножко, самым краешком. Простите, я честно старался так не делать, только у меня не получается… – Он снова заплакал, тихо, как будто из последних сил, и тоскливо закончил: – Все плохо.  
Не то чтобы Андерс всерьез надеялся получить от перепуганного до икоты подростка хоть какие-то внятные объяснения. Разбираться в происходящем действительно пришлось самому, вылавливая в речи то и дело сбивавшегося на невразумительный детский лепет Фейнриэля отдельные осмысленные слова и, если везло, обрывки фраз. И все равно выходила какая-то нелепица, не имевшая ничего общего с обычными для молодых магов проблемами, на которые Андерс вдоволь насмотрелся ещё в Круге.  
Демонов Фейнриэль, как и положено, боялся, но, похоже, недостаточно сильно и всяко меньше, чем того самого «его». Кто такой «он», так и осталось неизвестным, все попытки это выяснить («Создатель? Архидемон? Древний Бог? Какой-то старый магистр?») заканчивались рыданиями и жалобно-обиженным «Не зна-а-аю!..». Понять Андерсу удалось немного: «он» был могуч и страшен; Тень, по крайней мере частично, каким-то образом принадлежала «ему»; «его» на данный момент в его владениях не было, что отнюдь не означало того, что в них можно ходить без спросу. Подобные запреты, по собственному опыту Андерса, обычно оказывали на подростков как раз противоположное действие, однако «он» внушал Фейнриэлю такой ужас, что в лохматой светловолосой голове даже мысли о бунте не возникало.  
А вот заплутать в Тени полуэльф, в отличие от большинства юных магов, почему-то не боялся вовсе, сама вероятность подобного вызывала у него лишь искреннее недоумение.  
Успокаивать Фейнриэля пришлось долго. Настой валерьянки, на этот раз чистый, без эльфийского корня, не сильно помог делу, да и увещевания Андерса явно не внушали подростку особого доверия. Быть может, оттого, что самого целителя не на шутку нервировал маячивший неподалеку Карвер, в каждом скупом, едва заметном жесте которого ему чудилось напоминание о приготовленном к бою ноже. Его даже уверенность в том, что нож будет пущен в ход лишь в самом крайнем случае, не очень-то утешала.  
Разбуженная шумом Лив время от времени осторожно выглядывала из-за потрепанной шторы, которая прикрывала вход в андерсову каморку, но к ним так и не подошла. Фейнриэль вовсе не обрадовался бы, если бы «его дама» увидела его бьющимся в истерике, и прекрасно это понимавшая девушка, похоже, решила пощадить чувства своего «рыцаря». В Круге вообще хорошо учили понимать, кое-кто умудрялся попутно выучиться и состраданию.  
К рассвету Андерс вымотался так, что от любого резкого движения мир перед глазами начинал плыть и двоиться, словно в Тени. Зато измаявшийся, с распухшим носом и покрасневшими глазами Фейнриэль в конце концов поутих, постепенно перестал дрожать и даже немного поспал – спокойно, без кошмаров и воплей о мертвом «нем» – а потом, вытребовав у целителя задание на день, принялся как ни в чем не бывало носиться по клинике. Лив – то ли просто из сочувствия, то ли решив, что полуэльф вчера заслужил – выказывала ему благоволение чуть большее, чем Карверу, и к торжествовавшему Фейнриэлю в полной мере вернулась его мальчишечья самонадеянность. Андерс даже позавидовал юношескому умению при виде улыбки хорошенькой девушки забывать о любых бедах.  
Зато сам Карвер, несколько расслабившись, принялся бухтеть себе под нос и всячески выражать недовольство падением своей популярности в женском обществе. Засыпавший на ходу Андерс поначалу пропускал его брюзжание мимо ушей и с тупым упорством Усмиренного пытался вручить ему швабру. Уже потом, после кружки слишком крепкого чая, заваренного ещё не умевшей экономить Лив, он вдруг сообразил, что тот суровый, сдержанный и взрослый воин, чье явление так поразило его накануне, напрочь куда-то делся.  
– Что? – заметив его взгляд, огрызнулся Карвер, порой демонстрировавший какую-то почти малефикарскую ловкость в угадывании мыслей. – У меня есть обязанности, и я их исполняю. А в остальное время я имею полное право быть тем инфантильным мудаком, которым ты меня считаешь!  
Андерс только вздохнул и, оставив ворчавшего мечника в покое, взялся за мытье полов сам.  
Занятие это, вопреки общественному мнению, вовсе не казалось ему успокаивающим. Напротив, от монотонности движений все внутри начинало скручивать абсолютно бессмысленным, непродуктивным напряжением, а уж если у него действительно был повод для тревоги…  
А ведь был. Он не знал такого дара, проявление которого сопровождалось бы кошмарами. Стихийщики в свой первый раз обычно жгли мебель или били обидчиков электричеством, энтропийщики, от души пожелав недоброго, ненароком накладывали порчи, силовики и маги духа пытались избавиться от реальной или воображаемой угрозы неумело сотворенным подобием «взрыва разума»… Бывали, конечно, и исключения: в самом Андерсе мало кто пытался разглядеть целителя как раз из-за той истории с сожженным амбаром. Если бы не въедливая старуха Винн, он, наверно, так и считался бы слабым стихийщиком. Однако кошмары почти у всех начинались только после того, как их отрывали от семьи и запихивали в мало чем отличавшиеся от тюрем Круги. А то и позже, после объяснений храмовников насчет «проклятия магии», страшилок об Истязаниях или встреч с Усмиренными.  
И Андерс понятия не имел, как помочь Фейнриэлю справиться со своим талантом. Оставалось только рассказывать ему про повадки демонов, надоедать обычными ученическими упражнениями и надеяться, что как-нибудь обойдется.  
Дар с Рианом вернулись к вечеру, как раз в тот момент, когда Андерс уже шагнул к двери, собираясь задуть висевшую возле входа лампу. Причем вид у них был такой, что сразу становилось ясно: никакого дракона, который по доброте душевной согласился подбросить Хоуков до долийского лагеря и которым можно было объяснить столь быстрое возвращение, не существовало. На ногах близнецы держались не иначе как на голом упрямстве, но во взглядах светилось хищное удовлетворение бойцов, которые таки выгрызли у противника заслуженную победу.  
– Маретари согласилась помочь, – объявил один из них и только после этого добавил: – Всем привет.  
– Она возьмет Фейнриэля в ученики и научит всему, что ему следует знать, – уточнил второй и, понизив голос, доверчиво пожаловался Андерсу: – Старая ведьма явно поняла куда больше, чем мы, даром что мы особо в подробности не вдавались.  
– Никуда я не пойду без Лив! – бесцеремонно заявил Фейнриэль. Таким тоном, что сразу становилось ясно: действительно не пойдет. И не помогут ни четырех- или более кратное превосходство в численности, ни физическая сила братьев, ни андерсовы зелья. Однако под свирепыми взорами близнецов полуэльф моментально сник и, улыбнувшись неловко и почти застенчиво, немедленно принялся оправдываться: – Я ей слово дал, что буду защищать и заботиться! А как же мне её защищать, если я у эльфов буду, а она тут? Ну или где-нибудь ещё… – Хоуки зловеще молчали, и он, нервно сглотнув, безнадежно добавил: – А Маретари я сам уговорю. Обещаю.  
Близнецы выразительно, напоказ переглянулись и, выдержав паузу, кивнули.


	7. Chapter 7

К разговору «по понятиям» Хранительница Маретари оказалась явно не готова. Андерс почти обрадовался, увидев наконец в её глазах хоть какое-то искреннее чувство: на Фейнриэля, вздумавшего размахивать перед ней какими-то подсмотренными у взрослых бандитов распальцовками, долийка взирала с неподдельным изумлением и даже – вот уж чего Андерс никак не ожидал – бросила на стоявших чуть поодаль Хоуков короткий умоляющий взгляд. Близнецы, однако, смотрели на отстаивавшего свои права Фейнриэля с симпатией куда большей, чем прежде, и прийти ей на помощь и не подумали.  
К тому же полуэльф, отнюдь не собиравшийся полагаться на одно только традиционное уличное хамство, прекрасно понимал цену редкостям – будь то уникальный самоцвет, старинный клинок давно почившего мастера или редкий магический дар. Его заявлениям о том, что «мне-то похуй, так и так в жопе» изрядно недоставало взрослой сознательности, однако решимости в них было хоть отбавляй. Маретари тоже поверила, что, вздумай она отказать скромно стоявшей рядом Лив в приюте, малолетний сомниари действительно плюнет на порог её аравеля и гордо уйдет в туманную даль.  
Об эльфийских сновидцах Андерс слышал первый раз в жизни и последствия неправильного обучения оных представлял плохо. Однако откровенная тревога Хранительницы говорила сама за себя: от задиристого, не умевшего толком контролировать себя и свой дар мальчишки проблем было бы куда больше, чем от любого другого мага-недоучки, и сталкиваться с оными пожилой долийке совсем не хотелось. Настолько, что после пары часов взаимного шантажа она все же сдалась и, получив от Оливии заверения в том, что та будет следовать обычаям своего нового дома, передала обоих молодых магов на попечение светловолосой эльфийки средних лет.  
– Эх, пустая трата таланта, – вздохнул вслед уходившему Фейнриэлю Варрик, пряча в карман крепкий блокнот, с которым разлучался даже реже, чем с Бьянкой. – Какой купец мог бы выйти, даром что сын ушастой!  
– По-моему, нам надо вежливо попрощаться и убираться отсюда поскорее, – покосившись на утомленно трепетавшую ушами Маретари, заметил Дар.  
– Пока нас не пришли благодарить за пополнение в клане, – кивнул Риан.  
– Вы к ним несправедливы, – порядка ради возразил Андерс. – Фейнриэль с Оливией чудесные ребята, умные и добрые… – Оба Хоука воззрились на него с неприкрытым скептицизмом, и он, замявшись, неохотно добавил: – И то, что я совершенно не умею обращаться с обычными детьми, вовсе не их вина.  
Однако задерживаться в лагере они действительно не стали: солнце уже подбиралось к зениту, и Андерсу совсем не хотелось провести ещё одну ночь в дороге. Он – и не он один, похоже – предпочел бы потерпеть немного и, добравшись до города, спокойно отдохнуть в своей постели. Может быть, Справедливость, довольный тем, что они оказали помощь нуждающемуся, даже дал бы ему нормально поспать.  
Фейнриэль, уже переодетый во что-то долийское, тускло-зеленое и изрядно потрепанное, но зато с настоящим магическим посохом, напоминавшим посох самой Маретари, нагнал их за пределами лагеря, у первого поворота тропы. Андерс чуть не лишился глаза, когда ещё не привыкший учитывать наличие за спиной длинной суковатой палки подросток кинулся ему на шею и торопливо, по-мальчишески стыдясь своей «слабости», пробормотал на ухо что-то вроде «ну это… спасибо. За все». Однако с Хоуками он фамильярничать не решился: близнецам достался только низкий, немного неуклюжий поклон и столь же неловкая благодарственная речь, в которой перемешались витиеватые, явно выученные за несколько минут до того эльфийские обороты и жаргонные словечки киркволльских уличных мальчишек. Дар с Рианом, кажется, не ожидали и этого, и, заметно смягчившись, даже подарили ему пару ножей «на обзаведение». Андерс подумал, что обзаводиться хозяйством обычно начинают с подушек или сковородок, но промолчал, не желая неловким словом разрушить вспыхнувшую в глазах подростка радость.  
Чуть запоздавшая Лив на ходу поправляла непривычного покроя одеяние, пытаясь поддернуть короткую, едва ли до середины бедра тунику так, чтобы та закрывала хотя бы колени. Посох у неё остался собственный, грубая штампованная работа Усмиренных Круга, но зато привычный, подобранный по руке и по дару. Вот она смущаться чрезмерно не стала и, крепко обняв всех своих спасителей по очереди, аккуратно чмокнула каждого в щеку. А Карверу достался ещё и мимолетный поцелуй в губы, который, признаться, едва ли заслуживал этого гордого имени, но все равно заставил Фейнриэля недовольно нахмуриться.  
– А можно я ещё кое о чем попрошу? – вдруг застеснявшись по-настоящему, спросила Лив и тут же торопливо добавила: – Это совсем несложно будет… Ну, наверное. – Андерс успокаивающе улыбнулся ей, и она, вытащив из-за пазухи листок бумаги, сложенный аккуратным маленьким прямоугольником, протянула его Дару: – Можно вы письмо передадите? Не обязательно прямо чтобы в руки, в городе же есть всякие, мальчишки там или бедняки, которые передачей сообщений зарабатывают. Или господин Варрик наверняка знает, как все устроить, чтобы без риска…  
Гном выпятил грудь и, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул разом приободрившейся девушке, а вот Дар, глянув на написанное на самодельном конвертике имя, недоверчиво приподнял бровь:  
– Сэр Траск?  
– Он хороший, – поспешила уверить его Лив и, трепыхнув ресницами, с беспомощной улыбкой посмотрела на Андерса: – Честное слово. Он никогда никого не обижал, и вообще не такой, как некоторые другие, он за нас волнуется… А ты, – она вдруг резко развернулась и, ткнув пальцем в насупившегося Фейнриэля, безо всякой логики заявила: – вообще молчи! Хорошие храмовники бывают, и мой… сэр Траск один из них!  
– Это он тебя вывел? – не придумав другого объяснения, поинтересовался Андерс. «Никого не обижал» в местных Казематах само по себе было едва ли не героизмом, но одним лишь этим вряд ли можно было заслужить столь пылкую признательность.  
– Ну… да, – помявшись, неохотно призналась девушка. – Только вы никому не говорите, пожалуйста, а то у него неприятности будут.  
Со стороны лагеря послышался резкий окрик: та самая немолодая эльфийка, которой поручили новичков, стояла рядом с караульными и с крайне суровым видом похлопывала ладонью по бедру. Лив подскочила и, едва дождавшись обещания передать письмо адресату, ещё раз торопливо перецеловала всех в щеки (Варрику, кажется, досталось в бровь, но он возражать не стал), а потом, помахав им на прощание, убежала обратно к своей опекунше. Фейнриэль последовал за ней почти столь же поспешно, хотя при этом изо всех сил пытался сделать вид, что он, мужчина, по первому же бабскому слову бежать не станет. Получалось у него плоховато.  
– Не переживай, они себя в обиду не дадут, – хмыкнул Андерс, проследив обеспокоенный взгляд Дара, устремленный на детей. – Уж поверь мне.  
В опустевшей клинике было тихо и как-то стыло. Попрощавшись с близнецами, Андерс запер дверь и прошелся вдоль коек, собирая одеяла: Карвер и Фейнриэль просто бросили свои, даже не подумав прибраться, а вот Лив успела застелить постель и уложить старую потрепанную подушку красивым треугольничком, при этом не заставив их ждать ни одной лишней минуты. Скучать по всему этому безумию было глупо, но Андерс немедленно пожалел о том, что не уговорил Дара с Рианом остаться хотя бы на чашку чая. Может, тогда он успел бы немного привыкнуть к тому, что его жилище вновь принадлежит ему одному, да и обсудить забытый эльфийский талант, вдруг воскресший в мальчишке-полукровке, было бы не лишним.  
Усталость – не привычная физическая, а какая-то глубинная, нутряная – размывала недавние воспоминания, оставляя лишь ощущение странной долгожданной правильности. Наверное, нужно было поговорить по пути – но тогда Андерсу было вполне достаточно того, что Дар с Рианом снова шли с ним рядом, едва не касаясь его плеч своими, и уютное, мирное молчание казалось ничуть не менее ценным, чем ещё одна интересная беседа. И даже Справедливость отчего-то не теребил и не подгонял, словно и ему нравилось просто наблюдать за тем, как прибрежный ветер ерошил отросшие волосы близнецов.  
Однако у Андерса было ещё одно дело, которое следовало закончить как можно скорее. Ещё никогда не бывавшие в употреблении условные знаки ложились на бумагу неровным, похожим на детские каракули узором, и только в самом конце, под преувеличенно нелепой фигуркой мертвого человечка, Андерс наконец написал имя: «Самсон». И через несколько мгновений, справившись с внезапным всплеском гнева, добавил обнаруженное Хоуками: «бывший храмовник».  
Справедливость считал, что они должны были позаботиться о предателе сами, но Андерс привычно задавил настырное желание отправиться на поиски немедленно и, затолкав сложенный листок в расплющенную ударом меча фляжку, свисавшую с кровли лавки жестянщика, отправился обратно в клинику. Искать Самсона в одиночку было бессмысленно, Киркволл был слишком велик – даже его коренные жители не знали всех нор и укрытий, что уж говорить о чужеземце, нечасто показывавшемся за пределами Клоаки. Пусть этим займутся подданные Маракала или болтливые подружки Арейн, они справятся лучше.  
На душе у целителя было муторно. Он был уверен, что сделал все правильно: это не должно было стать просто убийством, это будет казнь, справедливое возмездие тех, чье дело предал и извратил ублюдок, потерявший всякое понятие о милосердии и человечности. Однако мысль о том, что он только что подписал смертный приговор живому существу, все равно вызывала нестерпимое отвращение.  
Похоже, не у него одного: разгневанная Лирен ворвалась в клинику ещё до рассвета и, не сказав ни единого слова, потащила его в заброшенную штольню возле поднимавшегося прямо к Верхнему Городу подъемника. Привычные предосторожности, пока скорее ритуальные, чем действительно необходимые, были забыты, на подступах к импровизированному залу собраний не было даже обычной пары караульных.  
– Что все это значит, Андерс? – свирепо осведомилась Арейн, едва был задвинут хлипкий щит, служивший здесь дверью. – По какому праву ты потребовал смерти одному из нас? Более того, тому, кто старался искупить прежние ошибки своим служением!  
– По праву очевидца! – рыкнул Андерс. Он предполагал, что ему придется доказывать остальным необходимость решительных мер, но никак не ожидал оказаться на этом суде обвиняемым. – Самсон использовал нас – всех нас – чтобы заработать на дозу лириума, и только! Кто из вас получал вести от тех, кого он «выводил» из города? Хоть один? – Под его взглядом люди медленно качали головами, и обращенные на него гнев и подозрение в их взглядах сменялось задумчивостью.  
– Ты уверен? – несколько понизив голос, переспросила Арейн. – Не стоит бросаться подобными обвинениями без причины.  
– Некто Данзик крутился здесь неподалеку, – ровно проговорил Андерс. Злость, на мгновение вскипевшая в крови, утихла, словно нескольких резких фраз оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы вычерпать её без остатка. Осталось только обреченная, усталая обида, от которой с языка чуть не срывалось до нелепости искреннее «Смертные такие странные». – В трех лестницах отсюда, вниз и направо. Может быть, кто-то из вас даже слышал, как господин магистр Данзик, представитель торгового дома Авентус, поставляющего рабов даже членам Сената, переговаривался со своей охраной по-тевинтерски. Или со своими… поставщиками, одним из которых был капитан Рейнер, прикормивший Самсона. То ли деньгами, то ли тевинтерским чистым лириумом.  
– Ты уверен? – уже совсем другим тоном, мрачным и суровым, проговорил незнакомый Андерсу мужчина. Высокий, широкоплечий, с густой окладистой бородой, испещренной мелкими подпалинами, он походил на медведя. Хотя на самом деле, наверное, был кузнецом – тыльные стороны лопатообразных кистей покрывала густая россыпь мелких ожогов, а лицо было красным, как будто он и сейчас смотрел в пышущий жаром горн.  
– Данзик был педантичным человеком, – отозвался одержимый, тщательно подбирая слова. Столь явно выраженное сомнение казалось Справедливости оскорбительным, и на то, чтобы справиться с его негодованием, уходило немало сил. – И требовал, чтобы его поставщики предоставляли ему детальные отчеты обо всех расходах. Имя Самсона упоминается в них не один раз.  
Вот и пригодились выторгованные у Варрика трофейные документы. Короткий смущенный взгляд, брошенный на них кузнецом, заставил Андерса заподозрить, что тот попросту не умел читать, однако Арейн, внимательно изучив бумаги, помрачнела и наконец сухо кивнула. Андерс едва сдержал вздох облегчения: по крайней мере, Самсон больше не сможет использовать их сообщество для собственного обогащения.  
Несмотря на это, казнь все ещё казалась многим из присутствовавших решением чересчур жестким и не по-хорошему напоминавшим методы Рыцаря-Командора Станнард. Однако Андерсу даже не понадобилось вмешиваться в новый спор: то, что слишком много знавший Самсон представлял угрозу для всех, замешанных в это дело, понимал не он один, а слово той же мистресс Селби было куда весомей его собственного.  
К тому же особого значения это не имело: даже если собрание решит оставить Самсону жизнь, рано или поздно его найдут братья Хоуки. И встречи с ними бывший храмовник точно не переживет.  
В тот раз договориться так и не удалось. Зато Андерс наконец-то понял, не только разумом, но и сердцем, о чем именно говорил ему Дар, когда впервые предложил помощь в клинике: после нескольких часов бесплодных споров ему отчаянно, до озверения захотелось осмысленного действия. Вымыть койки и стол, чтобы избавиться хотя бы от части микробов; заново перемотать старику Анле все его компрессы и увидеть, как хмурая гримаса, вечно кривившая его лицо, сменяется почти умиротворенной улыбкой; срастить семилетнему попрошайке из Порта сломанную руку и сунуть ему пряник, который Фейнриэль заначил под подушкой и забыл забрать…  
Вот только вожделенной деятельной безмятежности у Андерса так и не вышло. Народу в клинике было немного, и ему не приходилось сбиваться с ног, чтобы помочь всем, однако привычное удовлетворение от хорошо сделанной работы все равно было отравлено едва ощутимой глухой тревогой, причину которой он никак не мог определить. Глупое беспокойство, не имевшее ни повода, ни подтверждения, не отступало даже тогда, когда все его мысли до единой были сосредоточены на сотворении исцеляющих заклинаний.  
Дар с Рианом явились только под вечер, и лишь тогда Андерса наконец отпустило сжимавшее его сердце напряжение. Он чуть не рассмеялся, осознав, что именно терзало его весь день: сущая глупость, всего лишь нарушение привычного порядка – то, что, вернувшись в клинику в отнюдь не ранний час, он не обнаружил под дверью ни дожидавшихся его близнецов, ни кого-нибудь из варриковых мальчишек-посыльных с сообщением. Как будто единственной возможной причиной подобного была случившаяся с кем-то из братьев беда.  
– У вас все в порядке? – спросил Андерс, когда Хоуки наконец пробрались сквозь лабиринт коек, которые в течение дня приходилось время от времени передвигать. В голосе, почти против его воли, мелькнуло беспокойство, и близнецы улыбнулись смущенно и почти виновато.  
– В полном, – кивнул тот, на носу у которого сегодня красовалась длинная неровная царапина, и коснулся его руки коротким успокаивающим жестом. – Просто мы решили, что письмо Оливии надо передать поскорее, но соваться в Казематы поодиночке не хотелось.  
– А мысль вообще не лезть в эту душегубку самим вам в голову не приходила? – кое-как уняв пустившееся вскачь сердце, без особой надежды уточнил одержимый. От одной мысли о том, что братьев могли схватить, его бросало в дрожь, но убедить их в недопустимости подобного риска ему все ещё не удавалось. – Или хотя бы прихватить с собой меня для поддержки.  
– Это же опасно, – терпеливо напомнил второй Хоук и, ласково сжав его плечо, кончиками пальцев пригладил растрепавшиеся перья андерсовой накидки. – Ты ведь отступник, вдобавок одержимый духом, а там десятки храмовников уже у причала.  
– Так я об этом и говорю, – бросив на них укоризненный взгляд, вздохнул Андерс.  
Последние пациенты вскоре разошлись, он погасил лампу у двери и, задвинув засов, вернулся к товарищам. Близнецы успели расчистить стол и выложить на него хлеб с сыром и полдюжины сморщенных краснобоких яблочек, на жаровне тихо ворчал закипающий чайник, и Андерс вдруг подумал, что ничем всего этого не заслужил.  
– А сэр Траск, кстати, отец Оливии, – вдруг заметил Хоук с царапиной, и он чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. – Так что у нас теперь есть целый один страшно нам благодарный храмовник. Он наверняка тебе как-нибудь пригодится.  
– Так, а вот теперь давай поподробнее, – усевшись за стол, попросил Андерс. Рука сама собой потянулась к яблоку, но он только покатал подвявший плод в ладонях и поднес к лицу мигом пропитавшиеся яблочным ароматом пальцы. Не хватало ещё поперхнуться – а ведь повод наверняка найдется.  
– Да что тут поподробнее? – непонимающе пожал плечами Хоук, нарезая хлеб огромными неровными кусками. Андерс иногда думал, что свои хлебно-сырные чудовища братья делают именно такими просто из вредности, наперекор Леандре, бутерброды которой всегда были небольшими и аккуратными, словно на каком-нибудь банкете в Верхнем Городе. Если, конечно, на банкетах вообще подают бутерброды. – Приплыли в Казематы, отыскали Траска – он, кстати, болтался прямо во дворе, как будто думал дочку с причала высмотреть – письмо ему отдали… Вроде мужик и правда хороший, вначале чуть не набил нам морды за свою девочку, но вовремя сообразил вначале письмо прочитать.  
– Он потом его нам показал, – не отрывая взгляда от начинавшего тихонько шипеть чайника, добавил второй близнец. – Лив умница, сообразила, что некоторых вещей папе знать не надо. Ему тоже не пришлось по душе заявление вроде «я в безопасности, но не скажу где», а пассаж насчет «у меня теперь есть собственный парень и склянка противозачаточного» понравился ему ещё меньше, но расспрашивать нас он все-таки не стал.  
– А мы бы и не сказали, – зачем-то разложив ломти хлеба ровными рядами, заключил первый и, стряхнув крошки в ладонь, взялся за сыр. – Папы папами, а чем меньше храмовник знает о магессе-отступнице, тем лучше.  
– Похоже, вам все равно нашлось о чем поговорить. – Решив, что никаких шокирующих откровений уже не будет, Андерс наконец взялся за яблоко и, проглотив первый, самый сладкий кусок, заметил – безо всякой ревности, конечно же: – И беседа изрядно затянулась.  
– Нашлось, но не с ним, – поправил его Хоук без царапины. – Мы только после Казематов сообразили, что Арианни тоже надо успокоить, ну и отправились к ней. Заодно попытались расспросить насчет того, что говорила Маретари – про сновидцев и прочее. – Андерс, заинтересовавшись, вопросительно приподнял бровь, но его собеседник разочарованно поморщился и покачал головой: – Без толку. Хранитель её клана был созданием ещё более загадочным, даром что мужчина, да у неё и не было повода рядом с ним крутиться – дара-то нет.  
– Ещё зашли к Мерриль, так, на всякий случай, – хмыкнул другой. Процесс сотворения бутербродов подходил к концу; Андерс догрыз яблоко и потянулся к тому, который лежал к нему ближе всего. – Проверить, не завела ли она себе Праздность заместо кошки и не посадила ли Гнев охранять свою конурку. Она оказалась куда разговорчивей, только проку с этого все равно было мало.  
– Понятно только то, что искусство сомниари очень древнее, – продолжил первый. Чайник наконец закипел, он стянул рукав мантии пониже и, подхватив горячую медную ручку, перетащил его на стол. Андерс поднялся было, собираясь сходить за кружками, но он отмахнулся и полез за ними сам. Из недр кособокого шкафчика его голос звучал глуше и тише, но разобрать слова все равно можно было без труда: – Обо всем остальном даже у элвенан остались по большей части лишь легенды. О том, что сомниари могли менять саму материю Тени, и через неё – реальный мир, ну и тому подобное.  
Размеренное повествование, которую Андерсу очень хотелось обозвать лекцией, прервалось. Из шкафчика послышалось шуршание, и Хоук наконец выбрался обратно с кружками в руках и болтавшимся в зубах мешочком чая. Дверцу шкафа он аккуратно ткнул носком сапога, убедился, что она захлопнулась, и, снова повернувшись к остальным, что-то невнятно пробурчал.  
– А ты что-нибудь знаешь? – перевел второй близнец. – Ты же всю дорогу клял каких-то долиек. Может, кто-нибудь из них упоминал о таком?  
– Веланна? Да она скорее язык бы себе откусила, чем стала делиться тайнами своего народа с шемами, – хмыкнув, проговорил Андерс и сразу сбился, потому что поставивший кружки на стол Риан плюхнулся на табуретку рядом с ним, нахально притиснувшись к его бедру своим, и как ни в чем не бывало потянулся за яблоком. Андерс торопливо впился зубами в свой бутерброд, надеясь скрыть заминку, и попытался незаметно отстраниться. Кожу нестерпимо жгло жаром чужого тела, как будто и не было жалкой преграды из пары слоев ткани, и с каждым мгновением становилось все труднее помнить о том, что Риан всего лишь старался устроиться поустойчивей, чтобы не сверзиться ненароком с шаткого сиденья.  
Да и не хотелось – помнить, одергивать себя снова и снова, отводить взгляд; хотелось придвинуться самому, опустить ладонь под стол и нагло, с нажимом прогладить рианово бедро, так, чтобы под рукой вздрогнули напрягшиеся от возбуждения мышцы и озябшие пальцы согрело живым теплом. Чтобы глаза, сиявшие полированным золотом в свете масляной лампы, вспыхнули то ли вызовом, то ли приглашением, а краешек узких губ опять приподнялся в той самой улыбке, которую каждый раз хотелось стереть поцелуем.  
Риан мельком покосился на него, и Андерс, заметив тень настороженности в его взгляде, тут же бросил попытки как-то вывернуться. Уж лучше он будет остаток вечера мучиться сжигающим тело желанием, чем даст Хоуку повод думать, что его прикосновения ему неприятны. Во-первых, это была неправда, а во-вторых, мало ли до чего тот додумался бы. Как бы умен он ни был, сделать правильные выводы из неверных предпосылок ему все же было не под силу.  
– С Сураной она ещё вела себя относительно прилично, – продолжил Андерс, после второго бутерброда более-менее уверившись в том, что голос его не подведет. – Командор хоть и был «плоскоухим», но обещание вернуть ей сестру, видимо, отчасти искупало этот недостаток. Впрочем, насколько я понял, Веланна и с ним не сильно откровенничала. А он – с остальными.  
– Но вы ведь были друзьями? – недоуменно сдвинул брови Дар и, взболтав чаинки в банке с заваркой, наполнил его кружку.  
– Как сказать, – хмыкнул Андерс. Голодный Риан, потянувшись за бутербродами, придвинулся ещё ближе, и от его запаха – свежий пот, соль, налипшая на подол мантии пыль и предгрозовая свежесть – по коже забегали мурашки и сразу стало тяжелее дышать. – Честно говоря, в Круге мы с Сураной не очень ладили. И старались держаться друг от друга подальше. Он считал меня дураком и выпендрежником и, пожалуй, даже был прав; я думал, что он зануда, ябеда и вообще существо опасное, как фэйри из неваррских сказок.  
– Для бедолаги Архидемона он таким и оказался, насколько я знаю, – фыркнул Дар и, протянув ещё одну кружку брату, сделал глоток прямо из заварочной банки. – Как же вы потом-то умудрились подружиться?  
– Да как-то само случилось, – подумав, неопределенно пожал плечами Андерс. Он и сам был поражен до глубины души, когда внезапно осознал, что даже для зазнайки, заучки и вредины Алима те, кто рос с ним в Кинлохе, были куда важнее и дороже любых чужаков – пусть даже эти чужаки даровали ему целый эрлинг и вообще который месяц осыпали его всяческими милостями. Сурана даже не стал припоминать ему дохлых мышей, которых он подбросил в кровать одному тощему маленькому эльфу на вторую ночь его пребывания в Круге. – Я был обязан ему самое меньшее жизнью, а он оказался достаточно умен, чтобы об этом забыть. И о многом другом тоже. – Мыши, вообще говоря, были далеко не единственной его дурацкой шуткой. Добиться от молчаливо лупавшего глазами эльфа хоть какой-то реакции однажды стало для него делом чести, хорошо хоть Дайлен вовремя сказал ему, что он повел себя как идиот. – Найти общий язык с умным человеком – ну или эльфом – не так уж трудно, на самом-то деле. Просто нужно было хоть ненадолго перестать видеть в нем ту мелкую и злобную ушастую тень из дальнего угла библиотеки.  
Близнецы ухмыльнулись, должно быть, представив эпическую битву «ушастой тени из библиотеки» с оскверненным Древним Богом. Андерс покачал головой и все-таки улыбнулся тоже: видеть Архидемона ему не доводилось, чему он был искренне рад, но тех двух драконов в логове Архитектора ему вполне хватило для того, чтобы получить кое-какое представление о процессе. Сурана и впрямь был смешон – невысокая, по-эльфийски сухощавая фигурка с посохом, который казался тяжелее него самого и действительно раз за разом заставлял его терять равновесие. Вот только это нисколько не мешало Командору действовать с воистину убийственной эффективностью, а потом озирать усыпанное трупами поле боя с невинной улыбкой создания не от мира сего.  
– К тому же у самой Веланны способности были совсем иными, – покрутив в руках опустевшую, но ещё теплую кружку, задумчиво добавил Андерс. – Растения слушались её, как родную мамочку, и защищали так же рьяно. Если у неё случалось добродушное настроение, она позволяла своим зеленым питомцам защитить кого-нибудь ещё. Правда, такое бывало редко.  
Риан немедленно налил ему чая из невесть когда наполненной заново банки и, поколебавшись, уточнил:  
– А в остальном она не разбиралась совсем?  
– Откуда мне знать? – пожал плечами Андерс. Дар смотрел на него таким взглядом, что сразу становилось ясно, чей он сын, и одержимый, отмахнувшись от смутного неодобрения Справедливости, взял последний бутерброд. – Про свои штучки с корнями и ветками она хоть что-то говорила, и то лишь потому, что остальным следовало понимать, с чем им придется иметь дело. А вот другое… Да выпытать у неё имена их богов и то было задачей непосильной, даром что никакого особого секрета в этом нет.  
– Жалко, – почесав нос, вздохнул Дар. Тонкая полоска засохшей крови отслоилась от кожи, и он, раздраженно поморщившись, оторвал её совсем. На его переносице тут же заблестели крохотные алые капельки. – Наверно, они многое забыли за прошедшие века, иначе я вообще не понимаю, как Арлатан мог воевать с Тевинтером… ну, не то чтобы на равных, но достаточно эффективно, чтобы это называли именно войной.  
– Неужели ты не слушал Мерриль, друг мой? – усмехнувшись, мягко поддразнил его Андерс. – Достаточно поговорить с ней три минуты, и станет кристально ясно, сколько арлатанско-долийской мудрости пропало без следа, оставив лишь кровоточащие раны в сердцах и душах элвенан…  
Близнецы посмотрели на него с укором и почти настоящей обидой, и Андерс, примирительно улыбнувшись, медленно провел пальцем поперек дарова носа, стирая длинную, некрасивую царапину. Это, вообще говоря, было вовсе не обязательно, он просто не мог пренебречь поводом ещё раз к нему прикоснуться. Хотя бы так. И то, что каждый раз после подобного под взглядами Хоуков он чувствовал себя воплощенным чудом, казалось сущей мелочью по сравнению с ласковым теплом под подушечками пальцев.  
Ну а на следующий день все вернулось на круги своя. Вот только Андерс на редкость четко осознал, что умение рассчитывать риск у близнецов отсутствовало напрочь, и никак не мог прекратить за них беспокоиться. И нельзя сказать, что его опасения были напрасны: каждый раз, когда он, истерзавшись неотступной ядовитой тревогой, вновь отправлялся вместе с ними за приключениями, они вляпывались в такую историю, что даже Сурана, доведись ему об этом услышать, умер бы от зависти.  
Чего стоила одна только Костяная Яма! В шахте, до той поры славившейся разве что обветшавшим до предела крепежом и, как следствие, частыми обвалами, Дар с Рианом умудрились отыскать дракона. Половозрелую, отъевшуюся самку, которая, однако, была не прочь закусить заявившимися в её логово двуногими. Двуногие, разумеется, возражали; чешуйчатая сволочь часа два гоняла их по небольшой, обрывавшейся в пропасть площадке, разъяренно шипя и отмахиваясь от файерболов обманчиво тонкими кожистыми крыльями, но в конце концов все-таки сдохла. Андерс, которого уже мутило от лириума и бодрящего зелья, наконец улучил минутку, чтобы залечить себе обожженный бок и трещину в бедренной кости, а затем, убедившись, что Хоуки и Варрик не получили существенных повреждений взамен исцеленных ещё во время боя, отправился потрошить треклятую тварь.  
Однако закончиться на драконе и извлеченных из него алхимических ингредиентах эта авантюра, разумеется, не могла. На обратном пути они чуть не попали под очередной обвал, в сожженном шахтерском лагере на них напали пришедшие на запах дыма мародеры, а потом пришлось убеждать владельца шахты, Хьюберта, что на постоянном ремонте разваливающегося снаряжения и связанных с ним простоях он потеряет больше, чем на закупке нового оборудования и надежного крепежа. Смуглый жеманный орлеец ломался, как девственница, затащенная на сеновал обманом, и платить не желал даже за то, что его любимую убыточную шахту очистили от дракона и расплодившихся в тоннелях драконлингов. Терпение у Хоуков в конце концов закончилось, и в тот же миг выяснилось, что единственным аргументом, который Хьюберт способен был понять с первого раза, был приставленный к горлу нож.  
Дальнейшее можно было назвать лишь одним словом: вымогательство. Андерс, вопреки собственным ожиданиям, не испытал ни малейшего желания пристыдить близнецов, а после осторожной попытки покопаться в себе только уверился в правильности произошедшего окончательно. Все-таки Справедливость тоже был очень странным духом.  
– Вы опять во что-то вляпались, – без тени сомнения сказал Андерс, мельком глянув на ввалившихся в клинику Хоуков. Кажется, про свое дурацкое беспокойство он им все-таки не проболтался, но после того визита в Казематы они неизменно являлись к его порогу вскоре после рассвета, опаздывая не больше чем на четверть часа. Даже тогда, когда собирались упросить его отправиться с ними на какое-нибудь дело, намеченное на полдень или на ещё более поздний час. Вот и сейчас солнце только-только начало подниматься над горизонтом, а у него на пороге уже маячили две до боли знакомые фигуры.  
– Мы не нарочно! – посмотрев на него предельно честными глазами, заявил Дар. Оба Хоука выглядели так, словно прошедшей ночью вообще не сомкнули глаз, Риан душераздирающе зевнул, едва не вывихнув тихо щелкнувшую челюсть, и подтвердил: – Нас подставили.  
– Брехня, – отмахнулся Андерс, обхватив его голову ладонями, и чуть заметно нахмурился: ничего кроме неизменных ушибов и растянутых мышц диагностическое заклятие не обнаружило, но исцеляющим зельем от обоих братьев несло хуже, чем рыбой от портовых нищих. – Никому из местных не хватило бы дури пытаться вас подставить.  
– Вот не-местному и хватило, – покаянно вздохнул Дар, в свою очередь подставившись его рукам. Одно из ребер у него срослось неровно; Андерс такой ошибки не допустил бы, значит, сломали его как раз нынешней ночью, и лечить пришлось подручными средствами. Целитель задумчиво сдвинул брови: проще всего было бы сломать его снова, а затем зафиксировать как положено и воспользоваться стандартным заклятием. Только ему совсем не хотелось причинять Хоуку лишнюю боль, сколь бы незначительной и мимолетной она ни была.  
– Рассказывайте, – велел Андерс, уложив Дара на койку и прижав к его груди руку, окутанную сиянием исцеляющей магии. Выправить уже затвердевшую в новом положении кость было куда сложнее, да и сил на это требовалось намного больше, но зато процесс был практически безболезненным.  
– Идем мы, значит, ночью по рынку, никого не трогаем, – напевно начал Риан, явно передразнивая рассказывающего свою очередную байку Варрика, – и видим гнома. Обычного такого, бородатого.  
– С большими круглыми глазами, – привычно продолжил вслед за ним Дар, но целитель шикнул на него и сильнее надавил ладонью на его грудную клетку, заставляя сохранять неподвижность.  
– У гномов не бывает больших круглых глаз, – заметил Андерс. – Только у гномок, да и то не у всех. Только у самых красивых.  
– У этого были, – возразил Риан, усевшись рядом с братом. – Он так напуган был, что глаза чуть из черепа не выскакивали. А когда мы к нему подошли, у него вообще такой вид стал, будто его вот-вот удар хватит. – Он на мгновение замолк, как будто ожидая, что Дар подхватит рассказ, но затем спохватился и заговорил вновь: – Он не из местных был, иначе не торчал бы на рынке Нижнего Города, а скандалил бы со своими в Торговой Гильдии.  
Андерс промычал что-то поощрительное и провел ладонью ниже, проверяя, не пропустил ли чего-нибудь ещё. Судя по ребрам, вряд ли там обошлось без ушиба внутренних органов, а последствия оного могли оказаться очень и очень неприятными даже после применения качественного зелья.  
– У него, само собой, были неприятности, – хмыкнув, продолжил Риан. – Признаться, дело уже тогда попахивало дурно, но вид у бедолаги был такой несчастный, что нам стало попросту жалко. Да и долго ли ввалиться в эльфинажную халупу, помахать посохом перед тамошними обитателями и отобрать у них краденый гномский сундучок?  
– Обитатели, похоже, оказались суровей, чем вы рассчитывали, – вздохнул Андерс. Жители эльфинажа и впрямь не представляли для Хоуков никакой угрозы, тем более когда они были вдвоем, но половиной неприметных лачуг вокруг венадаля владели крупные банды, которым нужно было удобное место для хранения товара и заключения сделок. Городская стража в эльфинаж заглядывала куда реже, чем следовало, так что то же Общество, Кровавые Клинки и дюжина менее влиятельных «сообществ» чувствовали себя там весьма вольготно. Исключением, пожалуй, была только Хартия, предпочитавшая подвалы здания Торговой Гильдии.  
– Да нет, в лачуге все прошло как по маслу, – поморщился получивший разрешение двигаться Дар. – Сидел там десяток каких-то оборванцев при заточках – ну ладно, с кинжалами и мечами, но все равно не самые серьезные люди. И по-киркволльски нервные: накинулись, не дав и слова сказать. А сундучок все равно оказался пуст…  
– А потом? – предчувствуя недоброе, прервал затянувшуюся паузу Андерс.  
– Потом все тоже было замечательно! – заулыбался Риан. – Правда, нас чуть не убили. Но зато оказалось, что Мерриль – она на шум выскочила – научилась не попадать по своим, а ещё мы насобирали новых книг.  
– Правда, не очень много, – огорченно добавил Дар. – Совсем невежественные люди эти тевинтерцы, не знают, что надо с собой в дорогу брать. Нахуя нам их сухие пайки в промасленном пергаменте с печатью Торгового ведомства Минратоуса? Да и железо у них… не то чтобы совсем хреновое, но у любого из тех, кто уже понял, что к чему в этом городе, снаряжение лучше.  
Андерс с сомнением посмотрел на близнецов, но они, кажется, говорили искренне. Хартия, Общество и Сеть начинали срать гранитом от одной только мысли о том, что в Киркволл может заявиться какая-нибудь банда из Империи, а Хоуков, похоже, по-настоящему огорчал тот факт, что им попался всего лишь ловчий отряд, а не какой-нибудь магистр со своей походной библиотекой.  
– И откуда там взялись тевинтерцы? – беспомощно покачав головой, уточнил он.  
– А это ещё одна замечательнейшая история! – ухмыльнулся Дар и, потянув Андерса за рукав, заставил сесть на койку между братьями. Риан тут же придвинулся с другой стороны и, дружески пихнув его плечом, протянул ему какой-то помятый рыжий мячик со странно знакомым запахом.  
В мячике Андерс после некоторого колебания опознал апельсин: точно так же пахла самая большая драгоценность Командора Сураны, единственное письмо от его антиванского любовника. Правда, что с этим апельсином делать, одержимому все равно было непонятно – в Кинлохе такой роскоши не водилось, а во время побегов и после, у Стражей, и подавно было не до того. Смутно помнившиеся картинки из ботанических справочников тоже ничем не помогли. Андерс осторожно прикусил бугристую кожицу там, где она была помягче, и поморщился от заполнившей рот ароматной горечи.  
– Кожуру не едят, – без тени насмешки в голосе объяснил Риан и, забрав апельсин обратно, двумя широкими движениями содрал с него рыжую с белой подложкой шкурку, а потом сунул пропахшие фруктовой свежестью пальцы Андерсу под нос: – Мама говорила, её только для запаха используют. В шкафы с бельем кладут, например.  
– Нет у меня шкафов, – хмыкнул одержимый, подавив мимолетное желание обхватить подставленные пальцы губами, и опустил взгляд на возвращенный ему апельсин. Дальнейшее оказалось интуитивно понятным: лишившийся кожуры плод без труда разделился на аккуратные дольки, каждая из которых как раз помещалась в рот. – Так что там с историей?  
– О, там такое! – театрально закатил глаза Дар. – Дрррама! Эпика и трагедия! В общем, все как любит Варрик.  
– Короче говоря, тевинтерцы хотели совсем не нас, – продолжил Риан, с умилением наблюдая за степенно поедавшим подарок Андерсом. – Нужен был им какой-то эльф, но нас они решили убрать тоже. Так, чтобы не протрепались, или просто от обиды… Но не вышло. Одну книжку мы в процессе пожгли, – на лице его отразилась соответствующая моменту скорбь.  
Андерс вздохнул опять. За коротким «не вышло» чуялся бой, запах пламени, грозы и льющейся под корни венадаля крови, крики умирающих и задорные вопли разошедшихся близнецов. Но нечаянно подпорченная книга, само собой, была намного важнее.  
– И где «дрррама»? – поинтересовался он. – Пока что описанное вами вполне укладывается в термин «отсутствие договора о выдаче преступных элементов».  
– Терпение, друг мой! – наставительно покачал пальцем Дар. – Сейчас как раз будет драма. В общем, собрали мы добычу поценнее, доспехи и трупы решили оставить эльфинажкам – много за это железо не выручишь, но им пригодится – и уже пошли домой, как вдруг на лестницу выворачивает ещё один имперец и начинает нести какую-то пургу. Ну как они обычно: про то, что мы это зря, что нехрен было переть против величия Тевинтера и что нас непременно настигнет кара. А потом позвал подручных.  
– Мы вначале обрадовались, – продолжил Риан. Андерс уже додумал: «…что сейчас будут ещё книжки!», но он закончил иначе: – но тут его лейтенант вывалился из-за угла немножко мертвый, а потом явился тот самый эльф.  
– Пижон, – с отчетливой неприязнью присовокупил Дар.  
– Убить своего врага – это одно, дело житейское и в некотором смысле даже уважаемое, – пояснил Риан. – Но этот тип так откровенно красовался, выдергивая сердце бедолаги капитана, который, вообще говоря, не провинился ничем, кроме того самого «отсутствия договора»… Выдергивал, кстати, голой рукой – его латные перчатки сами по себе могли бы разве что глубокие царапины оставить, так что там определенно что-то странное. Ещё у него в кожу вживлено не меньше пары фунтов лириума, а дерется он двуручником, который даже длиннее карверова, но выглядит при этом не бойцом, а ривейнской танцовщицей. Длинный, тощий, доспех с перышками и прорезями в самых интересных местах – я про руки, там разок полоснешь, и через пару минут у тебя в ногах трупик с критической кровопотерей. Волосы то ли седые, то ли выбеленные, и это при черных-то бровях, и глаза, как у побитого щенка, только по-эльфячьи зеленые.  
– Ужас что такое, – насмешливо фыркнул Андерс, но близнецы, не заметив сарказма, абсолютно серьезно кивнули:  
– Именно. Как оказалось, он-то нас и подставил. И бедолагу Ансо, это тот гном, именно после разговоров с ним так трусило.  
– Вот как, – без выражения проговорил одержимый. Сочувствие к эльфу, которого преследовали вряд ли желавшие ему добра тевинтерцы, растаяло без следа, а вместо него вновь накатил дурной зябкий страх. Абсолютно бесполезный: Хоуки уже были рядом с ним, живые, здоровые и ехидно-веселые, но от мысли о том, что все могло закончиться совсем иначе, становилось муторно.  
– Ага, – подтвердил Дар. Наклонился, чуть не улегшись Андерсу на колени, покопался в брошенной возле койки сумке и вытащил высокую темную бутылку со следами пыли на стекле. – Вино, – пояснил он. – Тевинтерское, старое. Хорошее, судя по всему. «Агреджио Павалли», или как-то так. Ушастый сам сказал – все, что найдете в особняке, ваше. Ну мы и нашли.  
– А если по порядку? – жестом остановив уже собравшегося откупорить бутылку Хоука, попросил Андерс. – А то я уже начинаю путаться.  
– Собственно говоря, основная драма там, возле лестницы-то и началась, – послушно отозвался Риан. – Эльф такую историю рассказал, что хоть в театр продавай. Варрик-то точно оценит. Жил-был на свете злобный тевинтерский магистр, и однажды подумал он: а чего б мне не разрисовать лириумом какого-нибудь раба? Ну и разрисовал. Раб от этого потерял память, поседел и вообще страшно измучился, зато стал непобедимым бойцом и научился вырывать внутренние органы голыми руками. А потом решил, что хозяина он ненавидит, в рабстве ему не нравится, и сбежал. Магистр, понятное дело, обозлился, кому это понравится, когда любимый светящийся в темноте телохранитель девается невесть куда, и послал за ним охотников.  
– Эльф, однако, беглецом оказался талантливым и добрался аж до Вольной Марки, но как раз в Киркволле его все-таки догнали, – ехидно хмыкнул Дар. – Посмотрел он на посланный за ним отряд и понял, что один с ними не управится. Пришел к бедолаге Ансо и велел ему найти ему пару-тройку качественных наемников, а для того, чтобы проверить качество, устроил ту подставу с сундучком «контрабанды». И сел где-то там рядом наблюдать. Ну а тут мы, все из себя такие красивые, почти всех его супостатов положили, один только магистр-хозяин и остался.  
– И его тоже следовало прикончить, чтобы не послал новых охотников за ушастой эльфьей головой, – проговорил Риан. Помолчал, вздохнул и, глядя прямо перед собой, серьезным, уже без всякого шутовства тоном добавил: – Знаешь, в какой-то момент нам показалось, что все по-настоящему. Что этот седой бедолага действительно в отчаянии, растерян, как ребенок, и выделывается просто для того, чтобы это скрыть. Что он и правда умеет только двуручником своим махать, а как о помощи попросить по-человечески – это ему уже непонятно.  
– И вы отправились ему помогать, – заключил Андерс. Он искренне восхищался добротой и великодушием близнецов, но иногда ему до смерти хотелось вколотить в их лохматые головы хоть немного благоразумия.  
– Ну да, – виновато сказал Дар. – Но мы по дороге Карвера прихватили. Мама даже успела этому Фенрису пирожок с потрошками всучить, он страшно удивился.  
– Вы хотя бы попытались с этим магистром договориться? – без особой надежды на положительный ответ поинтересовался Андерс. – Тевинтерцы хоть и снобы, но с магами обычно готовы разговаривать культурно. Вдруг эти самые маги окажутся сильнее.  
– А «мерзкого Данариуса» не было дома, – пожал плечами Риан. – Правда, демонья он в свой особняк понагнал прилично, едва отмахались. Фенрис этот ещё все время вперед рвался, как дите малое, ему пару раз чуть шею со спины не перегрызли.  
– Эльф был огорчен, – добавил Дар. – Не целостью шеи, само собой, а тем, что до хозяина не добрался. Тех денег, которые он нам пообещал, у него, как оказалось, не было, так он просто заявил, что все, что мы захотим забрать из особняка, наше.  
– Библиотеку разграбили задолго до нас, – пожаловался Риан. – Так, десяток книг остался – из такого, стоящего. Магических предметов мы вообще ни одного не нашли, даже простого золота там негусто было. Вина вот прихватили полдюжины, и все. Тоже мне, логово могучего магистра…  
– Ну, десяток стоящих книг – это уже неплохой улов, верно? – невольно улыбнулся Андерс. У Риана был такой по-детски расстроенный вид, что он не удержался и, обняв его за плечи, ласково потрепал его по волосам. – И благодарность живого существа – это тоже замечательно.  
– С благодарностью вышло не очень, – задумчиво проговорил Дар. – Стоило нам выйти на улицу, как «живое существо» накинулось уже на нас. Правда, только словесно. Видите ли, он только в особняке заметил, что мы тоже «мерзкие маги», коих он ненавидит. Всех подряд. Мы же маги, а значит, ничем не лучше того, который лишил его памяти, свободы и собственной воли.  
Риан вдруг засмеялся и, через несколько мгновений заметив озадаченный взгляд Андерса, с трудом выдавил:  
– Карвер нас защищать взялся! Фенрис там своими руками когтистыми размахивать стал, так Мелкий двуручник поудобнее перехватил и этак плечиком нас прикрыл, да ещё и буркнул что-то насчет того, что маги бывают разные! Мы чуть не померли на месте от умиления.  
– Эльф даже слегка устыдился. Кажется, – добавил Дар. – Во всяком случае, вытащил из кармана горсть мелкого серебра и сунул нам. А потом ещё и заявил что-то вроде: «Если вам будут нужны мои услуги, найдете меня здесь» – и убрел в освобожденное поместье.  
– И чем все закончилось? – встревоженно нахмурился Андерс. То, что какой-то фанатичный магоненавистник знает Хоуков в лицо, ему совсем не нравилось. Никогда не знаешь, что в конечном итоге окажется сильнее – благодарность или застарелая ненависть. И от того, что в этот раз он уже не мог ничего сделать, было только хуже.  
– Да ничем, – пожал плечами Риан. – Мы ему сказали, что услуги нам не понадобятся, и что нам всем лучше забыть о произошедшем. Вроде он намек понял.  
– Не лучше ли было бы держать его под присмотром? – осторожно предложил Андерс, но близнецы сразу покачали головами:  
– Он готов ненавидеть нас за одно лишь то, что мы родились такими как есть. На него нельзя было бы положиться – ни в походе, ни тем более в бою.  
Андерс, помедлив, кивнул. Дар улыбнулся и игривым кошачьим жестом боднул его лбом в плечо, так явно стараясь развеселить, что он тоже не удержался от улыбки и ласково потрепал его по волосам. Тот с шутливым мурчанием пихнулся макушкой ему в ладонь и, не удержавшись, широко зевнул. Успевший уже задремать Риан уронил голову на плечо Андерсу и, тут же проснувшись, пробормотал извинения.  
– Нет, никаких зелий! – Андерс каким-то чудом успел выхватить у Дара из рук склянку бодрящей настойки и решительно спрятал её за пазуху. Хоук проводил флакон грустным взглядом и укоризненно посмотрел на него, и целитель твердо проговорил: – Только естественный здоровый сон. Или мне рассказать тебе пару страшных сказок о том, к чему приводит злоупотребление подобными снадобьями?  
– Не надо, а то здорового сна точно не получится, – продолжая позевывать, фыркнул Риан. – Действительно же страшно.  
– Ну да, измазанные кровью и полупереваренной пищей кишочки, вспоротые чьим-нибудь мечом, это обыденно и почти мило, а перерождение ткани печени – это уже ужас и кошмар, – иронично проговорил Андерс и, обреченно покачав головой, повелительно указал братьям на лаз в свою каморку: – Все, спать. Если мне потребуется помощь, я вас разбужу.  
В тот момент ему казалось, что это хорошая идея. Койки, стоявшие в основном помещении клиники, вскоре понадобились бы ему самому, да и выспаться в заполненном людьми помещении было бы невозможно. Всю тяжесть своей ошибки он осознал только тогда, когда, спохватившись, понес Хоукам хранившиеся в ларе под столом одеяла и обнаружил, что они успели каким-то невероятным образом упихаться на его узкую кровать и заснуть. На его появление близнецы, обычно спавшие по-звериному чутко, отреагировали с опозданием, да и тогда лишь слегка приоткрыли глаза и улыбнулись так, что у Андерса перехватило дыхание. А немедленно кинуться к ним помешало лишь то, что места между Даром и Рианом не хватило бы даже лезвию ножа.  
– Тут по утрам дует, не простудитесь, – сглотнув, проговорил он и, поспешно накинув на сонно жмурившихся братьев оба одеяла, заботливо подоткнул края. Легче не стало, напротив: все внутри вопило, что это хоть и тесное, но уютное логово принадлежит ему – как и всё, что в нем находится. – Хороших снов.  
Андерс развернулся и выскочил из своей каморки, стараясь выкинуть из головы мысль о том, что не могло быть ничего лучше и правильней лежавших в его постели Хоуков.  
Постепенно ему все же удалось сосредоточиться. Боль пришедших к нему за исцелением и поддержкой людей была гораздо важнее его собственных эгоистичных желаний. Однако справиться со всем в одиночку оказалось неожиданно трудно, и Андерс впервые начал осознать, насколько он привык к помощи Дара и Риана – к тому, что не приходится тратить время на мелочи вроде перевязок, что уже через секунду после требовательного оклика рядом возникает рука со свежим бинтом, склянкой нужного зелья или флаконом лириума. Однако сегодня они тоже были его пациентами, так что когда ему в спину в очередной раз впивался внимательный взгляд, Андерс только повелительно указывал Хоуку, вздумавшему проверять, все ли у него в порядке, на видневшийся сквозь дыру в стене край кровати. Хоук – Андерс не приглядывался, который из них, но полагал, что они, как обычно, бдят по очереди – примирительно улыбался и вновь исчезал за потрепанной шторкой, исполнявшей роль двери. А через час или два все повторялось заново.  
– Помнишь, ты рассказывал нам про кошмары ушастого мелкого? – Андерс обернулся. Дело шло к вечеру, и в клинике наступило затишье. Последнюю пациентку, девочку с запущенным бронхитом, он отпустил уже полчаса назад и сразу же взялся за уборку. Растрепанный со сна Хоук зевнул и, потянувшись ещё раз, принялся выбирать из корзины грязные бинты, а потом все же пояснил: – Про то, что его прямо трясло от мысли о том, что он якобы залез на чужую территорию.  
– Мне казалось, что это бессмыслица, – кивнув, ответил Андерс. Второй близнец, тоже не удосужившийся надеть мантию, откинул шторку в сторону и, оглядевшись, сразу направился к швабре.  
– Может быть, да, а может, и нет, – развернувшись к остальным со шваброй наперевес, глубокомысленно изрек он. – Очень занятную штуку мы обнаружили в одной из наших новых книг. Хотя, возможно, мы просто выдумываем, слишком уж хочется найти хоть какое-то объяснение.  
– И что за штука? – поинтересовался Андерс, после недолгого сопротивления все-таки отдав первому из близнецов тазик с приготовленный для стирки бинтов мыльной водой. Хоук – наверное, Дар, хотя одержимый ещё сомневался – плюхнул в него собранный комок ткани и, устроившись поудобнее, отозвался:  
– В трактате об истории андрастианской церкви, в главе о начальном периоде оной, нам попалась очень любопытная фраза: «Первый собор на территории Империума был возведен в Минратоусе, ибо владение Думата должно было первым склониться пред сиянием Андрасте».  
– И что в ней любопытного? – в недоумении переспросил Андерс, перебирая оставшиеся после дневной работы склянки. Укрепляющих зелий у него почти не осталось, да и настойку от кашля следовало сварить новую. – По-моему, это не более чем метафора – главный храм Первого из Древних находился в столице, так что Думат должен был считаться покровителем города. И, учитывая то, что в те времена – как и сейчас, впрочем – жрецы имели немало власти, Минратоус в каком-то смысле и впрямь ему принадлежал.  
– Любопытно то, что в оригинале употреблено совсем не то слово, которым обозначается владение территориальное, – пояснил Риан и, набрав в ведро воды, принялся оттирать грязные следы в дальнем углу. – И не то, которым называют божественное покровительство. – Он пожал плечами и честно признался: – Хотя, по правде сказать, мы арканумом владеем плохо, так что ты, скорее всего, прав.  
– Мы на аркануме только ругаемся хорошо, – вполголоса пробормотал Дар и, заметив изумленный взгляд Андерса, смущенно добавил: – Ну, когда папа говорит что-то красивое и непонятное, а в ответ на просьбу перевести краснеет, опасливо косится на маму и напрочь отказывается обсуждать сказанное – значит, это было ругательство. А дети же все-все запоминают…  
– А на то, чтобы систематически заниматься тем, в чем обычно не возникало необходимости, попросту не хватало времени, – продолжил Риан и, покончив с самой замызганной частью пола, перебрался поближе к остальным. – То посевная, то жатва, то опять надо переезжать, к тому же в первую очередь следовало научиться не поджигать мебель со злости. И защищать себя и семью – всеми доступными способами.  
– Так что аркануму и прочим наречиям – которые, впрочем, отец и сам знал на уровне «как выяснить, где там купить жратвы» – доставались жалкие огрызки времени, когда тренироваться в практической магии было нельзя, а дела бытовые были уже сделаны, – закончил Дар. Вода в тазике с бинтами уже приобрела зловещий красно-бурый цвет и заметно помутнела, он вытащил ставшую несколько чище ткань и, привычно выплеснув грязную воду в окно, наполнил тазик заново.  
– Как же вы тогда читаете… все то, что добыли у работорговцев? – не на шутку удивился Андерс, припомнив в общей сложности десятка три томов, присвоенных Хоуками за время их знакомства. В обращенных на книги взглядах братьев пылала жажда познания, а не слепая любовь коллекционера, в этом он был уверен.  
– Медленно и печально, – мрачно сказал Риан, старательно следя за мотавшейся вслед за рукоятью швабры тряпкой. – Сейчас, впрочем, стало чуть полегче, мы же у того типа из пещер «Приключения Черного Лиса» забрали, так что наш словарный запас заметно пополнился.  
– К тому же многие магические термины давно стали универсальными, – уточнил Дар, сверливший постепенно светлевшие бинты взглядом не менее пристальным. – Но это все равно трудно. – Он прикусил губу, но затем все-таки поднял голову, и Андерс с изумлением осознал, что Хоуки отчаянно стыдились своего невежества. – Мы думали разобраться со всем этим сами, но… Ты, должно быть, знаешь арканум лучше.  
– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, – криво усмехнулся одержимый, – но лекции по аркануму я прогуливал при любом удобном случае. Такой шанс появлялся куда реже, чем мне того хотелось, но обязательный минимум я сдал, наверное, только потому, что зачет в тот раз принимал Карл.  
– Это как? – искренне поразились близнецы. Андерс смерил их саркастичным взглядом, и Риан тут же уточнил: – Мы не про Карла, а про прогулы.   
То, что кто-то мог по собственной воле отказаться от возможности узнать что-то новое, явно казалось братьям полным абсурдом, и Андерс, смутившись, отвел глаза.  
– Да просто дурак был, – вздохнул он. Это было действительно глупо, но тогда он был всего лишь юнцом, не нашедшим другого способа выразить протест. Который, впрочем, все равно заметил только старший чародей Аркат, преподававший столь ненавидимый им предмет.  
– У меня в детстве был друг, – почти пятнадцать минут спустя все-таки продолжил Андерс. Уже заканчивавшие уборку Хоуки только мельком глянули на него, но он был уверен, что они внимательно его слушают. – С самого начала, с того дня, как я попал в Кинлох. Сам не понимаю, как мы умудрились подружиться – у меня всегда было шило в заднице, а Дайлен уже в десять лет был сдержанным и рассудительным, как взрослый. Полные противоположности, в общем. И все равно никого ближе него у меня тогда не было. – Он запнулся. Вспоминать по-прежнему было больно, хотя с тех пор прошло много лет. Он никогда об этом не рассказывал, пытался сделать вид, что ему все равно, и почти сумел обмануть даже себя… Но молчать и дальше было ему уже не под силу. – Я, наверное, только благодаря ему не сошел с ума в первый же год в Круге. А потом его забрали.  
Риан сел рядом и осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Андерс заставил себя улыбнуться. Дар неслышно подошел с другой стороны и, накрыв руку целителя своей, ласково сжал пальцы.  
– Круги ведут обмен специалистами, – прикрыв глаза, ровным тоном объяснил Андерс. – К примеру, если в Кинлохе не хватает силовиков, Первый Чародей Ферелденского Круга имеет право затребовать их из других Кругов. Но взамен он обязан будет отослать кого-то из своих – либо тех, кого потребует другая сторона, либо тех, кого просто не жалко. Некоторые избавляются таким образом от смутьянов, хотя это палка о двух концах… – Горло вдруг перехватило, совсем как тогда, когда он впервые услышал о принятом решении, но он только тряхнул головой и, с усилием сглотнув, продолжил: – В общем, неважно. Тевинтерский Круг Магов тоже считается частью этой системы, несмотря на… весьма существенные различия во внутреннем уставе. Дайлена отослали в Минратоус за полгода до того, как он должен был пройти Истязания.  
– И его вот так отдали? – пораженно проговорил Дар. – Я думал, храмовники скорее удавятся, чем позволят «жутким тевинтерским малефикарам» отобрать у них свою добычу.  
– Политика, – криво усмехнулся Андерс. Старый гнев, некогда выцветший до тусклого отчаяния, запылал новым жаром, сплетаясь с яростью Справедливости. – Как раз в Тевинтер обычно отправляли тех, кого не жалко. Самых слабых чародеев, от которых не было пользы, или тех, кто мутил воду, но при этом не был достаточно умен для того, чтобы чего-то этим добиться… Только Первый Чародей минратоусского Круга вовсе не был идиотом и, заметив эту не вполне справедливую тенденцию, надавил на остальных. Ирвинг просто не сумел отвертеться – вот ему и пришлось вместо обычного мусора посылать на обмен своего лучшего энтропийщика.  
– И что случилось дальше? – тихо спросил Риан, бережно поглаживая его по плечу. – С тобой и с Дайленом.  
– Я почти год срывался на крик, едва услышав слово «Тевинтер», – пожал плечами Андерс. Он так и не понял, как же получилось так, что он так и не стал Усмиренным. Проблем Рыцарю-Командору он доставлял предостаточно. – А Дайлен… С тех пор я его не видел и мне о нем ничего не известно. Писем от него я не получал – то ли пропадали по дороге, то ли он не хотел их писать. Или просто писать было уже некому… Кто, в самом деле, знает, что делают тевинтерцы с новичками из иноземцев. – Он помолчал, чувствуя, как от осторожной дружеской ласки постепенно слабеет желание забиться в истерике или устроить в храмовничьей казарме кровавую баню, и добавил вполголоса: – Простите, что опять вывалил на вас… все это.  
– Не извиняйся, – так же негромко отозвался Дар, прижавшись лбом к его виску. Риан легонько потерся носом об андерсово ухо и замер, щекотнув челкой его второй висок. – Мы всегда тебя выслушаем, что бы ты ни захотел нам рассказать. Помнишь?  
– Помню, – выдохнул Андерс и только через полминуты понял, что улыбается.


	8. Chapter 8

Кажется, Справедливость начинал осваивать концепцию воздаяния.  
Костяную Яму, попавшую в руки к Хоукам, постепенно приводили в порядок, но старая, ещё тевинтерских времен, шахта была слишком запущена. Некоторые тоннели обрушились прежде, чем их успели укрепить, и теперь приходилось медленно и осторожно, чтобы не спровоцировать новый обвал, разбирать заполнившие их камни. Другие пока держались, но опытные шахтеры, глядя на них, только качали головами и мрачно сплевывали.  
Близнецы делали, что могли: в очередной раз придушенный Хьюберт пополнил их словарный запас десятком новых орлейских ругательств, но вмешиваться в ход работ перестал, и восстановление шахты пошло совсем медленно. Зато и риска было куда меньше, поскольку теперь тоннели вначале укрепляли как следует и только потом прокладывали в них рельсы для вагонеток. За ремонт следующего участка и вовсе принимались лишь после того, как трое старейших рудокопов осматривали тоннель и признавали его безопасным.  
Вот только понятия абсолютной безопасности в горном деле не существовало в принципе.  
Андерс уже успел поверить в то, что больше никогда такого не увидит. Ни раздробленных упавшими валунами конечностей, ни раздавленных в кашу внутренностей, ни иных печальных свидетельств того, что в Костяной Яме опять случился обвал. Последним внесли Дара: он, как выяснилось позже, полез вытаскивать попавшего в ловушку молодого шахтера и в результате сам получил по голове обломком породы.  
Впрочем, завершилось все настолько благополучно, насколько это вообще было возможно. В жертвы несчастного случая в конечном счете был вписан только вымотавшийся до обморока целитель, а прочие пострадавшие вечером того же дня разбрелись по домам к женам и детям.  
А сутки спустя Андерс обнаружил, что не чувствует осуждения Справедливости, хотя ситуация была самая что ни на есть располагающая: Варрик не в первый уже раз отмахнулся от попытки заговорить с ним о правах магов и вместо ответа сунул одержимому кружку пива, от которой тот и не подумал отказываться. И более того: оглядев собравшихся, решил не лезть к ним с серьезными беседами хотя бы в этот вечер.  
Им и без того нашлось о чем поговорить: вдруг ударившаяся в воспоминания Изабелла принялась повествовать о своих постельных приключениях, и Андерс, поняв, к чему она клонит, испытал острое желание сбежать. Сам он вспомнил её уже после третьей встречи, даром что пиратка успела сменить прическу, доспех и макияж и обзавелась весьма богатой коллекцией украшений. Вот только делиться подробностями их первого знакомства с остальными Андерсу совсем не хотелось. Почему-то было совестно, хотя, строго говоря, стыдиться ему было нечего. Разве что собственного легкомыслия, вполне естественного для юноши, которым он тогда был.  
Но когда обнаружилось, что пиво в стоявшем в центре стола большом кувшине уже закончилось, а заглядывавшая к ним время от времени Нора отчего-то задержалась, Андерс воспользовался удобным предлогом и удрал вниз, надеясь переждать минуты своего позора в общем зале.  
На первом этаже «Висельника» было, как всегда, темно и дымно, и Андерс остановился на третьей снизу ступеньке, разглядывая посетителей. На самом почетном месте в центре зала, как и два часа назад, сидел плешивый главарь Клинков, который пару дней назад приходил к нему лечиться от дурной болезни, да так и ушел, не сказав ни слова, когда увидел отмывавшего пустые склянки Риана. Возле двери пили трое гномов из Хартии, вздрагивавшие от каждого скрипа; у стойки тосковал влюбленный в Изабеллу бездарный поэт, за неимением предмета своей страсти надоедавший декламацией стихов флегматичному, как полудохлый бронто, Корфу. В самом дальнем углу маячила чья-то белобрысая макушка, чуть не светившаяся в темноте – Андерс, привыкший к тому, что в «Висельнике» даже благородная старческая седина мигом приобретала цвет протухшего рыбьего брюха, невольно заинтересовался, но белобрысый, не опуская поднесенной к губам кружки, зыркнул в ответ так злобно, что одержимый предпочел отвести взгляд. Удовлетворение праздного любопытства драки не стоило.  
Нора, которую Андерс обнаружил в кладовке за барной стойкой, обрадовалась его появлению едва ли не больше, чем он – тому, что наконец её нашел. У неё, как оказалось, заболела мать, и целитель, пообещав зайти к ней утром, заслужил её вечную благодарность. Или, по крайней мере, обещание оной.  
– Ну куда ты пропал, солнце? – Андерс вздрогнул и, развернувшись в упавших ему на плечи руках, обнаружил незаметно подкравшегося Хоука. Допьяна братья не напивались никогда, но блаженно улыбавшийся ему Дар уже пребывал в том состоянии, когда обычная сдержанная мягкость их манер отчасти сменялась мальчишеской хулиганской порывистостью. И губы у него чуть припухли от соли, которой были обсыпаны принесенные к пиву орешки.  
– Все в порядке, просто Норе нужно было со мной поговорить. – Андерс, сглотнув, усилием воли отвел в сторону ласкавший губы Дара взгляд и аккуратно, но решительно развернул его к лестнице: – Пойдем обратно, нас там уже заждались.  
Хоук послушно кивнул и снова улыбнулся, но выбраться из его объятий Андерсу все равно не удалось. Не то чтобы он сильно старался. Он, наверное, не стал бы сопротивляться, даже если бы дарова ладонь лежала у него не на плече, а на заднице.  
Вонзившийся ему в спину взгляд Андерс почувствовал только у подножия лестницы. Он обернулся и, чуть сощурившись, оглядел зал, вовсе не желая, чтобы вслед за взглядом под лопатку воткнулся чей-нибудь грязный нож, однако никаких недоброжелателей в пределах досягаемости не увидел. Только давешний белобрысый, нервно растопырив по-эльфийски лопухастые уши, кончики которых теперь торчали из взъерошенной копны его волос, таращился на них с Даром злобно, тоскливо и почти виновато. В вороте его куртки что-то тускло поблескивало – слишком высоко для кулона на цепочке и слишком низко для штучек вроде той, что красовалась под нижней губой Изабеллы.  
– Все дороги ведут в «Висельник», – проследив взгляд друга, философски заметил Хоук и снова ласково подтолкнул его к лестнице, как будто откровенная неприязнь в глазах какого-то угрюмого эльфа значила не больше, чем жужжание вьющейся над ухом мошки. Андерс, слишком хорошо знавший едва прикрытую показным смирением злопамятность эльфинажников, чуть заметно покачал головой, но все же подчинился.  
Остальные, как выяснилось, уже веселились вовсю. Совершенно голая Авелин сидела, напряженно выпрямив спину, и сжимала свои карты так, что сразу становилось ясно, чего ей стоило сдержать желание прикрыться хотя бы руками. Взгляд Карвера, лишившегося пока только сапог и пояса, метался из стороны в сторону, но все равно то и дело надолго задерживался на обнаженном бюсте капитана стражи. Более непосредственная Мерриль, старательно прикрыв одной ладошкой свои карты, с ясной детской улыбкой поглаживала её по левой груди и восторженно щебетала что-то про то, какие шемские женщины красивые. Авелин стоически терпела и прожигала взглядом блаженно жмурившуюся Изабеллу. Риан, проигравший лишь пару амулетов, с укором посматривал на неё, но пиратка делала вид, что она тут совсем ни при чем. Похоже, поймать её за руку пока не удавалось.  
Попытавшегося усесться рядом с братом Дара с шумом и радостными воплями прогнали на другой конец стола, дабы пресечь возможный сговор. Мерриль чуть не расплакалась, заметив робкую попытку Авелин накинуть на грудь хотя бы проигранную за пять минут до того рубашку. Карвер обреченно зажмурился, когда эльфийка с обиженным видом бросила скомканную ткань обратно, в возвышавшуюся в центре стола кучу вещей. Варрик, взиравший на всю эту суматоху с усталым смирением владельца сумасшедшего дома, сочувственно похлопал Андерса, замершего у незанятого места рядом с Рианом, по боку и снова начал сдавать карты.  
Андерсу, как всегда, не везло. И дело было даже не в том, что он сел играть в компании, в которой было два матерых шулера, два парня, которые, скорее всего, врали, утверждая, что не умеют читать мысли друг друга, и одна наивная долийка, до сих пор игравшая в Алмазный Ромб согласно правилам Порочной Добродетели и наоборот. Просто карта ему шла настолько хреновая, что на неё даже смотреть смысла не было – сделать что-то с таким раскладом не сумел бы даже матерый картежник.  
Он все равно смотрел. Внимательно, пристально, как будто и впрямь надеялся вдруг обрести какую-то возвышенную мудрость и избежать потери очередной детали туалета. Только это не помогало: Изабелла, убедившись, что взять с Авелин больше нечего, переключилась на близнецов и моментально раздела до штанов вначале Риана, а затем и Дара. И если не коситься на теплого, пышущего звериной силой и азартом Риана – который, зараза такая, то и дело задевал его голую ногу своей босой ступней, горячей и шершавой – Андерсу ещё кое-как удавалось, то сидевший прямо напротив него Дар, широкоплечий, с мускулистой, поросшей мягкой черной шерсткой грудью, притягивал его взгляд, как магнитом. И сам смотрел так, словно Андерс, уже скорее тощий, чем жилистый, бледный, с выцветшими волосами и недолеченными шрамами, на которые вечно не оставалось сил, действительно ему нравился.  
Подштанники Андерсу Изабелла все-таки оставила. Причем изобразила это великим милосердием, вначале чуть не облизав гербового грифончика, которого он наколол на левом плече уже в Башне Бдения, а потом великодушно отказавшись от намерения узнать о старом знакомом ещё что-нибудь интересное. В то, что как раз у него в подштанниках ничего нового не завелось, она, само собой, не верила. Вздыхать с облегчением Андерс не торопился: во-первых, ветхая ткань мало что скрывала и более чем выразительно топорщилась в паху, только чудом не привлекая чужого внимания, а во-вторых, пиратка в любой момент могла передумать.  
Авелин смотрела на него с такой завистью, что Андерсу становилось неловко, и в конце концов он, не выдержав, пихнул Риана локтем и указал взглядом на совсем разошедшуюся Изабеллу. Тот задумчиво посмотрел на неё и, чуть заметно кивнув, переглянулся с Даром.  
Следующую партию пиратка покладисто проиграла и, не размениваясь на мелочи вроде косынки или украшений, сразу сдернула с себя корсет и тунику, после чего почти демонстративно выложила свою роскошную грудь на стол. Авелин её выходка почему-то совсем не утешила, а вот заглядевшийся Карвер продул три партии подряд и, обнаружив, что остался без рубашки и штанов, помрачнел ещё сильнее и даже как-то съежился. В развороте его плеч, в крепости телосложения опытному взгляду целителя уже был виден тот могучий мужчина, которым он однажды станет, но пока Карвер отчаянно стеснялся того, что по сравнению с братьями казался почти по-девчачьи изящным. И, разумеется, злился из-за своего смущения.  
– Итак… – задумчиво протянула Изабелла, окинув недораздетых товарищей не по-хорошему томным взглядом. Андерс, бездумно наблюдавший за тем, как летали карты в её ловких пальцах, содрогнулся и мысленно попрощался с подштанниками, однако пиратка, заметив устремленный на неё очень неодобрительный взгляд Варрика, скорчила преувеличенно разочарованную рожицу и торжественно объявила: – Теперь будем играть на желание!  
Должно быть, совсем уж записной стервой Изабелла все-таки не была, поскольку первую партию выиграла Авелин – и Андерсу совсем не верилось в то, что прямодушная и честная воительница могла совершить подобное самостоятельно. Несколькими мгновениями спустя в комнате стало на одну голую женщину меньше, и Карвер, вздохнув с таким облегчением, будто с его плеч свалилась целая Расколотая Гора, с чистой совестью уставился на грудь пиратки. Изабелла хохотнула и, коварно колыхнув бюстом, принялась сдавать карты снова.  
И, разумеется, выиграла.  
– А теперь… – драматически понизив голос, начала пиратка и почти сразу умолкла. Остальные молчали: Мерриль – в восторженном предвкушении, прочие – мучаясь недобрыми предчувствиями. И не зря, подумал Андерс, когда Изабелла все-таки договорила: – Пусть Половинки поцелуются! По-настоящему, без всяких штучек вроде «в носик», «в лобик» и прочей ереси!  
– Иза… – страдальчески протянул Риан, уронив лицо в ладони. – В трехтысячный раз тебе говорю: не трахаемся мы друг с другом!  
– Но почему? – возмущенно возопила она тем же самым тоном, которым близнецы давеча спрашивали у Андерса, почему он прогуливал арканум.  
– А нафига?.. – воззрившись на неё с искренним недоумением, растерянно переспросил Дар.  
Ответа на вопрос настолько нелепый у Изабеллы не нашлось, так что она только экспрессивно всплеснула руками и, убедившись в том, что все осознали степень её негодования, по очереди повелительно ткнула в старших Хоуков пальцем:  
– Карточный долг – это святое! Живо целуйтесь!  
Близнецы обменялись коротким, устало-выразительным взглядом, и Риан, обреченно вздохнув, поднялся на ноги. Андерс невольно повернулся к нему и горько восхитился своей идиотской мудростью, благодаря которой до сих пор ни разу на него не взглянул. Потому что выбиравшийся из-за стола Хоук был не мечтой, не плодом воображения – он был живой, настоящий, дышащий; под теплой, светло-золотистой кожей перекатывались крепкие мускулы, а на пояснице, над широким кожаным ремнем, придерживавшим старые, вечно сползавшие штаны, при каждом движении прорисовывались две округлые ложбинки, которые, должно быть, так сладко было бы ласкать дрожащими в предвкушении губами. Или, скорее, наоборот – упираться в них пятками, впиваться ногтями, притягивая его ближе, к себе, в себя, подгоняя и требуя ещё, больше…  
Дыхание тут же сбилось, воздуха не хватало, словно суматошно колотившееся где-то под челюстью сердце передавило гортань, и Андерс, торопливо опустив голову, прижал глаза ладонями. Конечно же, не помогло, перед мысленным взором, как наяву, вставал силуэт двигавшегося со скупой звериной грацией Риана, и от возбуждения снова стало трудно дышать.  
Он не хотел смотреть на то, как они станут целовать друг друга. Одно дело – догадываться, что человеку, по которому сходишь с ума, на самом деле не нужен никто, кроме его брата-близнеца, ближе которого никого быть не может, и совсем другое – увидеть это своими глазами. Он отчаянно презирал себя за малодушие, но терять последнюю, по-идиотски наивную надежду не хотел.  
Андерс действительно не хотел смотреть. И все равно не выдержал, поднял взгляд – и удивился настолько, что даже сумел нормально вдохнуть.  
Целовались близнецы очень… ответственно. Глубоко, умело; но выглядели они при этом мальчишками, исполнявшими поручение не то чтобы неприятное, но – абсолютно бессмысленное.  
И это почему-то казалось ужасно неправильным, настолько, что Андерс едва усидел на месте: так захотелось вскочить на ноги, кинуться к ним и оторвать друг от друга. А затем показать, как это надо делать, потому что Хоуки, они оба, заслуживали лучшего. Ласки, нежности, страсти, искреннего желания – а не поцелуя, в котором пыла было не больше, чем в мытье рук.  
Дыхание у Андерса снова начало сбиваться. У него всегда было хорошее воображение, даже слишком – и так легко было представить, как разомкнулись бы под его языком губы Хоука. Как можно было бы накрыть ладонью его шею, потянуть вверх, приподнимая волосы на затылке, и сильнее прижать его к себе, чтобы целовать ещё глубже и жарче. Как дрогнули бы в намеке на улыбку его губы, когда Андерс, не выдержав, застонал бы ему в рот…  
Андерс скрипнул зубами и усилием воли взял себя в руки. По крайней мере, отчасти: он все-таки заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем, но внутри продолжало кипеть мучительное вожделение, медленно и неумолимо подтачивая его самообладание. Ему оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что больше ничего подобного не случится, потому что ещё одно искушение стало бы для него последним. Смертные, в конце концов, слабы, и никогда ещё он не испытывал настолько сильного желания оказаться самым обычным смертным.  
И все как будто и впрямь пошло на лад. Играть в карты с Изабеллой никому уже не хотелось, слишком предсказуем был результат – и Варрик по праву хозяина дома велел Карверу одеться и не шокировать Нору видом своей голой задницы, а остальным посоветовал последовать его примеру. Каким-то чудом Андерс сумел вовремя прикрыться полой накинутой на плечи мантии и, «стыдливо» отвернувшись, успел натянуть штаны до того, как кто-то заметил слишком уж выразительно топорщившиеся спереди подштанники.   
Он даже смог по достоинству оценить гримаску, которую скорчила уже нацелившаяся на шкатулку с фантами пиратка, когда Дар решил, что в этот раз водить будет Мерриль. Уж от неё-то ждать подвоха не приходилось.  
– А этот фант пусть поцелует Изабеллу! – объявила долийка, как только Варрик запустил руку в шкатулку. И с лукавой поспешностью, явно подражая пиратке, добавила: – По-настоящему!  
Авелин явственно вздрогнула. Близнецы с укором посмотрели на Мерриль, и она тут же принялась оправдываться:  
– Ну раз Изабелле так хочется целоваться, пусть её кто-нибудь поцелует! Разве это что-то плохое?  
– Ну давай, Блондинчик, – устало вздохнул Варрик, разжав кулак и продемонстрировав всем андерсов защитный амулет. – Правила есть правила.  
Изабелла подходила к Андерсу нарочито неторопливо, картинно покачивая бедрами, и в её ленивой усмешке ему привиделась откровенная издевка, отозвавшаяся в его душе вспышкой безудержной ярости – пожалуй, принадлежавшей ему лишь отчасти. Это ведь все из-за неё, из-за её склонности развлекаться за счет других Авелин до сих пор прятала глаза, а Карвер сидел, ссутулившись, словно стыдился самого себя. Из-за неё глупые, но вполне контролируемые желания андерсова тела превратились в жажду, сравнимую с одержимостью.  
Ну так пусть отведает того, чего хотела.  
Андерс почти грубо дернул Изабеллу на себя и, с привычной лекарской сноровкой зафиксировав её затылок, наклонился к губам. И поцеловал – так, как мечтал целовать Хоука, только куда жестче и злее, не собираясь ласкать или нежить. Всего лишь показать то, чего она никогда не получит. Уж точно не от него.  
Все было совсем не так, как нужно. Её губы под его собственными были слишком полными и мягкими, слишком податливыми, тонкая талия под его руками – слишком гибкой, даже жар её тела был совсем иным, обволакивающим и томным, невыносимо жалким по сравнению с испепелявшим его самого пламенем. И все-таки он оторвался от неё лишь тогда, когда желание раздробить ей горло за то, что она – не та, стало почти столь же сильным, как вожделение.  
Взгляд у Изабеллы оказался совершенно поплывший, без тени мысли, и ещё совсем недавно Андерс, увидев подобное, непременно преисполнился бы самодовольства. Но сейчас мучительная страсть, схлынув, оставила только давящую пустоту под сердцем, чувство вины и бессильную ненависть к себе, как будто он потехи ради предал что-то непредставимо важное и дорогое. И было безумно страшно, обернувшись, увидеть разочарование в глазах близнецов.  
Но медлить, воображая себе вероятности, одна страшнее другой, было много тяжелее.  
Дар и Риан смотрели на них с Изабеллой спокойно и задумчиво, но что-то в их невозмутимости – быть может, сдвинувшиеся на волос ближе брови или то, что исчез тот едва заметный изгиб губ, неизменно насмешливый и лукавый – заставило Андерса вспомнить крепкий рианов ремень, ширины которого как раз хватило бы, чтобы в четыре удара разукрасить всю его задницу алым. Вот только о том, что у близнецов было на это право, знал лишь сам Андерс, как и о том, что он, пожалуй, предпочел бы полежать мордой в стол, вздрагивая от свиста рассекающего воздух ремня и обидной резкой боли – лишь бы не гадать, не лишат ли его возможности видеть их улыбки.  
И даже просить прощения было вроде как не за что.  
– Ну нет, красавчик, мне чужого не надо! И не хмылься так, Варрик, деньги – это исключение! – чуть отстранившись, скандальным тоном заявила Изабелла и, упершись кулаками в бедра, пронзила Андерса осуждающим взглядом. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и растерянно посмотрел на неё, и успевшая опомниться пиратка, украдкой подмигнув ему, гневно ткнула его пальцем в грудь: – Лучше б ты так целовал того, которого хочется!  
– А это кого? – заинтересованно чирикнула регулярно забывавшая человеческие правила приличия Мерриль. Хоуки одобрительно покосились на неё, как будто она озвучила вопрос, задать который они сами были не вправе, и снова изучающе уставились на залившегося краской Андерса.  
– А это секрет, Котенок, – обвинительно изрекла Изабелла. – Мужики иногда такие дурные, хуже любой бабы. Или это у тебя Справедливость баба, а, Искорка? Это могло бы многое объяснить.  
– Духи Тени бесполы, – обреченно вздохнув, напомнил Андерс и, поймав её сверкавший искренним любопытством взгляд, мстительно осведомился: – Может быть, хочешь уточнить у него лично?  
Привычная уже отговорка сработала даже слишком хорошо. Обычно Дару с Рианом вполне хватало безумия искренне интересоваться мнением не только Андерса, но и его духа, но в этот раз и они промолчали. Ему бы обрадоваться тому, что они проявили уважение к его нежеланию обсуждать эту тему – но на краю сознания неотступно вертелись колючие, скользко-ледяные мысли: а вдруг им было попросту все равно? Или его проступок, напротив, задел их слишком сильно, и теперь ему не достанется ничего, кроме отстраненной холодноватой вежливости, не подразумевающей слишком нахальных с точки зрения этикета дружеских расспросов…  
Как выяснилось, Андерс знал о жизни чудовищно мало. Потому что на следующее утро близнецы явились к нему в клинику как ни в чем не бывало, более того, притащили с собой одну из своих драгоценных книг, ту самую, про становление андрастианской церкви – и их великодушная снисходительность показалась ему чуть ли не хуже любого гнева.  
Однако через несколько дней мерещившаяся ему едва заметная неловкость рассеялась без следа. Так что когда в пальцах одного из Хоуков, того, который собирался отправляться «по делам», мелькнул слишком маленький для объявления с Доски Проповедника клочок бумаги, Андерс, не задумавшись ни на секунду, выхватил у него листок и пробежался взглядом по аккуратным, ровно выписанным строчкам. И замер.  
– Хоук, – самым нехорошим своим тоном проговорил он и, удостоверившись, что братья смотрят на него с подобающим вниманием, не без язвительности осведомился: – Помнишь, что ты сказал мне, когда мы ещё только познакомились? Насчет авантюры по спасению Карла?  
Хоуки настороженно кивнули, и Андерс резким от злости жестом сунул записку им под нос:  
– Моя хотя бы была подписана знакомым именем! А ты вознамерился в одиночку сунуться в какую-то демонову дыру к какому-то треклятому, мать его, «неизвестному другу»!  
– Не в одиночку, – спокойно поправил смотревший на него с неподдельным удивлением Дар. – Я собирался Варрика взять и мелкого. И Изу, если она уже проспалась со вчерашнего. – Он примирительно улыбнулся и успокаивающе погладил Андерса по плечу – так ласково, что одержимый, наверное, разомлел бы и растекся мурлычущей лужицей, если бы в этот самый момент его не одолевало желание постучать дурной хоуковой головой об стену. – Просто сходим и посмотрим, ну что там такого может случиться?  
– Где-то я это все уже слышал, – задув зажженную было лампу, мрачно пробормотал Андерс. – Не напомнишь, случаем, где? Ах да, как я мог забыть – как раз перед драконом…  
Варрик с Карвером уже дожидались их возле «Висельника», а вот Изабеллу – и её пару кинжалов, что огорчало Андерса куда больше – пришлось оставить. Чем бы ни было пресловутое «вчерашнее», проспаться пиратка не успела. Время было уже отнюдь не раннее, но она все ещё дремала на груди у какого-то огромного волосатого мужика, собственнически стиснув его шею в удушающем захвате, и на попытку потрясти её за плечо отреагировала лишь тем, что сильнее сжала руки. Её вчерашний любовник тихо захрипел и проснулся, но, встретившись взглядом со скептически наблюдавшими за этой картиной близнецами, предпочел сделать вид, что он всего лишь тряпичный мишка для прекрасной леди. На вторую попытку её разбудить «леди» ответила нацеленным на самое дорогое пинком, от которого Риан едва сумел увернуться, и третьей они решили не предпринимать. Все равно с бойца со слипающимися глазами и похмельем проку было бы мало.  
Андерс пытался утешать себя тем, что их отряд и в таком составе способен был справиться с большинством противников, которые могли попасться им на пути, но тревога все равно не отступала. Даже когда он, сунув руку в набитую склянками сумку, перебирал запечатанные горлышки и обводил кончиками пальцев процарапанные на воске руны: «лириум», «исцеление», «выносливость», «огонь», «лед», «дух», «яд». Список возможных опасностей был куда обширнее его набора снадобий и с каждым проведенным в раздумьях мгновением становился все длиннее.  
Впрочем, одинокого, явно нервничавшего храмовника не принял за угрозу даже Справедливость. Тем более что рыцарь, заметив приближающийся отряд, вначале отступил на шаг, а затем, узнав кого-то из них, почти бегом кинулся навстречу.  
– Вы все-таки пришли! – Андерс чуть заметно нахмурился. Густые рыжие усы и слишком честные для храмовника голубые глаза определенно казались ему знакомыми, но он готов был поклясться, что видел этого человека впервые в жизни.  
– Сэр Траск, – опустив вскинутый для боя посох, констатировал Дар. – Могли бы и где-нибудь поближе свидание назначить, тут нынче жарковато.  
Андерс, однако, расслабляться не спешил. Отец Оливии вряд ли принадлежал к тем оголтелым магоненавистникам, которые превратили местный Круг из обычной тюрьмы в форменную душегубку – и все же они ничего о нем не знали. Быть может, его снисходительность распространялась лишь на его дочь. Или же кто-то из подручных Мередит поймал его на чем-то предосудительном и теперь мог вертеть им, как марионеткой.  
Печально было сознавать, что он когда-то напрочь разучился верить в просто хороших людей, но живые Дар с Рианом были Андерсу гораздо дороже собственных радужных иллюзий.  
Траску, конечно же, не к кому было обратиться; Хоуки, конечно же, зарекомендовали себя как достойные люди, и вообще он вполне полагался на суждения своей дочери; и, конечно же, магам-отступникам будет намного проще договориться со своими собратьями по дару, которые воспользовались удобным случаем и сбежали по дороге из Старкхэвена в Киркволл.  
Соваться под нос растерянным и напуганным до предела беглецам в полированной кирасе с пламенеющим мечом и впрямь было бы до невозможности глупо, но план Траска все равно Андерсу не нравился. Начиная с темневшего в дюжине шагов от них холодного зева пещеры и заканчивая десятком нервных магов, которые прятались где-то в глубине природного лабиринта.  
– О чем задумался? – вполголоса поинтересовался Хоук, когда они уже спустились вниз и, запалив пару факелов, отправились разыскивать незадачливых «отступников».  
– О том, что несправедливо злиться на Траска только из-за того, что он храмовник. Он, в конце концов, всего лишь следует примеру половины населения Киркволла, – честно ответил Андерс и, услышав вопросительное хмыканье второго близнеца, который, приотстав, поравнялся с ними, пояснил: – Радостно переваливает все свои проблемы на ваши плечи.  
Братья безразлично пожали теми самыми плечами и чуть заметно улыбнулись, как будто говоря ему: «Все будет в порядке». Андерс невольно придвинулся к ним поближе: своды очередной пещеры, усыпанные друзами мелких блестящих кристаллов, кому-то другому напомнили бы звездное небо, но сам он мог думать только о том, что над ними нависает огромная масса камня – так низко, что он, возникни у него такое желание, мог бы коснуться этой чудовищной тяжести рукой.  
– Что будем делать, когда их найдём? – сглотнув, с трудом выдавил из себя Андерс. Неумолимо подкрадывавшаяся к границам разума паника чуть поутихла, уступив нетерпению жаждавшего ответа Справедливости, но одержимый все равно избегал смотреть вверх. Забыть о неощутимой, но исправно давившей на хребет тяжести не выходило, но все же так ему становилось немного легче.  
– Не знаем, – произнес Дар, когда он уже почти перестал ждать ответа более содержательного, чем ободряющее прикосновение к плечу. – Верить на слово храмовнику, несмотря на все заверения Лив, хоть убей – не получается, но сразу исходить из обратного тоже было бы… неразумно.  
– Но мы же должны им помочь! – усилием воли сдержав всколыхнувшееся в глубине души негодование, запальчиво проговорил одержимый. – Они ведь действительно заслужили свободу – хотя бы тем, что сделали хоть что-то, чтобы её обрести! Пускай неумело и не слишком удачно… Не записывать же в малефикары любого, кто хочет жить по-человечески!  
Риан покосился на него и чуть заметно улыбнулся, и Андерс осекся. Не было никакой необходимости доказывать близнецам очевидные вещи, а незнакомые пещеры действительно были не лучшим местом для пылких дебатов. Точнее, монологов – спорить с ним Хоуки явно не собирались.  
– Малефикары бывают разные, – задумчиво начал Дар и тут же умолк. Следущий шаг он сделал очень медленно и осторожно, и Андерс услышал, как под ногой у него что-то хрустнуло – слишком громко для обычного природного мусора. Может быть, старые, хрупкие от времени кости, в этих каменных норах наверняка обитало множество плотоядных тварей. Он был почти уверен, что пару поворотов назад чуял отчетливый запах лисьего логова.  
– Не нравится мне все это, – заметил Риан, подняв с пола обломок паучьей лапы. Напрягшийся было Андерс вздохнул с облегчением: дохлые пауки, по правде сказать, казались ему куда симпатичнее живых. Они, по крайней мере, не пытались употребить его в пищу.  
– Свежая, – констатировал подошедший с факелом Варрик. – Мы, похоже, на верном пути – наши дорогие отступнички тут уже побывали. Вряд ли тут так часто прогуливаются всякие… люди.  
– Сумасшедшие, ты хотел сказать, – буркнул Карвер и осторожно, самым кончиком меча пошевелил валявшиеся на полу хитиновые обломки. Оттуда, к явному его разочарованию, никто не выпрыгнул, зато братья посмотрели на него, как на вздумавшего подурачиться невовремя ребенка.  
– Что именно тебе не нравится? – перебив снова начавшего ворчать воина, уточнил Андерс. Перестраховщиками Хоуки-старшие никогда не были, скорее уж наоборот, и ему совсем не хотелось столкнуться с тем, что вызвало у них подобную тревогу. Наверное.  
– Она погрызена, – мрачно объяснил Дар. – Когда этих тварей убиваешь магией или мечом, остатки выглядят совсем по-другому.  
– Думаешь, среди них есть маг-оборотень? – пораженно переспросил Андерс, от изумления почти забыв о том, что они застряли глубоко под землей со всего-то двумя факелами и несчитанными тоннами камня, только и ждавшими момента, чтобы обрушиться им на головы. – Я думал, это искусство было утрачено, Сурана утверждал, что знал только одну ведьму, владевшую этой школой, да и она вечно сетовала на то, что людей с нужным талантом не найти, так что и учить некого…  
– Лучше бы это был оборотень, – невесело усмехнулся Риан. – Отпечатки зубов человеческие. По крайней мере, большая их часть – над этой лапой потрудилась ещё какая-то ящерообразная зверушка, но мы её, похоже, спугнули.  
– Поднятые мертвецы, – заключил Андерс. Из глубин сознания полыхнуло разочарованием и гневом, и он, скрипнув зубами, с тоской признал: – Похоже, и впрямь малефикары. Чтоб их…  
– Не торопись с выводам, вдруг все ещё не так плохо. – Риан выкинул лапу и, тщательно вытерев руку о мантию, сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. – Вначале поговорить с ними надо, мало ли что у них тут случилось.  
– Ты сам-то в это веришь? – полюбопытствовал Андерс, вслед за Даром нырнув в следующий тоннель, и ничуть не удивился, так и не получив ответа.  
Разговоры стихли: в извивающихся, перекрученных каменных коридорах полагаться на зрение было бессмысленно, зато звуки были слышны издалека – если, конечно, их не заглушал производимый ими самими шум. Вездесущее эхо добавляло неразберихи, но слух все-таки давал хоть какое-то представление о том, что ждало их впереди.  
Тихое хлюпанье Андерс услышал первым, но предупредить остальных не успел: через мгновение раздался пронзительный визг, топот, а потом Карвер, не успев задуматься, врезал вылетевшему на него существу в зубы. Визг немедленно оборвался, опрокинувшееся на спину существо схватилось за лицо и тоненько, виновато заскулило, а потом Андерсу, не успевшему ещё осознать тот факт, что оно оказалось молоденьким, чуть старше Фейнриэля, парнишкой, пришлось вспоминать все, что он знал о бродячих немертвых.  
Тварей было много, не меньше двух десятков, и списать появление подобного их количества на истончение Завесы или иное природное явление было уже невозможно. Впрочем, создавший их чародей либо очень торопился, либо не обладал нужными навыками – Сурана когда-то любил запугивать Андерса байками о неуязвимых скелетах, готовых разорвать любого врага по первому слову своего хозяина, однако первая же огненная волна, которая сорвалась с пальцев ударившего на звук Дара, превратила их нынешних противников в обугленные груды костей, для окончательного уничтожения которых не потребовалось никаких особых хитростей. И подниматься снова мертвецы явно не собирались, даже тот, который успел укусить Карвера и нализаться пресловутой «живой крови».  
– Я не хотел! – честно сказал паренек, забившийся в щель между двумя валунами, когда осознал, что отсидеться в укрытии ему не удастся. – Я правда не хотел, я же думал, мы просто сбежим и будем жить по-настоящему! А Децимус почти сразу взялся вены резать и требовал, чтобы мы тоже принимались за дело, а то ничего не выйдет. А я испугался и сбежал… – траурно закончил он, уныло следя за приближавшимся Карвером, который прямо на ходу счищал с клинка копоть и остатки подгнивших, а затем ещё и прожаренных мышц.  
– Тебя как зовут? – поинтересовался Андерс, присев перед ним на корточки. Привычная целительская улыбка, призванная ободрять и успокаивать, не оказала на юнца заметного эффекта, и Андерс, оглянувшись, жестом шуганул любопытствующих близнецов. Это ему было понятно, что на их лицах была написана искренняя радость успешно нахулиганивших мальчишек, а вот на незнакомых с ними людей подобные гримасы производили неизгладимое впечатление. Особенно в подобной почти театрально драматичной обстановке: зловещий полумрак колыхался вокруг горевших как будто из последних сил факелов мутными волнами, а запах паленой мертвечины даже много чего нюхавшему целителю казался совершенно невыносимым.  
И валерьянки с эльфийским корнем Андерс, рассчитывавший встретить ещё одного дракона, а не очередного малолетнего мажонка, в этот раз, как назло, не прихватил.  
– Ален, – проводив послушно отошедших подальше Хоуков настороженным взглядом, отозвался мажонок и, нервно пожевав губу, робко попросил: – А можно я лучше в Круг вернусь? Я не хочу так, со скелетами… И я Децимуса боюсь.  
Андерс выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, чудом сохранив на лице ту самую успокаивающую улыбку. Орать на Алена, и без того замершего в полушаге от полноценной истерики, было бессмысленно, достучаться до чьего бы то ни было разума таким способом ещё никогда и никому не удавалось. Да и навязывать свободу человеку, который её не хотел и не умел с ней обращаться, было бы попросту жестоко. Действовать нужно было совсем по-другому, мягче и аккуратнее – убеждать, доказывать, учить мальчишку самостоятельности. А не требовать, чтобы он разом осознал ценность права на выбор.  
Раздраженный Справедливость неохотно отступил в глубину сознания, оставив одержимому с полдюжины настырных едких мыслишек о не понимающих собственного блага смертных. Андерс вздохнул снова и, убедившись, что не ляпнет ничего лишнего, мягко согласился:  
– Конечно, как захочешь, Ален. Не бойся, тебя больше никто не обидит. Там, снаружи, ждет сэр Траск. Он храмовник, но не из строгих, так что наверняка согласится исполнить твою просьбу. – Ален неуверенно улыбнулся, и Андерс, подавив всплеск отвращения, тем же ласковым тоном попросил: – Расскажи нам об остальных, пожалуйста. Мы не хотим причинять им вреда, но вдруг они поймут нас неправильно? Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то пострадал по ошибке.  
Ничего по-настоящему полезного, однако, Ален так и не сказал. Предводительствовали у беглецов тот самый Децимус и его подруга и, должно быть, любовница Грейс, остальные же слишком растерялись, столкнувшись с жизнью внешнего мира, и во всем следовали их указаниям. Зато рассказ Траска о сгоревшем филактериуме старкхэвенского Круга и последовавших за этим событиях подтвердился полностью, и Андерсу пришлось признать, что даже среди храмовников порой встречались честные люди. Этот вывод, впрочем, особой радости ему не принес: горькое облегчение от того, что все было не так плохо, как могло бы быть, оказалось изрядно отравлено разочарованием Справедливости, который никак не желал смириться с тем, что Орден не был прибежищем исключительно садистов, сумасшедших и прирожденных угнетателей.  
– Малефикары бывают разные, значит? – негромко переспросил Андерс, когда они отправили немного пришедшего в себя Алена назад, к выходу из пещер. Варрик, как выяснилось, по дороге отмечал нужные повороты куском светящегося мела, немногих уцелевших пауков они уже добили, так что юнец должен был добраться благополучно.  
– Бывают, – великодушно проигнорировав прорвавшуюся в его голос горечь, отозвался Дар. Помолчал немного и, пожав плечами, неискренне-безразличным тоном добавил: – Впрочем, мы необъективны, так что ты вправе нам не верить.  
– Ты о своем отце? – ощутив укол вины, тихо уточнил Андерс. Малькольм Хоук для него, никогда с ним не встречавшегося, был в первую очередь человеком, воспитавшим сыновей, которыми – и Карвером, вообще говоря, тоже – он искренне восхищался, мужчиной, при воспоминании о котором на лице монны Леандры появлялась солнечная, совершенно чудесная улыбка, и лишь после этого – малефикаром. Вот только большинство людей вряд ли стало бы вникать в подобные тонкости, зачастую хватало одного лишь подозрения в применении запретной магии. Андерс ускорил шаг и, нагнав близнецов, ласково коснулся напряженных пальцев на древках посохов, а затем осторожно уточнил: – Но вы говорили, что он не пользовался магией крови без необходимости…  
Риан кивнул и, удостоверившись, что за поворотом их не поджидала засада, вполголоса пояснил:  
– Одинокому отступнику жить гораздо проще. Если нельзя отстоять свою свободу силой, можно просто бросить все и удрать. Или сдаться, усыпить бдительность и все-таки сбежать. Но когда нужно заботиться ещё и о семье – о жене, не особенно умеющей постоять за себя, о маленьких детях… – Он хмыкнул и, небрежно передернув плечами, признался: – Мы уже гораздо позже поняли, что это означало – когда папа, завидев на горизонте отряд храмовников, ласково улыбался и просил нас, пятилетних, уже совсем взрослых мужчин, проводить беременную маму до текущего в соседней рощице ручейка, чтобы она могла умыться и отдохнуть. А сам нагонял нас через час-полтора и застенчиво просил у мамы платок – перевязать «ссадину» на ладони.  
Андерс молча кивнул, лишь пару минут спустя сообразив, что близнецы, выискивавшие впереди признаки грядущих опасностей, не могли увидеть его жеста – однако проступившие на тыльных сторонах их кистей жилы слегка расслабились под его пальцами, и Дар, чуть слышно фыркнув, тихо добавил:  
– Мы вообще-то ещё одного довольно вменяемого малефикара встречали. Правда, это было давно, и мы с ним разговаривали всего минуты три… История, вообще говоря, вышла смешная до ужаса. – Он умолк на мгновение, прислушиваясь, и снова двинулся вперед. – Нам лет восемь было, жили мы тогда где-то под Хайевером, возле самого города. Ну и забрели с братом однажды в какие-то совсем уж нехорошие кварталы. Испугаться не догадались, потому как все ещё неколебимо верили в собственное всемогущество…  
– Магия у нас ещё только пару лет как проявилась, а базовые стихийные мы уже освоили, папа хвалил, – присовокупил Риан и ехидно ухмыльнулся: – Конечно же, такие могучие чародеи с любой бедой сладили бы!  
– В общем, повернули мы за угол – а там как раз маг крови от храмовничьего патруля отбивался, – продолжил Дар. – Чем-то простеньким, но эффективным – те явно ничего подобного не ждали, а если бы и ждали, все равно ничего бы сделать не смогли. Малефикар с ними закончил, ножик в ножны спрятал, обернулся – и нас заметил. Он нестарый ещё был, лет, может, тридцати или чуть постарше, по нему сразу видно было, что удивился сильно.  
Риан предостерегающе поднял руку, и он умолк, осторожно задвинув Андерса себе за спину. Однако через несколько секунд осторожно выглядывавший за угол Риан чуть расслабился и, опустив вскинутую ладонь, с коротким смешком пояснил:  
– Шутник он был. Вместо того, чтобы прямо на месте от лишних свидетелей избавиться, скорчил рожу, руки растопырил и с такой прямо зловещей ухмылочкой провыл: «Я страшный, жуткий малефикар!» Разве что «БУ!» не добавил.  
– А мы на него посмотрели, подумали, и честно сказали, что если это все, что он умеет, то нихрена он не страшный, – ностальгически ухмыльнулся Дар. – Папа-то… он нас уже начинал учить, так что разобрать, было ли там что-то действительно серьезное или так, баловство ученическое, мы уже кое-как могли.  
– «Страшный малефикар» охренел, – заключил Риан. – Нам, видимо, полагалось с визгом унестись в дымные дали, а мы там стояли и выжидательно на него таращились. Сам уж не помню, чего ждали – то ли того, что он нам что-нибудь поинтереснее покажет, то ли что он сам мантию подберет да в бега пустится…  
– Это же было опасно, – ошалело сказал Андерс. Нет, пугаться – пятнадцать, если не больше, лет спустя после произошедшего – было явно поздно, но у него все равно засосало под ложечкой нелепым бессмысленным страхом. Он крепко зажмурился, пытаясь изгнать возникавшую в воображении снова и снова жутковатую картинку, и, сглотнув, спросил: – И что было дальше?  
– А ничего, – пожал плечами Дар. – Посмотрели друг на друга ещё немножко и разошлись миром. – Он внезапно остановился и, поспешно зажав рот собиравшемуся ещё что-то спросить Андерсу, почти неслышно прошипел на ухо: – Тшш, тихо!  
Андерс послушно замер и через несколько секунд и сам смог уловить доносившиеся издалека голоса. Эхо искажало звуки, не позволяя разобрать ни слова, и все же это определенно была человеческая речь, а не журчание подземного ручейка или стрекот копошащихся в своем логове пауков. Одержимый осторожно кивнул, и Дар тут же убрал руку.  
– Главная проблема, – скорее угадал, чем услышал, Андерс, – в том, что в Киркволле и среди обычных-то людей найти вменяемого трудно, что уж говорить о малефикарах…  
Двумя поворотами спустя перед ними открылась просторная пещера, которая, судя по всему, некогда была частью знаменитых киркволльских каменоломен: вдоль стен ещё стоял потемневший от времени деревянный крепеж, от расположенных на разной высоте штреков к полу спускались широкие пандусы с провалившимися кое-где досками, а потолок был проскоблен чуть не насквозь, и из заросших какой-то зеленью проемов падали широкие лучи света. Здесь голоса были слышны лучше, Андерс даже расслышал отдельные слова, которые, однако, пока не складывались во что-нибудь осмысленное. Его насторожил сам звук чужой речи: она была слишком напористой, слишком напряженной, словно говоривший, сам находясь на грани срыва, пытался при отсутствии разумных аргументов задавить слушателя одним своим авторитетом.  
Дар глубоко вздохнул, перехватил посох так, чтобы его поза не выглядела откровенно угрожающей и, переглянувшись с остальными членами их небольшого отряда, решительно вышел из-за деревянных опор, за которыми скрывались беглецы.  
– Господа, нам надо с вами поговорить, – уверенным, в меру дружелюбным тоном сообщил он. – Не тревожьтесь, мы пришли с миром.  
– Они нас нашли! – гневно взревели в ответ. – Храмовники явились сюда, чтобы снова засадить нас в Круг!  
Скрываться больше не было смысла, и Андерс, торопливо собирая в ладони руну паралича, бросился вперед. Быть может, если удастся утихомирить заводилу, то и с остальными получится договориться…  
Изящная темноволосая женщина, лепеча что-то умиротворяющее, цеплялась за рукав высокого мужчины со светлой всклокоченной бородой, однако тот грубо отшвырнул её в сторону и рявкнул:  
– Какое мне дело, что на них надето! Пускай повоюют с мертвыми!!!  
Его немедленно сбил с ног ударивший в живот каменный кулак, но было поздно. Лезвие маленького дорожного ножа уже вспороло кожу, на пол упало несколько капель крови, и вокруг малефикара взвихрилось мутное серо-багровое облако. Руна паралича соскользнула с него, словно капля воды с горячего металла, Децимус – похоже, это был именно он – торжествующе ухмыльнулся, и Андерс, проследив его взгляд, торопливо обернулся.  
Из покрывавшего пол пещеры лиственного перегноя деловито выбирались ожившие скелеты.  
Описывать дальнейшее цензурными словами потом не брался даже Варрик. Андерсу и вовсе удавалось вспомнить только любимую присказку Стража-Командора: «Пожар в моровом борделе».  
Пещеру почти мгновенно заволокло дымом и пылью, грохот взрывающихся файерболов, треск молний и приглушенный лязг ржавых клинков переплетались, удваивались эхом и оглушали не хуже воплей визжащего на ухо крикуна. Старкхэвенцы перепуганными курицами метались между опорных балок, швыряясь заклинаниями наугад и мешая своим и чужим. Скелеты своих и чужих не различали вовсе и кидались на всех, кто подавал хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Карвер, уже опробовавший на себе остроту зубов нежити и не горевший желанием повторять этот опыт, с энтузиазмом бил увлекшимся тварям в спину, и второго удара ему обычно не требовалось. Андерс, почти сразу потеряв близнецов в поднявшемся мареве, принялся рыскать среди скелетов в надежде наткнуться на Децимуса и прикончить этого безумца, оборвав тем самым подпитку кровавого заклятия.  
– Остановитесь! Прошу вас, прекратите! – Пронзительный женский голос перекрыл даже шум битвы, и Андерс, навершием посоха сбив череп с плеч наседавшего на него скелета, ехидно фыркнул и развернулся к следующему. С их отрядом это ещё могло бы сработать – однако ни ошалевшие от страха беглецы, ни движимые одним лишь голодом немертвые подобному призыву, конечно же, не вняли. – Остановитесь же! Умоляю, Децимус, перестань! – В полудесятке шагов от Андерса снова грохнуло, знакомо зашипела цепная молния, и женщина страдальчески взвыла: – О-ох, Децимус!.. – Голос у неё сорвался, но через несколько мгновений, как раз когда Андерс наконец добил рвавшуюся к его горлу тварь, зазвучал снова, ещё решительней и резче: – Довольно! Пощады, мессиры, умоляю! Мы сдаемся!  
И на этот раз ей как будто вняли, даже нацелившийся на Андерса мертвец словно растерялся и, лишившись былого проворства, заковылял к нему медленно и неуклюже, как древний старик. Незнакомая девушка, вылетевшая из-за крепежной балки, при виде него взвизгнула и не по-хорошему знакомым движением рухнула на колени, молитвенно протянув руки вперед. Скелету с лихвой хватило обычной ледяной хватки, он мгновенно рассыпался кучкой промороженных костей, а девушку Андерс вздернул на ноги и, убедившись, что ножа, который можно было бы воткнуть ему в спину, у неё попросту не было, потащил её за собой.  
Поднявшаяся во время схватки пыль постепенно оседала. Оставшихся без поддержки своего создателя скелетов добили быстро, и уже через несколько минут Варрик с Карвером принялись сгонять бестолково суетившихся вокруг старкхэвенцев в одно место. Близнецы сосредоточенно рыскали по пещере, разыскивая что-то, но, увидев Андерса, радостно заулыбались, торопливо ощупали его на предмет серьезных повреждений и потащили к темноволосой женщине, стоявшей без движения чуть в стороне от остальных.  
– Мы сдаемся, мессиры, – заметив их приближение, безразлично повторила она. – Меня зовут Грейс, я… должно быть, теперь я старшая.  
В её туманно-голубых глазах горела такая боль, что даже вопреки осознанию собственной правоты Андерса кольнуло чувство вины. Она, как видно, и впрямь любила своего Децимуса, а теперь ей приходилось договариваться с его убийцами. Целитель вдруг подумал, что заклятие воскрешения, которое недавно все-таки стало у него получаться, работает в течение часа после смерти. И, быть может, даже озлобившегося от отчаяния малефикара ещё не поздно было бы направить на верный путь… Андерс прикусил язык прежде, чем успел ляпнуть заезженное лекарское «Все будет хорошо»: в этом своем умении он был уверен куда меньше, чем следовало.  
Целитель мазнул пальцами по ладони Риана, поймал его взгляд и, убедившись, что его отсутствие не вызовет тревоги, отправился на поиски. И вскоре обрадовался, что не успел надавать невыполнимых обещаний, потому что спасти Децимуса не смогла бы никакая магия. Его тело было практически разорвано на несколько частей, мантию покрывали прожженные дыры от молний, а разбитая голова с медленно оттаивавшей левой щекой лежала почти в полушаге от плеч, укоризненно топорщась в его сторону обугленным краем гортани. И от осознания того, чем же оборачивалась завораживающая мощь близнецов для их противников, Андерсу вдруг сделалось неуютно.  
– …пожалуйста, ещё не поздно все исправить! – заламывая руки, умоляла Грейс. Рядом с Хоуками она казалась изящной и трогательно беспомощной, но сцена, при виде которой Андерсу полагалось бы преисполниться чувством вины и состраданием, неожиданно его отрезвила. Беглецы вправе были защищать свою свободу, но Дару с Рианом пришлось сражаться за собственную жизнь. – Выход сторожит всего один храмовник – убейте его, и мы будем свободны!  
Андерс, опешив от подобной наглости, споткнулся о чью-то грудную клетку и чуть не упал, едва успев ухватиться за протянутую ему руку. Дар глянул на него с легким укором и, сочувственно улыбнувшись, подставил плечо.  
– Так что ж вы его сами-то не грохнули? – не скрывая ехидства, полюбопытствовал Риан. – Всего один храмовник против целой дюжины магов! Тут-то вы вон какой переполох устроили.  
– Мы… не решились, – замявшись на мгновение, призналась Грейс, но через пару секунд к ней вернулась уверенность: – Но вы же знаете, что нас ждет в Круге! Тем более здесь, в Казематах – Рыцарь-Командор Станнард наверняка не ограничится положенным по закону наказанием! Неужели вы отдадите нас ей на расправу? – Она позволила паре слезинок скатиться по щекам и драматическим жестом указала на столпившихся чуть поодаль магов: – Это же просто дети! Некоторые из них даже не успели пройти Истязания, да и остальные в чуждом нам мире беспомощнее младенцев! Неужели вы настолько жестоки, что сможете отдать их на Усмирение?..  
Сидевший неподалеку Варрик беззвучно хлопнул в ладоши пару раз и, насмешливо скривив губы, снова принялся торопливо строчить в своем дорожном блокноте. Андерс втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и резко тряхнул головой: отец Лив был хорошим человеком и хорошим храмовником – таким, какими они должны были быть – но часть его все равно пребывала в уверенности, что жизнь одного рыцаря – ничтожная цена за свободу десяти магов. Кем бы ни был этот рыцарь и какое бы отвращение ни внушали ему эти маги.  
– Мы не собираемся сдавать вас в Круг, – холодно сказал Дар и, жестом остановив собравшуюся заговорить снова Грейс, в глазах которой вспыхнуло торжество, твердо продолжил: – Но убивать человека, который позвал нас для того, чтобы вам же помочь, мы не будем. И я не рекомендую тебе проверять, насколько метко стреляет наш друг гном. Его искусство в испытаниях не нуждается.  
На обратный путь ушло куда меньше времени. Дорога была им уже знакома, на запах рваной паучьей требухи пока не набежало никаких по-настоящему опасных тварей, и даже Грейс, трижды получив отказ, как будто забыла о желании уничтожить своего по-дурацки благородного преследователя. В её внезапное смирение Андерсу совсем не верилось, однако причин принимать какие-то радикальные меры он пока тоже не видел. Тем более, что он уже объяснил степенно шагавшему в хвосте отряда Варрику, когда именно следовало стрелять на поражение.  
– Не успели, – тихо сказал Дар, когда они наконец добрались до выхода. Сверху, из казавшегося ослепительным пятна света, доносились голоса: напряженно-ровный Траска и ещё один, незнакомый, в котором слышались ехидство и злобное торжество. Андерс напряг слух и несколькими мгновениями спустя различил среди шелеста ветра и шуршания мелкой живности негромкий металлический лязг, неизбежно сопутствующий движению человека в тяжелом доспехе. Или, скорее, нескольких людей.  
– Из пещеры нет другого выхода, – виновато проговорила чуть заметно побледневшая Грейс. – Мы так и не сумели его найти…  
– Значит, придется уходить через вход, – переглянувшись с близнецами, невесело ухмыльнулся Варрик. Ссора снаружи набирала обороты; разобрать слова мешало эхо, но интонации говорили сами за себя. Риан, старательно огибая падавшие наискось солнечные лучи, тихо подошел к выходу из пещеры, выждал, пока глаза привыкнут к свету, и, осторожно выглянув наружу, вернулся:  
– Сэр Каррас. С подручными, как и предупреждал Траск. На виду – десяток, но рядом наверняка крутится ещё парочка храмовников-охотников. Будем считать, что там полный ловчий отряд, значит, пятнадцать человек и сам командир. Траск… в лучшем случае отойдет в сторону, но, быть может, попытается изобразить, что атакует нас вместе с остальными – ему же там ещё работать.  
– Четырнадцать приказов об Усмирении, – вдруг сказал Андерс, едва узнав собственный голос – гулкий и холодный, словно сама его плоть в мгновение ока обратилась в насквозь промороженную сталь. В пещере как будто стало светлее, вот только это был совсем не тот свет, от которого ему, измученному подземным сумраком, могло бы стать легче. Грейс с возгласом отвращения отшатнулась от него, и от этого её жеста синеватые трещины на его руках вспыхнули ещё ярче.  
– О чем ты? – настороженно нахмурившись, посмотрели на него близнецы.  
– Мередит оставила подобные «мелочи» на откуп своим заместителям, – тем же безжизненным тоном пояснил Андерс, смутно сознавая, что нужно было загнать Справедливость обратно. Вероятность избежать стычки и без того была крайне мала, а его выходка окончательно уничтожала даже эту малость. – Сэр Каррас с удовольствием пользуется предоставленной возможностью.  
– Я так понимаю, тихонечко отовраться уже не получится, – вздохнул Варрик, привычно перещелкивая какие-то рычажки на прикладе Бьянки. Его поясная сумка после пары непонятных манипуляций вдруг превратилась в шедшую поперек груди широкую перевязь с двумя рядами глиняных фляг, на горлышках которых были пропечатаны руны-обозначения.  
– Да уже как-то и не хочется, – задумчиво проговорил Дар и, ласково и крепко сжав андерсово плечо прямо поверх трещин, обвел старкхэвенцев изучающим взглядом: – Грейс, есть у твоих подопечных хоть какие-то боевые навыки помимо заклинания «сокрушающий визг»?  
Сейчас мы вместе с _ними_ будем убивать Карраса, с неожиданным удовлетворением подумал Андерс, и окутывавшее его сияние внезапно померкло. Он осторожно согнул и разогнул чуть нывшие от сладкого предвкушения пальцы – и они подчинились, оставив его недоумевать о том, почему Справедливость вдруг отступился.  
Наверху их появления явно не ждали: Траск, из последних сил продолжавший доказывать необходимость мирного решения конфликта, сбился с мысли и посмотрел на них почти с недоумением, а вот на лице коренастого мужчины с пышными бакенбардами вспыхнула какая-то неприятная радость. Он опомнился первым, и узнавший его голос Андерс до хруста стиснул зубы, пытаясь сдержать опять рванувшегося наружу духа:  
– Ага, а вот и маги! – Сэр Каррас снова повернулся к собеседнику и кивнул ему с какой-то издевательской вежливостью: – Сэр Траск, о вашем поведении будет доложено Рыцарю-Командору. А с малефикарами мы, пожалуй, прямо тут и разберемся…  
– За малефикара ответишь, – перехватив посох, типично бандитским тоном предупредил его Риан, однако сэр Траск успел раньше: под его латной перчаткой челюсть Карраса отчетливо хрустнула, и тот рухнул на одно колено.  
– Давно мечтал это сделать, – невозмутимо пожал плечами рыжий храмовник и, плюнув в лицо пытавшемуся подняться соратнику, потянул меч из ножен.  
Пришедшим с Каррасом лучникам другого сигнала не понадобилось. За спиной у Андерса тоненько вскрикнула Грейс: у неё в плече торчала стрела, а под ногами, наполовину зарывшись в песок, валялся маленький, не длиннее ладони, ножик. Одна из старкхэвенских девушек завизжала и, зажмурившись, принялась осыпать небольшими, с апельсин размером файерболами обрыв, на котором засели стрелки, а через полминуты к ней присоединились ещё две, ничуть не уступавшие ей в силе голоса. Замерший слева от Варрика паренек в мантии младшего ученика рухнул в обморок и стал осторожно отползать в кусты, пока сам Варрик, хищно сощурясь, отстреливал уцелевших после магической атаки лучников.  
Арьергард храмовничьего отряда уже горел в огненном шторме. Замерший чуть поодаль от схватки Дар чуть качнул вскинутым над головой посохом: широкий язык пламени, выметнувшись в сторону, слизнул притаившегося за валуном храмовника-охотника, и к какофонии боя присоединился ещё один мучительный вопль. Риан вертелся между закованными в металл телами, оплетая их паутиной цепных молний, и клинок его посоха влажно блестел алым. У Андерса саднили пальцы, ободранные об искореженную сталь чьего-то горжета, к рукаву прилип кусок горлового хряща, а в висках надрывно пульсировала вся мощь духа Тени, рассыпаясь вокруг полуоформленными, но все равно прекрасно работавшими заклятиями. Карвер, с надсадным хеканьем рубивший латников вместе со щитами, вдруг бросил недобитого противника и, рванувшись к снова поднявшемуся на ноги Каррасу, сбил его плечом; разрушенная «святая кара» рассыпалась вокруг них бесполезными огоньками, и Карвер с откровенным облегчением всадил зарукавный нож ему под челюсть. Откуда-то сзади тоже слышался лязг мечной схватки и отрывистые, на выдохе, увещевания Траска, пытавшегося на ходу объяснить кому-то, в чем же на самом деле заключался долг храмовника.  
– И опять все как всегда, – философски заключил Дар, оглядев поле боя, и, убедившись, что живых противников не осталось, развернулся к остальным. – Совершенно безумный город.  
– Вы с ним друг другу подходите, Хоук, – хмыкнул Варрик, отмахнувшись от Андерса и взамен указав ему на дышавшего слишком аккуратно и неглубоко Риана, и принялся заматывать распоротое предплечье бурой полосой целебной припарки. – Хотя, строго говоря, тут уже не город.  
Этот бой дался им куда тяжелее предыдущего. Невредимых среди них не было, даже тот молодой маг, который догадался в самом начале схватки схорониться в кустах, тихонько хныкал, зажимая располосованный случайной стрелой бок. Тактика старкхэвенских магесс, с визгом удиравших от одного лишь намека на направленный в их сторону клинок, оказалась самой выигрышной: у них дело ограничилось синяками, десятком мелких порезов, едва ли заслуживавших внимания, и одной растянутой лодыжкой. Грейс держалась лучше, несмотря на то, что из-за потери крови её и без того бледное лицо уже стало фарфорово-белым.  
– Это был не единственный отряд, – хмуро проговорил прихрамывавший Траск. Назад он старался не смотреть: там, у обрыва, лежал совсем ещё молодой парень с навеки застывшей на лице детской обидой. – Каррас выбрал себе наиболее перспективный участок, но в любом случае все значимые дороги были перекрыты. Да и туда, где дорог как таковых нет, тоже были отправлены патрули.  
– Значит, выхода все равно нет? – почти враждебно поинтересовалась Грейс. Андерс уже извлек стрелу и исцелил её рану, но её последствия все ещё давали о себе знать. Женщина выглядела так, будто её мог опрокинуть порыв ветра. – И вы…  
– Полагаю, есть, иначе сэр Траск был бы расстроен намного сильнее, – равнодушно перебил её Риан. – И он, должно быть, как раз хотел о нем рассказать.  
Грейс Траску не верила. Её не убеждало ни то, что благодаря ему они остались живы и почти невредимы там, где должны были лечь кучей трупов, ни то, что он открыто выступил на их стороне против своих же товарищей по Ордену. Андерс отправился приводить в порядок остальную часть их отряда, оставив дипломатию и стратегию близнецам, но голос Грейс, от раздражения ставший ещё пронзительней, преследовал его даже на самом дальнем краю занятой ими поляны. Молчание подавленного Справедливости тяжелым комом болталось на краю сознания: старкхэвенская магесса духу не нравилась, что чудовищно противоречило его представлениям об их общем долге перед магами Тедаса.  
– Побереги силы, – неслышно подойдя к целителю, посоветовал Дар. – Ничего им от пары царапин не сделается, а тебе, может статься, ещё пригодится мана. – Андерс вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Дар пояснил: – Траск показал, где можно пройти мимо патрулей, но стопроцентной гарантии он дать не может. Маршруты могли изменить уже после того, как он ушел, или командир патруля может проявить инициативу или оказаться слишком внимателен.  
– Возможно, придется пробиваться с боем, а рассчитывать на этих детишек бессмысленно, – заключил Андерс. Раненых, которые могли замедлить их продвижение, он исцелил, а остальное и впрямь могло подождать, тем более что он уже начинал чувствовать упадок сил. – И… Дар, присматривал бы ты за Грейс.  
– Я знаю, – хмыкнул Хоук, бросив на магессу короткий, не по-хорошему усмешливый взгляд. Та, как будто ощутив его внимание, приняла вид кроткий и покорный, но её ножа, оброненного в самом начале боя с отрядом Карраса, Андерс на прежнем месте так и не нашел. Возможно, его занесло песком…  
Однако Грейс оказалась куда практичней, чем он ожидал. Что бы она ни задумала, приводить свой план в исполнение до того, как Хоуки выведут её из постепенно смыкавшегося храмовничьего кольца, она не собиралась. Да и остальные беглецы, как видно, уже успели уяснить первое правило отступника: когда удираешь от храмовников, не стоит шуметь и тратить время на споры, жалобы и выяснение, кто же главный. Нужно просто бежать.  
Впрочем, судьба как будто смилостивилась над ними. Сведения Траска были вполне точны, и с храмовничьим патрулем они столкнулись лишь раз, да и то церковники – два полных рыцаря и три ещё безусых рекрута – попросту прошли мимо, не удосужившись проверить удобные густые кусты на обочине. Кто-то из нервничавших малолеток успел отжевать у Грейс кусок рукава, но этим их потери и ограничились.  
Вот только Андерсу очень не нравились взгляды, которые старкхэвенка бросала на шедших во главе отряда Хоуков. Концепция благодарности, похоже, была абсолютно ей незнакома, и женщина явно начинала задумываться о том, что уже несколько часов не получала со случайных попутчиков ровным счетом никакой пользы. Ещё немного – и она, должно быть, решила бы, что имеет право наконец воспользоваться возможностью и отомстить, но Дар с Рианом, как будто почуяв неладное, объявили привал.  
Беглецы, уже едва державшиеся на ногах, в ту же секунду со стонами облегчения попадали на землю. Даже Грейс позволила себе опереться на посох и устало прикрыла глаза. Варрик, не выказывавший ни малейших признаков утомления, сочувственно похмыкал и, покопавшись в своем рюкзаке, бросил старкхэвенцам сверток тонкой промасленной парусины. Неискушенные в тонкостях походной жизни маги в недоумении уставились на него, и гном, тяжело вздохнув, принялся учить их сооружать укрытие от ветра и дождя.  
Дару с Рианом указания не требовались: второй сверток, чуть поменьше, они утащили у Варрика сами, и через полчаса на другой стороне поляны воздвиглось нечто, напоминавшее палатку. Во всяком случае, держалось оно крепко и должно было закрывать спящих аж с трех сторон. Таскавший хворост Карвер бурчал что-то насчет того, что сказал бы при виде этого ужаса его армейский инструктор, но переделывать творение старших Хоуков не рвался.  
Андерс полюбовался на то, как под руками братьев из ничего возникали убежище, источник тепла и даже какая-никакая небогатая пища в лице жиденького супчика на куске солонины, и, так и не рискнув вмешаться в этот завораживающий процесс, направился к воодушевленно терзавшей Варрика и его парусину молодежи. И правильно сделал: помимо стертых в кровь ног, что было вполне предсказуемо, перед ним предстали два бронхита на начальной стадии, три закрытых перелома и пять растяжений. Пациенты, во время последнего забега не проронившие ни слова жалобы, улыбались ему так смущенно и виновато, что у Андерса язык не повернулся их отчитывать даже после того, как на исцеление осложненных напряжением травм ушли последние капли его сил.  
– Проводим их до тракта на Тантервейл и распрощаемся, – сообщил Риан, присев рядом с ним на одеяло, брошенное возле их импровизированной палатки. Андерс приоткрыл один глаз и печально посмотрел на него, и Риан сочувственно похлопал его по плечу: – Но это уже завтра, солнце. Мы их достаточно далеко увели, так что можем позволить себе немного отдохнуть.  
– Я бы на вашем месте постарался отделаться от этой Грейс поскорее, – с трудом подавив желание привалиться к теплому и устойчивому хоукову боку, заметил Андерс. – Честное слово, не будь она магессой, я бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы ей помочь.  
– Мы что-нибудь предпримем по этому поводу, – пообещал Риан, проводив взглядом Грейс, которая каждый раз, замечая кого-то из Хоуков, принималась неумело изображать «правильную женщину» – покорную, покладистую и совершенно безобидную. Риан задумчиво почесал подбородок и решительно кивнул: – Вот прямо сейчас и предпримем.  
Андерс недоуменно приподнял бровь, но задать вопрос не успел: Риан, явно не собиравшийся медлить с исполнением намеченного, уже поднялся на ноги и направился к медитировавшему на будущий суп Дару. Близнецы переглянулись, и Дар, перепоручив присмотр за котелком Варрику, вслед за братом двинулся к пустому пространству между двумя четко разделенными частями лагеря.  
– Хочешь поразмяться? – идеально непринужденно, с легкой насмешкой поинтересовался он – Андерс даже поверил бы, если бы не знал, что подобные мелочи старшие Хоуки между собой не обсуждали. Не было нужды: одного взгляда им хватало с лихвой. Одержимый озадаченно хмыкнул и, на всякий случай подтащив поближе брошенный в палатку посох, принялся наблюдать.  
Грейс, вполголоса беседовавшая со своими подопечными, настороженно покосилась на затеявших что-то братьев. Весело щурившийся Дар слегка преувеличенным картинным жестом сбросил на землю мантию, оставшись в одной рубашке, и она пренебрежительно фыркнула, явно решив, что глупые самовлюбленные мужчины просто захотели покрасоваться. Андерс чуть заметно покачал головой: он был уверен в том, что они задумали что-то куда более серьезное.  
Когда Риан – сейчас, без доспеха, совершенно неотличимый от брата – носком сапога подбросил лежавший на земле посох и, скупым, по-звериному ловким движением перехватив его в воздухе, крутанул древко в руках, Андерс невольно напрягся. Это определенно была уже не игра – посохи близнецов, напоминавшие копья с длинными мечевидными наконечниками, сами по себе были опасным оружием, совсем не подходившим для маленькой дружеской потасовки. От удара таким клинком не спасала даже кольчуга, что уж говорить о мантии или тем более рубашке.  
Однако Хоуки вовсе не собирались играть. Дар как будто в задумчивости покачал посох в ладонях и, поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Андерса, подмигнул ему украдкой – и одержимый, привычно улыбнувшись в ответ, пропустил момент, когда все пошло наперекосяк. Когда Риан вдруг прянул вперед, словно атакующая гадюка, и без тени сомнения рубанул лезвием посоха по шее брата.  
Обещанная «разминка» превратилась в сущее безумие, в яростную беспощадную битву, и лишь через десять кошмарно долгих секунд Андерс осознал, что ни одна из дюжины смертельных атак так и не достигла цели. Посохи сталкивались с оглушительным резким стуком, чуть не трескаясь от силы удара, клинки со свистом рассекали воздух в полупальце от плоти – близнецы били всерьез, не сдерживаясь и порой лишь в последний момент успевая ускользнуть от очередного выпада, и у Андерса каждый раз перехватывало дыхание от ужаса, в котором медленно прорастал восторг.  
Дар с Рианом уже не казались людьми – они были чем-то гораздо большим, чудовищным в своей красоте, словно гроза в открытом море. Невыносимое напряжение сдерживаемой до поры силы окутывало их жарким электризующим облаком, и только жаждущий смерти дерзнул бы бросить им вызов.  
А потом - целую вечность спустя - они вдруг остановились на середине движения и, не обращая внимания на зачарованных зрителей, принялись негромко переговариваться, как будто это и впрямь была всего лишь тренировка. Андерс рвано выдохнул, пытаясь совладать со скрутившим внутренности мучительным вожделением, и, с трудом вспомнив, с чего все началось, осторожно глянул туда, где в последний раз видел Грейс.  
Понимать несказанное в старкхэвенском Круге, похоже, учили не хуже, чем в остальных: смотревшая на близнецов магесса продолжала слегка хмуриться, но наигранная покорность на её лице сменилась усталостью и обреченным смирением. Заметив взгляд Андерса, она на мгновение скривила губы в горькой усмешке и отвернулась, в очередной раз проверяя, как устроились её младшие товарищи.   
Андерс хмыкнул, на мгновение ощутив что-то сродни сочувствию, и лениво покосился на Дара с Рианом, предчувствуя привычный укол тоски от вида возвращаемых на положенное место мантий. Однако Хоуки, по-прежнему полуодетые, стояли на том же месте и терпеливо выслушивали лепет маленькой темноволосой магессы, которой вдобавок хватало наглости строить им глазки.  
Андерс, ещё полчаса назад честно считавший, что не в состоянии даже подняться на ноги, сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с ними. Близнецы коротко глянули на него, опалив ещё не угасшим в их глазах пламенем чуть не сорвавшейся с цепи магии, и, едва заметно улыбнувшись, снова вежливо повернулись к собеседнице. Девушка на мгновение сбилась, столкнувшись взглядом с одержимым, и он, неприятно усмехнувшись, обнял своих Хоуков. Небрежно, просто по-дружески – но руки немедленно обожгло жаром разгоряченных схваткой тел, без труда проникавшим сквозь ткань рубашек, и Андерс едва сдержал желание провести ладонью вдоль даровой спины, оглаживая проступавшие от движения мускулы, и нахально стиснуть задницу. Или скользнуть пальцами по плечу Риана, лаская кончиками впадинку над ключицей, а потом притянуть его к себе и впиться губами в шею, грубо, оставляя следы – чтобы никто больше не смел посягать на его собственность.  
Риан на мгновение наклонил голову и естественным как дыхание жестом потерся щекой о лежавшую на его плече ладонь, и захлестнувшая Андерса волна невыносимого стыда померкла, словно возмущенный его мыслями Справедливость вдруг растерялся.  
– У тебя пальцы совсем холодные, – укоризненно сказал Риан, и Дар, на полуслове прервав беседу с окончательно поникшей старкхэвенкой, решительно заявил:  
– Пошли, будем тебя греть.  
Андерсу почему-то представилось нечто ужасное, но метод согревания мерзнущих у Хоуков, видимо, был отработан ещё во времена мирной семейной жизни и изменению не подлежал. В нем отчетливо чувствовалось влияние монны Леандры: вначале Андерсу вручили миску горячего супа, в котором болтались аж три небольших, размером с орех, кусочка мяса, после чего проводили его в палатку и, проследив, чтобы ему ниоткуда не дуло, накрыли единственным найденным в общих пожитках одеялом. Справедливость неловко ворочался на краю сознания, недоумевая, чем они все это заслужили.  
Андерс уже начинал засыпать, когда почувствовал, как под одеяло залез ещё кто-то и, нахально обхватив его поперек живота, прижался к спине. Он невольно напрягся, но обнимавшая его рука немедленно погладила его по боку, успокаивая, и сзади сонным хоуковым голосом пробурчали:  
– Спи. Моя вахта следующая, так что грейся, пока есть возможность.  
Через несколько мгновений дыхание Хоука стало поверхностным, как у спящего, и Андерс беззвучно рассмеялся, ощутив, как лежавшая у него на животе ладонь сползла вниз и, собственническим жестом подхватив под бедро, ещё крепче притиснула его к чужому теплому телу.


	9. Chapter 9

В первое мгновение Андерс подумал, что у него вышибли дверь. Он подорвался с койки и, схватив посох и склянку лириума с изголовья, бросился в основное помещение клиники. На руках тут же вспыхнули синим дымные трещины – Справедливость не без оснований решил, что так ломиться в обитель спасения и исцеления стали бы только храмовники. Или иные, не более доброжелательные гости.  
Дверь, однако, пребывала на положенном месте и содрогалась всем своим деревянным телом, отзываясь на каждый удар натужным жалобным хрустом. Из едва заметных обычно щелей между досками сыпалась труха, разлетаясь сияющими облачками по трем солнечным лучам, падавшим из дыр в ставнях.  
– Открывай! – вдруг раздался с другой стороны гневный женский голос. – Андерс, мать твою, открывай, я знаю, что ты там!  
Голос казался знакомым, а вот интонация и выражения – нет. Андерс глубоко вздохнул, загоняя озадаченного духа обратно в глубины сознания, и, отодвинув засов, тут же отскочил назад. Как оказалось, не зря: от следующего удара – а может быть, и вовсе пинка – дверь распахнулась настежь и, останься он на прежнем месте, непременно ударила бы его по лицу.  
Воздвигшаяся на пороге Лирен яростно сверкала глазами и, при всех внешних различиях, сейчас отчего-то казалась сестрой-близнецом Рыцаря-Командора Мередит. Андерс невольно сглотнул и, отступив ещё на шаг, осторожно поинтересовался:  
– Лирен? Что случилось?  
– Что случилось?! – неожиданно взорвалась очень уравновешенная обычно женщина. – Это ты у меня спрашиваешь, что случилось?! Ты что, совсем забыл, чего мы пытаемся добиться, или и вправду думаешь, что подобные выходки могут этому поспособствовать?  
– О чем ты? – в недоумении осведомился Андерс. Никаких «выходок» он не помнил, своего вчерашнего подопечного – средних лет мужчину, который уже решил устроиться писарем в каком-нибудь мелком городке – он вывел из Киркволла аккуратно и чисто, без единой задержки. Они даже с бандитами по дороге не столкнулись ни разу.  
– О чем я?! – эхом отозвалась Лирен и, уперев кулаки в бока, угрожающе воззрилась на него: – Андерс, видит Создатель, я всегда считала тебя человеком умным и рассудительным, но сейчас как никогда близка к тому, чтобы изменить свое мнение!  
– Да что произошло-то?! – не выдержав, тоже повысил голос одержимый. – Лирен, объясни ты наконец, по какому поводу ты сегодня смотришь на меня, как на храмовника!  
– Ты и в самом деле не понимаешь, – вдруг растеряв запал, с непонятной горечью констатировала женщина и, опустившись на первую попавшуюся койку, устало покачала головой: – А ведь мы столько труда положили на то, чтобы убедить хотя бы своих товарищей, что маги – такие же люди, как и остальные! Многие до сих пор сомневались в том, что вы можете работать вместе с обычными людьми, на равных. Ты же знаешь об этом – и ты должен был сознавать, какая ответственность на тебе лежит! То, что происходит сейчас в Киркволле, неправильно, но и возвращения тевинтерских порядков никто не хочет. А ты, похоже, считаешь, что это нормально!  
Андерс, не понявший ни слова из этой пылкой речи, растерялся окончательно. Лирен явно считала, что он совершил какой-то проступок, и была изрядно этим разгневана; однако ему никак не удавалось сообразить, о чем же шла речь. Одержимый готов был поклясться, что даже Справедливость в последние несколько недель вел себя на редкость примерно и донимал только его самого, да и то не слишком настойчиво.  
– Что именно «нормально»? – осторожно уточнил он. – Лирен, я все ещё не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Тебе знакомо слово «дисциплина»? – Будь перед ним кто-то другой, Андерс сказал бы, что это был сарказм, но неизменно доброжелательная Лирен никогда раньше не позволяла себе ехидничать. – Или хотя бы «уважение к чужому мнению»? Андерс, я понимаю, что ты переживаешь за своих собратьев, и прекрасно знаю, что недостаточно просто выводить из города беглецов и тех, кому повезло избежать внимания храмовников, но… Мы должны сформировать общественное мнение, доказать людям, что свободные маги станут не угрозой, а добропорядочными членами общества! – Лирен стиснула подол платья и, тряхнув головой, твердо закончила: – И при этом ты, единственный маг в нашем обществе, поступаешь, как… как, прости Создатель, тевинтерский магистр какой-то!  
Андерс каким-то чудом сумел промолчать, хотя в ответ на несправедливое обвинение внутри всколыхнулась волна гнева. Лирен никогда не желала ему зла и относилась к нему с той же теплотой, что и к остальным ферелденским беженцам, которым помогала по мере сил. Вероятно, её просто обманули.  
– Лирен, пожалуйста, – ровно проговорил он, уверившись, что сможет себя сдержать, – начни с начала. Я все ещё не понимаю, чем заслужил подобные упреки.  
– Действительно, – как будто удивляясь собственным выводам, негромко проговорила Лирен и едва ли не впервые с момента своего появления посмотрела на него по-настоящему внимательно. – Андерс, мы – мы все – полагали, что решение, принятое общим собранием, обязательно к исполнению для всех членов нашего сообщества. И то, что ты поставил себя выше воли совета… не лучшим образом отразится на ситуации в целом. Ты, должно быть, и впрямь хотел как лучше, я готова в это поверить, но тебе все равно не следовало вмешивать своих бандитов в дела Сопротивления. Даже если ты был не согласен с принятым решением.  
– Это все ещё не объяснение, – напряженно проговорил Андерс, пытаясь подавить глупое детское желание заявить, что он ничего не делал. Дурацкая обида смешивалась с привычной мучительной горечью: слишком часто он слышал подобное, только раньше под «советом» подразумевался совет старших чародеев Кинлоха, а не пестрое сборище старейшин Сопротивления. Ничто не менялось, как бы он ни старался. Как бы _они_ ни старались. – Лирен, я действительно согласен не со всеми решениями совета, но я помню, что от того, насколько точно они будут исполняться, зависит жизнь не только моя, но и других людей. Я ещё раз тебя прошу: объясни мне по-человечески, в чем дело. И кого ты, в конце концов, называешь моими бандитами? Ты же знаешь, я не связываюсь с подобными людьми.  
– Как же не связываешься, когда один из них вечно торчит у тебя в клинике, – вдруг фыркнула Лирен. И, вздохнув, добавила: – Я и вправду… погорячилась, но твои новые друзья действительно не принадлежат к числу законопослушных людей. Даже если слух о том, что они уже не работают с Клинками, правдив.  
Андерс устало вздохнул. Он наконец сообразил, кого она имела в виду, но ситуация в целом от этого понятнее не стала. Назвать Хоуков «законопослушными» он, пожалуй, тоже не мог, однако в то, что они могли совершить нечто недостойное, не верил. А уж к его делам с Сопротивлением они и подавно никакого отношения не имели.  
– А теперь расскажи, в чем ты обвиняешь конкретно меня, – попросил он, так и не сумев найти ответ на этот вопрос самостоятельно. Похоже, ему давным-давно полагалось проникнуться, осознать и покаяться, но бессмысленные покаяния до смерти надоели ему ещё в Круге. Он готов был признавать свои ошибки, но только в том случае, если они действительно были ошибками.  
– Ты ведь помнишь Самсона? – со вздохом поинтересовалась Лирен – так терпеливо, как будто разговаривала с совсем маленьким ребенком, который ещё ничего не понимает. – Ты потребовал у Сопротивления его казни, предоставил свои аргументы и, как и все мы, согласился принять волю совета. Но как только совет принял решение, которое оказалось тебе не по вкусу – ты тут же от него отмахнулся и послал своих головорезов за его шкурой! У Самсона должна была быть возможность оправдаться, но теперь он уже не сможет ей воспользоваться!  
– Поправь меня, если я что-то не так понял, – справившись с секундным оцепенением, выговорил Андерс. – Самсона недавно убили; сделали это, предположительно, братья Хоуки; и ты почему-то решила, что виноват в этом я. – Женщина кивнула, и он, не сдержавшись, уронил лицо в ладони: – Создатель милостивый, в жизни такого бреда не слышал! Лирен, ну как ты себе это представляешь? Я – целитель, напомню тебе, человек, который тут вроде как чужие жизни спасает – ни с того ни с сего прошу кого-нибудь убить, и два взрослых самостоятельных мужчины вот просто так идут и убивают этого самого «кого-нибудь»? Да любой разумный человек в ответ на такую просьбу меня самого послал бы в Черный Город!  
– Ну что ты как маленький, Андерс! – раздраженно всплеснула руками Лирен. – Никогда бы тебя в этом не заподозрила, но сейчас ты ведешь себя попросту безответственно. Любому, кто хоть раз вас вместе увидит, сразу ясно становится, что они тебе по первому же намеку луну с неба снимут, ни на миг не задумавшись о том, что после такого Киркволл снесет первым же приливом. Что уж говорить о таких мелочах, как один бывший храмовник, убитый остальным в назидание!  
– Как это – «в назидание»? – машинально переспросил ошеломленный её пылом Андерс. Окружавшие его женщины, особенно немолодые, отчего-то были неколебимо убеждены в том, что с близнецами его связывало нечто куда большее, чем дружба. Он уже почти привык, только каждый раз при упоминании об этом в груди покалывало тоской и сожалением. Если бы это было правдой…  
– Вот так, – помрачнев, скривилась Лирен. – Сама не видела, врать не буду, но Маракал говорил – зрелище пренеприятное. Даже человек, который никогда смерти не видел, сразу поймет, что умирал бедолага долго и больно. А то, что от тела осталось, насадили на балки, которые из стены торгового дома торчат, и его же кровью рядом на штукатурке подписали: «работорговец». Назидательней некуда. – Она покачала головой и, вздохнув, выпрямилась: – Уж не знаю, что ты им там наговорил, но тебе явно стоило быть поосторожней со словами. Если ты, конечно, и впрямь не желал произошедшего.  
Переубедить Лирен Андерс так и не сумел. От её уверенности в том, что Дар с Рианом без промедления кинулись бы грызть любую указанную им глотку, становилось муторно и как-то неуловимо мерзко, и все равно он попросту не смог соврать, что не хотел Самсону смерти. Просить об этом он не стал бы никогда, но все же где-то в глубине души продолжал надеяться, что потерявшего честь и совесть подонка настигнет заслуженная кара.  
И нет, то, что он чувствовал, вовсе не было радостью. Всего лишь облегчением от осознания того, что Самсон уже никогда и никому не причинит вреда.  
Нам с тобой надо научиться договариваться по-хорошему, подумал Андерс, гадая, сможет ли Справедливость его услышать – и понять. Его вспышки ярости высасывали из одержимого все силы – те самые силы, которые можно было бы употребить с куда большей пользой. Что тогда, с Каррасом, что сейчас – стоило Лирен уйти, и он, не удержавшись на ногах, рухнул на первую попавшуюся койку. Через несколько минут слабость прошла, однако он слишком хорошо помнил, что порой даже одна-единственная секунда беспомощности может оказаться смертельной.  
– Андерс, ты даже не представляешь, как нам вчера вечером повезло! – прямо с порога заявил один из Хоуков. В клинику Дар с Рианом вошли чинно и с достоинством, но глаза у обоих сверкали так, что весь пыл Лирен на фоне их чуть заметных улыбок казался дыханием бабочки в сравнении с ураганом. – Шли мы себе домой, никого не трогали…  
– …а тут из-за угла Самсон выворачивает, – невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, продолжил Андерс. Искрящаяся радость близнецов оказалась настолько заразительной, что раздражение, оставшееся после обвинений Лирен, начало понемногу утихать.  
– А ты откуда знаешь? – с подозрением глянул на него тот, что стоял слева. Сегодня они все-таки друг от друга отличались: у правого был синяк под глазом, у левого – широкая, некрасивая ссадина на лбу.  
– Ну вот, опоздали, – по-детски расстроился второй, протянув целителю корзину с припасами для клиники. – Мы хотели сами тебе рассказать…  
– Приступайте, – усмехнулся Андерс, ласково потрепав его по волосам. Хоуков синяк под его касанием выцвел и исчез, ссадина сопротивлялась дольше, но через несколько секунд и от неё не осталось и следа. – Мне пока известно только то, что труп Самсона нынче утром нашли в Нижнем Городе в весьма плачевном состоянии.  
Как выяснилось, его полушутливое предположение было почти идеально точным. Правда, никакого угла не было, да и Самсон не «выворачивал», а крался по-крысьи вдоль стеночки, как и положено чуявшему неладное подонку. Однако знаменательная встреча и впрямь была случайна, потому что близнецы, прекрасно зная запутанность киркволльских подземных нор, и не надеялись отыскать забившегося в них беглеца самостоятельно, оставив расследование Варрику с его не вполне законными связями.  
– Грех было упускать такую возможность, – чуть смущенно улыбнулся Дар, помогая Андерсу разбирать корзину. – Так что мы его догнали и немножко убили.  
– Это «немножко», если верить слухам, на самом деле было долго и мучительно, – хмыкнул тот. Хоуки настороженно покосились на него, как будто почуяв недовольство Справедливости, раз за разом всплывавшее в сознании настырным осуждающим «чересчур».  
– Значит, уже слухи пошли, – задумчиво сказал Риан, с отсутствующим видом плюхнув швабру обратно в ведро. – Это хорошо. – Он помолчал и, чуть заметно дернув плечами, признался: – На самом деле больно ему не было. Ну, не больше, чем при отсечении головы, которое ему по закону полагалось. Он вообще ничего толком почувствовать не успел. А остальное… Мы его быстренько располосовали для наглядности, и все.  
– И надпись написали, – присовокупил Дар, на лице которого мелькнула полная жестокого удовлетворения улыбка. Андерс облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы и отвел взгляд, надеясь, что Хоук не заметил вспыхнувшего в его глазах желания. Изнутри привычно прорастал стыд: ему полагалось бы огорчиться тем, что близнецы не проявили добродетели милосердия, а не одобрять их поступок душой и телом.  
– Авелин вам плешь проест, – небрежно заметил он и был вознагражден двухголосым страдальческим стоном. – Удивительно, что разумная, в целом, женщина даже после истории с судьей Ванардом и его «одержимым» сынулей продолжает отстаивать законность и необходимость соблюдения всех этих бессмысленных ритуалов, которые ни хрена не имеют отношения к справедливости. – Он покачал головой и с досадой добавил: – Это выглядит уже попросту глупо. Почти так же глупо, как вера моих собственных… единомышленников в то, что лириумный наркоман в ломке способен вдруг осознать, покаяться и встать на путь исправления. Каковую возможность я, маг зарвавшийся, у него, видите ли, отнял.  
– Погоди, – нахмурился Риан. – Кому-то пришло в голову обвинить в этом – тебя?..  
Андерс, удивленный незнакомыми нотками в его голосе, обернулся к нему и замер, поразившись тому, как быстро на смену мирному, домашнему парню пришел сосредоточенный, готовый к схватке воин. Дар смотрел на него точно так же, выжидательно и почти хищно, и утверждения Лирен разом перестали казаться Андерсу нелепыми. Окажись рядом кто-то из тех, кто посмел возводить на него напраслину, им пришлось бы плохо.  
– Ерунда, – пренебрежительно фыркнул одержимый, задавив малодушную мыслишку о том, что размякшим предводителям местного, прости Создатель, «сопротивления» не помешала бы встряска. – Я ведь тоже не слишком надеялся на то, что Самсона удастся поймать своими силами, да и предупредить остальных следовало – вдруг он нашел бы другого покупателя на свеженьких, только-только из Круга, магов? Только мои «товарищи» не очень-то мне поверили, так что решено было ограничиться выговором. Ну или чем-то другим, не менее бессмысленным. – Он скривился и пожал плечами: – А моя пылкая речь, видимо, произвела впечатление, так что когда нашли труп Самсона, многие решили, что я таки добился своего. Не одним способом, так другим.  
– Прости, – после растянувшейся почти на две минуты паузы тихо сказал Дар. – Мы… и предположить не могли, что так тебя подставим.  
– Не бери в голову, – отмахнулся Андерс. Сиявшая в глазах близнецов радость померкла, сменившись чувством вины, и ему совсем не хотелось думать о том, что это случилось из-за него. – О чем я действительно жалею, так это о том, что мне не довелось поучаствовать. Это было бы… правильно.  
И приятно, вкрадчиво прошептал честный до жестокости внутренний голос.  
…и приятно, мысленно согласился Андерс и, заметив, что отразившаяся на лицах Хоуков тревога чуть померкла, улыбнулся.  
Следующая неделя прошла настолько мирно, что Андерс, отвыкший от подобного спокойствия, каждое утро просыпался с муторным предчувствием надвигающегося подвоха. Однако стойкое до странности ощущение неизменно оказывалось ложным: к нему не являлись ни пылавшие негодованием товарищи по Сопротивлению, ни жаждавшие исцеления и какой-нибудь дополнительной пользы бандиты, и даже больных в клинике было почти вдвое меньше чем обычно. Большую часть неожиданно освободившегося времени он проводил вместе с одним из близнецов, стараясь разобраться в каком-нибудь из их трофейных трактатов, пока другой Хоук пытался найти в зловеще затихшем городе хоть какую-то работу.  
– Поздравляю, господа, теперь у нас есть связи аж во дворце наместника, – насмешливо возвестил явившийся позднее обычного Риан. Дар, свирепо взиравший на никак не поддававшийся адекватному переводу абзац, с явным облегчением отодвинул потрепанный временем фолиант и вопросительно посмотрел на брата.  
– Откуда же? – полюбопытствовал вслух Андерс, окинув его придирчивым взглядом. Требующих немедленного исцеления ран видно не было, однако сумка с зельями, выданная Риану на рассвете, даже с виду казалась заметно полегчавшей. – Только не говори мне, что ты уже успел влезть в политику.  
– Пожалуй, ещё нет, – поразмыслив, решил Риан и, усевшись на ближайшую к рабочим столам койку, непринужденно пояснил: – Просто вытащил из неприятностей очередного увязшего по самую задницу пацаненка, а тот взял и оказался сыном наместника.  
– Парень сам увяз или ему помогли? – чуть заметно нахмурившись, уточнил Дар.  
– Давай лучше по порядку, – перебил уже начавшего отвечать Риана Андерс. Тот послушно подставился под диагностическое заклинание, а затем с хрустом потянулся, разминая перенапрягшиеся мышцы, и улегся на койку, подложив под голову валявшееся на краю одеяло.  
– Если по порядку… – задумчиво проговорил он, – то стоит отметить, что среди мусора, который обычно висит на столбе возле рынка в Верхнем Городе, временами попадаются полезные вещи. – Дар, поймав обращенный на него взгляд, хмыкнул и, вытащив из-под своей табуретки корзинку со съестным, принялся сооружать нехитрый ужин, а Риан продолжил: – В этот раз это оказалось объявление о пропаже некоего благородного юноши с указанием обращаться за подробностями аж к самому сенешалю Брану. Мы, впрочем, вначале заглянули к Авелин, которая была весьма удивлена тем, что о столь знаменательном событии не сообщили капитану городской стражи.  
Андерс озабоченно покачал головой: это уже слишком сильно походило на ту самую треклятую политику. Риан, заметив его жест, пожал плечами и хмыкнул:  
– Сенешаль Бран тоже оказался немногословен и явно успел пожалеть о том, что призвал на помощь наемников. Я бы на его месте тоже пожалел: прямо перед нашим уходом из его кабинета вывалилась Гиннис-Зима, а её вопли ещё за три лестницы до двери было слышно.   
– Думается мне, не вышло бы из Гиннис приличной спасительницы, – поморщился Дар и, не дожидаясь, когда Андерс озвучит мелькнувший в его взгляде вопрос, объяснил: – Знаешь, бывает так, что новый командир перекраивает попавший под его руку отряд под себя, а бывает – что отряд перемалывает командира, делая его не более чем продолжением своего коллективного разума. Вот с Гиннис так и случилось, а Зимы всегда были сборищем бешеных идиотов.  
– Спасительницы из неё и правда не вышло, – согласился Риан и, взяв у Андерса бутерброд и чашку с травяным отваром, продолжил: – Бран сообщил, что мальчонку – он и тогда нам имени не назвал, только описал парой фраз, чтобы узнали – видели болтающимся рядом с кунари. Дескать, они его, скорее всего, и похитили. Ну а Гиннис много и не надо: юного Шеймуса она все-таки нашла первой и, не долго думая, прирезала единственного обнаруженного рядом серокожего.  
– Самого парня не прирезала? – невесело пошутил Андерс, но Риан только кивнул:  
– Собиралась. Вернее, грозилась язык вырезать, а это операция сложная. Чуть что не так – пациент собственной кровью захлебнется или от кровопотери помрет. А Гиннис уже на взводе была, какая в таком состоянии аккуратность. – Он запихнул в рот чуть ли не половину немаленького бутерброда, с трудом прожевал и закончил: – Ну и у нас с ней мирного разговора не сложилось. Мы бы, может, и уступили, но парнишка, осознав, что у него появился альтернативный вариант, взмолился о помощи. Как тут было отказать?  
Андерс только вздохнул. Юношу, едва ли способного толком за себя постоять, явно не следовало оставлять на милость разъяренной наемницы, известной своим дурным нравом, однако он сильно сомневался в том, что она была там одна. Но численное превосходство противника ни один из Хоуков не считал серьезной причиной для отступления.  
Бутерброд закончился, Риан слизнул с ладони крошки и, получив второй, тут же продолжил:  
– Никакие кунари, конечно же, Шеймуса не похищали. Тот серый тип, Ашаад, оказался его другом и от чистого сердца удовлетворял любопытство маленького баз, которому надоело быть пустым местом и наблюдать, как о его теоретически всевластного – в пределах города – отца вытирают ноги всякие там церковники. – Он осушил кружку и, отставив её в сторону, заключил: – В общем, благодарность Дюмара-младшего мы заслужили, отомстив за его рогатого товарища, а благодарность Дюмара-старшего – вернув ему сына. Проку с этого немного, все равно командует в городе Мередит, зато они оба на пару отсыпали нам почти двадцать золотых.  
– Значит, мы уже практически собрали свою долю вклада в экспедицию, – оживился молча слушавший брата Дар. – Надо только с оставшимися Зимами разобраться, злопамятные же суки, влезут ведь в самый неподходящий момент. Может, Миирану нашептать? Он, кажется, жаловался когда-то, что они совсем стыд потеряли, а связываться тоже неловко, сильны слишком.  
К дальнейшему обсуждению Андерс уже не прислушивался. Он, оказывается, успел совсем забыть о том, с чего же началось знакомство с близнецами. Пресловутый поход на Глубинные Тропы казался чем-то отдаленным и оттого несколько нереальным, вроде рассуждений пятилетней девчушки о том, как она станет воспитывать внуков. Должно быть, где-то в глубине души он и вовсе надеялся, что Хоуки забудут об этой дурной идее… вот только Дар с Рианом не имели привычки отказываться от принятых решений.  
– Я пойду с вами, – невпопад проговорил он. Горло перехватило застарелым, вросшим, казалось, в самые его кости страхом, сердце дрогнуло и пустилось вскачь от одного лишь воспоминания, но он все же выдержал взгляды близнецов и твердо добавил: – Я не только целитель, но и Серый Страж. Моя помощь лишней не будет.  
К немалому его удивлению, близнецов пришлось уговаривать, причем так долго и муторно, что волна тепла, поднимавшаяся в его груди при мысли о такой заботе, успела превратиться в кусачий жар раздражения. Как оказалось, его сложные, мягко говоря, отношения с пещерами не остались незамеченными, так что Дар с Рианом совсем не хотели тащить его в «самую глубокую задницу Тедаса», которая, вдобавок, насквозь заросла скверной. Андерс, в который раз испытав постыдное желание воздать за благие намерения парочкой хороших оплеух, все-таки настоял на своем, однако ему никак не удавалось отделаться от впечатления, что Хоуки уступили только для того, чтобы он перестал на них злиться.  
На краю сознания раз за разом всплывала мысль о том, что они были правы и что нищим ферелденским беженцам он был куда нужнее, чем паре вполне способных за себя постоять мужчин, однако изменять своему решению Андерс тоже не собирался.  
На следующее утро Риан в знак примирения притащил в клинику какой-то совсем древний, готовый развалиться от неловкого движения фолиант, на потемневшей почти до черноты обложке которого были выжжены танцующие среди облаков драконы. Помимо пространных и запутанных рассуждений о природе магии и взаимосвязи различных школ на хрустких желтых страницах обнаружились также десяток-другой разнокалиберных голых баб, нарисованных на полях, и ехидные комментарии некоего «МХ», нередко вписанные в похабно выгнутые спины этих самых баб. Андерс, осознав, что именно ему доверили, ещё раз попытался аккуратно и ласково объяснить Хоуку, какова же истинная ценность их с братом жизней, но, кажется, вновь потерпел поражение. Тот явно не понял, почему же при мысли о том, что они могут погибнуть на Тропах, собственные страхи начинали казаться Андерсу сущей ерундой.  
Он как раз ломал себе голову над новой главой манифеста – той самой, которая призвана была вернуть магам (как питомцам Круга, так и страдавшим тем же недугом отступникам) ощущение собственной ценности – когда на стол перед ним упало что-то грязное и даже с виду очень старое, и Хоук радостно объявил:  
– Смотри, какую любопытную штуку мы добыли!  
При ближайшем рассмотрении «штука» оказалась широким свитком, укутанным в обрывки паутины и какие-то кожаные обмотки и с мелкими пятнышками относительно свежей крови по краю. Андерс осторожно развернул казавшийся совсем хрупким пергамент и, окинув недоуменным взглядом путаные переплетения линий, незнакомые значки и вычурные до нечитаемости надписи, наконец отыскал в левом, заметно раскрошившемся углу более крупное и внятное: «…erius».  
– Карта? – озадаченно уточнил он. Если бы Хоук смотрел с таким восторгом на свиток с описанием какого-нибудь мудреного заклятия, он бы это ещё понял, но – карта? Для того, чтобы ориентироваться в городе, близнецам вполне хватало собственных памяти и интуиции, они даже из Клоаки умудрялись выбраться самым коротким и удобным путем. А произведением искусства, прекрасным вне зависимости от своего изначального предназначения, лежащая перед ним вещь считаться все-таки не могла.  
– Лучше! – Хоук улыбнулся, как мальчишка, приготовивший самый лучший на свете сюрприз и, убедившись, что завладел вниманием Андерса целиком, торжественно провозгласил: – Ключ к разгадке!  
Андерс озадаченно приподнял брови, и Дар, чуть смутившись, поправился:  
– Ну, возможно. Но это все же хоть какая-то подсказка…  
Андерс вопросительно улыбнулся, и он, вновь обретя уверенность, плюхнулся на выуженную из-под стола колченогую табуретку и перетащил карту поближе к себе:  
– Видишь дракончиков? Это храмы Древних Богов. Вернее, то, где они были, сейчас-то там даже развалин не осталось. – Андерс, невольно заражаясь его азартом, кивнул и попытался сам найти на карте что-нибудь знакомое, но даже отыскать пресловутых «дракончиков» среди множества вычурных значков уже было непросто.  
– Они разные, – удивленно заметил он, обнаружив рядом с тем, что, должно быть, было гаванью, четырех схематичных ящерков. Или, может быть, даже пятерых: пятый напоминал скорее мифического «морского змея», но, в принципе, тоже мог быть назван драконом.  
– Ну да, – согласился Дар и, слегка нахмурившись, пожал плечами: – Мы пока не разобрались, что это значит. Размер храма, количество паствы, или Древнего Бога, которому он принадлежал… Здесь-то, я имею в виду, с обратной стороны, написано только «места поклонения Высочайшим».  
– Естественно, тогда-то никому дополнительных пояснений не требовалось, – хмыкнул Андерс, осторожно отвернул край карты и, мельком глянув на блеклую надпись, уточнил: – Этот термин, к слову, может трактоваться и как «храм», и как «просто место, где можно спокойно помолиться и никто не наступит на голову», и – что в этом случае вполне вероятно – как «место, подготовленное для ритуалов». – Он помолчал, скользя взглядом по переплетению улиц, и, наткнувшись на заметно более крупного, чем остальные, дракона, в недоумении сдвинул брови: – Погоди-ка, мне кажется, или это именно то место, где сейчас стоит Церковь?  
– М? – Дар посмотрел на точку, в которую упирался андерсов палец, и небрежно отмахнулся: – Ну да, именно оно. Не отвлекайся на эту ерунду, сейчас другое важнее.  
– Ничего себе ерунда! – возмутился Андерс. Теперь, когда он хоть как-то сориентировался, карта с каждой минутой становилась все понятней. Клоаки на ней, понятное дело, не было, шахты и каменоломни не считались частью города, но Нижний и Верхний город были вполне узнаваемы, а на месте эльфинажа уже в те времена было пустое пространство, окруженное длинным рядом маленьких узких домов. – Андрастианская церковь на языческом капище! Не сочти меня верующим, но это все-таки кощунство.  
– Это прагматизм, – терпеливо поправил Хоук и улыбнулся, примирительно пихнув его плечом. – Люди – рабы привычки. Молиться пойдут в знакомое место, а то, что там нынче положено славить не Думата, или чей там был храм, а какую-то Андрасте – это уже дело десятое. Не поверишь, но большинству простых людей на это совершенно наплевать, да и аристократы будут исходить не из веры, а из того, можно ли заполучить себе влиятельных союзников, если оную веру сменить. Впрочем, мы отвлеклись, я же совсем не про это.  
– Обожаю еретиков, – беспомощно покачав головой, пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. И, вздохнув, снова повернулся к Дару: – Ладно, так что ты там имел в виду?  
– Посмотри на дракончиков, – велел тот. – Только на них, на остальное не надо, оно к нам никакого отношения не имеет. Ну как, видишь?  
Андерс неопределенно хмыкнул. Если верить карте, храмов было много, в Нижнем городе и в порту – почти столько же, сколько в Верхнем, однако уловить какую-либо закономерность ему не удавалось. А Хоук вдобавок смотрел на него с таким азартом и радостным предвкушением, что признаваться в этом было слегка неловко.  
– Что-то знакомое мерещится, но никак не пойму, что именно, – поломав голову ещё с пару минут, уклончиво проговорил он. Однако Дар, кажется, счел этот невнятный ответ вполне удовлетворительным и, одобрительно кивнув, признался:  
– Мы тоже далеко не сразу сообразили. – Он протянул руку, и Андерс, невольно залюбовавшись крепкими пальцами, скользившими по желтоватому пергаменту, на несколько мгновений почти полностью утратил способность понимать человеческую речь. И непроизвольно вздрогнул, придя в себя на середине предложения: – …и пристань Артуриса, та самая. Это, конечно, нерепрезентативная выборка, но в качестве базового предположения вполне сойдет, тем более что…  
– Погоди, погоди, – перебил его Андерс и, чуть виновато улыбнувшись в ответ на недоуменно-настороженный взгляд Дара, добавил: – У меня мороз по коже, когда ты начинаешь так изъясняться. Напоминает скучную грустную юность в обществе замшелых старших чародеев, понять которых с первого раза было в принципе невозможно.  
Хоук несколько расслабился и, усмехнувшись, начал снова, для пущей выразительности огладив рассыпанных по карте дракончиков почти ласкающим жестом:  
– Дело даже не в количестве храмов и молелен, хотя по сравнению с числом существующих ныне андрастианских церквей оно кажется весьма внушительным, а в их распределении по территории города. Или, если точнее, не в самом распределении, а в том, – он выдержал драматическую паузу, и Андерс невольно задержал дыхание, ожидая продолжения: – насколько оно совпадает с плотностью той загадочной киркволльской Хрени!  
– Ты уверен? – моргнув, недоверчиво переспросил одержимый. Дар, как будто ждавший именно этого вопроса, почти картинным жестом вытащил из-за пазухи ту карту, которую рисовали они с Рианом, и расстелил её поверх тевинтерской, так, что сквозь истрепанный до полупрозрачности пергамент просвечивали сохранившие яркость старые значки:  
– Смотри сам. Совпадение вообще-то не полное, это было бы слишком уж просто; но восемь долей из десяти – это достаточно убедительная причина для того, чтобы принять теорию к рассмотрению. – Он хмыкнул, пожал плечами и честно добавил: – По крайней мере, теперь у нас есть хоть какая-то гипотеза. Верная или ошибочная – потом разберемся, но это уже гораздо лучше, чем ничего!  
У Хоука был такой по-мальчишески гордый вид, что Андерс, не удержавшись, рассмеялся:  
– Конечно, лучше. – Он поднялся на ноги и, сильнее прижав верхнюю карту к столу, окинул взглядом получившуюся картину: – Давай попробуем разобраться ещё и с видами значков. Вон тех, где у дракона растопыренные крылышки, явно меньше, чем прочих, может быть, это тоже что-то значит…  
Однако та версия, на которую Андерс возлагал столько надежд, самая очевидная и логичная, не подтвердилась. Конечно, делать какие-либо окончательные выводы было ещё рано, у них явно не хватало информации; но если бы они с Даром обнаружили на карте семь типов дракончиков, можно было бы с некоторой долей уверенности счесть, что обозначали они тех Древних Богов, которым был посвящен конкретный храм. Андерс ещё понял бы, если бы значков оказалось восемь – возможно, драконьи культы допускали существование общих храмов. Но девятый дракончик, который, несмотря на скупость линий, едва-едва очерчивавших его контуры, казался невыразимо грустным, превращал стройную теорию в откровенный бред.  
– Жалко, – заключил Дар, по десятому разу бездумно очерчивая силуэт значка высохшим пером. – Хорошая была идея. А существование ещё одного Древнего Бога – сокрытого или падшего, как Фен’Харел – это все-таки сомнительное допущение.  
– Не уверен, что у тевинтерцев вообще была концепция «падения», – хмыкнул Андерс, забрал у Хоука жалобно поскрипывавшее перо и уже собрался развить мысль, но тот вдруг насторожился и, всем телом развернувшись к двери, выжидательно уставился на неё. Тянуться к посоху он не стал, и Андерс, поколебавшись, решил не хвататься за оружие.  
– Что-то случилось? – встревоженно поинтересовался он, когда минутой спустя порог его клиники переступил Риан. Выглядел он, в общем-то, вполне целым и даже не слишком усталым, но что-то в его взгляде или повадке мешало просто обрадоваться его появлению.  
– Нет, все пока в порядке, – покачал головой Риан и с невеселой усмешкой добавил: – Но мне, похоже, не помешала бы ваша помощь.  
– И во что ты опять вляпался? – со вздохом осведомился Андерс, сгребая со стола свои и их с Даром общие черновики. Сложенные карты тот спрятал за пазуху и, приняв из рук целителя собранную загодя сумку с зельями, двинулся к выходу вслед за братом.  
– Вляпался, как всегда, совсем не я, – пожал плечами Риан. Жавшиеся к своим крохотным костеркам обитатели Клоаки провожали их взглядами, полными тоски и надежды, и, кажется, чуть ли не ушами шевелили, и Хоук, придвинувшись к едва поспевавшему за ним Андерсу вплотную, понизил голос: – Вот только мне совсем не нравится мысль о том, во что это может вылиться. Расскажу – не поверишь…  
– Давай вначале доберемся до «Висельника», тогда всем сразу и расскажешь, – прервал его чуть заметно хмурившийся Дар. – Раз дело так плохо, надо бы Варрика с собой зазвать. Да и Мелкого нужно к делу пристроить, а то скоро по всему эльфинажу голопузые полу-Хоуки бегать будут.  
– Не будут, я ему противозачаточного зелья на год наварил. Правда, не проверял, пьет ли он его, – заметил Андерс и, перешагнув через казавшуюся совсем ненадежной ступеньку, напомнил: – Так во что я там должен не поверить?  
– История долгая и путаная, так что её, наверно, и впрямь не стоит рассказывать на бегу, – покачал головой Риан и, оглядевшись, решил: – Вот что, мы с Даром сейчас сбегаем домой, заберем Карвера, а ты отправляйся сразу в «Висельник», попроси Варрика, чтобы нам собрали припасов дня на два. Ну, ты сам знаешь, что да как. Надеюсь, не понадобится…  
– …но полагаться на одну лишь надежду не станешь, – усмехнувшись, продолжил за него Андерс. – Не задерживайтесь, я не хочу, чтобы меня распотрошили на обложки для баек о Серых Стражах.  
– Мы никогда этого не допустим, – сощурив смеющиеся глаза, абсолютно серьезным тоном пообещал Дар, и братья, махнув ему на прощание, бегом пустились к лестнице, которая спускалась к их кварталу.  
Господин Варрик Тетрас, сейчас лишь отдаленно, отсутствием бороды и голой шерстистой грудью, напоминавший андерсова велеречивого приятеля, был не один. Замешкавшийся на пороге его номера Андерс заметил поначалу только здоровенный двуручник, по длине не уступавший карверовой "крошке", и слишком узкую для такого массивного оружия спину, затянутую в забавный кожаный доспех. Увидевший нового гостя Варрик махнул рукой – дескать, проходи, уже заканчиваю – и Андерс, послушно двинувшись к подпиравшему стену диванчику, смог как следует рассмотреть его посетителя.  
Эльф, беловолосый, с нетипичной для его народа смуглой кожей, на которой ярко выделялся металлически поблескивавший узор, был длинным, как глиста, и таким же тощим. Быть может, держись он чуть иначе, это можно было бы назвать восхитительным изяществом, даже утонченностью – но он стоял, чуть ссутулившись, словно в попытке скрыть нелестную для хозяина дома разницу в росте, и в хмуром выражении его лица было что-то откровенно заискивающее. Исходившее от него ощущение потустороннего спокойствия настолько не сочеталось с его потрепанным видом, что Андерс далеко не сразу догадался повнимательней приглядеться к его странным татуировкам.  
– ...ничем не могу помочь, парень, – глядя на собеседника с несколько наиграннным сочувствием, развел руками гном. Лежавшего – вернее, стоявшего – прямо у него перед носом лириума он как будто не замечал, и Андерс решил не поднимать этот вопрос. Пока. – У меня нет для тебя работы.  
– Я хороший мечник и только кажусь слабым, – без выражения сообщил эльф, ссутулившись ещё сильнее, словно потерявший последнюю надежду проситель или нищий-новичок, ещё не набравшийся профессиональной наглости. Голос у него оказался низким, с заметной хрипотцой, как будто он был простужен или когда-то сорвал связки так, что они не смогли восстановиться. Инстинкт целителя требовал предложить ему помощь, но Андерс, подавив нелепый порыв, тактично притворился глухим и слепым. Никакой угрозы жизни эльфа не было, а демонстрировать магический дар всем и каждому было бы попросту глупо. К тому же негласный этикет темной стороны города в подобной ситуации предписывал ему изображать пустое место до конца переговоров, поскольку доверие, оказанное ему хозяином дома, ещё не означало права лезть в чужие дела.  
– Верю, – пожал плечами Варрик, привычными и все-таки слишком четкими для простой привычки движениями поглаживая Бьянку. – Но ни у меня, ни у тех людей, чьи интересы не противоречат моим, пока нет нужды в бойцах.  
– Если нужда возникнет, ты знаешь, где меня найти, – помолчав, сухо уведомил эльф. Плечи, топорщившиеся обрывками заскорузлой кожи, поникли, даже сиявший на его теле лириум как будто поблек. Воин помедлил ещё немного, стремительно развернулся и, свирепо зыркнув на мирно сидевшего в стороне Андерса, широким шагом вышел из комнаты.  
– Злой он какой-то, – озадаченно заметил целитель, пересев за стол, поближе к гному. – Неужели у тебя действительно нет для него никакого дела? Ему бы поесть не мешало…  
Варрик, хмыкнув, отложил кокетливо поскрипывавшую Бьянку в сторону и оперся локтями о стол, устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок пальцах:  
– Это ещё не беда. Куда хуже, что он упрямый, как бронто. – Гном на несколько мгновений задумался и, как будто приняв какое-то решение, продолжил: – Видел узорчик-то? Дрянная штука лириум, парень после такой разукраски память потерял. Лет ему, по здравому счету, получается не больше шести, и разумения столько же, да вот только на детскую работу, за которую у нас уличная пацанва берется, он не соглашается. А на серьезное дело кто ж ребенка возьмет? Сколько б лет ему ни было.  
– Тогда понятно, отчего он злится, – вспомнив вечно хмурого Карвера, усмехнулся Андерс, но Варрик покачал головой:  
– Ничего тебе не понятно. Я и сам уже нихрена не понимаю, да помогут мне Совершенные. – Он снова откинулся на спинку своего кресла и, машинально погладив кожаную обложку лежавшего неподалеку дневника, объяснил: – Шебуршунчиков у него в голове многовато, все остальные мои знакомцы на его фоне образчиками здравомыслия кажутся. Даже Половинки со своим Младшеньким. К тому же шебуршунчики у ушастого породистые, аж тевинтерского разведения.  
Андерс вопросительно приподнял брови. Во всей этой истории – эльф с двуручником, лириум, Тевинтер – чудилось что-то знакомое, но вспомнить, где он слышал подобное, никак не получалось. Должно быть, Хоуки рассказывали, со всеми остальными он редко разговаривал не по делу.  
– Половинки и тут отметились, – отозвался Варрик, скорчив гримасу, означавшую, похоже, что-то вроде «ну куда ж без них». – Спасли бедняжку от одного злокозненного мага, да только и сами пропалились. А разобиженное нехорошим хозяином дитятко решило, что, раз уж они за него вступились, то теперь они его маги…  
– Что?! – чуть не подскочил Андерс, но гном откровенно ухмыльнулся и, успокаивающе махнув рукой, договорил:  
– …и теперь должны исполнять хозяйские обязанности. Ну там кормить, присматривать, дело давать… А Половинки взяли да и отказались, обидев дитятко ещё пуще. Ты не поверишь, что мне от него выслушать пришлось. Дескать, и они ему всего-превсего должны, и я, как ихний то ли вассал, то ли главный раб, должен его под крыло взять, и что «всякие» к его новым магам лезут, а он, дитятко это, то есть, куда лучше… – Варрик снова хмыкнул и, воздев указательный палец, наставительно изрек: – Но дитятко, между тем, ни разу не раб, и тем, кто вздумает про него такое ляпнуть, али обозвать Половинок его хозяевами, мигом лишится сердца. В прямом смысле, ибо предыдущий хозяин обучил его оные сердца прямо через ребра выдергивать. Вот и поди разберись тут, как с этим дитятком обращаться, коли оно само не знает, чего хочет. – Андерс сочувственно кивнул, и Варрик уже почти без насмешки добавил: – Дитятко, видать, никак не разберется, что свобода – это вовсе не рынок, где рабы могут купить себе качественных господ.  
Гном устало потер лицо ладонью и, снова натянув на лицо жизнерадостную, чуть лукавую улыбку, посмотрел на Андерса:  
– Ну а ты к нам какими судьбами? Нешто синенький сжалился и разрешил тебе пару кружек пива? Впрочем, для выпивки ты как-то рановато…  
– Какое тут пиво, – хмыкнул тот. – Вообще-то я надеялся на то, что это ты, о всеведущий и мудрейший, что-нибудь мне расскажешь. А то Риан пришел часов на десять раньше, чем мы его ждали, пообещал серьезное дело и вместе с Даром отправился искать Карвера. Просил еды на пару суток собрать, к слову.  
– Жаль тебя разочаровывать, друг мой, – развел руками Варрик, – но я впервые об этом слышу. Думал, Половинки хоть ненадолго утихомирятся – сам помнишь, как они давеча за картами ныли, как им надоели нехорошие ленивые люди, из-за которых приходится отрываться от таких замечательных и интересных книжек.  
Вопреки опасениям Андерса, с поисками близнецы управились быстро: Карвер, которого требовательно подталкивали в спину, переступил порог варрикова жилища даже до того, как Нора принесла собранные для них свертки с провизией. Варрик, ещё только подумывавший о том, как бы выпытать у попавшего в его руки Серого Стража что-нибудь любопытное, печально вздохнул, но все-таки отложил свой журнал в сторону и выжидательно уставился на старших Хоуков.  
– Сейчас все расскажу, – вняв его молчаливому повелению, пообещал Риан и, устроившись рядом с Андерсом, потянулся к стоявшей на столе миске сухариков. Хрустели они так, что целитель на мгновение усомнился в том, что же трещало на самом деле: подсушенный хлеб или риановы зубы, однако через пару минут тот стряхнул крошки с губ и наконец заговорил: – Началось все, как положено, с женщины. То есть, с девицы в беде.  
Мигом посмурневший Карвер неразборчиво пробормотал себе под нос что-то откровенно завистливое, но под насмешливыми взглядами старших сразу умолк и уперся взглядом в стол.  
– Если ты про Мэшу, то началось все не с неё, – поправил брата Дар, – а с того, что её братец Керан, парень честный, но скорее верующий, чем умный, пошел за заработком не в Общество, а в Орден Храмовников. А потом взял да и пропал, ничего не сообщив ни сестричке, ни взявшемуся воспитывать себе приличного преемника сэру Траску.  
– И вы взялись его разыскать, – вздохнул Андерс. Перспектива помогать храмовнику не вызывала у него ровным счетом никакого воодушевления, даже несмотря на то, что упомянутый Траск успел зарекомендовать себя и как порядочный человек, и как хороший воспитатель.  
– Угу, – кивнул Риан. – И, поверь мне, не зря взялись. – Он помолчал, гоняя единственный уцелевший сухарик от одного края миски к другому, и наконец продолжил: – Мэша хоть и дурочка простодушная, вроде карверовой деревенской подружки Персик, но выпытать у братца имена его приятелей все-таки догадалась, так что я нынче утром с ними поговорил. Пылкую любовь к «тайнам Ордена» им привить ещё не успели, так что перепуганная молодежь охотно поделилась с сочувствующим слушателем своими тревогами.  
– Которых, похоже, было немало, – закончил за него Дар.  
– Всего одна, но большая, – невесело ухмыльнулся Риан. – Керан оказался не единственным пропавшим. Всего было около десятка рекрутов, и только одного из них отыскали на заднем дворе «Цветущей Розы» пьяным до непотребства. Остальные исчезли бесследно, и руководство Ордена – не сама Мередит, конечно, а кто-то из командиров помельче – даже начало беспокоиться. Так что когда один из пропавших, некий рекрут Уилмод, вдруг вернулся, разгневанный подобным беспределом рыцарь-капитан уволок его куда-то на Рваный Берег для дознания.  
– Ерунда какая-то, – в недоумении проговорил Андерс, усилием воли подавив вспышку нелепого, совершенно неправильного злорадства. Чудовище стало пожирать самое себя, вот только начало оно с самых здоровых своих частей. – Не то чтобы я хорошо разбирался во внутренних порядках Ордена, но в Кинлохе, в случае чего, для дознания собирали целый конклав… Кажется, даже из разных фракций, для пущей объективности. И уж подавно велось оно не где-нибудь, а в предназначенном для общих собраний зале.  
– Да этот Каллен вообще странный, – пожал плечами Риан.  
Андерс поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Конечно, это могло быть простым совпадением – где Кинлох, а где Киркволл – но все же…  
– Такой широкоплечий парень на пол-ладони ниже меня, с широкими скулами и короткими светлыми волосами? – осторожно уточнил он. – Вежливый почти до застенчивости и краснеет от одного взгляда на женщину, не говоря уже о словах чуть более пошлых чем «любовь Создателя»?  
– Насчет женщин не проверяли, когда Авелин в шлеме с опущенным забралом, не сразу поймешь, какого она пола, – покачал головой Риан. – А вот удар с правой у него хороший, у бедолаги Уилмода аж челюсть хрустнула. А что, знакомы?  
– Не знаю, – пытаясь как-то соотнести «удар с правой» с образом робкого набожного рекрута, сохранившимся в его памяти, пробормотал Андерс. – Но если это тот самый Каллен, мне лучше ему на глаза не попадаться. Наверняка узнает, меня весь Кинлох в лицо знал, особенно храмовники.  
– Учтем, – успокаивающе кивнул ему Дар. – И что там дальше с Уилмодом?  
– А вот здесь начинается самое интересное, – помрачнев, проговорил Риан. – Уилмод – ни разу не маг, без единого мага в роду на протяжении последних четырех поколений, если верить рыцарю-капитану – оказался одержимым.  
Тишина обрушилась на них, словно Архидемон на крышу форта Драккон. Хоук невесело усмехнулся, как будто ждал именно такой реакции, и подтвердил:  
– Демон гнева, со всеми причитающимися: обугленные когти, лавовая шкурка и свита из полудюжины призраков. И не спрашивайте меня, как это возможно, я сам не знаю. Но лично мне очень не хочется, чтобы подобное повторилось, так что... – В глазах Риана впервые с его возращения мелькнула искра настоящего веселья, и он торжествующе закончил: – Сейчас мы идем в бордель!  
– За что?!.. – страдальчески возопил Карвер, совсем заглушив андерсово озадаченное «Зачем». Риан, однако, услышал и, ехидно покосившись на младшего брата, объяснил:  
– Сэр Каллен оказал нам любезность и поделился результатами собственного расследования. Почти все места, которые посещали пропавшие рекруты, вполне приличны, в основном это дома родственников. И только в «Цветущей Розе» ему ничего не удалось выяснить, поскольку мадам Люсина и все её девочки на один голос твердили, что они всячески почитают Святую Церковь и даже помыслить не могли о том, чтобы искушать юных последователей почтенного сэра. Врали, ясное дело.  
– Ему там уже ловить нечего, – задумчиво продолжил Дар, – даже если снимет броню, его там в лицо знают. А у нас, может, и получится. Что-то мне действительно не по душе перспектива подозревать одержимого в каждом встречном.  
– В бордель так в бордель, – обреченно кивнул Андерс. «Роза» ему не нравилась: мало того, что половина посетителей была из храмовников и мадам Люсина каждый раз требовала от него каких-то совершенно нелепых мер предосторожности, так ещё и пьяные посетители отчего-то регулярно принимали его за одну из «девочек». А сами девочки, чуявшие в нем человека терпеливого и не злобного, после избавления от своих болячек любили поговорить по душам, так что о нравах бордельного закулисья он знал куда больше, чем ему того хотелось. К примеру, симпатичных посетителей девочки делили едва ли не в драке: трахаться-то в любом случае придется, так уж лучше с тем, от чьего вида блевать не тянет. Дара с Рианом они просто так не выпустят, но не пробивать же дорогу на волю магией…  
– А у меня, как назло, совсем не осталось денег, – печально сказал Карвер.  
Входить в «Розу» через парадную дверь Андерсу раньше не доводилось. В ноздри сразу ударил сладковатый тяжелый запах: розовое масло, орлейские духи, разгоряченная плоть, привкус дыма от сгоравших в большом камине дров и ещё какой-то смутно знакомый пряный аромат. В небольшой прихожей царил полумрак, по сравнению с которым видневшийся за широкой аркой главный зал казался сокровищницей, заполненной золотом и рубинами: на ламповом масле мадам Люсина не экономила, и в ярком свете висевшие на стенах алые драпировки сияли, как шелковые, а пестро одетые «девочки» выглядели, словно стайка цветастых хищных рыбок. Откуда-то доносилась простенькая, привязчивая мелодия, почти терявшаяся в негромком гуле человеческих голосов.  
– Простите, друзья, но если меня опять попытаются снять, то я отсюда свалю, – раздраженно пробормотал Андерс, едва успев увернуться от загребущих рук какого-то подвыпившего аристократа, который вывалился из арки и, по-совиному похлопав глазами, направился прямиком к нему. Один из вышибал, скрывавшихся в сумраке возле стен, перехватил мало что соображавшего клиента и, басовито проворчав ему на ухо что-то успокаивающее, передал его скучавшим возле входа слугам в богатых ливреях.  
– «Опять»? – удивленно переспросили близнецы, и Андерс, безрадостно усмехнувшись – встретиться бы им лет пять назад, то-то они бы повеселились – пояснил:  
– Девочкам Люсины довольно часто требуется помощь целителя, причем именно мага, поскольку травами некоторых болезней не вылечить. К тому же мадам – одна из немногих, с кого я могу брать деньги, не терзаясь угрызениями совести. – Он пожал плечами и, поморщившись, добавил: – А некоторым её гостям просто лень разбираться, что к чему. Спесь глаза застит.  
– Ничего, мы им гляделки-то прочистим, – пообещал кто-то из Хоуков. Пораженный мелькнувшей в его голосе кровожадной ноткой Андерс даже не понял, был это Дар или Риан. – Не беспокойся об этом.  
Банальная фраза отчего-то прозвучала настолько окончательно, что целитель, уже собиравшийся объяснить, что мадам Люсина умеет обеспечить порядок в своем заведении, несколько растерялся и молча шагнул вслед за ними в суматошное сверкание общего зала.  
Здесь тот полузнакомый запах ощущался четче, и Андерс вдохнул глубже, принюхиваясь в надежде вспомнить, что же это такое. У него, слегка оглушенного обманчиво негромким человеческим гулом, уже чуть-чуть шумело в голове, так что он лишь на втором шаге заметил сероватую древесную стружку, исходившую прозрачным дымком на расставленных повсюду жаровнях – и поспешно вытолкнул из легких пропитанный пряным ароматом воздух. И все равно опоздал.  
Висевшее над залом марево чужих голосов распадалось на отдельные мелодии: резкие, требовательные реплики клиентов переплетались с вкрадчивым воркованием шлюх, возле барной стойки упоенно любился со своей скрипкой эльф-музыкант, с кухни доносились приглушенные окрики поварих. И настырно ввинчивались в уши чьи-то едва слышные ритмичные стоны, от которых Андерса мигом бросило в жар. Всерьез надышаться слабеньким, по правде сказать, афродизиаком он не успел, но стосковавшемуся за время вынужденного целомудрия телу хватило и этого, и теперь было невыносимо трудно заставить себя не думать о том, как звучал бы голос стонущего под ним Хоука…  
А сами Хоуки как будто не замечали ни окутывавшей весь зал ауры порока, ни завлекающих улыбок «девочек», которые то и дело «невзначай» оказывались у них на пути и игриво покачивали своими выразительно приоткрытыми прелестями. Единственным свидетельством того, что дым сребростволки на них все-таки действовал, был проступивший на скулах легкий румянец, и Андерс, устыдившись собственного слабоволия, наконец сумел взять себя в руки. В конце концов, в «Розу» они пришли совсем не для того, чтобы развлекаться.  
Мадам Люсина, занятая приготовлениями к близящемуся вечеру, отвечать на вопросы отказалась. Не помогли ни уговоры, ни обаятельные улыбки близнецов, ни даже звон монет в появившемся у Варрика из-за пазухи кошеле. Андерс преуспел, пожалуй, больше других: ему заинтересованная в дальнейшем сотрудничестве мадам хотя бы объяснила, что считает конфиденциальность одним из самых важных достоинств своего заведения и не станет нарушать свои принципы даже по причине своего дружеского к нему отношения. Мысль о том, чтобы потерпеть поражение на глазах у Дара с Рианом, вдруг показалась ему совершенно нестерпимой, и он немедленно начал придумывать новые аргументы. Близнецы, однако, оказались дальновиднее: кто-то из них привычно-ласковым жестом сжал его плечо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности и умолкнуть, а второй вежливо поблагодарил мадам за потраченное на них время.  
– Только не говорите мне, что мы вот так и уйдем, – заметил Варрик, дождавшись, пока ушедшая наводить пошатнувшийся было порядок Люсина отойдет достаточно далеко. – Или что с горя пойдем по бабам. Все равно не поверю.  
Карвер скорбно вздохнул: видимо, он в это тоже не верил. Андерс, бесстыдно наслаждаясь тем, что Риан так и не убрал руку с его плеча, предостерегающе поглядывал на сновавших рядом с близнецами «девочек», и его суровые взоры даже были приняты во внимание. Во всяком случае, подошедшая предложить гостям вина Маис потрудилась прикрыть декольте своей «долийской» шалью и вообще повела себя довольно скромно.  
– Не поверишь – и правильно сделаешь, – усмехнувшись, согласился Дар и, со змеиной стремительностью прянув вперед, подхватил под локоть проходившего мимо ярко-рыжего эльфа с подносом в руках: – Здравствуй, Джитанн! Поговорить надо бы.  
– Всего лишь поговорить? – Пойманный на середине движения эльф передал свою ношу оказавшейся рядом девушке, умудрившись не пролить ни капли из заполненных почти до самой кромки бокалов, и, продолжая разворот, грациозно подался навстречу своему пленителю: – Похоже, у нас складывается очень печальная традиция, мессиры.  
Улыбка Джитанна была в некотором роде произведением искусства: в ней отражались разом и радость от встречи, и легкое огорчение, и надежда на то, что огорчение окажется преждевременным, и даже толика кокетливого лукавства – однако все эти чувства были приглушены ровно настолько, что не казались ни вульгарным притворством, ни попыткой попросту подлизаться к клиенту. Эльф явно играл и позволял это заметить, однако вместе с тем давал понять, что в этот раз ему повезло играть в любимую игру с желанным партнером.  
Пальцы Риана сжались крепче – жестом, который Андерсу очень хотелось счесть собственническим, и одержимый, машинально качнувшийся вперед, словно собираясь преградить путь Джитанну, тут же опомнился и, тихо скрипнув зубами, отвел взгляд. Треклятый наркотик продолжал отравлять кровь, напоминая о неважном, уже почти изгладившемся из памяти, и вдобавок дарил телу совершенно ненужную ему сейчас чуткость. Он, наверное, был бы только рад не замечать того, что интерес в неестественно синих глазах эльфа действительно был искренним, что в голосе обращавшегося к нему Хоука слышалась нотка снисходительной симпатии – едва слышная, такую испытывают к случайному приятелю, которому, возможно, назавтра уже придется перерезать глотку, и все же это было уже намного больше того абсолютного безразличия, которое доставалось остальным «девочкам».  
– Нам нужно кое-что выяснить, – пропустив намек эльфа мимо ушей, продолжил Дар. – Насчет некоторых клиентов «Розы»…  
– О, нет, милый! – не дав ему договорить, вскинул руки Джитанн. На подвижном лице мелькнули, сменяя друг друга, огорчение, тень обиды и вежливое сожаление, и он, для пущей выразительности отступив на полшага, покачал головой: – Прости, но за «выяснить» – это к Вивеке, я в это дерьмо стараюсь не ввязываться. Себе дороже бывает, знаешь ли. – Его губы снова изогнулись в игривой улыбке, и он, чуть наклонив голову, лукаво добавил: – Хотя таким мужчинам вряд ли приходилось беспокоиться о подобных проблемах.  
– И где эту Вивеку найти? – уточнил Риан, игнорируя кокетливые жесты собеседника. Он, кажется, даже смотрел только ему в лицо, словно не подозревая о том, что ему полагалось бы проследить глазами изгиб обнаженной эльфовой шеи или полюбоваться изящной фигурой, ненавязчиво выставленной напоказ. Андерс дрогнул губами, лишь отчасти справившись со злорадной ухмылкой, норовившей выползти на лицо, и резко вздохнул: пальцы Хоука на его плече чуть сместились, как будто поглаживая, и вдоль позвоночника у него прокатилась волна тепла.  
– У дальнего края стойки, там, где разливают вино подороже. Коротко стриженая девка с самыми наглыми глазами, не пропустишь. – Джитанн махнул рукой в сторону бара и, снова едва заметно подавшись к Хоукам, с чуть большим пылом вопросил: – Неужели вас по-прежнему не интересуют мои – весьма качественные, должен отметить – услуги?  
– Может, в другой раз, – равнодушно-вежливо ответил Дар, уже выискивавший взглядом девушку с короткой стрижкой. Риан и вовсе развернулся к стойке всем телом, явно не считая оставленного без внимания эльфа угрозой, и Андерс на всякий случай сделал полшага в сторону, прикрывав его собой. «Роза» была заведением приличным, и бояться ножа под ребро здесь не стоило, однако незаметная игла с каким-нибудь коварным зельем могла быть гораздо хуже любого клинка.  
– Ах, милый, таким тоном говорят «никогда»… – с почти искренней грустью вздохнул Джитанн и, грациозно поклонившись им на прощание, двинулся прочь. Андерс проводил его взглядом и, шагнув вслед за отправившимися на поиски Вивеки близнецами, настороженно заметил:  
– Не думал, что и у вас здесь найдутся… знакомые.  
– Жизнь – такая забавная штука, не знаешь иногда, смеяться или плакать, – хмыкнул Дар. – История-то вышла печальная донельзя, на самом деле. У одного чмыря из Верхнего Города жена пропала, мы её отыскать взялись – а его благоверная, которую он только ради приданного и семейных связей взял, как оказалось, с тоски к Джитанну бегала. Тот свою плату хотя бы честно отрабатывал. – Он усмехнулся и добавил: – Даже нам с Рианом предложил свои пресловутые услуги, даром что тогда у него выходной был.  
– А вот мне почему-то никогда не предлагают, – буркнул Карвер таким по-детски обиженным тоном, что Андерс, не удержавшись, обернулся к нему и не без ехидства уточнил:  
– Так ты вроде как только по девушкам, или я что-то путаю?  
– Ну да. Но ведь на мне же не написано! – резонно возразил мечник и тут же насупился снова: – И все равно даже не пытаются! Все самому приходится, не то что этим…  
Андерс фыркнул и, покачав головой, снова посмотрел на Дара:  
– А что с той женщиной?  
– Ничего хорошего, – мрачно отозвался тот. – Нашли мы её… по частям. А вот её убийцы к тому времени и след простыл, одна малефикарская ловушка и осталась – на первый же плевок полдюжины демонов вылезло. – Глаза его гневно сверкнули, и Андерс невольно потянулся к нему и коснулся руки, надеясь хоть как-то утешить. Дар коротко улыбнулся, благодаря за попытку, и с отвращением процедил: – А вот муженек её, похоже, только обрадовался – ему-то что, изобразить скорбящего вдовца, и можно денежки и полезных родственничков при себе оставить. Ублюдок.  
Взгляд у Вивеки действительно оказался очень неприятным. На Андерса она смотрела не дольше мгновения, и то он почувствовал себя так, словно его взвесили, разобрали на отдельные части и оценили с точностью до четверти медяка – причем не только все его имущество, включая спрятанный под шейным платком амулет Стража, но и за какую сумму можно было бы загнать мяснику и кожевнику его шкуру, кости и внутренние органы. Причем оная сумма выходила до противного маленькой.  
На Дара с Рианом она взирала немногим благосклонней: броня у них выглядела приличнее, чем потрепанная андерсова мантия, но все же это был именно боевой доспех, а не декоративные игрушки местных благородных. Впрочем, амбициозность ничуть не мешала Вивеке помнить, что до исполнения её надежд надо ещё дожить, причем дожить фигуристой красоткой, а не пребывающим на пороге голодного обморока скелетом, так что на этот раз позвякивающий кошелек оказал-таки нужное действие. Вивека пренебрежительно качнула бедром, слегка нахмурилась, заметив, что даже после этого жеста в глазах мужчин не появилось скорби о том, что им не быть с нею вместе, и, сделав ещё несколько шагов, принялась листать обширную конторскую книгу.  
Слишком затягивать представление она, однако, не стала, и парой минут спустя сообщила, что упомянутые ими «господа» чаще всего навещали некую Идунну, Диковинку Востока. Что-то в её тоне очень Андерсу не понравилось, да и улыбалась она слишком уж сладко. Дар с Рианом одинаково сощурились и, улыбнувшись в ответ, церемонно поблагодарили её за правдивые сведения – так мягко и нежно выделив слово «правдивые», что Вивека разом растеряла все свое самодовольство и с почти неприличной поспешностью подтвердила истинность сказанного.  
В «Розе» стало заметно многолюдней, и добраться от барной стойки до находившейся, казалось бы, совсем недалеко лестницы, которая поднималась к расположенным на втором этаже комнатам девиц, оказалось до странности сложно. Андерс наставил себе десяток синяков об углы вдруг обретших крайне дурной нрав столов, обходить которые раньше не составляло труда, и чуть не сбил с ног пару сверкавших натужными, будто приклеенными улыбками девушек, которые сновали между этими самыми столами с подносами с вином. Даже более ловким обычно Хоукам не удалось избежать столкновений.  
Кроме того, с увеличением общего количества посетителей стало намного больше тех, кто полагал, что в борделе дозволено все. Первый щипок за задницу Андерс едва ощутил, спасибо плотной мантии, и задерживаться, напрашиваясь на второй, не стал; следующий попросту проигнорировал, хотя и не без усилий – распустивший руки плешивый мужичок был потрезвее первого и ущипнул как следует, в расчете на пухленькие задочки трактирных служанок. Андерс скрипнул зубами и немного ускорил шаг, чтобы держаться поближе к Хоукам, перед которыми, кажется, даже расступались – и в следующего, мать его, «поклонника» влетел чуть ли не с разбегу.  
– Здравствуй, цыпа, – проникновенно изрек возникший у него на пути волосатый тип, от которого знатно несло застарелым, не меньше чем трехдневным перегаром. Андерс, мысленно поморщившись, натянул на лицо вежливую умиротворяющую улыбку и принялся терпеливо объяснять, что он не «цыпа», попутно высматривая кого-нибудь из вышибал, обычно крутившихся неподалеку от больших компаний.  
– Ну куда ты, цыпушка? – не дослушав, грустно и ласково вопросил волосатый и выразительно растопырил лапищи, загородив Андерсу путь. Одержимый вздохнул ещё раз, рассеянно согласился с всплывшей из глубин сознания мыслью о вреде алкоголя и уже собрался начать объяснения снова, когда воротник волосатого вдруг впился ему в шею не хуже «вороньей» гарроты. Тот захрипел, моментально окрасившись в удавленничий пурпур, а мгновением спустя его и вовсе мотнуло в сторону и с противным влажным хрустом – раздавленный хрящ, привычно отметил целитель, и без перелома лицевых костей черепа наверняка не обошлось – впечатало в покачнувшийся от силы удара стол.  
Дар выпустил перекрученный воротник андерсова незадачливого ухажера и спокойным, резко контрастировавшим с искрой жестокого удовлетворения в его глазах, голосом проговорил:  
– Пойдем.  
Андерс рвано кивнул и покорно шагнул вслед за ним, едва дыша от желания, огненными когтями вцепившегося в внутренности. Риан, двигавшийся с ленивой грацией раздраженного хищника, встал у его второго плеча, и не успевшие вмешаться вышибалы, встретившись с ним взглядом, сделали вид, что ничего не произошло. А вздумавшим возмущаться товарищам волосатого с лихвой хватило робкой улыбки Карвера, который, похоже, начинал задумываться о том, что хорошая драка, в принципе, вполне могла бы заменить слишком дорогой в этом заведении секс.  
Диковинка Востока, несмотря на экзотическое имя, оказалась одной из самых дешевых шлюх: отведенная ей комнатка находилась в самом конце коридора, и это, если Андерсу не изменяла память, свидетельствовало о низком положении во внутренней иерархии «Розы». В общем-то, ничего удивительного в этом не было – вряд ли храмовникам-рекрутам, отнюдь не купавшимся в золоте, хватило бы денег на кого-то поприличнее. Из-под изукрашенной запутанными, уже слегка заросшими паутиной узорами двери тянуло каким-то «ривейнским» ароматом, тяжелым и пряным – такой легко скроет запах давно нестиранного белья и дурной болезни. Дар с Рианом переглянулись, не скрывая сомнений, но после секундного промедления кто-то из них все же толкнул дверь.  
– Добро пожаловать в будуар Диковинки Востока! – Идунна, скучавшая на просторной кровати, поднялась им навстречу и, растянув губы в насквозь фальшивой улыбке, как будто невзначай выпятила грудь. Вопреки ожиданиям Андерса, предполагавшего увидеть старую потасканную проститутку, выглядела она вполне прилично – под чересчур броским макияжем скрывалось хоть и не отличавшееся особой красотой, но вполне симпатичное личико, да и обтянутая тесным светло-лиловым платьем фигура смотрелась весьма неплохо. И только запах все портил: от густой вони поддельных благовоний сразу стало трудно дышать и к горлу подкатила тошнота. Андерс, опрометчиво сделав слишком глубокий вдох, судорожно закашлялся и, пережидая мгновение внезапной дезориентации, машинально уцепился за плечо Дара, объяснявшего, по какому делу они пришли.  
– Ах, разговоры – это так скучно, – едва дослушав, отмахнулась Идунна. Этот жест вышел у неё куда лучше, Андерс невольно проследил за изящным, будто очерк крыла бабочки, изгибом пальцев и сглотнул, заметив, как часто бьется под тонкой бледной кожей жилка на запястье. Должно быть, она тоже была из тех, кто любил свою работу – прозрачные серо-голубые глаза взблескивали из-под ресниц жарко и зовуще, так, что нельзя было не смотреть в ответ. И нельзя было не восхищаться – под невзрачным дешевеньким платьицем постепенно проступало нечто совсем иное, невыносимо притягательное и желанное…  
От мысли о том, что творится что-то неладное, Андерс попросту отмахнулся: ничего нового, концепцию физического желания Справедливость никогда не понимал. А Идунна и впрямь была хороша, при взгляде на женственные изгибы её тела сердце у него начинало биться, как билось только в далекой юности, когда любое существо иного пола кажется прекраснейшим из чудес Вселенной. Только расположение этих изгибов казалось самую малость странным, как будто все должно было быть как-то по-другому.  
Андерс невольно озадачился, скользя взглядом по очертаниям её фигуры. Кровь шумела в ушах, мешая разбирать слова, и он лишь отстраненно отметил, что ему больше нравится, когда Идунна разговаривает вторым своим голосом – низким и звучным, словно мужской, пусть даже в нем и чудилась какая-то натужная нотка. Этот голос не скользил по его коже, вздыбливая волоски, как первый, а проникал глубже, в самое нутро, и как будто гладил большой и тяжелой тигриной лапой прямо по сердцу, от которого расползалось по всему телу тягучее, словно раскаленная лава, обжигающее тепло.  
Идунна улыбнулась ещё раз, проворковала что-то своим высоким голосом и снова мягко повела ладонью, как будто лаская невидимого зверя – и рефлекторно проследивший её движение Андерс наткнулся взглядом на знакомый нож, поблескивавший лезвием в полупальце от рианова горла.  
Сердце, стучавшее в груди глухо и мощно, замерло в ужасе и секундой спустя заколотилось суматошно и неровно, как у удирающего от лисы зайца. Затуманенное липким, приторно-сладким мороком зрение вмиг стало до боли четким, и Андерс зарычал, наконец разглядев то, что происходило прямо у него перед глазами. На руке неподвижного, словно статуя, Риана от натуги вздулись жилы, его пальцы, когтями скрючившиеся на рукояти ножа, чуть заметно дрожали, заставляя блики на замершем на месте клинке мерцать и вспыхивать. Лицо Дара, окаменевшего в полушаге от брата точным его подобием, было искажено безудержной, нечеловеческой яростью, ещё более страшной от того, что из-под лезвия его собственного ножа уже текла тоненькая струйка крови.  
– Ну что же ты? – укоризненно промурлыкала Идунна, не слишком довольная сопротивлением. – Режь, милый.  
Андерс рванулся из невидимых пут так, что одного этого усилия, должно быть, хватило бы для того, чтобы лопнули мышцы; однако непокорное тело не сдвинулось ни на волос. Он не мог сделать ни шага, не мог поднять руку – даже на то, чтобы моргнуть, сил требовалось не меньше, чем на полдня работы в шахтерском забое. Взбешенный Справедливость бился в его разуме, разнося в клочья остатки связных мыслей, но и ему не удавалось вернуть контроль над строптивой смертной оболочкой.  
– Тебе. Нас. Не. Одолеть, – с явным трудом выхрипел Риан. Его плечи напряглись ещё сильнее, костяшки пальцев побелели, а верхняя губа медленно, словно через силу поползла вверх, искривляя рот в зверином оскале. Клинок в его руке дрогнул отчетливей, чуть не вспоров проступившую под кожей вену – и вдруг рыбкой нырнул под ребра Идунне.  
Андерс, за мгновение до того беспомощно-немой, закричал от полыхнувшей в животе боли и согнулся, едва заметив, что плечо кинувшегося вперед Дара выскользнуло из его запоздало сжавшихся пальцев. Секундой спустя боль ударила в горло – в этот раз тусклее и глуше, и уже через несколько мгновений она растаяла без следа. Как не было. Ноги у Андерса подогнулись, и он рухнул на колени, в последний момент ухватившись за спинку кровати и тем самым кое-как сохранив свой нос от близкого знакомства с вырезанным на ней деревянным оленем. Дыхание срывалось, как будто он и впрямь бился в оковах, как безумный, а перед глазами плясали усыпанные черными точками радужные пятна.  
– Ты в порядке, солнце? – Теплая, чуть влажная ладонь пробралась между его щекой и гладким, приятно прохладным деревом и осторожно приподняла голову. Андерс, устало привалившийся к спинке, невольно улыбнулся, но затем собрался с силами и, усилием воли заставив себя выпрямиться, открыл глаза.  
Дар, чуть побледневший и взъерошенный, смотрел на него заботливо и беспокойно, и на его лице не было ни следа той безумной ярости. Маячивший у него за плечом Риан, который успел когда-то заполучить россыпь мелких кровавых капель поперек носа, озабоченно хмурился, глядя на Андерса, и тот постарался улыбнуться поубедительней.  
– Все хорошо, – понадеявшись, что его голос прозвучал достаточно уверенно, проговорил он. От даровой ладони тоже солоновато пахло кровью, и одержимый едва сдержал иррациональное желание вывернуться и как следует облизать осторожно поддерживавшие его голову пальцы. И куснуть напоследок – несильно, просто чтобы появился ещё один повод приласкать теплую, чуть шершавую кожу языком.   
– Слабость скоро пройдет, – как будто предугадав его следующий вопрос, пообещал Риан. – Она ничего… такого не сделала, просто держала, так что вряд ли могла причинить какой-то существенный вред.  
Дар на мгновение сдвинул брови – если бы это был кто-то другой, Андерс подумал бы, что он не согласен с озвученным выводом – и одержимый, встревожившись, уточнил:  
– Ты уверен?  
– В этом – да, – ответил вместо брата Дар и, пожав плечами, признался: – Тут другое странно. – Он помолчал и, решительно мотнув головой, договорил: – Не хочу врать, надо бы вначале проверить кое-что. Может, все как раз правильно, и просто мы с Рианом слишком нос задрали. – Откуда-то справа донеслось карверово согласное ворчание, и близнецы ехидно фыркнули.  
– Действуйте, – кивнул Андерс и поднялся на ноги, стараясь не выглядеть при этом человеком, находящимся на грани обморока, а потом без излишней поспешности присел на край кровати. – Не стоит тратить время зря. Со мной все в порядке, сейчас немного соберусь с мыслями, и все-таки проверю насчет «существенного вреда». То, что у вас ничего не болит, ещё не значит, что вы действительно здоровы.  
Близнецы на мгновение замешкались рядом с ним, как будто усомнившись в его заверениях, но затем кивнули и тоже поднялись на ноги. Варрик уже звенел отмычками возле стоявшего у дальней стены комода, задумчиво бормоча что-то себе под нос, и деловито вытряхивал на пол содержимое вскрытых ящиков. Ещё более хмурый, чем обычно, Карвер стоял возле двери с мечом наголо и с видом человека, оскорбленного в лучших чувствах, косился на видневшуюся из-за края кровати ногу Идунны.  
Дар с Рианом, к немалому недоумению Андерса, не стали ни изучать варрикову добычу, ни простукивать стены в поисках вмурованных в них загадочных артефактов. Они даже к амулету, выпавшему из декольте покойной малефикарши, не проявили ни малейшего интереса. Дар только оттолкнул в сторону бледную, словно дохлая рыба, кисть Идунны и, присев на корточки возле медленно расползавшейся по ковру лужи крови, осторожно потянулся к её краю. Однако дотрагиваться до неё он все-таки не стал: его растопыренная ладонь остановилась в полупальце от едва заметно колыхнувшейся жидкости, и он замер, сосредоточенно глядя куда-то сквозь пол.  
Андерс напряженно сглотнул. Это совсем не походило на то, как он представлял себе малефикарские ритуалы: ни воющих демонов, ни танцующих в воздухе лент крови, ни зловеще изогнутых клинков. Дар просто сидел, тихо и спокойно, как будто прислушиваясь к какому-то очень тихому звуку, а опустившийся на колени рядом с ним Риан и вовсе прикрыл глаза и о чем-то задумался. И все же Андерс чувствовал себя тягостно и неловко, словно ему довелось наблюдать что-то не вполне пристойное, причем не в лучшем смысле этого слова, а притихший было Справедливость снова начал нудеть о том, как отвратительна магия крови.  
– Ой, какая неосторожная девочка, – осуждающе заметил Варрик, перебирая обнаруженные в очередном ящике листки. – Смотри, Блондинчик, и учись, как делать не надо.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Андерс отвлекся от наблюдения за близнецами и, поспешно поднявшись с кровати, подошел к гному. Его невыносимо тянуло обернуться, проверить, удержать, если потребуется, пусть даже на краю пропасти, и он мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Немного же стоило его доверие, если после первого же, ничем пока не подтвержденного подозрения он готов был от него отказаться…  
– Это ты о чем? – озадаченно поглядев на протянутый Варриком листок с десятком совершенно бессмысленных строчек, переспросил Андерс. Он все-таки не удержался, покосился через плечо и тут же поспешно уставился на непонятное послание, давясь чувством вины и по-детски надеясь, что Дар с Рианом ничего не заметили. Или, может быть, сочли его взгляды проявлением обычного человеческого любопытства.  
– Это я о том, как не надо шифровать секретные сведения, – вздохнув, растолковал гном. – Код примитивнейший до невозможности: в первой строчке смещение на одну руну, во второй – на две, ну и так далее. А между тем запись весьма интересная, такую бы под семью замками да десятью изощренными шифрами прятать… – Он засунул листок за пазуху и тяжело вздохнул: – В общем, разочаровала она меня. А ведь ещё магесса, от таких ждешь изысканной извращенности ума, вот как от этих.  
Варрик развернулся и выжидательно посмотрел на старших Хоуков, и Андерс, поколебавшись, осмелился последовать его примеру. Никаких оргий с трупами и вообще ничего подозрительного возле тела Идунны, конечно же, не происходило, и он почувствовал себя ещё большим подонком. И ведь надо было напридумывать каких-то нелепых ужасов – ему ли не знать, что Дару с Рианом можно было бы доверить даже магию крови. Они, наверно, и её умудрились бы пристроить к какому-нибудь благому делу, высокомерно проигнорировав то, что это невозможно.  
– Эта Хрень должна была хоть раз сработать против нас, – наконец отняв руку от уже начавшей густеть крови, задумчиво проговорил Дар и, со стоном выпрямившись, принялся растирать занемевшие колени. – Просто по теории вероятности.  
Риан согласно кивнул и, тоже поднявшись на ноги, с полушутливой мольбой обратился к Варрику:  
– О достославный гном, заклинаю, скажи мне, что ты обнаружил подробные указания, как добраться к главному логову её товарищей! Не могла же она полезть в это храмовничье кубло совсем без подстраховки.  
– Смеяться будешь, – серьезно отозвался тот, – но именно об этом я тут Блондинчику и толкую. Насчет главного логова не скажу, но вот то, где находится убежище «госпожи наставницы Тароне», описано весьма точно. Может, хоть она нам наконец сообщит, куда тот пропавший парнишка задевался.  
– Вы б лучше подумали, что вы мадам Люсине скажете, – буркнул Карвер. – А то пришли, полезли с вопросами, морду посетителю набили, да ещё и одну из её девок грохнули. Да она меня после этого ещё год даже за деньги не пустит!  
Мадам, разумеется, не испытывала по поводу всего вышеназванного ровным счетом никакого восторга. Обошлось, впрочем, без открытой ссоры: Андерс, вмешавшись в середине немного неловкого объяснения, воспользовался удобной возможностью и донес до неё их со Справедливостью негодование по поводу применения магии крови, заставив мадам осознать, как же ей повезло. Если бы на двуличную «Диковинку» наткнулся кто-то из полноправных храмовников, проблем у «Цветущей Розы» и у мадам Люсины лично было бы намного больше.  
– И все-таки, что же там такого странного произошло? – не выдержав, неуверенно поинтересовался Андерс через пару кварталов. От привычного строя их отряду пришлось отказаться: теперь впереди шел не Карвер, а поглядывавший в зашифрованную записку Варрик, ориентировавшийся в закоулках ночного города по одному ему ведомым приметам – однако близнецы по-прежнему держались рядом с целителем, прикрывая от возможной угрозы.  
– Умение слушать кровь относится к малефикаруму примерно так же, как обычная ученическая медитация – ко всем остальным школам магии, – как будто невпопад отозвался Риан. Андерс вздрогнул и, закусив губу, настороженно посмотрел на него, и Хоук, на губах которого мелькнула понимающая, без тени обиды улыбка, заверил: – Никаких демонов, никаких сделок, и уж подавно – никакого контроля разума.  
– Собственно говоря, научить этому можно даже того, кто не является магом, – пояснил Дар. – Только проку с этого никакого. Ну, не считая умения сосредотачиваться.  
– Но зачем-то ведь это нужно, – почему-то сразу успокоившись, заметил Андерс. Справедливость все ещё подкидывал ему какие-то нелепые мысли: например, что он не должен так тревожиться о том, что могут подумать о нем другие смертные – но он уже привык не обращать на них внимания. Тем более что пристыженный собственной бесполезностью дух был не особенно настойчив.  
– Для сосредоточения, более точного понимания скрытой в крови силы и для того, чтобы определить относительную силу противника, – деловито перечислил Дар и, пренебрежительно фыркнув, добавил: – Причем очень неточно: понять можно только то, кто сильнее – ты или он.  
– А странность как раз и состоит в том, – задумчиво продолжил Риан, – что Идунна была очень слаба. Ей удалось бы самое большее заставить нас усомниться в принятом решении, да и то лишь в том случае, если бы мы чувствовали себя в безопасности и не ждали никакого подвоха. О том, чтобы заронить в чью-то голову новую мысль, ей и мечтать не стоило – а между тем ты сам видел, что произошло.  
– Зато плотность той самой Хрени в её комнате была очень высока, – мрачно заключил Андерс. «Хрень», которую до этого он считал всего лишь занятным природным феноменом вроде радуги или мифического «полярного сияния», разом перестала ему нравиться. Вот только возможности немедленно устранить обнаруженную угрозу у него тоже не было…  
– Не хмурься так, – усмехнувшись, сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу Дар. – Зато мы выяснили, что Хрень, чем бы она ни была, беспристрастна. А то наше с Рианом везение уже начинало казаться нам подозрительным.  
– Скажи, если тебе отрежут голову, в этом ты тоже найдешь какой-нибудь повод обрадоваться? – обреченно поинтересовался Андерс. Близнецы пожали плечами и улыбнулись – совершенно одинаково, смущенно и чуточку лукаво, так, что вспыхнувшее было раздражение мгновенно угасло, сменившись каким-то незнакомым, тянуще-приятным чувством.  
В конце концов Варрик завел их в катакомбы настолько глубокие, что из тоннелей пропали не только хартийцы и контрабандисты, но и пауки, а думавший, что успел неплохо изучить кирквольские подземелья, Андерс совершенно перестал понимать, где же они находились. Однако никому и в голову не приходило сомневаться в том, что они двигались в верном направлении: чем сильнее они углублялись в лабиринт заброшенных шахт, тем отчетливее чувствовалось истончение Завесы. Даже Варрик, по-гномски невосприимчивый к её влиянию, чувствовал себя несколько неуютно и стал вглядывался в колыхавшиеся в углах тени гораздо внимательней.  
Первым признаком того, что они все-таки добрались до обитаемых мест, стали намалеванные на стенах фигуры. На первый взгляд они походили на статуи рабов, торчавшие в Казематах чуть не на каждом углу – те же полные глухого отчаяния позы, скрытые в ладонях лица – однако было в них что-то настолько странное и неестественное, что Андерсу становилось до крайности неуютно. Казалось, они смотрели на него сквозь пальцы – темными, слепыми провалами глазниц. Белая, совсем ещё свежая краска чуть не светилась в полумраке, и очередной скрюченный мучительной судорогой силуэт выплывал им навстречу, словно привидение.  
– Почти дошли, – глухим шепотом предупредил Варрик, присел, обезвреживая скрипучую нажимную панель, и снова двинулся вперед – ещё медленней и осторожней.  
Следовавший за ним Риан вдруг тихонько шикнул, повел ладонью, веля остальным держаться настороже, и погасил вившийся у него над головой светлячок. Андерс прикрыл глаза, приучая их к темноте, через полминуты медленно поднял веки – и почти сразу заметил слабое, едва различимое сияние, резко обрисовавшее поворот тоннеля с угловатыми очертаниями крепежных балок. Он поймал ладонь оказавшегося совсем рядом Дара, потянул к себе – тот, поняв, сам прижал пальцы к его губам, аккуратно и почти ласково – и беззвучно, четко обозначая слова, спросил:  
– Что там?  
Дар условно-секретными приемами Стражей пренебрег и попросту ткнулся губами прямо ему в ухо, не обратив внимания на то, как тряхануло Андерса от этого прикосновения:  
– А хрен его знает. Прорыва Завесы пока нет, активной магии я тоже не чую. Посмотрим – узнаем.   
Андерс успел почувствовать его улыбку, прежде чем он отстранился, и беззвучно вздохнул. От близости Тени у него на руках волоски вставали дыбом, и дарово «пока», при всей неопределенности заявления в целом, казалось издевательски точным. Да и пресловутой «активной магии» долго ждать не придется, в этом он был абсолютно уверен.  
– Вот теперь – дошли, – ошалело проговорил Риан и, задрав голову, принялся разглядывать представшую перед ними колонну чистого белого света. Её мягкое сияние не резало глаз, не слепило, мешая видеть в темноте, однако различить хоть что-нибудь внутри неё тоже оказалось невозможно. Андерсу померещился было паривший в самом центре этого странного свечения силуэт человека в позе эмбриона, однако через несколько мгновений он уже не смог его разглядеть.  
– Папа про такое не рассказывал, – обойдя вокруг колонны, заключил Дар. В просторном помещении не было ни души, однако ни близнецы, ни Варрик с Карвером не торопились расслабляться.  
– Мои учителя тоже, – согласился Андерс, осторожно протянув руку к свечению. Вообще говоря, это было на редкость глупо и очень рискованно, и он сам неоднократно отчитывал за подобное старших Хоуков, однако под взглядами треклятых белесых силуэтов, таращившихся на него со стен, у него попросту не оставалось сил быть предусмотрительным и благоразумным. На ощупь колонна напоминала силовой щит, постепенно сгущавшийся от слабого давления до непроницаемой преграды – пальцы Андерса продвинулись на три с четвертью дюйма и остановились. – Впрочем, они вообще много чего не рассказывали… Но в тех «запрещенных» книгах, до которых мне удавалось добраться, тоже не было упоминаний о чем-либо подобном.  
– А прочесть «Гранде Малефикарум» в оригинале ты, конечно же, побрезговал, – донесся сзади бархатисто-мягкий женский голос с едва намеченной вопросительной ноткой. Такой мог принадлежать наследной принцессе или утонченной аристократке с полусотней поколений благородных предков – но за спиной у Андерса обнаружилась каноничная безумная малефикарша с бледным до синюшности лицом, ржавого цвета волосами до плеч и нарисованными ярко-фиолетовой помадой губами. За ней толпилось с полдюжины Преданных Последователей, скрывавших свои лица в старомодных тевинтерских капюшонах.  
– Долгой жизни и мудрости вам, монна, – вдруг склонились в изысканном поклоне близнецы. Андерс ошарашенно заморгал: он-то думал, что девицы подобного толка достойны цепной молнии или файербола, но никак не куртуазного приветствия – однако мгновением спустя он заметил, что отведенные назад и чуть в сторону посохи Хоуков замерли как раз в том положении, которое позволяло мгновенно нанести удар. – Нас привели сюда поиски юноши, именуемого Кераном. Ведомо ли вам что-либо о его участи?  
– Ведомо, – на удивление мирно кивнула малефикарша. – Ему дарована высокая честь.  
– Какая же, о почтенная? – настороженно уточнил Дар, почти заглушив тихое карверово: «Что-то мне эта честь уже не нравится».  
– Ему предстоит послужить благому делу трижды: душа его отойдет Высочайшему, тело послужит временным домом одному из Братьев Порока, а участь его ещё на шаг приблизит заслуженное предводительницей нечестивых безумие, – спокойно объяснила женщина и, с почти материнской нежностью посмотрев на светящуюся колонну, с воодушевлением добавила: – И он не последний!  
– А достоин ли Керан этой чести? – вкрадчиво осведомился Риан, медленно отведя свободную руку за спину. Неровное мерцание цепной молнии почти полностью растворилось в белом свечении магического конструкта, но Андерс все же смог различить проступивший в нем синеватый отблеск и поспешно перехватил посох, стараясь не привлекать внимания к своему жесту. Благоговейно таращившиеся на свою предводительницу безликие, кажется, и впрямь ничего не заметили, а вот Тароне недовольно покосилась на него и поджала губы.  
– Он будет достоин! – с нажимом проговорила она. – Он вернется обратно обновленным и исполнит то, что должно быть исполнено!  
– А может… – осторожно начал Дар, но малефикарша, державшаяся до этого с каким-то величавым спокойствием, вдруг оскалилась и истошно завизжала:  
– Ты не получишь моей добычи!!!  
– А вот теперь все пойдет как обычно, – философски констатировал Варрик и, разумеется, оказался прав.  
Завеса с тихим хлюпаньем лопнула после первого же заклятия. Из-под земли немедленно полезли почерневшие от старости костяки, которые, казалось, помнили ещё те времена, когда Андрасте была не более чем комочком плоти во чреве своей матери. Почувствовав, как ослабло нашедшее выход напряжение, Андерс вздохнул с облегчением, но через несколько мгновений снова ощутил знакомый мучительный трепет, приправленный тошнотворным запахом крови. Истошно верещавшая Тароне неожиданно умолкла и ухмыльнулась так, что ему, увидевшему её гримасу, стало по-настоящему страшно… вот только он ничего не успел сделать.  
Вспышка цепной молнии резанула отвыкшие от яркого света глаза. Андерс вслепую ударил на грохот взорвавшегося рядом с малефикаршей файербола и с недостойным целителя удовлетворением отметил, как быстро угасло ощущение чужой непереносимой боли. Впереди-справа Карвер рявкнул: «Не лезь под руку!», там влажно хлюпнуло и опять полыхнуло болью; слева заковыристо матюгнулся Риан, и в вонь подтухшей крови снова вплелась нотка грозовой свежести; вслед за звонким, хищным щелчком Бьянки раздался пронзительный крик, почти сразу сменившийся тихим бульканьем…  
Густой, плотный мрак, рассеять который не смогло даже сияние огненной бури, с треском пожиравшей ожившие скелеты, вдруг распался на две части, прорезанный вспышкой алого света. Исполненный нечеловеческой муки вибрирующий вой ударил в уши, отозвавшись в позвоночнике болезненной дрожью, и Андерс глухо охнул, ощутив, как сомкнувшаяся было Завеса дрогнула снова, выплюнув в реальность полдюжины истекавших вонючей лавой демонов. Последний оставшийся в живых ученик Тароне, насаженный на неровно пульсировавший красный луч, торжествующе расхохотался и, выронив окровавленный кинжал, завыл снова – так, что даже Варрик, отпустив приклад повисшей на перевязи Бьянки, поспешно зажал уши.  
– Убивать уже поздно, – с сожалением заметил Дар, когда малефикар умолк и, несколько раз содрогнувшись в подобии рвотных спазмов, лопнул, словно перезрелая ягода. Алое свечение сыто мигнуло, впитывая брызги крови, и медленно истаяло, затянув в себя не успевших добраться до живой добычи демонов.  
– Да он и сам управился, – констатировал Риан, в голосе которого слышалась смешанная с подозрением растерянность, и, ударом посоха отшвырнув чудом уцелевший скелет, который упрямо полз к пытавшемуся проморгаться Андерсу, пренебрежительно бросил: – Развелось, блять, малефикаров.  
– Ты ещё дилетантом его обзови, – вздохнул целитель, с силой растирая виски. У него перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, после вспышек боевых заклятий окружавшая их темнота казалась совершенно непроницаемой, а между ушей у него перекатывались отголоски предсмертного воя, раскалывая голову пульсирующей болью. Завеса, все ещё опасно тонкая, продолжала неровно колыхаться, искажая восприятие, и он не сразу заметил, что возвышавшаяся в центре комнаты светящаяся колонна исчезла.  
– Парнишки, выходит, не было? – задумчиво проговорил Варрик, глядя на оставшийся на её месте идеально чистый круг.  
– Ну как же не было? – вдруг протянул Карвер каким-то очень нехорошим тоном, глядя поверх дарова плеча в дальний угол. – Был. И есть.  
Андерс обернулся, но смог разглядеть в клубившихся возле стен тенях лишь смутный, чуть более светлый, чем окружавший его мрак, силуэт, неприятно напомнивший ему нарисованные в тоннелях фигуры. Вот только он, в отличие от них, действительно шевельнулся, а потом жалобно попросил:  
– Не трогайте меня? Пожалуйста?


	10. Chapter 10

Весть об отправлении экспедиции свалилась на него, как снег на голову.  
– Какие ещё два дня? – не поверив собственным ушам, возмущенно переспросил Андерс и с подозрением уставился на близнецов, стоявших перед ним воплощением фразы «Мама, это не мы сожрали все варенье!». – Это что, шутка такая?  
– Если бы, – скривившись, вздохнул Риан. Из-под нарисованных на его лице смущения и вины постепенно начало проступать куда более искреннее раздражение, и Андерсу на мгновение стало неуютно.  
– Сглупили мы, – самокритично признался Дар и, тихо рыкнув, принялся вышагивать из стороны в сторону с таким видом, будто ему не терпелось кого-нибудь убить. – Бартранд, варриков братец, тот ещё жук, как оказалось. Даже Варрик от него такой подлянки не ждал, мы их как раз застукали, когда они друг на друга орали. Иначе, наверно, узнали бы обо всем ещё позже – пока там посыльный от нашего славного барда нас нашел…  
– Это попросту нелепо, не может гном-торговец этого не понимать, – нахмурившись, озадаченно покачал головой Андерс. – Невозможно подготовиться к такому походу за два дня. Да у меня одного только на варку зелий неделя уйдет!  
– Не уйдет, солнце, – мрачно сказал Риан, в голосе которого снова мелькнула виноватая нотка. – Этот бородатый чмырь загнал нас в угол. Ему кто-то насвистел, что деньги мы уже почти собрали, так он недели полторы назад начал собирать людей. Людей, припасы, снаряжение…  
– И ведь как подгадал, сука! – с каким-то злым восхищением продолжил за него Дар. – Слишком затягивать с выступлением нельзя, провиант начнет портиться – в здешней сырости даже солонина долго не держится. Да и денег-то на самом деле не так много, а каждый день простоя – это плата наемникам, которые разбегутся, как только кончится золото.  
Андерс угрюмо кивнул: ловушка действительно была сработана на славу. Вздумай близнецы протестовать, и Бартранд, мудрый, предусмотрительный и, конечно же, кристально честный, заявил бы, что оповестил их загодя – и даже если бы гномы Торговой Гильдии, надзиравшие за сделками, поверили бы не своему товарищу, а бывшим наемникам из людей, свое веское слово сказал бы господин Здравый Смысл. Никто не позволил бы уже купленным припасам пропадать впустую. Собственно говоря, даже попытка продать их и позже закупить свежие обернулась бы серьезными финансовыми потерями, да и репутация Тетраса-старшего в этом случае оказалась бы подмочена, чего он никак не мог допустить. И, поскольку он был отнюдь не последним гномом в Гильдии, его соплеменники тоже приложили бы руку к предотвращению подобного казуса.  
– Ясно. Деваться некуда, – заключил он и, задумчиво взъерошив волосы на затылке, критически оглядел свои шкафчики с припасами. Зелья придется выгрести все, оставив разве что успокоительные – на Глубинных Тропах от них все равно мало толку. Ещё нужно будет наварить целебных припарок и эльфийского корня; восстанавливающее зелье было бы лучше, но у него осталось только три склянки, а на приготовление требуется не меньше пяти дней, иначе получится жидкий отварчик вместо средства, способного поднять человека чуть ли не из могилы…  
– Составь к вечеру список того, что ты не успеваешь подготовить сам, – прервав его размышления, распорядился Дар. Андерс машинально кивнул и лишь секундой спустя удивился его откровенно повелительным интонациям, так похожим на ещё не успевшие изгладиться из его памяти манеры Сураны. Обычно Хоуки, в отличие от Стража-Командора, предпочитали делать вид, что они даже не первые среди равных, а всего лишь те, у кого самое длинное шило в попе – но при этом их маленькая стайка безумцев почему-то не уступала в эффективности даже выдрессированным лично Стражем Мак-Тиром отрядам. – У нас ещё осталось немного денег, так что требующие длительной варки зелья можно будет купить у травников.  
– Лириум, – сказал Андерс, зябко передернув плечами от мысли о том, во что же он все-таки ввязывается. – Гребите весь лириум, какой достанете: у торговцев, на черном рынке, у контрабандистов, да хоть с трупов снимайте. Чтобы не меньше чем по десятку флаконов на рыло, а лучше больше. Этой дряни вечно не хватает, а мешать зелье из сырой руды в походе – чуть не на коленке, да ещё и под факелами – это проще сразу зарезаться. И чище.  
Риан деловито кивнул и вопросительно приподнял бровь, но Андерс только покачал головой:  
– Вначале проверю, что у меня с собственными запасами, и уже тогда скажу, что ещё понадобится. Мы тоже не тягловые бронто, всю лавку Солвитуса на себе не утащим, придется выбирать.  
– Хорошо, – тоже кивнул Дар. Его губы едва заметно изогнулись во всего лишь намеке на улыбку, но Андерсу отчего-то сразу стало спокойнее. – Мы пока поищем возможность подлатать броню, не сменяв за это собственные шкуры. Если вспомнишь что-нибудь срочное, пришли кого-нибудь к Варрику, а остальное обсудим вечером.  
До вечера близнецы, конечно же, не дотерпели: они влетели в клинику от силы часов через пять после ухода, и вскоре Андерс, не успев ничего сообразить, обнаружил себя полуголым в какой-то халупе в Нижнем Городе, пока подслеповатый гном с растрепанной клочковатой бородой деловито простегивал подкладку его мантии лириумной нитью, не обращая внимания на чуть не приплясывавшего от нетерпения Риана. Вернув одетого в подновленную броню Андерса, несколько оглушенного этим стихийным благодеянием, на место, близнецы забрали у него список необходимых снадобий и снова куда-то умчались. К немалому удивлению целителя, Дар, оставленный присматривать за недоваренными бальзамами, умудрился нигде не напортачить, и результат их совместных усилий оказался вполне приемлемым – по крайней мере, по качеству он ничуть не уступал покупным зельям.  
Традиционные посиделки в «Висельнике», обычно по-домашнему уютные, с легким оттенком веселого безумия, в этот раз напоминали скорее военный совет. Неизменно жизнерадостный Варрик был сосредоточенно-мрачен и время от времени бурчал себе под нос что-то вроде «а что вы хотели от гнома из Торговой Гильдии» таким тоном, будто хотел уверить хотя бы себя, что не обязан был предусмотреть то, чего предусмотреть никак не мог. Дар с Рианом сосредоточенно считали деньги, полуразвалившиеся от интенсивного использования амулеты и строчки в списке зелий и сопутствующих материалов, и Андерс, отметив в нем предметы первоочередной важности, отправился улаживать собственные дела.  
Магазинчик Лирен был уже закрыт, но после минутного колебания он все же постучал в дверь и принялся ждать. Пожалуй, он ничуть не удивился бы, если бы ему на голову выплеснули помойное ведро и ограничились этим, однако через несколько секунд дверь все-таки распахнулась, и он тут же проскользнул внутрь.  
Его последний серьезный разговор с Лирен закончился не лучшим образом, и с тех пор все их общение сводилось к кратким, сугубо деловым репликам, касавшимся в основном пожертвований и материалов для клиники. Так что и от нынешнего визита Андерс ничего хорошего не ждал, надеясь добиться в лучшем случае того, чтобы его пациенты не остались совсем уж без присмотра. Ради этого он готов был стерпеть и обвинения в запредельной наглости, позволившей ему явиться за помощью к тем, кого он крепко подвел, и требования немедленно оставить мысли об этой подозрительной авантюре, в которую его втянули не менее подозрительные личности – в общем, все, что могло прийти в голову вздумавшей его воспитывать пожилой женщине. Однако Лирен, выслушав его сбивчивые объяснения, только сочувственно охнула, крепко обняла его и, посмотрев на него с неожиданной, почти материнской теплотой, попросила себя беречь. И, конечно же, пообещала приглядеть за тем, чтобы клинику не разорили в его отсутствие.  
В «Висельник» Андерс, нагруженный разнообразными снадобьями и свертком чудом доживших до вечера пирожков, которые пекла одна из помощниц Лирен, вернулся только глубокой ночью. Хоуков там уже не было, да и Варрика он едва разглядел за четырьмя огромными, чуть ли не в гномский рост рюкзаками, из которых в художественном беспорядке торчали скатки одеял, охвостья арбалетных болтов и какие-то ещё, замотанные в промасленную ткань и оттого неопознаваемые предметы.  
– Половину этого барахла тут оставим, – подняв голову, честно предупредил Варрик, выпрямился и, смерив Андерса критическим взглядом, сунул ему в руки извлеченный невесть откуда сверток, фонивший магией так, что сводило пальцы. – Переодевайся, старый хлам оставь – загоним кому-нибудь, может, ещё на пару склянок лириума хватит.  
Андерс, недоумевая, проводил взглядом гнома, снова скрывшегося в завалах, и, скинув собственную ношу на стол, развернул подарок. Внутри оказался комплект амулетов, заметно превосходивших по мощности его собственные и почти не имевших следов использования, и несколько удивившее его «переодевайся» разом обрело смысл.  
– И кого они за это убили? – с трудом скрутив с пальца старое, приросшее, казалось, намертво кольцо, полюбопытствовал он. Потускневшая руна, потеряв контакт с его кожей, мигнула последний раз и погасла окончательно. – В обычных лавках такие вещи не продаются, а добраться до Казематов и обратно они бы попросту не успели.  
– Я не спрашивал, – отмахнулся Варрик и тут же, как будто угадав его следующий вопрос, ехидно хохотнул: – Кого-то точно убили, потому как себя они тоже не обидели, да и мне обновок приволокли. Может, плешивой шавке Миирану старые долги припомнили, недаром же он на них так настороженно поглядывал. Видать, и правда утеснил в чем, а они ребятки памятливые.  
Андерс хмыкнул и, в задумчивости подкинув на ладони негромко звякнувшие кольца, надел их: два, с защитными рунами, сели идеально, а вот третье, целительское, налезло только на мизинец, зато там устроилось так уютно, словно его ковали прямо вокруг андерсова пальца. Он не без сожаления стряхнул старые, привычные амулеты в варрикову лапищу и, поправив ещё не обтершуюся, царапучую цепочку, прикрыл зачарованный на защиту от магии кулон шейным платком. Как бы ни ценили своего лекаря обитатели Клоаки, но крупный, пусть и трещиноватый гранат, достаточно светлый для того, чтобы сойти за рубин хотя бы издали, стал бы для измученных бедностью беженцев слишком большим искушением.  
Следующий день, как и следовало ожидать, пронесся мимо него, словно стадо взбесившихся бронто. На жаровнях выпаривалась дюжина бальзамов разом, Андерс метался между ними, стараясь не влепиться в угли какой-нибудь недостаточно защищенной частью тела, и даже явление хартийцев, не вовремя возобновивших попытки подмять его под себя, отметил разве что краем сознания, уже после того, как их вынесло за дверь его раздраженным рыком. Близнецы заглянули к нему всего дважды, убедились, что все идет своим чередом, и испарились снова, и Андерс, отмахнувшись от глупого ощущения покинутости, очнулся только тогда, когда его вдруг подхватили под колени и под мышки и, деловито затащив в его спальную каморку, аккуратно положили на кровать.  
– Я же ещё не закончил! – растерянно запротестовал он, не веря своим глазам: Дар, натягивавший ему на плечи одеяло, ещё умещался в его картину мира, но вот Риан, стаскивавший с него сапоги с сосредоточенным видом обеспокоенной мамочки… А прикосновение пальцев, ласково погладивших его под коленями, ему и вовсе просто примерещилось.  
– Там уже немного осталось, – успокоил его Дар, присев на край койки, и легонько похлопал его по плечу, прося остаться на месте. Андерс нахмурился и, протестующе мотнув головой, попытался сесть, но легшая ему на грудь дарова ладонь не сдвинулась ни на волос, не позволив ему даже приподняться на локте. Он растерянно посмотрел на Дара, чувствуя, как от внезапного осознания собственной беспомощности сильнее забилось сердце, и тот понимающе улыбнулся: – Все ведь уже готово, нужно только остудить и разлить по склянкам. Мы с братом вполне с этим справимся, а тебе надо как следует отдохнуть. Выходим завтра с рассветом, и нам ведь совсем не нужно, чтобы ты засыпал на ходу, верно?  
– Верно, – неохотно согласился Андерс и, неловко поерзав под снова ставшей невесомой, будто новорожденный котенок, рукой Дара, отвел взгляд. Возражать и сопротивляться было совершенно бесполезно, ему ли не знать хоуково упрямство, но отчего-то безумно хотелось предпринять ещё одну бессмысленную попытку. Просто чтобы снова почувствовать, как неумолимо и бережно его втиснут в отощавший матрас – как будто это могло стать началом чего-то совсем иного…  
Андерс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, обрывая неуместную, слишком желанную мысль.  
Риан темным силуэтом замер у изножья его койки, и только его глаза время от времени вспыхивали, отражая падавший из лаза в каморку свет. В очертаниях его плеч отчетливо читался укор, и Андерс, все ещё чувствовавший на себе взгляд Дара, одновременно ласковый и неумолимый, обреченно вздохнул:  
– Только не перепутайте этикетки.  
Близнецы удовлетворенно кивнули, и Дар, ещё раз поправив ему одеяло, поднялся на ноги и выбрался из каморки. Замешкавшийся на пороге Риан обернулся, и Андерсу почудилось, что в его блеснувших хищным золотом глазах отразилась вовсе не растрепанная и умильная одеяльная гусеничка, а притягательный, желанный мужчина, чье тело жаждало его прикосновения. Однако Риан только улыбнулся и, пожелав ему спокойной ночи, последовал за братом. Заменявшая дверь шторка упала за его спиной, приглушив и без того неяркий свет горевших в клинике ламп.  
Вот такая спокойная ночь, мрачно подумал Андерс, свернувшись клубочком лицом к стене, и, чуть не запутавшись в складках собственного одеяла, полез рукой в штаны. Ему действительно стоило выспаться перед ранним пробуждением – выспаться, а не ворочаться на кровати всю ночь, представляя, как сдернувший с него сапоги Риан стал бы гладить его лодыжки, довольно взмуркивая всякий раз, как нащупает отзывчивое на ласку место. Или как Дар так же уверенно и твердо прижал бы ладонью его поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, а потом целовал бы его под затылком и терся щетинистой щекой о плечо.  
Доносившиеся из-за дощатой стенки приглушенные голоса постепенно смолкли, и бездумно наслаждавшийся их звучанием Андерс закусил губу, до боли отчетливо представив, как низкий, щекочущий ухо шепот сменился бы почти неслышными резкими вздохами – и кружившие под зажмуренными веками разноцветные пятна полыхнули слепящим светом, сливаясь в белую пелену.  
На площади перед зданием Торговой Гильдии было шумно и зябко: только-только выползавшее из-за горизонта солнце уже заливало крыши золотистым светом, но согреть воздух ещё не успело. Андерс поначалу удивился многолюдью, но затем заметил в толпе одетых в простые полотняные платья женщин, которые время от времени с плачем висли на шеях одоспешенных, смущенно хмурившихся мужчин, и сообразил, что немалая часть собравшихся просто пришла проводить родных. Немногочисленные наемники-люди выделялись среди низкорослых гномов, как мачтовые сосны в лиственном лесу, и Андерс едва разглядел за их спинами торчавшего на крыльце Торговой Гильдии Бартранда, который нервно вертел головой и с каждой минутой хмурился все сильнее. Хоуков рядом с главным организатором экспедиции почему-то не было, найти их в толпе Андерсу тоже не удалось, и он, и так чувствовавший себя несколько неловко в окружении людей и гномов, которые вроде бы знали, что делают, начал тревожиться.  
Кое-как пробившийся к нему Варрик в ответ на его обеспокоенный взгляд только флегматично пожал плечами и, скинув свой рюкзак на мостовую, принялся перетягивать чем-то не понравившиеся ему ремешки. Андерс посохом оттолкнул руку воришки, вздумавшего под шумок пощупать его собственный рюкзак и настороженно сощурился, выискивая Дара с Рианом взглядом. Покрикивавший на возчиков Бартранд упер руки в бока барским, демонстративно вальяжным жестом, но что-то в его повадке все равно выдавало напряжение и неуверенность.  
Близнецов все не было. Отправлявшиеся в экспедицию мужчины уже распрощались с родными и разошлись по своим местам, а повозки, запряженные флегматичными мулами, начали выстраиваться в походном порядке. Бартранд убедился в том, что завладел всеобщим вниманием, и, ухмыльнувшись почти свирепо, начал напутственную речь, изобиловавшую примитивными, на грани откровенной грубости метафорами. Походники, едва дождавшись, пока он закончит, взорвались воодушевленными криками, однако под суровыми взглядами не успевших разойтись жен и подруг постепенно умолкли.  
– Я уже не маленький! – раздался в наступившей тишине возмущенный вопль. Варрик, сидевший рядом с Андерсом на невесть откуда взявшемся пустом ящике, хохотнул и привычно вытащил из-за пазухи свой дорожный блокнот. – Я иду с вами, и все тут!  
Оглянувшийся в поисках источника звука Андерс наконец увидел Карвера: тот, с примотанным поверх наспех собранного рюкзака двуручником, раскинул руки, перегородив выходившую к противоположному концу площади узкую улочку, и явно пытался всем своим видом изобразить непреклонную решимость. Со спины его попытки выглядели довольно жалко… да и с лица, пожалуй, тоже, потому что секундой спустя растопырившегося, как сердитый кот, воина с двух сторон подхватили под мышки и вынесли на площадь, освободив проход. Ответа словесного его, кажется, и вовсе не удостоили.  
– Не надо, мальчики. Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня совсем одну! – Голос монны Леандры Андерс едва расслышал и, подхватив свой рюкзак на плечо, принялся пробиваться к Хоукам. Выбравшись на открытое место, Дар с Рианом на мгновение замерли, окинули площадь ищущим взглядом и, заметив Андерса, едва различимо улыбнулись.  
– Вы меня вообще слушаете?! – взорвался опущенный на землю Карвер. У Андерса мелькнула мысль, что сейчас он попросту сорвет меч со спины и примется выражать свое возмущение более наглядным способом, но тот лишь кинулся наперерез братьям и снова воздвигся у них на пути воплощением праведного гнева. – Какого хрена вы опять задвигаете меня в сторону, как будто вы одни тут способны дело делать, а я так, бесплатное приложение, ворон пугать? – Он набрал воздуха в грудь и, проигнорировав увещевания пытавшейся поймать его взгляд матери, прорычал: – Вы же этого своего берете, а я чем хуже?  
Успевший протолкаться к ним Андерс озадаченно моргнул, глядя на чуть не ткнувшийся ему в нос указующий перст, и, встретившись с Карвером глазами, насмешливо приподнял бровь. Тот вспыхнул, мгновенно залившись краской от скул до кончиков ушей, и резко развернулся к братьям – вспомнив, к счастью, что тыкать в людей пальцами невежливо, и убрав руку. Крохотная морщинка между бровей Леандры, смотревшей на младшего сына, заставила Андерса заподозрить, что этот не вполне приличный жест Карверу ещё припомнят, но пока женщина промолчала.  
– Мелкий, будь мужчиной и воспользуйся мозгом. Теоретически он у тебя есть, – с отчетливо слышавшейся в голосе досадой проговорил кто-то из близнецов. Похоже, уже не в первый раз: обычно чуть изогнутые, словно в предчувствии улыбки, губы были напряженно сжаты. – Маму нельзя оставлять с Гамленом, и ты должен о ней позаботиться.  
– Я не мелкий! – рявкнул Карвер, но Риан нехорошо сверкнул глазами, как будто только этого и ждал, и ядовито-бархатным тоном произнес:  
– Вот и докажи.  
Карвер хватанул ртом воздух, как будто его ударили под дых, но придумать достойный ответ не успел.  
– Разобрались наконец? – раздраженно гаркнул самую малость расслабившийся Бартранд. – Уйдите-ка вы с дороги, дамочка, отправляемся!  
Над головами мулов защелкали кнуты, и повозки, постепенно разгоняясь, одна за другой покатили к северным воротам. Даже когда караван набрал скорость, угнаться за ним на своих двоих не составляло труда, так что Андерсу с Варриком вполне хватило времени поприветствовать монну Леандру, пообещать ей присматривать за близнецами и даже поцеловать на прощание руку. Замерший за плечом матери Карвер все это время хмуро молчал, и Андерс, уже поворачивая за угол вслед за старшими Хоуками, все-таки не удержался и показал ему язык.  
Стоило отдать Бартранду должное: организатором он оказался очень и очень хорошим. Повозки шли небыстро, так что ни люди, ни животные не выбивались из сил, однако к вечеру выяснилось, что от Киркволла их отделяло уже более четырех лиг. Андерс с Хоуками и вовсе шли налегке: в выделенной им повозке с лихвой хватало места для трех рюкзаков, так что единственным их грузом оставались посохи и боевые наборы зелий. Ни то, ни другое, впрочем, не понадобилось, поскольку обитавшие у окраин города разбойники явно не хотели связываться с довольно многочисленным отрядом вооруженных до зубов мужчин, с которых – пока, как надеялись участники похода – даже взять было нечего.  
– Я уже начинал опасаться, что он прикажет отправляться без вас, – хмыкнул Андерс, проводив взглядом прошедшего мимо Бартранда. Привала на обед тот решил не устраивать, так что теперь вдоль вереницы неспешно ползущих по дороге повозок шел кряжистый лысоватый гном, который раздавал возницам и наемникам нехитрую снедь – хлеб, солонину, уродливые куски непонятно чего, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались половинками яблок, засушенными до совершенно каменного состояния. Сам господин Тетрас-старший, сурово насупив брови, шествовал за «кашеваром» и бдительно следил за тем, чтобы никто не пытался ухватить лишнего.  
– Не приказал бы, – усмехнувшись, уверенно возразил Дар. Андерс с любопытством посмотрел на него, и он продолжил, выразительно поведя полуобгрызенным «десертом»: – Не дурак же он, хоть и сволочь. Ну куда бы он наугад потащился?  
– Мы же ему карты не отдали, – уточнил успевший дожевать собственное яблоко Риан. Андерс, сам не знавший, чего ожидать – может, рассказа о вере в людей, то есть гномов, и приведения в пример Варрика – невольно фыркнул и, встретившись со смеющимся риановым взглядом, беззлобно пихнул его кулаком в бок.  
К вечеру второго дня пути небо затянуло тучами, и вскоре полил дождь. Варрик, на ходу вытягивавший из Андерса байки о проделках скучающих юных магов, ехидно похмыкал, но парой минут спустя, полюбовавшись на философски мокнущих близнецов, вытащил из своего рюкзака четыре тонких, абсолютно невесомых капюшона из рыбьей кожи: такие носили привыкшие к вечной непогоде гваренские моряки, чтобы не студило голову и не затекало за ворот. Вид у расправлявших полупрозрачные пелеринки близнецов был, честно говоря, презабавный, но уже через пару часов в обращенных на них четверых взглядах не было ни следа насмешки, только чистая, беспримесная зависть.  
Куда хуже было то, что к ночи дождь разошелся ещё сильнее. Бартранд беспрерывно брюзжал, пытаясь отыскать приемлемое место для ночевки: они как раз заехали в низину, и петлявшую между плоских холмиков дорогу то и дело пересекали новорожденные ручейки, а до ближайшего более-менее сухого места было не меньше часа ходу. На ночь все равно пришлось останавливаться позже, чем запланировано, разжечь костры из успевшего промокнуть хвороста тоже не удалось, и ворчащие наемники, разобрав сухой паек, разбрелись по своим повозкам.  
К сожалению, транспорт был сработан под гномий размер, так что удобно устроиться на тюках с походным припасом было невозможно. Андерс, на всякий случай обойдя лагерь в поисках раненых и увечных, был поражен неожиданной человеческой кротостью: долговязые наемники-люди смиренно сворачивались в тесном пространстве под парусиновыми пологами в самые невозможные позы, а демонстративно недолюбливавшего «дылд» Бартранда кляли разве что вполголоса и то лишь убедившись в том, что его нет неподалеку.  
– Да я с Бартрандом поругался, – зевнув, объяснил Варрик. Удивленный Андерс, отодвинув полог подальше, все-таки заглянул внутрь их повозки, но художественно скрюченных близнецов в ней, конечно же, не обнаружил. Вольготно развалившийся на тюках гном зевнул снова и, подтянув одеяло, ткнул пальцем куда-то под себя: – А тебе вниз, Половинки там уже и гнездо свили под вас, длинноногих…  
Андерс озадаченно хмыкнул, но, вернув полог на прежнее место, наклонился и заглянул под повозку.  
– Вернулся! – обрадовались из темноты даровым голосом. – Полезай к нам, упаковываться будем.  
– Что? – настороженно переспросил он, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть. С борта повозки с наветренной стороны свешивался промасленный парусиновый фартук, на скорую руку сляпанный из варриковой «палатки на все случаи жизни», и под днищем царил непроглядный мрак.  
– Полезай, тут сухо! – слегка уязвленно пообещали оттуда. – Честное слово. А когда одеялами накроемся, ещё и тепло будет. Не корежиться же наверху, там и один Варрик едва-едва поместился.  
Под повозкой и впрямь оказалось сухо: пока он бродил по лагерю, исцеляя вывихи и ушибы, близнецы успели натаскать откуда-то вереска и, накрыв его ещё одним куском непромокаемой ткани, устроить удобную лежанку. Сверху их прикрывало днище повозки, длины которой вместе с козлами и приступочкой для ног возницы как раз хватало на человеческий рост, а приделанный сбоку фартук защищал от косого дождя. Андерс аккуратно вполз на свободное место между близнецами и замер, не зная, что делать дальше.  
– Ложись давай, – скомандовал Риан, похлопав по свернутому в рулончик плащу, лежавшему в изголовье. – И локти не растопыривай, а то у кого-нибудь из нас будет задница мокнуть. Тут получше, чем в повозке, но все равно тесновато.  
Дар тем временем набросил на него тонкое шерстяное одеяло и принялся старательно его расправлять. Через минуту поверх первого, внахлест, легло второе, большая часть которого досталась Риану, а затем третье – в основном для самого Дара. Андерс осторожно пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и его тут же притиснули к рианову боку, а секундой спустя на него самого навалился Дар, обхватив рукой за талию.  
– Ну вот, теперь скоро согреемся, – удовлетворенно сообщил он. – Спокойной ночи.  
– И вам, – обреченно сказал Андерс. Близнецы, конечно, не желали ничего дурного, он и сам не раз наблюдал, как они, ложась спать, переплетались телами теснее, чем любовники, не имея при этом ни единой непристойной мысли… Но он-то не был одним из них! А между тем Риан прижимался бедром прямо к его заднице, и Дар сопел ему в воротник совсем рядом с шеей, ещё дюйм в сторону – и он уже сходил бы с ума от желания, которому не имел права дать волю. И даже повода протестовать у него не было, потому что Дар, конечно же, оказался прав: плотная боевая мантия хоть и не пропускала воду, но в сыром, стылом воздухе сохраняла тепло очень плохо, и только сейчас, после нескольких минут в наконец завершенном «гнезде», он наконец начал согреваться.  
Однако усталость после долгого дневного перехода все же взяла свое, и вскоре Андерс, убаюканный шуршащим по парусине дождем, заснул.  
…Хоук смотрел на него снизу вверх, жался щекой к коленям, поглаживал его босые ступни самыми кончиками пальцев, так бережно и осторожно, что заходилось сердце, но в темном золоте его глаз, не отрывавшихся от лица Андерса, не было ни тени той покорности, что была прорисована в каждой линии его тела и в каждом жесте. Андерс, пойманный его взглядом, словно руной паралича, едва осмеливался шевельнуться, дрожа в восторженном ужасе предвкушения, и только судорожно сглатывал, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
– Раздвинешь для меня ноги? – тихо, по-мальчишески серьезно и доверчиво мурлыкнул Хоук, глядя на него с уверенной прямотой завоевателя, взирающего на уже захваченный город. Андерс, застигнутый врасплох бесстыдной откровенностью вопроса, задохнулся и торопливо закивал – и Хоук, наконец улыбнувшись, вдруг оказался уже над ним, и сам Андерс, откинувшись на локти, выгнул спину и потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
А потом Хоук взял его, заласканного и разомлевшего. И ещё раз, и ещё, ещё – пока он, измотанный наслаждением, не начал молить о пощаде…  
– Тшш, все хорошо, Андерс, все в порядке, все хорошо, это был просто сон… – Андерс вздрогнул и растерянно заморгал, вглядываясь в темноту: Дар склонялся над ним, точно так же как мгновение назад, растрепанный и серьезный. Только взгляд у него был совсем другой, ласковый и встревоженный, а не оценивающий и обжигающе-властный, от которого все внутри перехватывало сладкой жутью.  
– Ты стонал во сне, и мы подумали, что у тебя опять кошмары, – негромко пояснил Риан, который поглаживал его спину медленными круговыми движениями, явно стараясь успокоить. Андерс только беспомощно вздохнул, не находя в себе сил их переубеждать или, того хуже, объяснять, почему ему вдруг снятся совсем иные сны.  
– Все хорошо, – послушно расслабившись, согласился он. Беспокойство в глазах Дара чуть померкло, он ободряюще улыбнулся Андерсу и коротко глянул на брата, и близнецы принялись поправлять сбившиеся одеяла. – Не волнуйтесь вы так, от стражевых кошмаров ещё никто не умирал, а вам надо выспаться.  
– А ты не пихайся, тогда и выспимся, – шутливо проворчал Риан и, мазнув губами по его виску, снова опустился на лежанку. Дар, опять устроившийся совсем близко, неразборчиво буркнул что-то напоминавшее их неизменное «Спокойной ночи» и тоже прикрыл глаза, подгребя под голову скатанный плащ.  
В следующий раз Андерса разбудила тишина: ливший почти всю ночь дождь неожиданно закончился, и негромкий шорох капель по парусине оборвался. Его голова лежала на плече Риана, крепком, словно камень, но несравнимо более удобном, и он, прижимавшийся спиной к рианову боку, как будто лежал на волнах, покачиваясь в такт его размеренному мощному дыханию. Уютно посапывавший Дар во сне подполз ещё ближе, закинул ногу им с Рианом на бедра и, обхватив его поперек туловища, словно плюшевого мишку, положил голову ему на грудь. Андерс невольно улыбнулся, глядя на его растрепанную макушку, и, медленно подняв руку, принялся бережно гладить его по волосам: не так, как прежде, едва успевая коснуться в нарочито шуточном, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком, жесте, а по-настоящему, разбирая и лаская мягкие взъерошенные пряди, аккуратно отводя их от лица и бессовестно наслаждаясь каждым мгновением краденой близости.  
В сознании опять всплыл недавний непристойный сон, только теперь отчего-то вспоминалось не безумие страсти, испепелявшей разум и выдиравшей из горла хриплый беспомощный крик, а последняя секунда перед пробуждением. То, как Хоук, услышав его мольбу, по-змеиному плавно выгнул спину, давая ему вздохнуть; как хорошо было просто чувствовать его рядом, обнимая одной ногой за талию, а второй – оплетая его ногу; как его широкая ладонь едва ощутимо поглаживала Андерса по боку, словно умеряя срывавшееся дыхание… Как он смотрел, чуть-чуть сверху вниз, решая, смилостивиться ли, позволить ли этому пылающему наваждению рассеяться, сменяясь тихим удовлетворенным теплом – или расхохотаться в ответ и снова впиться в рот так, чтобы перехватило дыхание, и недавнее «Любовь моя, я больше не могу» рассыпалось раскаленным пеплом. И Андерс, пойманный в это бесконечное мгновение, начинал задыхаться снова: от одного этого взгляда, от царствовавшей в нем неопределенности, замершей на лезвии ножа – в эту сторону качнётся? В другую? – от того, что и впрямь не мог угадать, разглядеть за ней решение Хоука… От того, что все это не имело значения, потому что оба возможных исхода отзывались в сердце предчувствием радости: благодарной и тихой, так, чтобы тереться щекой о плечо и сонно мурлыкать – или надрывной и яростной, после которой остается только упасть без сил и отрубиться в полной уверенности, что теперь и умереть не жалко.  
– Доброе утро, – прижавшись щекой к его ладони, пробормотал разбуженный лаской Дар, повернул голову и, уткнувшись подбородком в его грудь, поднял взгляд; и в его глазах застигнутому врасплох Андерсу померещилась искра того же свирепого пламени, что отравило его сны.  
Добираться до входа на Глубинные Тропы пришлось около недели. Погода как будто над ними смилостивилась, и тот первый ливень так и оказался единственным, хотя затянутое тучами небо прояснялось не больше чем на несколько часов, а затем снова начинало хмуриться. С дорогой тоже повезло: карта Стражей вывела их на заброшенный, но неплохо сохранившийся тевинтерский тракт, по которому все ещё могли пройти небольшие и крепкие гномские повозки. Во всяком случае, необходимость разгружать их и вручную перетаскивать через ямы и трещины возникла всего четырежды. А потом везение закончилось.  
– Ничего удивительного, – философски заключил Дар, внимательно оглядывая завал, под которым, в щелях между самыми верхними камнями, виднелись угловатые орнаменты, обозначавшие ворота. – Не просто так же этот вход был обозначен как «нетронутый».  
Андерс согласно хмыкнул и осторожно покосился на торчавшего в десятке ярдов от них Бартранда. Вид у него был такой, точно его вот-вот хватит удар… ну или он вдруг откроет в себе талант берсерка и примется рвать окружающих на части.  
– За ррработу, дарррмоеды! – наконец прорычал он таким тоном, что обустраивавшие лагерь наемники, не потратившие зря ни единой минуты, не рискнули возражать против явно несправедливого обвинения. Даже тот покрытый шрамами медведеподобный громила, которому сам Бартранд доставал от силы до пряжки ремня. – Вход сам не освободится!  
Лысоватый гном-кашевар на самом деле оказался старым опытным горняком и, бесцеремонно отодвинув все ещё кипевшего Бартранда в сторону, взялся руководить расчисткой завала. Воплей «Поберегись, сейчас грохнется!» сразу стало на порядок меньше, да и процесс пошел куда живее, так что некоторое время спустя господин Тетрас-старший таки сумел взять себя в руки и сделать вид, что все идет, как задумывалось. Сам он пачкать руки явно не собирался, а вот остальные «дармоеды» участи чернорабочих не избежали. Даже Варрик покривился, похмурился, но все-таки припрятал Бьянку в хоукову повозку и полез на груду валунов, успевших крепко зарасти голубоватым пятнистым мхом.  
Жаждавший побыстрее добраться до сокровищ предков Бартранд и на Андерса поглядывал как-то не по-хорошему задумчиво, но стоило ему шагнуть в андерсову сторону, как на пути у него возникли близнецы и очень внушительным тоном проговорили:  
– Целитель для тебя камни таскать не будет.  
Бартранд мигом побагровел и с той холодной церемонностью, которая хуже любых оскорблений, поинтересовался, с какой это радости, явно предвкушая возможность вволю поорать на осмелившихся подпортить его планы младших партнеров. Однако напрашивавшееся «Потому что мы так сказали» Хоуки оставили при себе, взамен так же вежливо пояснив:  
– Потому что ему понадобятся все его силы, когда кто-нибудь из этих, – Риан красноречиво повел рукой в сторону рабочих, взбиравшихся по валунам к вершине завала, – шмякнется. А кто-нибудь шмякнется непременно.  
Перед неоспоримой истинностью этого заявления Бартранд спасовал, и Андерс, не горевший желанием таскать неподъемные камни, благоразумно удалился на другой конец лагеря, чтобы не маячить у него перед глазами. Однако стоило ему отойти на сотню-другую ярдов, как его вопреки всякой логике потянуло обратно: Дар с Рианом, в отличие от него, увиливать от общей работы не стали, и ему было нестерпимо стыдно бездельничать, пока они трудились наравне с остальными. Даже страх перед глухой, тяжелой темнотой, скрывавшейся за слоем обтесанных временем и ветром скальных обломков, несколько померк. К счастью, Справедливость и его собственная совесть удовлетворились компромиссом: прихватив свою аптечку, Андерс устроился там, откуда не было видно постепенно появлявшейся из-под мусора надвратной арки, но достаточно близко, чтобы в случае чего успеть прийти на помощь.  
А ещё через пару часов он твердо уверился, что Вселенная над ним издевается. Низкие, тяжелые тучи, царапавшиеся брюшками о вершины Виммаркских гор, вдруг расползлись и растаяли, обнажив прозрачное, будто умытое небо, а освобожденное из плена солнце принялось жарить так, будто вознамерилось запечь их всех живьем. И без того разгоряченные тяжелой работой наемники выдержали не больше получаса, а затем поснимали доспехи и, разложив пропитавшиеся потом поддоспешники на постепенно согревавшихся камнях, с откровенной неохотой вернулись к своему занятию.  
И если до этого Андерсу ещё удавалось врать себе, что он всего лишь приглядывает за тем, чтобы Дар с Рианом не убились ненароком, то теперь… Теперь он просто таращился, как безнадежно больной, на то, как под опять промокшими, липнущими к сильным, крепко сбитым телам рубашкам бугрились мускулы; как братья с небрежной, почти пижонской легкостью выворачивали камни, за которые другие брались не иначе как вчетвером, а потом смеялись, дескать, вам бы десяток лет за плугом – это вам не мечом махать… Впрочем, не он один не мог оторвать глаз: какой-то молоденький встрепанный гном, хохоча над очередной хоуковой шуткой, бесцеремонно облапил Риана за обтянутую узкими штанами задницу – Андерс вскинулся, вцепившись в посох, оскалился… и замер, потому что Риан, вместо того, чтобы врезать нахалу в челюсть, только ухмыльнулся и, отвесив ему издевательски-изысканный поклон, снова уцепился за облюбованный валун. Андерс пригляделся и вздохнул с облегчением: гном оказался гномкой, далеко не такой молодой, как он думал, и совсем не походившей на ясноглазую любопытную Сигрун. Но все-таки она была женщиной, и никто из сыновей монны Леандры не поднял бы на неё руку – по крайней мере, до того, как она начала бы угрожать им смертью.  
На разбор завала ушло почти три дня: от ворот, как оказалось, уцелела только верхняя часть арки, а привратницкая и первые ярдов двадцать коридора были завалены обломками породы и щебнем. Погода держалась ясная, и Андерсу становилось ещё муторней от мысли о том, что скоро придется оставить этот свет и это тепло позади и спуститься под землю, в заросшие скверной тоннели. К вечеру второго дня рабочие уже пробились сквозь завал и проделали в нем достаточно просторный для ползущего человека лаз, но Бартранд, скрипнув зубами, велел разбирать камни дальше. Тащить повозки на Глубинные Тропы было бессмысленно, и половина отряда принялась перекладывать припасы в заплечные мешки и на легкие, узкие носилки. К следующему полудню все было готово, но вымотавшиеся люди наотрез отказались двигаться с места.  
Вход в покинутое гномское царство походил на разверстую пасть, из которой тянуло холодом и едва уловимой вонью скверны. Андерс держался сколько мог, преодолевая накатывавший волнами тягучий, душный ужас, но через пару часов сдался и, прихватив свое скомканное одеяло, заполз между спавшими по другую сторону костра близнецами. Дар приоткрыл один глаз, внимательно посмотрел на него и, сонно улыбнувшись, обхватил поперек живота, и Андерс неожиданно для себя самого тихо засмеялся и, закрыв глаза, почти сразу заснул.  
Второй этап экспедиции вновь ознаменовался торжественной речью Бартранда. Заскучавшие на козлах возницы, в первые пару дней похода сокрушавшиеся о том, что им не достанется доли в добытых богатствах, теперь едва дождались, пока умолкнет их велеречивый предводитель, и с явным облегчением развернули мулов обратно. Остальные с натужными шутками взвалили поклажу на плечи и, запалив факелы, двинулись вниз.  
– Все будет хорошо, – тихо пообещал замершему перед аркой Андерсу Риан, осторожно сжав его плечо. Андерс резко кивнул, через силу улыбнулся им с Даром и, расправив плечи, шагнул на изузоренные плитки предвратного зала.  
Первый день оказался самым тяжелым. Факелы, даже вкупе со светлячками всех троих магов, давали слишком мало света, и воспоминание об оставшемся позади солнце становилось ещё более болезненным; низкий потолок путевого коридора едва не стесывал им макушки… На самом деле до выщербленного, не выдержавшего битвы со временем камня было не меньше человеческого роста – Андерс как-то раз потянулся наверх в наивной надежде на то, что его иррациональный страх не выдержит столкновения с реальностью, и обнаружил, что его рука сократила заполненный колышущимися тенями просвет не больше чем на четверть. В неподвижном, затхлом воздухе уже чувствовался слабый, едва ощутимый аромат скверны: он втягивал воздух носом, принюхивался старательно и сосредоточенно, но все равно большую часть времени даже не был уверен, не примерещился ли ему этот горьковатый гнилостный запах. И, вообще говоря, одного только подозрения было вполне достаточно – он все-таки был Серым Стражем и здесь, в преддверии Глубинных Троп, должен был идти впереди, предостерегая остальных и высматривая реальную опасность, а не тащиться где-то у самого хвоста каравана вместе с Хоуками, не собиравшимися лезть поперед Бартранда в лаву. Он должен был хотя собрать всех и объяснить, чего именно стоило опасаться…  
Отстань, Справедливость, устало подумал одержимый и едва ощутимо коснулся сжимавших посох пальцев Риана. Тот, с любопытством рассматривавший кое-где сохранившуюся на стенах резьбу, тут же повернулся к нему и вопросительно улыбнулся, но Андерс только слабо улыбнулся в ответ и покачал головой. Все было в порядке… насколько это было возможно в подобной ситуации.  
На первом же привале – неожиданно длинном, почти на полтора часа – предусмотрительный Варрик разжег небольшой, на фунт с небольшим угля, костерок, на котором разогрел припасенного ещё с Киркволла вина с какими-то травками от монны Леандры. Дар с Рианом все это время просидели рядом с зябко сутулившимся Андерсом, прижимаясь плечами к его плечам, и даже осознание того, что это всего лишь дружеская забота, не могло отравить до нелепости острого наслаждения от самого их присутствия. Стало легче, вот только ненадолго: едва отряд погасил костры и двинулся дальше, как к узкой полосе, очерченной светом факелов, снова подкрался мрак, такой тягучий и душный, каким он бывает лишь на Глубинных Тропах.  
Под землей время тянулось бесконечно. Секунды превращались в минуты, минуты разрастались в часы и сутки… Андерс механически переставлял ноги, прислушиваясь к мерещившемуся на краю сознания шороху, и рассеянно кивал в ответ на реплики пытавшихся его расшевелить близнецов. Он не смог бы сказать, когда они ушли из-под солнца – час назад или неделю, однако каждый пройденный вглубь каменной толщи километр чувствовал так отчетливо, будто всю эту тяжесть волок на своих плечах.  
Команду устраиваться на ночлег Бартранд отдал только на шестом привале. Вокруг очередного варрикова костерка замелькали другие огни, откуда-то потянуло запахом походной ячменной баланды, кажется, даже с мясом, и несколько пришедший в себя Андерс неприятно удивился собственной усталости. Даже если ему не показалось, и охваченный неожиданно вспыхнувшей алчностью Бартранд и впрямь гнал их больше суток… Все равно, он ведь был Серым Стражем, и это ему полагалось бы сейчас обустраивать лагерь, проверять снаряжение и стоять на часах – а между тем он сумел лишь раскатать спальник возле разожженного хозяйственным гномом очага и рухнуть на него, пока Дар с Рианом, обеспокоенно поглядывая на него, по одному отходили ругаться с интендантом экспедиции за еду.  
– У нас, вообще говоря, собственные припасы есть, – вполголоса пояснил Дар, наконец вернувшись с котелком распаренной крупы и четырьмя полосками сушеного мяса. – Но тут уж дело принципа.  
Будь у Андерса чуть больше сил, он, наверное, рассмеялся бы: лица у обоих Хоуков были такие, что ему волей-неволей вспоминался Сэр Ланцелап, почуявший на своей территории чужака. Бартранда, похоже, уже стоило пожалеть – он, как и все гномы, был невероятно упрям, так что столкновение было неизбежно. Поглядывавший на близнецов Варрик понимал это не хуже Андерса и с откровенным трудом прятал улыбку, явно предвкушая грядущее представление.  
– Держите, добытчики, – с ухмылкой проговорил он, наполнив простенькие деревянные миски и передав их Дару. Пахло от них так вкусно, что Андерс даже сумел вспомнить, что во рту у него не было ни крошки с того самого момента, как они ушли под землю. Небольшая чашка вина с первого привала не в счет, вся она ушла на одно лишь то, чтобы изгнать из тела дурной болезненный озноб. Андерс благодарно кивнул Варрику и, вытащив из лежавшего неподалеку рюкзака ложки, потянулся за своей миской, привычно высчитывая движение так, чтобы хоть на мгновение дотронуться до даровой руки. И плевать, что за «нечаянное» прикосновение придется расплачиваться несколькими часами острых угрызений совести.  
От рассаженных невесть обо что костяшек по пальцам Дара расползались сероватые тени.  
Ослепляющий ужас обрушился на Андерса ледяной волной, так, что на мгновение оцепенело сердце, а затем схлынул, оставив его разум болезненно ясным. Он ещё не слышал общего сознания порождений тьмы, вот только это совсем не значило, что в тоннелях не было скверны.  
– Когда ты поранился? – не узнавая собственного голоса, прохрипел он. Не успевший поймать выбитую из рук миску Дар растерянно моргал, но, заметив на пальцах целителя знакомое свечение диагностического заклятия, послушно замер под его ладонью.  
– Да с полчаса назад, – мягким, умиротворяющим тоном проговорил он. Заражения Андерс не ощутил, и леденивший хребет страх начал потихоньку отступать, однако мгновением спустя Дар, явно желавший его успокоить, безмятежно уточнил: – Бартрандов интендант пытался права качать, ну я его и приголубил в челюсть, так что он мордой своей гномской по камням проехался. А как поднялся, я ему ещё добавил. Для пущей наглядности.  
Андерс беззвучно застонал, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко в груди снова сомкнулась безжалостная стылая лапа. Неслышно подошедший Риан присел на корточки у брата за спиной и встревоженно глянул на него поверх дарова плеча, и Андерс, кажется, даже сумел изобразить для него знакомое близнецам ещё по клинике выражение спокойной уверенности. А потом жестко перехватил запястье уже собиравшегося вернуться к еде Дара и, проигнорировав вопросительный возглас, накрыл его кисть своей, на которой медленно разгоралась чудовищно тонкая и запутанная сеть ещё одного исследовательского заклятия.  
Впору было поблагодарить судьбу за наличие Кругов, как раз за то, что он ненавидел в юности даже больше, чем следивших за каждым его шагом храмовников: за дисциплину тела и разума и непредставимое занудство дрессировавших будущего целителя учителей. Сосредоточенность, требовавшаяся для заклятия более высокого уровня, заставила отступить глодавший его ужас, и наконец переставшие дрожать пальцы замерли над рукой Дара на точно отмеренном расстоянии. Андерс стиснул зубы и медленно, очень медленно, не пропуская ни единого сосудика, повел диагностическую сеть вверх, по обратному кровотоку.  
Полчаса – ничтожный срок. Может быть, им ещё удалось бы отделаться малыми потерями – пальцем или кистью, самое большее – рукой… Лишь бы не упустить момент: ещё в Башне Бдения он заметил странную закономерность, проверить которую так и не успел, но сейчас лишь она ещё давала ему надежду.  
О том, как ощущает поисковую сеть тот, на кого она направлена, Андерс вспомнил только тогда, когда, добравшись наконец до дарова плеча, так и не обнаружил следов заражения скверной. Он протяжно выдохнул, не пытаясь сдержать стон облегчения, и поднял голову, собираясь степенным и уверенным, как и подобало опытному целителю, тоном сообщить остальным, что тревога оказалась напрасной.  
Безропотно вытерпевший все его действия Дар смотрел на него чуть исподлобья, темным и почти жутковатым взглядом: приопущенные ресницы украли из его глаз привычный лукавый блеск, и едва различимое в полумраке золото радужки казалось трещинами на поверхности только-только начавшей схватываться камнем лавы. Придавленный почти физически ощутимым жаром Андерс неожиданно осознал, что так и держит его руку у самого лица, словно в попытке высмотреть в крови следы яда, и Дару нужно только выпрямить сложенную лепестком ладонь, чтобы коснуться его губ…  
Несколько лет назад он уже вовсю вылизывал бы ему пальцы, одурело подумал Андерс и, не успев вовремя оборвать мысль, беспомощно закончил: Или совсем не пальцы.  
– Все чисто, – нервно пробежавшись языком по губам, проговорил он и усилием воли заставил себя наконец отпустить дарово запястье. – Ложная тревога.  
– Скверна? – сосредоточенно поинтересовался Риан, маячивший за плечом брата терпеливой тенью. – Поешь, а потом расскажешь нам, чего именно стоит опасаться и как свести риск к минимуму.  
– Не лезть на Глубинные Тропы, не будучи Серым Стражем, – невесело отшутился Андерс, стараясь не встречаться с Даром глазами. Теперь вместо ужаса вдоль позвоночника щекотными волнами колыхалось коварное, искушающее тепло, и он торопливо уцепился взглядом за опрокинутую в грязь кашу, как будто и впрямь надеялся спрятаться от последствий собственных поступков за сбивчивыми извинениями.  
– Не суетись, – как и следовало ожидать, снисходительно отмахнулся Варрик, снова наполнив оттертую дочиста миску. – Не дураки же мы, хавки с запасом взято. Причем, насколько я знаю братца, с изрядным запасом.  
Андерс покорно кивнул. К концу ужина терзавшее его напряжение несколько спало, и запоздалый инструктаж он начал спокойно и уверенно:  
– Строго говоря, никому не известно, что же такое скверна на самом деле. В уцелевших архивах ферелденской части Ордена больше внимания уделялось способам очистить землю от её влияния – до крайности неэффективным, следует признать – и тактике сражений с порождениями тьмы. О природе самой скверны известно крайне мало, – он на мгновение запнулся, но затем мысленно махнул рукой: – собственно, только один человек занимался её изучением, да и то он больше внимания уделял возможностям её практического применения. А потом Сурана его и вовсе грохнул, решил, что такого психа в живых оставлять опасно.  
Хоуки задумчиво хмыкнули, но комментировать не стали.  
– У меня самого возможностей для исследований было немного, – почти смущенно продолжил целитель. – Скверна не похожа ни на один из известных мне ядов, ни на минеральные, ни на органические, ни на магические составы… Толком проверить свои наблюдения я так и не успел, но…  
– Заражение скверной считается неизлечимым, – как будто уловив его колебания, мягко, с едва уловимой вопросительной ноткой в голосе подсказал кто-то из близнецов.  
– Да, – кивнул Андерс и, собравшись с мыслями, принялся объяснять: – Но идет оно совсем иначе, чем отравление или инфицирование другими болезнетворными субстанциями. В самом начале – в первые минуты, или часы, все очень индивидуально, возможно, зависит не только от обширности поражений, но и от собственных сил организма… – Он смущенно умолк, заметив слегка озадаченный взгляд Варрика, и скомканно закончил фразу: – В общем, в начале ещё есть шанс. У меня складывалось впечатление – ошибочное, возможно – что скверне, как и любой нормальной болезни, требуется какое-то время для того, чтобы сломить естественную защиту живого существа. В этот период, возможно, человека ещё можно спасти, пускай и достаточно жесткими методами…  
– Отрубив ему пораженную часть тела, – хладнокровно заключил Дар, избавив Андерса от необходимости уточнять. Тот снова кивнул и продолжил:  
– А вот потом скверна распространяется по телу мгновенно, кажется, даже быстрее тока крови. И после этого процесс становится необратимым, хотя само заражение как таковое, с помутнением хрусталика и потемнением вен, может проявиться гораздо позже – это, вероятно, тоже зависит от личных характеристик пациента.  
– А пути попадания скверны в организм? – деловито поинтересовался Риан. – Судя по тому, как ты перепугался, достаточно и царапины.  
Андерс мысленно скривился, мысленно же пнул себя за глупое мальчишеское желание заявить, что нихрена он не испугался и вообще понятие страха ему незнакомо, и неохотно признался:  
– Неизвестны. Кое-кому действительно хватало маленькой ссадины, а вот один из «серебряных рыцарей» Башни Бдения напарывался на клинки порождений в каждом бою и в их крови, понятное дело, уляпывался по уши, но при этом оставался жив и здоров до самого моего побега. Но контакт с кровью порождений значительно увеличивает риск, контакт с самой скверной – и того больше, и нарушение целостности кожного покрова, тем более глубокие раны… про них и говорить нечего. Вот только деваться некуда, ни в одном бою не обойдешься без ран.  
– Мы постараемся, – очень серьезно пообещали Хоуки. – Ты ведь можешь их чувствовать, так что попробуем не ввязываться в ближний бой. Файербол достает через две сотни ярдов, а цепная молния даже дальше.  
– И перчатки бы вам добыть, – вдруг добавил Варрик. – Так, для бытовых нужд. Без рун, чтобы не мешали контакту с посохами.  
Андерс ошарашенно уставился на него, и гном не без ехидства ухмыльнулся:  
– Что? Магов у Народа Камня нет, но это же не значит, что нет мозгов, а вашего чародейского трепа я понаслушался изрядно. – Он поднялся на ноги и, отряхнув с колен сухарные крошки, совсем уж по-простецки добавил: – Пойду у Боудана поспрошаю, авось найдет в своих запасах что-нибудь подходящее.  
– Перчатки и впрямь не помешают, – проводив Варрика взглядом, признал Андерс. – То, что на камнях не видно плетей скверны, вовсе не означает, что её здесь и впрямь ещё нет. Ни к чему рисковать понапрасну, приключений на задницы вы себе и так найдете.  
– Обязательно, – усмехнулись близнецы – так, что он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Медлить с обустройством лагеря они тоже не стали. Залечив Дару злосчастную ссадину, вымотавшийся окончательно Андерс завернулся в спальник и, отключившись почти сразу, только через несколько часов, в начале собственной вахты, обнаружил, что Хоуки расстелили свои одеяла по обе стороны от его лежанки. И в этом не было бы ровным счетом ничего удивительного (расстояние между ними было вполне пристойным, точно так же, ровными рядочками, расположились остальные члены экспедиции), если бы Андерс не знал абсолютно точно, что близнецы предпочитали спать вместе, по-звериному свернувшись плотным клубком. И теперь ему отчего-то казалось, что это была попытка как-то защитить, уберечь, прикрыть собственными телами от неизвестной угрозы – осознанно-нелепая, словно молитва там, где дело решала только собственная сила, или привычка не отличавшегося суеверностью Варрика плевать через левое плечо.  
Но его кошмарам, которых он ждал, содрогаясь и загодя стискивая зубы, и впрямь недоставало яркости.  
К третьему дню похода Андерс немного обвыкся. Пение скверны, трепавшее границы его разума, стало отчетливей и громче, и ему уже не требовалось напрягать все силы, чтобы разобрать знакомый мотив – и от этого, как ни странно, стало легче. Как бороться с этим безумием, он уже знал. Порождения тьмы были ещё далеко, и их общее сознание пока казалось легким, словно перышко, прикосновением, а не придавившей к земле каменной плитой, так что у Андерса было время подготовиться и к этому.  
А вот с реальным камнем, нависавшим над ними всей тяжестью Виммаркских гор, он ничего не мог сделать. Но близнецы ни на миг не оставляли его одного: рядом всегда был либо Дар, либо Риан, а то и они оба, и даже расписание дозоров близнецы продавили такое, чтобы вместе с Андерсом всегда отправлялся кто-то из них. К немалому удивлению целителя, их шутки и байки действительно ему помогали – но ещё лучше помогал страх. Тот самый отрезвляющий страх, который чуть не свел его с ума, когда он увидел серые пятна на руке Дара, и который теперь мешал ему поддаться другому, намного более бессмысленному страху.  
– Скажите-ка, это только у нас с братом ощущение, что мы кругами ходим? – задумчиво поинтересовался Риан и, торопливо доскребя миску, кинул её в рюкзак. Очередной привал заканчивался, бартрандовы подручные уже ходили по лагерю, поторапливая остальных, и Варрик, уже упрятавший сделанные заранее копии орденских карт обратно в сумку, только обиженно нахмурился:  
– Нет уж, Половинка. Поверь пока на слово, я за этим делом слежу крепко: идем как по писаному, все тоннели, все перекрестки сверяю. Нигде не сбились, будет свободная минутка – покажу, у меня все отмечено. Не только на карте, к слову, ни разу мы мимо моих знаков не проходили.  
Дар на мгновение сжал губы и чуть качнул головой, и Андерс, вдруг почувствовав смутную тревогу, жестом заставил возмущенного недоверием гнома умолкнуть:  
– Ты ведь не это имел в виду, верно, Хоук? Что-то не так?  
– Да просто нам опять мерещится та же Хрень, что и в Киркволле, – поморщились братья. – Причем именно что мерещится: её-то и так однозначно не определишь, а уж когда даже не уверен, она ли это, или просто незнакомая обстановка шутки играет…  
– И все-таки? – почуяв, что сомнения в выводах Хоуков куда меньше, чем им хотелось показать, мягко надавил Андерс.  
– Если бы мы шли по поверхности, мы уже принялись бы высматривать киркволльские стены, – неохотно проговорил Риан. Он помолчал, привычно перебирая ремни брони и горлышки склянок, плотно упакованных в кармашки походной сумки, а затем вопросительно посмотрел на Варрика: – А общее направление ты, случаем, не отслеживал?  
– Отследишь тут, – хмыкнул тот. Гномы-носильщики, верноподданнически «не замечавшие» Хоуков, проигнорировать брата своего начальника не решились, и через несколько мгновений после его указующего жеста пожитки всех троих магов оказались надежно принайтованы к чьей-то поклаже. – Ты уж прости, Блондинчик, но карты твои явно люди рисовали. А то и, простите, Совершенные, эльфы. Или – позор на мои седины, если так – гномы-наземники.  
– И что с того? – настороженно переспросил Андерс. Надежда на то, что царапнувшая сердце тревога окажется напрасной, подыхала в муках, отчаянно цепляясь за выбранное близнецами «мерещится», однако он, скрипнув зубами, поторопился додавить её окончательно. Случай с Идунной убедил его в том, что к мнимо-эфемерной Хрени нельзя относиться легкомысленно, и ему совсем не нравилось то, что Хоуки снова заговорили о ней как раз накануне очередного дозора.  
– Соотнести с поверхностью невозможно, – объяснил Варрик. – Вот совсем никак. Самое большее – не заблудиться и выйти к нужной точке, а вот каким путем тебя к ней Тропы выведут – это уже тайна из тайн. Короче, не знаю я. Может, мы и впрямь сейчас под Киркволлом гуляем, а может, над нами уже несколько дней как Недремлющее море плещется. Сам знаешь, Глубинные Тропы пролегают подо всем Тедасом.  
– В общем, опять нихрена неизвестно и непонятно, так что и волноваться пока не о чем, – жизнерадостно заключил Риан и, непонимающе улыбнувшись в ответ на свирепый андерсов взор, щедрым жестом указал на ещё не помеченный разведчиками тоннель: – Идемте, нас ждут великие свершения!  
Андерс привычно промолчал о том, где и в какой позе он видел эти самые свершения, но его, кажется, поняли и так.  
Передовые дозоры перестали быть формальностью уже на четвертый день после спуска на Тропы, и теперь их маленький отряд привычно перестроился в самый, как выяснилось, эффективный порядок. На поверхности Варрик предпочитал держаться в арьергарде, оставляя ближний бой Дару с Рианом, однако под землей ему пришлось перебраться вперед: порождений тьмы не стоило подпускать вплотную, так что ему приходилось терпеть свистевшие у него над головой файерболы. После пары боев он даже перестал материться на каждую вспышку.  
Порождений тьмы на Тропах было куда меньше, чем ожидал Андерс: должно быть, смерть Архидемона и прошедшие после неё полдюжины лет и впрямь лишили их изрядной доли агрессивности. Во всяком случае, нападать на многочисленный караван они не спешили, так и сновали на самой границе сознания, словно падальщики. Однако при виде живой добычи твари, как и прежде, впадали в бешенство, и доставшиеся им жалкие остатки инстинкта самосохранения мгновенно исчезали.  
– В четверть-миле по прямой отряд порождений, больше десятка, меньше полусотни, – негромко проговорил Андерс. Шедший чуть впереди него Риан на мгновение обернулся, и он коротким кивком указал на глухую стену без единой трещины, за которой, похоже, скрывался ещё один запутанный лабиринт.  
– Этак мы их до следующего Мора искать будем, – хмыкнул Варрик и закатил глаза в ответ на трехголосое шипение: «Здесь таким не шутят»: – Ладно-ладно, молчу. Хотя я, грешным делом, думал, что для пробуждения очередного Древнего Бога требуется что-то посущественней досужей болтовни одного старого гнома.  
– Нашел время нарываться на комплименты, «старичок», – ухмыльнулся Дар, ещё раз вопросительно глянул на продолжавшего прислушиваться к шепоту скверны Андерса и скользящим шагом двинулся вперед.  
Порождений действительно оказалось почти полсотни. Стаю, поселившуюся возле высоких, изодранных чьими-то когтями ворот, возглавлял здоровенный гарлок-вожак, сплошь покрытый старыми шрамами – и, похоже, сохранивший остатки разума, потому что шарахавшихся от него мелких, отощавших генлоков он разогнал по углам пещеры так, что они перекрывали все выходы из той части лабиринта, через которую шел сейчас караван Бартранда.  
Разведчикам стоило бы тихо уйти и вернуться с подкреплением, но озвучить эту в высшей степени мудрую мысль Андерс не успел: вожак почувствовал его первым.  
Отработанную уже тактику пришлось немедленно отбросить. Первую волну порождений снесло дождем болтов, спешившее из дальних нор подкрепление разметало взорвавшимся у самой стены файерболом – пламя плеснуло широкой волной, и следом за ним с потолка посыпались потрескавшиеся от жара камни. Вожак, получив цепную молнию точно в поржавевший нагрудник, с воем выгнулся дугой, но разряд, рассыпавшийся по всей его свите, потерял силу, и гарлок снова кинулся в бой.  
Так было легче, ещё успел подумать Андерс, стыдясь самого себя. Так было легче – не думать о том, что ждет впереди, о тяжести камня над головой, о шепоте скверны в висках; он и сам становился ничуть не лучше какого-нибудь гарлока, пьяного запахом ещё сокрытой в чужих жилах крови. Его точно так же вел инстинкт: убить чужого, защитить своих – и единственным, что оставалось в нем от разумного человека, была память о гадостном привкусе черной жижи, текущей в венах порождений. Иначе он, наверное, стал бы горстями хлебать эту дрянь, словно обезумевший в упоении боя берсерк.  
…эмиссара он заметил слишком поздно. От стаи, осмелившейся преградить путь его Хоукам, остались жалкие огрызки, которые уже выли в агонии под повелительным жестом пылавшей длани Дара. Андерс сыто улыбнулся, шагнул к нему, почти веря в то, что в этот раз действительно сможет развернуть его к себе, пригнуть голову, целуя и кусая губы – и лишь тогда понял, что бой ещё не окончен.  
Гарлоки-эмиссары были опасны не своей магией, в этом из мог превзойти даже ученик-четверогодок, а тем, что их чары, переплетаясь с пением затянувшей все вокруг скверны, скрывали их даже от чутья опытных Стражей. И этим тварям вполне хватало разума для того, чтобы пользоваться этим преимуществом в полной мере.  
Риан, почуяв угрозу, ударил за миг до андерсова предостерегающего вопля – и все равно опоздал. Его отбросило в сторону и протащило по камням, Андерсу на миг показалось, что все они разом окрасились алым, и послышался влажный тошнотворный хруст. Дар, побледнев до желтизны, страшно закричал и, выронив посох, вскинул полыхнувшие слепящим светом ладони – и эмиссар, отброшенный назад ударившим в грудь болтом, обратился в белесый пепел.  
– Да ладно, ерунда какая, – хрипло проговорил Риан, медленно и осторожно поднявшись на ноги, и, попытавшись украдкой запихнуть под камни пустую склянку из-под настойки эльфийского корня, преувеличенно бодро улыбнулся кинувшимся к нему соратникам. – Да я в детстве хуже коленки рассаживал.  
Андерс мельком глянул на Дара: на его лицо постепенно возвращались краски, да и от полыхнувшего в глазах отчаяния уже не осталось и следа – и снова повернулся ко второму Хоуку. Тот улыбнулся ещё шире и твердо повторил:  
– Все в порядке. На то нам зелья и нужны, я успел.  
– Камни успели раньше, – чувствуя, как снова захолодило в груди, выдохнул целитель и, почти с хрустом расправив плечи, жестко приказал: – Разворачиваемся. Темп – второй боевой, чтобы через полчаса быть в лагере. Варрик, веди.  
– Погоди, наш дозор ещё не закончился, – нахмурившись, попытался возразить Риан, но Андерс тут же оборвал его:  
– У тебя мантия на спине висит одним куском на трех нитках, ты голой шкурой проехался по скверне и, вполне возможно, запечатал её внутри, в залеченных зельем ранах. И сейчас ты – ты, мать твою, Риан Хоук! – заткнешь хлебало и отправишься туда, куда я тебе говорю! Второй боевой, пошел!!!  
Близнецы сорвались с места за миг до того, как он огрел упрямо сжимавшего губы Риана посохом, и до лагеря они действительно добрались за полчаса, ни разу не сбившись с шага. Разглядеть хоть что-то на бегу, в колышущемся свете магических огоньков, было невозможно, и Андерс старался вообще не смотреть на рианову спину: заранее пугаться пляшущих в ложбинках между мускулами мягких теней было так же опасно, как проявлять небрежность.  
Рианова мантия, как оказалось, действительно держалась всего на нескольких чудом уцелевших нитках, и от первого же широкого движения соскользнула с его плеч двумя драными кусками, как шкура с перелинявшей змеи. Сам Риан снова посмотрел на Андерса характерным геройским взглядом, но, как будто осознав, что сопротивление ни к чему не приведет, безропотно подчинился его отрывистому приказу и вытянулся на своем спальнике лицом вниз. Дар, успевший заразиться беспокойством целителя, умудрился понять его смазанный, едва обозначенный жест и тут же подсунул припрятанный в андерсовом рюкзаке хирургический набор, а затем уселся рядом с братом и, подтащив к себе его мантию, задумчиво уставился на неё. Оставшийся разбираться с бартрандовыми претензиями Варрик, вернувшись, ехидно похмыкал на стекавшихся к ним любопытных и, поймав предостерегающий взгляд одержимого, принялся разгонять зевак.  
– Ну что ты так переживаешь, солнце? Это же не нога или рука, – умиротворяюще пробурчал в сложенное под головой одеяло Риан и, чуть дернув плечами, философски добавил: – Если там и правда скверна – ну что ты с этим сделаешь? Шкуру с меня сдерешь, что ли?  
– Понадобится – сдеру, – огрызнулся успевший отчасти взять себя в руки Андерс. Сосредоточиться по-настоящему все равно было неимоверно трудно, пришлось на несколько мгновений прикрыть глаза и пробормотать ту считалочку, которую давно, ещё в детстве, придумал для не в меру непоседливого приятеля уже тогда слишком умный Дайлен – но после этого он все-таки сумел удержать диагностическое заклятие. – Потом залечу и сдеру снова. Розгой, чтоб думал впредь.  
Риан удивленно хмыкнул, но промолчал, только мышцы у него на спине на мгновение дрогнули, словно в ожидании удара. В устремленном на целителя взгляде Дара, в котором сияла почти физически ощутимая надежда, на мгновение мелькнули тень риановой обиды и какое-то неуловимо неправильное, слишком взрослое смирение, и Андерс краем глаза заметил, как его пальцы, теребившие разорванные, топорщившиеся нитками швы риановой мантии, крепче стиснули край ткани.  
Полчаса – ничтожный срок; но они ушли слишком далеко вглубь, туда, где скверна не кралась едва видимыми нитями по трещинам породы, а покрывала камни тонким маслянистым слоем – и стесанная чуть не до мяса кожа была повреждением куда более серьезным, чем крохотная ссадина на кулаке. Больше всего Андерс боялся того, что ему не придется осуществить сорвавшуюся с языка угрозу – просто потому, что в этом уже не будет смысла… однако кровь Риана была чиста, как будто с тем количеством скверны, которое все же проникло внутрь, его организм справился самостоятельно.  
Второе заклятие, в которое он вложил заметно больше силы, подтвердило результат, и Андерс, беззвучно выдохнув, опустился на пятки и расслабил скованные напряжением плечи. Не упускавший ни единого его жеста Дар чуть заметно улыбнулся, и Андерс, вдруг смутившись, с насквозь неискренним недовольством рыкнул:  
– Иди займись чем-нибудь полезным и не таращись под руку, сбиваешь. – Риан чуть приподнялся на локтях и повернул голову, явно сочтя обследование законченным, но Андерс торопливо толкнул его обратно, успев краем глаза заметить чуть изогнутые в усмешке губы: – А ты лежи тихо и не двигайся, ясно? Я хочу ещё кое-что сделать, чтобы быть полностью уверенным…  
Тот послушно угукнул и, поерзав, снова уткнулся лбом в сложенные под головой ладони, а Дар, перебравшись на свой спальник, выудил из своего рюкзака сверток с какими-то клубочками и иглами, и стал теребить братнину мантию уже куда осмысленней.  
– По шву лопнула, – наконец заключил он. – Так что не все так плохо, сейчас зашью. Руны и начаровка вроде уцелели, голым в бой лезть не придется.  
Андерс только вздохнул: близнецы и впрямь были способны полезть в схватку в одних подштанниках. И неизвестно, сумел бы он их остановить… Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая несвоевременные мысли – все, от мелькнувшей перед глазами нелепой картинки с близнецами в скудных варварских нарядах до вполне объяснимого беспокойства, которое утихнет лишь после того, как он убедится, что все действительно в порядке – и снова сконцентрировался, растягивая на растопыренных пальцах паутинку сложного исследовательского заклятия.  
Риан тихо, едва слышно мурлыкнул, и Андерса даже сквозь пелену предельной сосредоточенности обожгло стыдом. Без этой проверки, самой надежной из всех возможных, он действительно не смог бы успокоиться окончательно, но главной причиной его настойчивости было вовсе не это.  
Он ещё не успел наново забыть, что поисковая сеть заклинания, в старых книгах именовавшегося «Дланью Силейз», ощущалась словно горячая ласковая рука, бережно перебирающая мельчайшие частицы тела. Риан, всегда собранный и сосредоточенный, особенно здесь, на Тропах, постепенно расслаблялся под касанием его магии, словно огромный настороженный кот, которому чешут животик – и Андерсу нестерпимо хотелось поверить, что причиной его покладистости была не только уверенность в его мастерстве целителя. Что Хоук и впрямь мог бы доверять ему не только как другу и человеку, знающему свое дело; что у него, даже несмотря на одержимость и скверну в крови, все равно могло бы быть право открыто подарить своему человеку хоть немного удовольствия – и увидеть, что его дар принят с радостью.  
И так легко было представить, как откликнулось бы спасенное от привычной, незаметной уже скованности тело на настоящую ласку, как освобожденные от напряжения мышцы дрогнули бы в ответ на легчайшее касание – и мучительно-приятно напряглись снова, выгибая широкую крепкую спину призывным жестом, полным откровенного, беспримесного желания…  
Андерс торопливо облизнул пересохшие губы, прикрыл глаза в заведомо тщетной попытке взять себя в руки и до крови прикусил щеку изнутри: совсем ни к чему было думать о том, каким отзывчивым и чутким оказался бы Хоук, избавленный от цепей своей неизменной вежливой сдержанности… и как чудовищно сладко было бы владеть им, свободным и невыразимо прекрасным в сиянии своей силы. Владеть безраздельно, с полного его согласия, не омраченного опаской или предубеждением.  
Ты жалок, горько сказал Андерс самому себе. Между его пальцами и кожей Риана было не меньше двух дюймов, он сам даже не чувствовал тепла чужого тела – и бесстыдно упивался самой мыслью о том, что причиной тихого блаженного урчания Хоука был именно он. Паутинка заклятия скользила легко, не потревоженная ни недолеченными ранами, ни крупицами скверны, и Андерс давно мог бы закончить… и медлил, завороженно наблюдая за Рианом, который, едва ли сознавая это, чуть заметно подавался к его рукам.  
– Все в порядке, – сделав над собой усилие, наконец произнес он и, не удержавшись, провел все ещё поддерживавшими заклятие ладонями над риановой задницей. А затем ещё раз, наверх, огладив крепкие мускулы и по привычке чуть сжав пальцы. Внутри остро кольнуло недовольством Справедливости, и одержимый поспешно отдернул руки, со страхом сознавая, что чуть было себя не выдал.  
– Спасибо, – перевернувшись на спину, бархатно промурлыкал Риан, и Андерс чуть не взвыл в отчаянии. Хоук развалился перед ним в совсем кошачьей, расслабленной позе, улыбаясь благодушно, словно сытый тигр, и смотрел на него так, что от желания становилось тяжело дышать – и начинало казаться, что все возможно. Склониться над ним, целуя чуть разомкнувшиеся в улыбке губы, требовательно вжаться в него, шалея от сумасшедшего жара, попробовать на вкус его всего, целиком – острые зубы и влажный язык, горячую кожу, жесткие волоски на груди и мягкие, словно пух, на шее под затылком…  
Начинало казаться, что Хоук примет его жажду с детским восторгом, словно цветастый кулек с подарками на имянаречение, и позволит наслаждаться его радостью, как собственной.  
– Да не за что, – напряженно усмехнулся Андерс, торопливо поднявшись на ноги, и вздрогнул снова: взгляд мирно штопавшего рианову мантию Дара был слишком уж понимающим, и в уголках его губ таилась снисходительная улыбка. – Это же моя работа, помнишь? Даже дважды.  
Бартранд припоминал им прерванный дозор ещё дня три, пока Андерс, не выдержав, не вырвал из-под ворота амулет Серых Стражей и не ткнул им в морду треклятому гному. Тот, опешив на мгновение, попытался было поорать насчет сокрытия жизненно важной информации, но как раз в этот момент за спиной дрогнувшего от такого напора Андерса воздвиглись раздраженные близнецы, прямо-таки жаждавшие обсудить с главой экспедиции какие-то животрепещущие вопросы. И что-то в их глазах подсказывало целителю, что ему, вполне возможно, вскоре придется исполнять свой профессиональный долг.  
Свара вышла знатная: Хоуки, воспитанные весьма строгой в некоторых отношениях матерью, решать вопросы базарными воплями не любили, но все-таки умели – однако до рукоприкладства и тем более членовредительства дело так и не дошло. Дожидавшиеся нормальной драки зрители, кажется, были разочарованы, но подзуживать двух изрядно разозленных магов и собственного начальника тоже не рискнули, и успевший пожалеть о своей вспышке Андерс вздохнул с облегчением.  
Вот только Бартранд теперь косился на него так, что от каждого его взгляда на краю андерсова разума начинал нетерпеливо скрестись подозревавший недоброе Справедливость. Дар с Рианом, замечая это, тоже поглядывали на Тетраса-старшего очень и очень нехорошо, однако, не имея повода вмешаться, только предостерегающе молчали.  
Ворота, возле которых они столкнулись со стей порождений, открывали почти полсуток. Гномская работа всегда отличалась изрядной прочностью: довольно тонкая, как выяснилось, преграда выдержала и когти неведомой твари, и борьбу с безжалостным временем, и – судя по рисунку трещин на окружавшем её камне – сдвиг горных пород, однако в конце концов она все же покорилась упорству дальних потомков своих создателей. На другой стороне створок царапин было ещё больше, они были глубже и длиннее, и Андерс только покачал головой, гадая, что за чудовище могло так изодрать один из самых прочных гномских сплавов. То, что никаких иных следов загадочного зверя так и не нашли, его не особенно утешало.  
Порождений тьмы в тоннелях за воротами было мало. Отправлявшиеся в дозор наемники упоминали разве что о слишком шустрых кое-где тенях и резко ухудшившемся состоянии каменных коридоров. Андерс этим неожиданным благолепием не обманывался: чутье Серого Стража подсказывало, что ни скверна, ни гарлоки с генлоками никуда не делись. Вот только вели они себя подозрительно трусливо, разбегаясь от малейшего намека на появление в их владения хищника более сильного, чем они сами – каковыми отчего-то сочли всех членов экспедиции независимо от возраста, опыта и пола.  
Глубинные Тропы здесь действительно лишились значительной доли былого великолепия: участки уцелевшей древней резьбы попадались все реже и реже, полы были завалены щебнем и обломками статуй, а высокие гномские лестницы нередко пересекали широкие трещины. Разведывательным отрядам приходилось забираться все дальше и дальше от основной части каравана, выискивая путь, по которому могли пройти носильщики с постепенно уменьшавшимся, но все ещё тяжелым грузом. Даже карты не особенно помогали, многие из отмеченных на них тоннелей были разрушены настолько, что воспользоваться ими не сумел бы даже новорожденный наг, не говоря уже о нескольких десятках людей и гномов.  
Рано или поздно они должны были наткнуться на завал, который не сумели бы так просто обойти.  
– Не знаю, разумно ли позволять Бартранду думать, что он нашел на нас управу, – проговорил Дар, распихивая по кармашкам боевой аптечки поданные Андерсом склянки. – Без поиска нам не обойтись, это верно; отправить Серого Стража – тоже решение более чем логичное, и мы в любом случае тебя бы не оставили, к тому же очень хочется повидаться с кем-нибудь, кого действительно можно грохнуть, не особо задумываясь о возможных социальных последствиях…  
– Но не попытается ли он теперь сесть нам на шею? – закончил Риан, забрав у целителя свою порцию зелий. – Вернее, не откажет ли ему здравый смысл – пытаться-то он и раньше пытался и вроде как даже успел уяснить, что это бесполезно…  
– Слишком разные системы координат, – со вздохом напомнил им Андерс, проверяя рианову мантию. Дар с иглой обращался хорошо, подновленные им швы ничуть не уступали по крепости старым, но даже спустя несколько дней Андерса продолжал мучить не рассеявшийся до конца страх. – Он душу продать готов за те вещи, которые вам кажутся едва ли стоящей внимания ерундой, и выкинет как мусор то, за что вы любому перегрызете глотку. Сядет на шею – сбросите, вы это уже не раз проделывали; а вот доказать ему что-то вам вряд ли удастся. Гном же.  
– Я предпочту считать это комплиментом, Блондинчик, – хмыкнул Варрик. Легкий хлопок кожаных ремней, на которых висела Бьянка, как будто послужил сигналом к выходу, и они направились к единственному ещё не обследованному выходу из приютившей экспедицию пещеры.  
Боудан, торговец рунами, невесть зачем увязавшийся с Тетрасом-старшим на Глубинные Тропы, нагнал их уже за первым поворотом и едва не напоролся на вскинутые навстречу зловещему хриплому пыхтению лезвия посохов. Сам он, однако, едва ли это заметил: задыхающегося гнома волновало что-то куда более важное, чем его собственная жизнь.  
– Мессиры, умоляю! – выдохнул он, закашлялся и согнулся, упершись ладонями в колени, а затем снова поспешно втянул воздух в грудь и торопливо заговорил: – Мессиры, прошу, не откажите в помощи! Сэндал, сынок мой… – Его дыхание снова сорвалось, и на этот раз восстановить его так быстро не удалось – Боудан попытался заговорить снова, потом ещё раз, но затем только неровно всхлипнул и задышал часто-часто, поглядывая на терпеливо дожидавшихся объяснений мужчин с такой пылкой благодарностью, что им становилось неловко.  
– Так что случилось с Сэндалом? – переспросил Андерс через минуту. Разведчики не должны были задерживаться, им нужно было как можно быстрее отыскать путь дальше. Но целитель никогда не оставил бы без помощи того, кому требовалось его мастерство – и Хоуки, поймав его короткий, просительно-упрямый взгляд, чуть заметно кивнули. – Он где-то поранился?  
Должно быть, Справедливость был прав, и он действительно не был достойным смертным. Перед ним стоял встревоженный отец, беспокоившийся за свое дитя, и ему следовало проявлять сочувствие и понимание… а он едва мог скрыть улыбку, потому что близнецы согласились с ним ещё до того, как он догадался попросить вслух.  
– Ох, не знаю, мессир, – горестно покачал головой Боудан. – Ушел он куда-то! Весь лагерь обыскал, никто его не видел, ни у одного тоннеля не ходил – а возле этого-то постовой пьяным заснул, рожа бородатая… – Он пожевал губами, словно не решаясь озвучить вертевшуюся на языке просьбу, и наконец жалобно закончил: – Вы не поглядите ли по дороге? Вдруг он сюда пошел да заблудился где-нибудь?  
– Мы его обязательно найдем, – уверено пообещал кто-то из Хоуков – таким тоном, что чуть не дрожавший от напряжения и страха гном, сразу поверив, расслабился и чуть не заулыбался. – Давно ты заметил, что он ушел?  
Парой минут спустя обнадеженный Боудан, чуть прихрамывая, потопал обратно к лагерю, а они снова развернулись к темневшим впереди тоннелям. Андерс, поразмыслив, вышел вперед: у него все-таки был хоть какой-то опыт путешествий по Глубинным Тропам. Следопытом он не был, до искусства Натаниэля ему было как до неба – но Хоуки вообще не знали, на что именно нужно было обращать внимание.  
Некоторое время он даже думал, что от его усилий что-то зависело, и пытался понять, были ли изредка попадавшиеся на пленке скверны повреждения следами Сэндала или же их оставили скатывавшиеся с завалов камни. Однако тоннель, по которому они шли, хоть и петлял, как коровий кишечник, но не раздваивался и не пересекался с другими, так что деваться молодому гному было попросту некуда: все обнаруженные ответвления заканчивались тупиками после одного-двух коротких изгибов.  
– Не нравится мне это, – хмуро пробормотал Андерс себе под нос.  
– Что именно? – Шедшие в полушаге позади него близнецы, конечно же, услышали, готовые к бою посохи чуть качнулись в их руках, и Андерс поторопился объяснить:  
– Глубиные Тропы такими не бывают. И собственные норы порождений тьмы – тоже, они – лабиринт ещё хуже тех, что строили гномы. Не смотри на меня так, Варрик, как раз это был комплимент. А здесь… Нас как будто ведут в какое-то конкретное место, и мне совсем не верится, что там нас встретят с песнями и плясками. – Он на мгновение умолк и, поколебавшись, признался: – Да и следы странные… Я не лесовик, конечно, но следы людей и порождений все-таки видел – и они совсем не похожи на эти!  
– Пауки? – задумчиво предположил Риан, но Андерс только пожал плечами:  
– Пауки с порождениями не ладят, особенно моровые. Либо одно, либо другое – семейство пауков выживет со своей территории любого, кроме разве что огра… или очень крупной гарлочьей стаи с несколькими эмиссарами. Но как раз порождения здесь есть, до них ещё около мили.  
– По здешним лабиринтам больше выйдет, – хмыкнул Варрик и, конечно же, оказался прав.  
Следующие миль пять они пробежали, торопясь перехватить молодого гнома до того, как он наткнется на гарлочью свору, однако порождения тьмы нашли их раньше. Первую полудюжину гарлоков Дар, кажется, едва заметил, наугад отмахнувшись огненной волной, но через несколько секунд им навстречу выскочила ещё одна стая, покрупнее, а за ней – следующая… Осознание того, что они все-таки опоздали, потерялось между шипением цепных молний, взрывами файерболов и гарлочьими воплями.  
Наступившая в конце концов тишина показалась Андерсу оглушительной. Он поднял дрогнувшую руку к виску, недоверчиво прислушался – но шелестевший как будто на границе слышимости коварный шепоток действительно умолк. Как не было. Как не могло быть на Глубинных Тропах, где скверна обостряла его чутье троекратно.  
– Надо идти дальше, – бережно сжав его плечо, тихо проговорил Дар. Риан призраком возник рядом с ними, посмотрел сочувственно и чуть виновато и едва заметно кивнул, подтверждая правоту брата. – Нам нужно ещё найти дорогу.  
– Порождений тьмы больше нет, – криво усмехнувшись в ответ, сообщил Андерс и, поколебавшись, поправился: – Вернее, я их больше не чувствую. Пара-тройка эмиссаров могла уцелеть, они обычно поумнее, так что не расслабляйтесь.  
– Расслабишься тут, – невесело усмехнулся Варрик, старательно обтирая более-менее целые болты, вытащенные из изодранных трупов, и складывая их обратно в колчан. Пополнить запас ему было негде, и он трясся над каждой стрелой, как над кошелем золота. И все же их количество неумолимо убывало: заклинания Дара превращали их в прах, молнии Риана плавили наконечники прямо в телах противников, а умирающие твари падали наземь так неаккуратно, что ломались торчавшие их их тел древки.  
Изгибистый, чудовищно неудобный для боя тоннель постепенно начал расширяться и в конце концов вывел их в небольшую пещеру, по краю которой тек узкий ручеек лавы. Что-то в очертаниях неровного пола показалось Андерсу неестественным и даже более того – неправильным. Он осторожно шагнул вперед, висевший у его левого плеча светлячок качнулся, смещаясь…  
– Дохлый гарлок, – констатировал Риан, бросив короткий взгляд на то, что в первый момент показалось Андерсу грудой валявшихся на полу камней.  
– И не один, – добавил Дар, коротким движением пальцев заставив собственный светлячок взмыть к самому потолку: таких «груд» в пещере было не меньше полутора десятков. Андерс присел на корточки рядом с одним из трупов и внимательно осмотрел его, держа наготове поясной нож – смертельно раненым тварям порой удавалось обмануть стражево чутье и напоследок впиться расслабившемуся бойцу в глотку.  
Вот только ран на теле гарлока не оказалось. Ни единой. Однако бельмастые глаза, уже начинавшие западать, смотрели в потолок бессмысленно и тускло, поверхность пересохших глазных яблок чуть заметно морщилась, а кончики кривых когтистых пальцев темнели стекшей вниз черной кровью. Андерс поднапрягся и, едва успев вовремя отмахнуться от кинувшихся помогать близнецов, перевернул тварь на живот – но и на спине у неё не было никаких повреждений.  
– А какова у них устойчивость к ядам? – задумчиво поинтересовался кто-то из послушно замерших в полутора шагах от странного трупа Хоуков.  
– Могут на время ослабеть, но не умирают, – рассеянно отозвался Андерс и, поднявшись на ноги, принялся осматривать соседнее тело. – Скверна рано или поздно вытесняет из организма все остальные токсины. К тому же… – Он запнулся на мгновение, пытаясь подобрать термин, но затем тряхнул головой и продолжил: – Не знаю, как это толком объяснить, но рядом с умершими на Тропах порождениями тьмы ощущение скверны становится интенсивней. У меня не было возможности выяснить, с чем это связано – посмертные эманации обычно считаются следствием того, что душа уходит за Завесу, а у порождений эта самая душа, как известно, отсутствует… – Стихийная лекция вдруг показалась ему совсем неуместной, и он, прикусив язык, скомканно закончил: – Здесь этого ощущения нет. Как будто тут не дюжина с лишним гарлоков подохла, а просто камнепад случился.  
– Короче, нам опять надо просто сохранять бдительность, – резюмировал Варрик и, не обратив ни малейшего внимания на осуждающие взгляды Хоуков, махнул рукой в сторону темневшего на другой стороне пещеры выхода: – Раз уж эти парнишки оживать не собираются, давайте дальше двигать. А мажеские свои разговоры, – жестче продолжил он, опередив уже открывшего рот Дара, – и в лагере поговорить сможете.  
– Нам надо быть ОЧЕНЬ бдительными, – пронзив спину развернувшегося гнома ещё одним неодобрительным взором, поправил его Риан. – Потому что нам с братом кажется, что та самая Хрень здесь чувствуется сильнее, так что нам нужно быть готовыми к неожиданностям.  
– Обязательно, – ехидно согласился Варрик. – Сразу, как только ты расскажешь мне, как это можно осуществить технически.  
Странностей становилось все больше: в кривом тоннеле, как будто прогрызенном в напоминавшей гранит породе, то и дело встречались ровные, явно рукотворные участки пола, лишь слегка поврежденные чьей-то тяжелой поступью, крутые неудобные спуски вдруг переходили в исполосованные трещинами, но по-гномски прямые лестницы, а выступы на стенах при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывались геометрически правильными, но как будто слегка обветренными колоннами. Подобное смешение Глубинных Троп с норами порождений казалось противоестественным до дрожи, и Андерс вздохнул с облегчением, когда очередной изгибистый коридор внезапно оборвался, выведя их в узкий продолговатый зал. Тот тоже не был безупречен, в полу зияли выбоины, а мозаика со стен валялась внизу запыленными кучами, однако его уничтоженная красота отзывалась в душе смиренной печалью, а не муторной тоской и предчувствием худшего.  
Удача оказалась на редкость капризной дамой: двумя лестницами спустя отряд наткнулся на ещё один завал, и им пришлось снова углубиться в пробитые порождениями тьмы норы. Риан, уже собравшись шагнуть в зиявший в стене провал, обернулся к Андерсу, но тот лишь покачал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: порождений тьмы он не чувствовал, но эта невозможная тишина тревожила его гораздо больше, чем знакомый булькающий шепот на краю сознания. На его плечо ободряющим жестом легла ладонь Дара, и Андерс, глубоко вздохнув, последовал за уже скрывшимися в темноте лаза товарищами.  
– Знаешь, Блондинчик, мне все это тоже что-то разонравилось, – ошарашенно проговорил Варрик, когда ломаный тоннель с неровным, изрытым выбоинами полом снова вывел их к руинам гномьей империи. По краям огромного зала со сложной планировкой текли каналы с лавой, и света от них вполне хватало для того, чтобы разглядеть устилавшие весь пол трупы.  
Гарлоки, генлоки, тонкие, растопырившиеся длинными костлявыми лапами тела крикунов, массивные туши огров – этих было всего два, они лежали у дальней стены, прямо под искореженными воротами. Андерс сглотнул, ожидая волну тошноты, которая должна была накрыть его ещё полмили назад, но так и не ощутил ни малейшего неудобства. Разве что высокие потолки зала отчего-то давили на него куда сильнее, чем едва не касавшиеся волос своды гарлочьих тоннелей.  
– Зато теперь мы точно уверены, что здесь творится та же самая Хрень, – удовлетворенно заметил Дар и, поймав почти гневный взгляд Андерса, примирительно улыбнулся: – Знаю, жалкое утешение – но все-таки лучше, чем никакого.  
Твари, совершенно целые и невредимые, были так же безукоризненно мертвы. Дар с Рианом, поразмыслив с полминуты, подобрали одного из дохлых генлоков и сбросили его в лаву, но тот только завонял и вспыхнул, как и полагалось приличному трупу. Остальные на подобное никак не прореагировали, старательно прислушивавшийся Андерс не уловил ни единого всплеска сознания. И Завеса даже не дрогнула, когда Дар спалил нескольких мертвяков огненной бурей, тщательно вымерив количество маны, которым он готов был пожертвовать ради эксперимента.  
Отголоски простенькой детской песенки, изрядно пожеванные эхом, в величественном гномском зале звучали так же нелепо, как Песнь Света – в портовом борделе. Вспомнив рассказы Сураны о том, чем в свое время закончилась для тогда ещё не Командора подобная несуразица, Андерс вмиг покрылся холодным потом и, споткнувшись о попавший под ноги генлочий труп, чуть не скатился кубарем по крутой узкой лестнице, темневшей за невысоким арочным проемом. Шедший рядом с ним Риан в последний момент поймал его под локоть и, едва он восстановил равновесие, перехватил посох для боя.  
– Осторожнее, – с трудом выдавил из себя Андерс, усилием воли отогнав замелькавшие перед глазами тошнотворные картинки. Чутье Серого Стража, тогда, в Кэл Хироле, заходившееся истошным воем, по-прежнему молчало – как будто его и вовсе не было. Он медленно сделал глубокий вдох и уже почти спокойно предупредил: – Если увидите хоть что-нибудь напоминающее щупальца – немедленно отступаем. Нет, Дар, про маток я вам потом расскажу.   
Хоук, к его удивлению, действительно закрыл рот и послушно кивнул, а затем запалил в свободной ладони файербол и шагнул вслед за братом. Варрик, оценив местность, пропустил близнецов вперед и лишь после этого скинул Бьянку с плеча. Андерс стиснул зубы, задавливая остатки мешавшего здраво мыслить страха, и обошел замершего на верхней ступеньке лестницы гнома, на ходу накладывая на Дара с Рианом поддерживающие ауры.  
Песенка постепенно становилась отчетливей, Андерсу даже показалось, что мелодия ему знакома – однако он по-прежнему не мог разобрать ни слова, отчего жизнерадостный мотивчик, эхом катавшийся от одной стены к другой, звучал совсем уж жутко. Риан каким-то неуловимо кошачьим жестом наклонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь, и вдруг озадаченно нахмурился, на его лице мелькнуло узнавание.  
– Вот это уже действительно хрень, – констатировал Дар и, разом перескочив через три ступени, окликнул шевелившийся у подножия лестницы зловещий силуэт: – Сэндал!  
От ответного протяжного «Приве-е-ет» у Андерса мороз продрал по коже.


	11. Chapter 11

– Итак, что у нас в итоге? – притащив от общего костра котелок с мясной кашей, философски вопросил Риан и сам же ответил, загибая пальцы: – Помершие невесть от чего порождения. Чудом выживший Сэндал со своим замороженным огром, который, дескать, «не колдовство». Треклятый высший дракон с выводком, опять-таки неизвестно как оказавшийся в такой глубокой заднице. Подозрительный красный металл, который до странности похож на лириум…  
– Он не похож, – устало потерев лицо ладонью, поправил его Андерс. – Это и есть лириум. – Дар, подставлявший миски под черпак, вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Андерс твердо кивнул: – Я уверен.  
– Справедливость? – передав ему его порцию, уточнил Дар. – Этот красный тоже поет?  
– Ты запомнил? – поразился Андерс, чуть не выронив ложку от неожиданности. Про кольцо с лириумом он упоминал, кажется, лишь однажды, объясняясь с Хоуком насчет своей одержимости, и сам даже думать забыл об этом…  
– Ну да, – явно не поняв его изумления, пожал плечами Риан и, отставив опустевший котелок в сторону, поинтересовался: – А он поет так же, как обычный, или как-нибудь по-другому?  
– Ну ты вопросы задаешь, – вздохнул Андерс, в задумчивости разглядывая торчавшие на поверхности каши волокна разваренного мяса. Иногда ему казалось, что он предпочел бы действительно слышать голоса в голове – может быть, тогда ему удалось бы наладить хоть какой-то конструктивный диалог. Может быть, тогда он не…  
Он вдруг заметил, что сидит, прижавшись коленом к бедру Дара, на котором на чистой тряпочке лежит поделенный на четыре части кусок хлеба – и действительно не чувствует себя одиноким.  
– Мне трудно определить, – поспешно проговорил он, стараясь не задумываться о том, как отчаянно ему хочется, чтобы близнецы всегда смотрели на него вот так – заинтересованно и тепло, без осуждения принимая все, что он мог сказать или сделать. – Даже искаженный моими эмоциями, Справедливость все равно в первую очередь дух Тени, и интерпретировать его ощущения – та ещё задачка. – Он поставил ещё слишком горячую миску на край одеяла и сжал пальцами переносицу, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, а затем медленно начал: – Он действительно слышит… песню. Она… и впрямь другая, и… это неправильно, но так и должно быть, – наконец сформулировал он и, поморщившись, недовольно передернул плечами: – И там ещё с полсотни каких-то оттенков и подтекстов, которые я даже осознать не могу, не говоря о том, чтобы выразить.  
– Значит, это все-таки не естественное явление, так? – задумчиво переспросил Риан. Его взгляд вдруг стал куда пронзительней и настойчивей, и Андерс, спохватившись, принялся за свою порцию каши – за что и был вознагражден чуть заметной, упоительно теплой улыбкой, от которой едва не забыл про еду вообще.  
От высоких, не меньше чем в четыре гномских роста, ворот раздался грохот, и все машинально пригнулись, хотя возможность убедиться в том, что осколки до их лежанок не долетают, у них уже была. Торопливо строчивший в своей тетради Варрик покачал головой, явно не одобряя подобного обращения с памятником архитектуры, который вполне мог оказаться входом в никому не известный тейг, но с места не сдвинулся – его предыдущий спор с братом ни к чему не привел, и он не собирался затевать его снова. Хоуки, успевшие срисовать с ворот все интересные значки и их комбинации, и вовсе не видели смысла препятствовать Бартранду в желании отыграться хотя бы на куске безжизненного металла.  
Кусок металла пока выигрывал.  
Впрочем, в конечном исходе этого противостояния никто не сомневался: гномское упорство в конце концов побороло бы прочность гномами же сработанной конструкции –что и случилось двумя с половиной днями позже.  
Бартранд, ни на минуту не оставлявший рабочих без присмотра, переступил порог древнего тейга первым и замер на вершине спускавшейся в привратный зал лестницы, как будто не веря собственным глазам. От обступивших его походников волнами расходились шепотки: те, кому случилось оказаться поблизости, тут же принялись описывать увиденное менее удачливым соседям, а те передавали их рассказы дальше. Возившийся с Бьянкой Варрик послушал их с пару минут, но затем пренебрежительно фыркнул и, вытащив торчавшую из кармана рюкзака тетрадь, направился к озиравшему свою будущую добычу брату.  
Пробиться через собравшуюся у входа в тейг толпу оказалось непросто, даром что наемники, даже увлекшись, помнили кто есть кто и старались расступиться перед братом начальника экспедиции. Удачно пристроившийся прямо за Варриком Андерс ещё успел просочиться к порогу вместе с ним, а вот замешкавшиеся на несколько мгновений Хоуки так и застряли среди прочих любопытных.  
– Эй, ты! – Налюбовавшийся своим будущим богатством Бартранд несколько пришел в себя и принялся вертеть головой в поисках тех, кого надо пристроить к новой работе. – Пойди-ка сюда, дело есть!  
Андерс, потрясенно глазевший на открывавшийся перед ними вид, поначалу даже не понял, что гном обращался к нему. Строго говоря, разглядеть что-то, кроме широкой, богато украшенной лестницы, было попросту невозможно, свет от натыканных возле ворот факелов смог отвоевать у подземного мрака только дюжину, самое большее полторы ярдов – однако там, за краем колышущегося желтоватого полукруга, чувствовалось огромное, необъятное пространство. Воодушевление наконец добившихся своего рабочих оказалось заразительным, ему и самому начало казаться, что там, в этой темноте, их ждало множество прекрасных открытий…  
– Эй, Страж, оглох, что ли? – снова гаркнул Бартранд, вырвав его из плена радужных надежд. – Неча глазами хлопать, давай-ка тоже за работу принимайся!  
– Вы мне, мессир? – почти не удивившись своим откровенно ядовитым интонациям, холодно переспросил Андерс. Права распоряжаться им как своей собственностью у Тетраса-старшего не было, и если остальные и готовы были мириться с тем, что тот помыкал ими, как рабами, то он терпеть подобное отношение не собирался. И если Бартранд думал, что он не способен постоять за себя сам… что ж, ему придется убедиться в обратном.  
– Тебе, тебе, как будто тут у меня сотня Стражей толпится! – рявкнул гном. В голосе его, однако, мелькнула неуверенная нотка, а между бровей наметилась едва различимая складочка, как будто он, ещё не поняв нависшей над ним угрозы, все же почувствовал её приближение каким-то звериным чутьем.  
Андерс шагнул к нему, краем глаза заметив шевеление среди притихших зевак: завязшие в толпе Хоуки не собирались оставлять его одного и, отбросив бессмысленную вежливость, принялись расталкивать мешавших им людей и гномов локтями. Надобности в их вмешательстве не было, окоротить зарвавшегося Бартранда Андерс мог и сам – но сама мысль о том, что кто-то готов за него вступиться, была до странности приятной, словно подаренная на забытый день рождения безделушка.  
– У меня есть имя, сударь гном, – вперив в собеседника ледяной взор, отчеканил он. Приближения близнецов Бартранд не заметил – и к лучшему, следовало избавить его от иллюзии того, что за их спинами он может вытворять что угодно. – И вы прекрасно знаете, что оно звучит совсем иначе, чем «Эй, ты!»  
– Слушай, ты… – начал было гном. Андерс прищурился и, припомнив манеры ядовитого, словно неваррская гадюка, Сураны, демонстративно выгнул бровь – и Бартранд, сбившись на полуфразе, неохотно выдавил: – Слушай, сударь Андерс, ты ж и правда Страж, нешто так трудно сказать, сожрут нас там или некому? Тебя ж тоже жрать будут, коли что…  
Андерс пренебрежительно скривился. Стоило бы радоваться, что дело решилось миром, но плескавшаяся в крови холодная ярость, не найдя выхода, расползалась по венам едким разочарованием. Тратить время и силы на склоки с собственными спутниками было бы глупо, ещё глупее было жалеть о том, что Бартранд отступился так быстро… Андерс сухо кивнул и отвернулся, отстраненно подумав, не померещился ли ему донесшийся из-за спины вздох облегчения.  
Стоило прикрыть глаза, сосредотачиваясь – и поджидавшая впереди темнота разом перестала казаться ему благодушной. До тягучей муторности Кэл Хирола древнему тейгу было далеко, и все же Андерс машинально отшатнулся, наткнувшись на плечо одного из успевших пробиться сквозь толку Хоуков, и лишь после этого смог взять себя в руки. Порождений тьмы было немного, и рыскали они там, где он едва-едва мог нащупать их обострившимся от близости скверны чутьем, однако зловещий булькающий шепоток в висках слышался так отчетливо, будто гарлочьи стаи устроили лежку прямо у подножия лестницы, спускавшейся в Зал Героев.  
– Все в порядке? – сжав его плечо, негромко спросил Дар.  
– Настолько, что это даже подозрительно, – глубоко вздохнув, отозвался Андерс и, запалив магический светлячок, отправил его вниз. Никаких гарлоков там, конечно же, не было, даже скверна не вилась по ступеням жирными плетями, а обволакивала камни тонкой, едва заметной пленочкой, и охватившая его тревога несколько утихла. – Порождений тьмы там немного, но вот насколько они далеко, я определить не возьмусь – слишком странно они ощущаются.  
– Значит, первый рейд наш, – заключил Риан и, злорадно глянув на раздраженно дергавшего свою бороду Бартранда, добавил: – И добыча с него тоже наша.  
Несколько мгновений предводитель экспедиции выглядел так, будто его вот-вот хватит удар, но в конечном счете только скрипнул зубами и, явно не доверяя собственному языку, молча махнул рукой в сторону маячивших в полумраке изображений Совершенных – дескать, «туда вам и дорога». Варрик, хмыкнув, покачал головой и укоризненно посмотрел в спину брату, грубо расталкивавшему не успевших разойтись людей, а затем рассудительно заметил:  
– Вот прямо сейчас и надо идти. Ворота уже поломали, чутка замешкаешься – и опять придется всяких гуляк ловить. И что-то мне подсказывает, что Сэндал у нас один такой везучий, а вот другим похуже придется.  
Тейг оказался огромен, Кэл Хирол в сравнении с ним выглядел бы, словно рыбацкая деревушка на десяток домов рядом с многолюдной столицей. После нескольких разведывательных рейдов лагерь экспедиции перенесли в общинный зал, некогда принадлежавший Гильдии Оружейников, и рабочие принялись обшаривать находившиеся поблизости помещения. Вожделенные сокровища, впрочем, никак не желали находиться – как видно, большую часть имущества либо унесли с обой прежние хозяева, либо растащили порождения тьмы, так что мародерам достались жалкие крохи. Дозорные постепенно забирались все дальше и дальше, надеясь отыскать что-нибудь по-настоящему ценное.  
– Пора радикально менять тактику, – заявил Дар вскоре после того, как они отправились в четвертый рейд. – Сколько можно таскаться по этим залам наугад?  
– «Наугад» – не тот термин, – отстраненно заметил Андерс, внимательно прислушиваясь к подсказкам своего чутья. – Вы каждый раз лезете именно в те коридоры, в которых я чувствую присутствие порождений тьмы. Впору подумать, что на Глубинные Тропы вы отправились именно за ними.  
– Вообще-то нет, – хмыкнул Риан и, безмятежно улыбнувшись в ответ на его насмешливо-недоверчивый взгляд, добавил: – Так что давайте, господа гномы-Стражи, поведайте, где в тейгах располагались королевские сокровищницы?  
– Да вы, похоже, решили не мелочиться! – удивленно присвистнул Варрик и, криво усмехнувшись, развел руками: – Рад бы помочь, да нечем – я уже под небом родился, Орзаммара не видел. А если б и видел – кто бы мне казну-то показал?  
Андерс только вздохнул, когда взыскующие взоры близнецов обратились на него.  
– Каждый тейг строился по собственному плану, – с сожалением сказал он. Сокровищница, пожалуй, и впрямь стала бы решением всех проблем… может быть. Бартранд Тетрас, увы, производил впечатление гнома, который, даже наложив лапу на золотой запас прежних хозяев тейга, все равно уйдет только после того, как вычистит все поселение до последней медяшки. – К тому же я сам видел только Кэл Хирол, да и то уже после того, как порождения тьмы изрядно его разрушили. А про Орзаммар Командор рассказывал мало и неохотно, слишком уж там поганая каша заварилась…  
– Но что-то общее все-таки было? – почти утвердительно проговорил Дар, заметив его запинку.  
– Простая логика, – пожал плечами Андерс. – Правители всегда старались держать деньги поближе к себе. А покои королевского рода в обоих тейгах располагались в самом дальнем от входа районе.  
Близнецы торжествующе улыбнулись, и Андерс чуть не застонал, осознав, что только что наделал. От погони за богатством Хоуки ещё могли отказаться, но от проверки очередной любопытной гипотезы? Никогда. Пусть даже от её достоверности ровным счетом ничего не зависело.  
Поиски затянулись надолго: единственной общей чертой в архитектуре всех гномских городов было то, что передвижения по прямой они не предполагали в принципе. Для того, чтобы попасть из одного зала в другой, отстоявший от него не больше чем на десяток ярдов, порой приходилось наматывать вчетверо больше по мостам, коридорам и лестницам. Убранство помещений тоже не облегчало задачи: то, что они поначалу приняли за искомые королевские покои, оказалось общинным залом гильдии златокузнецов, почти не пострадавшим от времени и скверны. Постепенно Андерс и сам начал заражаться азартом Хоуков, и даже привычное тягостное чувство, охватывавшее его при виде узких коридоров и низких потолков, начало отступать перед разгоревшимся любопытством.  
Сокровищницу они, конечно же, не нашли. На это не стоило и рассчитывать; отыскать что-то в гномских лабиринтах было трудно даже тогда, когда знаешь, где именно нужно смотреть – а уж так, наугад… Когда у Дара с Рианом подошли к концу запасы маны, они все-таки повернули обратно: лириум лучше было приберечь на крайний случай, а попытки отмахаться от изредка попадавшихся на пути гарлоков одними посохами Андерс заклеймил как недопустимо рискованные.  
Вскоре после их возвращения экспедиция снова снялась с места. Обозленный отсутствием хорошей добычи Бартранд решил, что залы златокузнецов – территория гораздо более перспективная, чем полуразрушенные помещения неподалеку от входных ворот, и, не слушая возражений и просьб о передышке, погнал своих подчиненных переселяться. В каком-то смысле он оказался прав: за пару часов после обустройства новой стоянки походники собрали чуть не вчетверо больше, чем за проведенные в Гильдии Оружейников несколько дней. Тетрас-старший, оглядев трофеи, несколько успокоился и, убедившись, что окрестности лагеря достаточно безопасны, принялся обшаривать их вместе с поисковыми отрядами.  
Однако отказываться от идеи отыскать королевскую сокровищницу Дар с Рианом не собирались – и теперь дело было уже совсем не в золоте. Вообще говоря, Андерс подозревал, что даже будь у них другая возможность заработать на выкуп родового имения, они все равно ввязались бы в безумную затею Бартранда – просто потому, что их неудержимо влекло неведомое. Порой это приводило Андерса в ярость, гораздо чаще – восхищало до дрожи в руках… А сейчас, вопреки всякой логике, знакомый голодный огонек в глазах близнецов его даже успокаивал: он означал, что все шло своим чередом. Вот если бы с их лиц пропали залихватские мальчишеские усмешки – вот тогда он начал бы всерьез беспокоиться.  
– Ну и зачем нам лезть в эту дыру? – с обреченным вздохом поинтересовался Андерс, разглядывая заваленный камнями пролом в стене. Коридор, по которому они шли, закончился в небольшой комнатушке с рассыпавшимися от первого же касания оружейными стойками. Варрик, прочихавшись, светящимся мелком намалевал на дверном косяке какую-то кривулину, обозначавшую, что это место обследовано и бесполезно, и отряд повернул обратно, собираясь проверить предыдущую развилку… И вот тогда-то Риан заметил, что попавшийся им по дороге завал далеко не так непроходим, как показалось на первый взгляд.  
– Если мы в неё не полезем, оттуда вылезет кто-нибудь ещё, – рассудительно проговорил Дар, примериваясь к торчавшему с краю камню. – И укусит нас за задницы.  
– До сих пор ведь не вылезли, – уже поняв, что близнецов ему не остановить, вздохнул Андерс и, сосредоточившись, прислушался. – А этим булыжникам лет пятьсот, не меньше… так что если за эти пять веков порождения тьмы их не сдвинули, значит, не сдвинут и теперь.  
– И много там порождений? – деловито осведомился Риан, отваливая в сторону крупный камень. Завал дрогнул и с хрустом просел, по сапогам успевших отскочить вовремя близнецов застучали мелкие камушки, и Андерс, с силой выдохнув застрявший в глотке предостерегающий окрик, дрогнувшим голосом проговорил:  
– Я, конечно, понимаю, что на двадцатькаком-то году жизни учить вас осторожности уже поздно, но, может быть, вы все-таки попытаетесь вести себя благоразумней?..  
– Только ради тебя, солнце, – ухмыльнулся Дар и, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, снова навалился на сдвинувшийся вместе с остальными камень. – Так все-таки, что там с порождениями?  
Варрик покачал головой и, закинув Бьянку за спину, присоединился к близнецам. Андерс шагнул было следом, но места возле пролома было не так уж много и ещё один человек оказался бы скорее помехой, чем помощью, так что он встал у стены в паре шагов от пролома и снова прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на своем чутье. Порождения тьмы по-прежнему ощущались как-то странно, но он ни на мгновение не усомнился в том, что в помещениях за стеной их куда больше, чем им доводилось встречать в тейге прежде.  
– Одна или две стаи, – наконец сказал он и открыл глаза. Дар с Рианом, уже практически расчистившие проход, выпрямились и обернулись к нему, глядя так серьезно и спокойно, что можно было и впрямь поверить в наличие у них здравого смысла. – Около полусотни, самое большее шесть, шесть с половиной десятков. Ближайшие ярдах в трехстах, до самых дальних – чуть больше мили.  
– Значит, идем медленно и аккуратно, – улыбнувшись, ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу Риан. Андерс закатил глаза и последовал за ним в пролом.  
Треснувшая стена, как оказалось, разделяла два шедших параллельно коридора, но там, где первый упирался в оружейную, второй сворачивал в сторону и затем обрывался уходившей вниз крутой лестницей. Ощущение чужого присутствия с каждым мгновением становилось все острее, и ещё несколькими поворотами спустя, в неожиданно открывшемся перед ними просторном двухуровневом зале, навстречу выскочил десяток с лишним порождений тьмы во главе с хищно щелкавшим зубами эмиссаром.  
К счастью, геройствовать Хоуки не стали и, отступив на десяток шагов назад, перегородили узкий коридор стеной переплетенного с молниями пламени. Почуявшие добычу твари рвались вперед, не обращая внимания на ожоги и боль, и умирали, едва успев сделать полшага за преграду. Единственный уцелевший генлок, оказавшийся пошустрее прочих и сохранивший способность хоть как-то передвигаться, рухнул на камни с ледяным шипом в глазнице, и все стихло.  
– Там ещё много осталось, – предостерег Андерс. Погасившие заклятия близнецы послушно кивнули, но улыбки у них при этом были такие, что в эту покорность совсем не верилось.  
Со второй стаей вышло куда хуже: огр, проломившийся сквозь трещиноватую, лопнувшую от певого же удара стену, отрезал их от такого удобного для обороны коридора, и отбиваться от порождений пришлось прямо в зале. Их было много, на смену убитым тут же приходили новые – в короткий миг передышки Андерс прислушался к певшей в крови скверне и глухо выругался, поняв, что на шум боя стекались все твари округи. Все шесть… нет, уже пять десятков.  
Вскоре их оттеснили к лестнице и дальше вниз, заставив занять совсем уж невыгодную позицию. Пара крикунов тут же попыталась воспользоваться преимуществом в высоте и, взвившись в высоком прыжке, обрушилась им на головы. Одного Андерс ещё успел поймать на лезвие посоха, а вот второй сбил с ног Варрика и, попытавшись вцепиться ему в горло, застрял зубами в прикладе Бьянки – за что и поплатился секундой спустя. Огр, услышав вопли дохнущих тварей, наконец сообразил, где находятся враги, и понесся на них, угрожающе наклонив голову. Несколько гарлоков не успели увернуться и остались лежать на полу в лужах собственной крови.  
Дар в последний момент отдернул Андерса в сторону, огр промчался мимо них, обдав облаком гнилостной вони, и с грохотом врезался рогами в находившуюся прямо за лестницей колонну. В его незащищенную спину ударили цепная молния и файербол, взрывом припечатавший его к полу, а затем – ледяной шип и каменный кулак, вогнавший сосульку ещё глубже в тело. Андерс, заметив, что к сосредоточившимся на огре Хоукам подбираются твари более мелкие, швырнул им навстречу ледяной конус и – не иначе как с перепугу – умудрился выстроить его каноническим полукруглым бастионом вместо тех неопределенно-хаотичных структур, которые выходили у него раньше. Десяток порождений, не успев притормозить, напоролся на шипы, зато остальные, на мгновение замешкавшись, полезли по их же телам.  
– Да чтоб вы сгорели, – досадливо процедил Дар, и из-за спины у Андерса полыхнуло нестерпимым жаром.  
Огненная буря мигом превратила его лед в озеро кипятка, а затем – в раскаленный пар. Гарлоки, одурев от боли, принялись метаться из стороны в сторону; те, что пострадали меньше, продолжали бросаться на них, как будто понимая причину собственных страданий, но некоторые, казалось, вовсе заплутали между плящущих языков пламени – да так там и остались.  
– Последний, – хрипло сказал Андерс, проводив взглядом скатившегося по лестнице генлока, шея которого за мгновение до того хрустнула под ударом приклада Бьянки. Варрик удовлетворенно кивнул и, оглядевшись, резюмировал:  
– Неплохо поплясали. Хорошо б ещё не впустую, а то у меня не меньше полудюжины болтов того. С концами.  
– Утешься, друг мой, – провозгласил успевший убрести в дальний конец зала Риан. – Здесь есть чудесная изузоренная дверь, за которой наверняка хранится что-нибудь ценное. Надо только подумать, как бы её сломать половчее…  
– Все бы вам ломать, – пробурчал Варрик, поспешно направившись к нему. – Ты у Бартранда плохому научился, Половинка. Дайте мне часок-другой – и эта дверка сама откроется. Ломать, вот ещё!  
Андерс переглянулся с Даром и, усмехнувшись в ответ на его едва заметную улыбку, двинулся вслед за гномом.  
Дверь и впрямь оказалась внушительная: не такая высокая, как ворота в общинных залах гномов, но с гораздо более богатой резьбой и очень толстая и крепкая даже с виду. Андерсу отчего-то показалось, что в покрывавших её узорах было что-то совсем не гномское, но об обычаях Детей Камня он знал слишком мало, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы. К тому же за века, прошедшие со времени падения подземной империи, многое могло измениться.  
На борьбу с дверью у Варрика ушло куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Близнецы с Андерсом успели перекусить и даже немного подремать; из трещины в дальней стене вылезло несколько припоздавших к недавней битве порождений, и заскучавшие Хоуки, оттеснив тварей подальше от работавшего гнома, с полчаса гоняли их по залу; потом их навестил поисковый отряд, пришедший по оставленным Варриком меткам, передал бартрандовы пожелания провалиться и аналогичные; вскоре после их ухода явился сам Бартранд, не иначе, заподозривший, что они таки нашли что-то ценное и вознамерились это утаить. Андерс ехидно похмыкал, глядя на то, как Тетрас-старший зыркал из стороны в сторону, выискивая ухоронки, но близнецов, явно собиравшихся поязвить вслух, все-таки попросил приберечь пыл до той минуты, когда у них будет повод.  
После нескольких недель знакомства с Бартрандом Андерс нисколько не сомневался в том, что повод рано или поздно появится.  
– Ух, навертели-то! – шумно выдохнул наконец одолевший шедевр своих предков Варрик и, поднявшись на ноги, смахнул со лба трудовой пот. – Запереть – раз плюнуть, касания ладони хватит, а как открыть – так весь день возиться! – Он похрустел затекшими плечами, благодарно кивнул Андерсу, набросившему на него малое исцеляющее, и, покосившись на Хоуков, хмыкнул: – Предложил бы вам, господа, пройти первыми, как авторам этой дурной идеи, но имею опасения, что местные умельцы и за дверьми понатыкали всякого. Так что лучше уж и дальше я, а то как-то нехорошо может выйти.  
Однако его тревога не оправдалась. За доставившей им столько хлопот преградой обнаружился небольшой, по сравнению с прочими помещениями тейга, двухъярусный зал, украшенный неброско и скромно, словно наперекор пышному убранству самой двери. Ни единой ловушки в нем не было: ни нажимных панелей, ни падающих с потолка валунов, грозящих раздавить незваного гостя в кровавую лужу, ни скрытых в толще стен выкидных копий или огнеметов. Варрик, тщательно осматривавший пол первого яруса и лестницы, ведущие на второй, озадаченно хмурился, однако в конце концов махнул рукой, разрешая им войти, и направился наверх.  
– Мне что-то не нравится, – неожиданно для себя самого проговорил замерший у входа Андерс, лишь после этого осознав незаметно нараставшее внутри напряжение. Близнецы, следившие за гномом так же внимательно, как и он сам, немедленно повернулись к нему, и Риан, помедлив, уточнил:  
– Что-то конкретное? Скверна, Завеса?  
– Нет, – поколебавшись, покачал головой одержимый. Его ладонь легонько тронули пальцы Дара, и он бережно сжал их в ответ, стараясь не зацикливаться на мысли, что это прикосновение казалось скорее лаской старого любовника, чем сдержанно-ободряющим приятельским жестом. – Ничего определенного, просто опытная задница парня, много раз бежавшего из Круга, чует неладное. Будьте осторожны.  
– Обязательно, – кивнули близнецы и, привычно обменявшись мимолетными взглядами, наконец переступили порог.  
Недобрая рука, примеривавшаяся к подрагивающему комку андерсовых внутренностей, неожиданно разжалась, напоследок аккуратно ткнув под сердце, и он, спохватившись, торопливо шагнул за ними и поймал ближайшего Хоука за плечо:  
– Погоди, а Хрень?..  
Тот отрицательно мотнул головой и открыл рот, но затем замер и, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, заговорил – медленно, как будто прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям:  
– Здесь… она не кажется – Хренью. Естественным положением вещей, скорее. – Дар на мгновение сжал губы и снова покачал головой: – Но угрозы я не чувствую.  
Риан кивнул, подтверждая, и Андерс, нисколько не успокоенный последним заявлением, неохотно разжал пальцы и двинулся вслед за близнецами к правой лестнице.  
– Здесь ловушек тоже нет, – услышав их шаги, рассеянно уведомил Варрик и, повернувшись к ним, указал на возвышавшуюся точно в центре яруса каменную тумбу: – Не считая, может быть, вот этой штуковины…  
Это действительно походило на мышеловку. «Штуковина» – увитый здешним странным лириумом идол длиной примерно в пол-локтя – лежала на верхней грани украшенного резьбой прямоугольника, откровенно напрашиваясь на то, чтобы её схватили и бросили в сумку к остальным трофеям. И даже окружавшие её абстрактные узоры, прорезанные в камне, стекались к ней, как будто умоляя: возьми же, возьми… Андерс озабоченно нахмурился: это слишком сильно напоминало демонский манок, однако запереть демона в неодушевленном предмете, не оставив ни единого следа, было попросту невозможно. От таких вещей – книг ли, амулетов или оружия – за версту несло потенциальным прорывом Завесы, да и вплавлять в подобные конструкты лириум не стал бы даже самоубийца…  
– Устройства, реагирующего на давление, под ней нет, – прервав его размышления, уведомил Варрик и, недовольно хмыкнув, добавил: – Вообще никакой механики. Так что если тут какая гадость и есть, она магическая. Лириум, опять же.  
– Очень занятная штука, – согласились Хоуки, придирчиво разглядывавшие алтарь и едва заметно мерцавший в магическом свете идол. – Знать бы ещё, что здесь написано, – Риан кивнул на резьбу, покрывавшую боковые поверхности камня, не такую глубокую, как наверху, но все же достаточно отчетливую. – На гномские письмена похоже.  
– Какое ж похоже, когда они и есть? – присмотревшись, возмутился Варрик и, подойдя поближе, присел на корточки. – Только вот разобрать трудно, побито все. Целых значков – раз-два и обчелся.  
– Не знал, что ты умеешь их читать, – беззаботно, стараясь скрыть снова зашевелившееся в душе беспокойство, заметил Андерс. Близнецы отступили на пару шагов, чтобы дать гному место, и он подошел к ним. Приближаться к алтарю ему отчего-то совершенно расхотелось.  
– Я же гном из дома Тетрас! – не оборачиваясь, фыркнул Варрик и, чуть сдвинувшись в сторону, принялся осторожно стряхивать каменную пыль с сохранившегося лучше других участка. – Конечно, я умею читать гномскую письменность! Да как бы не получше… – Он вдруг прервал на полуслове хвалебную оду себе и, в задумчивости потерев подбородок, пробормотал: – Так-так-так, а вот это уже любопытно! Язык-то не наш.  
– А какой же ещё? – недоуменно нахмурился Риан и, подойдя к нему, заглянул через плечо: – Нет, начертание-то слегка непривычное, тут не возразишь – но эльфийская письменность, что арлатанская, что долийская, выглядит совсем иначе. Да и неоткуда тут было эльфам взяться…  
– Эти надписи не похожи ни на известные нам алфавиты человеческих племен, ни на кунарийские руны, – добавил Дар. – И я очень сомневаюсь, что порождения тьмы могли бы придумать собственные письмена, а потом ещё и выбить их в камне – причем настолько аккуратно.  
Андерс невольно фыркнул и, не особенно надеясь на результат, предложил:  
– А если прочитать вслух? Мы с Даем в детстве играли в записочки – писали обычные слова арлатанскими закорючками. Шифр получался неплохой, древнеэльфийские руны вообще мало кого интересовали, а до того, что ими можно писать по-нашему, и подавно никто не додумался. – Смотреть на алтарь по-прежнему было до странного неприятно, он покосился на него и тут же снова перевел взгляд на стоявших рядом с Варриком близнецов. – Впрочем, вряд ли там будет написано: «Если вы возьмете эту штуку, вам на голову упадет демон Гордыни».  
– Ну а вдруг? – совсем по-мальчишески ухмыльнулись Хоуки, и он, обреченно закатив глаза, все же не удержался от ответной улыбки.  
– Попробуем, – пожал плечами Варрик и жестом старательного ученика провел пальцем по выбитым на камне рунам: – ..Реп ца… Нет, здесь слишком сильно повреждено. …Жаты… бузда… Нет, Андерс, это полный бред получается.  
– Глянь-ка вот здесь, – позвал его зашедший с другой стороны алтаря Риан. – Здесь достаточно длинная целая строчка есть.  
Варрик, покряхтывая, поднялся на ноги и, напоказ потирая поясницу, направился к нему. Хоук, отвесив ему шутливо-церемонный поклон, снова отошел в сторону и, картинно щелкнув пальцами, заставил один из магических светлячков подлететь поближе к найденной надписи, чтобы гном смог разглядеть её как следует.  
– Ну посмотрим, посмотрим, – пробормотал Варрик себе под нос. – Один хрен какая-то рациональная мысль появилась только у Блондинчика, грех не проверить. А то вдруг и впрямь тут какое-нибудь «Ай-ай-ай, деточка, не зарься на Золотой Город», а мы б, дураки – то есть, герои, что в данном случае равнозначно – и не знали…  
Андерс усмехнулся: ворчание гнома было настолько знакомым и привычным, что мучившее его беспокойство начало понемногу утихать, а спокойная сосредоточенность Дара с Рианом внушала веру в то, что они смогут справиться с любыми неприятностями. В конце концов, они уже провели на Глубинных Тропах почти два месяца – и все ещё живы и даже не покалечены.  
– …тину глаголю: следы Богов в пыли времен есть све… Ах ты ж жопы Совершенных, опять оборвано! – в сердцах выругался Варрик. – Ведь верно же догадался: торговое наречие, а выписано Старым Высоким – так нет, и тут нихрена, кроме какой-то высокопарной мути!  
– Но причем здесь боги? – недоуменно сдвинув брови, перебил его Андерс. – Народ Камня от самого начала своей истории поклонялся только Совершенным, или я что-то путаю? Или, может быть, их когда-нибудь называли богами?  
– Никогда, – покачал головой Варрик и, помолчав с полминуты, взмахом ладони отослал их прочь: – Ладно, не кипешите. Буду разбираться, что тут ещё понаписано.  
Следующий час он провел, чуть ли не облизывая алтарь – так близко он порой приникал к камню в попытках разглядеть стершиеся знаки. Один из близнецов стоял рядом с ним и управлял светлячком, который кружил вокруг головы гнома, высвечивая малейшую неровность на поверхности алтаря. Второй вместе с Андерсом осмотрел остальную часть зала, однако ничего примечательного они так и не обнаружили – в нем не оказалось ни сокровищ, ни потайных дверей. Скромная резьба на его стенах не давала ни единой подсказки, а та, что находилась дальше всего от входа, и вовсе была не более чем нагромождением камней – должно быть, и здесь когда-то смещались пласты горных пород.  
Однако варриковы старания ни к чему не привели. Ни одной хоть сколько-нибудь связной фразы он так и не нашел, а десяток разрозненных слов вроде «величия», «почтения» и тому подобных ничего не прояснил. Впрочем, ничего угрожающего гном тоже не обнаружил, но Андерса это не слишком ободряло. В конце концов, никто не стал бы писать предостережения на ждущей жертву ловушке.  
– Очень любопытная штука, – выслушав отчет гнома, заключил Дар и задумчиво глянул на лириумный идол. – Надо бы разобраться, что к чему…  
– …А здесь у нас слишком мало возможностей для этого, – продолжил Риан, и Андерс застонал вполголоса, осознав, что произойдет дальше. Нет, он готов был признать, что в мире – большом и разнообразном – существовало множество странностей, которые не грозили столкнувшимся с ним немедленной смертью… Возможно, нынешняя даже принадлежала к их числу.  
– Вы уверены, что стоит? – все-таки переспросил Андерс, с трепетом следя за тем, как близнецы осторожно потянулись к идолу. Когда их пальцы все-таки коснулись потемневших от времени изгибов, он даже задержал дыхание – и вздрогнул, потому что они немедленно отдернули руки, как будто обжегшись. – Что-то не так?  
– Ну, демоны оттуда не выпрыгнут, – без особой уверенности в голосе отозвался Дар и, слишком быстрым для обыденного движением подхватил артефакт.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Не разверзлась Завеса, на них не обрушился огненный дождь, идол не превратился в высшего дракона и не растекся лужей чистой скверны. Не вострубили фанфары, возвещая о гневе Создателя, и под сводами зала не заметался эхом вой Фен’Харела. Андерс осторожно потянулся вглубь своего сознания, пытаясь дозваться до Справедливости, но тот тоже не проявлял никаких признаков беспокойства – и даже соизволил дать ему понять, что не считает несколько часов относительно осмысленной беседы с друзьями достойным оправданием его безделью.  
– Вот и ладненько, – выждав ещё пару минут, заключил Варрик и, забрав идол у Хоука, торжествующе ухмыльнулся: – А ведь мы, ребятки, таки нашли нечто, способное оправдать всю эту безумную затею! Это же чистый лириум! Да даже если бы его просто по весу продавать – его б у нас с руками оторвали, а ежли с умом действовать… – Гном мечтательно закатил глаза и, как-то сладострастно причмокнув губами, продолжил: – Коллекционеры за него такую свару устроят, что перед ней даже та заварушка с беглыми малефикарами померкнет! Выручим столько, что все в золоте купаться будем, отгрохаем Блондинчику такую клинику, что в неё и Наместнику не зазорно будет явиться, матушке вашей имение выкупим, а я наконец заграбастаю «Висельник»…  
Близнецы тихонько посмеивались, слушая его разглагольствования, и Андерс тоже начал понемногу успокаиваться. Похоже, нервы у него совсем разболтались – неудивительно, в общем-то, но потакать своему страху явно не следовало. Это даже звучало почти неприлично – Серый Страж, боящийся Глубинных Троп…  
– Ну и на что вы проебали почти целые сутки, господа хорошие? – сварливо осведомились откуда-то снизу. Андерс поморщился, узнав голос, и с раздражением покосился на Бартранда, упиравшего руки в бока с таким видом, будто они были нашкодившими детишками, которые подвели своих ни в чем не повинных родителей не меньше чем под тюремное заключение. От недавнего почти радостного спокойствия, лишь слегка подпорченного тревогой, не осталось и следа, и он, проглотив вертевшийся на языке резкий ответ, направился к алтарю вслед за Даром. Бартранд все равно не стал бы никого из них слушать, а вот у Варрика все-таки был какой-то шанс.  
– Брось, братец, эта штука окупит всю твою затею, – расхохотался Варрик и, бросив идола Бартранду, передал Риану свой блокнот, в который тот немедленно принялся перечерчивать узор с верхней грани алтаря. – Ты погляди только, это же чистый лириум!  
Тетрас-старший пробурчал что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее согласие, и Андерс с Даром, переглянувшись, одинаково скривились. Сосредоточенно щурившийся Риан сморщил нос, но затем, тряхнув головой, снова обратил все свое внимание на сложный рисунок.  
– Вот то-то же! – назидательно заявил Варрик и, напоследок смерив брата самодовольным взглядом, развернулся к остальным: – Э, Половинка, ты буковки-то тоже не забывай, глядишь, и сведем потом все это воедино. Сам же себе не простишь, если что-то упустишь!  
Через полминуты у каждого из них на руках оказалось по кусочку угольного карандаша и по два листка плотной бумаги. Андерс уже начал устраиваться поудобнее, прикидывая, какие из закорючек старых гномских рун существенны, а какими можно пренебречь ради скорости копирования… Гулкий глухой хлопок заставил его вскинуть голову, высматривая источник звука – и почти сразу он наткнулся взглядом на закрытую дверь.  
– Эгей, поаккуратнее надо быть! – досадливо окрикнул ушедшего брата Варрик и, торопливо сбежав по лестнице, грохнул кулаком между сомкнувшихся створок: – Эй, Бартранд, у тебя дверь захлопнулась!  
Смотревшие ему вслед близнецы переглянулись и, забыв о недавних предосторожностях, обыденно-равнодушным жестом отложили свои заметки в сторону – и от вида пренебрежительно брошенных на древний алтарь листков Андерсу стало до странного тревожно. Просторное, с высоким потолком святилище вмиг сжалось вокруг него, стиснуло притаившимся возле стен зловещим полумраком, который ещё минуту назад казался почти по-домашнему уютным. Он сглотнул застрявший в горле комок воздуха и, подобрав посох, спустился к Варрику, который, выждав несколько секунд, принялся выстукивать на двери какой-то замысловатый ритм.  
– Оглох ты там, что ли, братец? – бормотал он себе под нос, время от времени делая паузы и приникая ухом к толстой металлической створке. – Резонанс же хороший, должно быть прекрасно слышно… – Андерс, не рискнув спрашивать вслух, коснулся его плеча, но гном только отмахнулся: – Не сбивай, а то бессмыслица выйдет. Да что ж ты, Бартранд, совсем уже? Три долгих, три коротких, три долгих, да куда ж проще-то? Это даже ты забыть не мог…  
Из подкрадывавшегося со спины мрака бесшумно вынырнул мощный силуэт, и Андерс вздохнул свободнее, мгновением позже узнав в нем спустившегося с алтарного возвышения Хоука. Секундой спустя с другой стороны так же неслышно возник второй близнец и встал рядом, как неизменно вставал в бою, прикрывая от угрозы, и охватившее Андерса напряжение – инстинктивное, нелепое – отступило. И все же…  
Что-то было не так. Запоздало осознанное понимание заставило дрогнуть руку, и андерсов посох чуть слышно стукнул о выщербленный камень пола. Варрик, прижимавшийся щекой к гладкой внутренней поверхности двери, поморщился и сердито покосился на него – и мгновением спустя его грубоватую физиономию, с которой так и не сошел крепкий загар урожденного наземника, залило неестественной, невозможной бледностью.  
– С-сука… – сделав пару натужных глотательных движений, наконец прошипел гном и, резко отпрянув от плотно сомкнутых створок, с размаху засадил по ним кулаком. Полированный металл отозвался чуть слышным гулом, на поблескивавшей поверхности остался смазанный красноватый след, и Андерс, привычно качнувшийся вперед с целительским заклятием на кончиках пальцев, тут же отшатнулся – такой яростью полыхал спокойно-насмешливый обычно взгляд их товарища. – Он нас запер! – Походный блокнот, нежно лелеемый и оберегаемый от всех несчастий, от дорожной пыли и сырости до чужих рук, со звучным шлепком ударился об пол. Андерсу на миг примерещилось, что взбешенный Варрик сейчас примется топтать его ногами – но нет, тот лишь сжал кулаки и, дрогнув губами в жутковатом подобии звериного оскала, продолжил: – Эта… эта сука, херов ублюдок, порочащий имя наших почтенных родителей, захлопнул эту херову дверь и задвинул херов засов!.. – Он задохнулся и, сплюнув в сторону, снова набрал воздуха в грудь, явно намереваясь продолжить обличение.  
– Открыть можешь? – воспользовавшись паузой, бесстрастно осведомился Дар, и ошеломленный произошедшим Андерс чуть не застонал, ощутив в обманчиво ровном голосе сдерживаемый до поры гнев. Сгустившееся вокруг братьев напряжение стало почти физически ощутимым, тяжелым, словно сама земная твердь – но эта тяжесть отчего-то не ложилась на плечи неподъемным грузом, как случилось однажды на Расколотой Горе. Напротив, чудовищный вес каменной толщи Виммарка, воскрешавший в памяти Андерса самые гнетущие моменты его жизни, словно растаял, уничтоженный равной силой – и он впервые за последние два месяца вздохнул свободно.  
– Нет, – разом потеряв запал, хмуро отозвался Варрик. Андерс все-таки подошел к нему, взял за руку и, убедившись, что кости не треснули, залечил ссадину – аккуратно, до капли, вымерив потраченную энергию. – Изнутри она не открывается. А уж после того, как этот… этот активировал механизм замка, и подавно. – Он глянул поверх плеча целителя и невесело усмехнулся: – Не тратьте ману, господа. Не знаю, что за штуку надо было так запирать – но эта дверца сожрет всю вашу магию без остатка и ещё попросит.  
Андерс поспешно обернулся и ещё успел заметить, как нахмурившийся Дар нехотя кивнул и скомкал в ладони раскаленный до белизны файербол. Неподвижно стоявший рядом с ним Риан опирался на посох с таким видом, что сразу становилось ясно: он отнюдь не жаждал поддержки, совсем наоборот – цеплялся за древко обеими руками, чтобы сдержать себя, не транжирить силы на бесцельное разрушение. И все же заговорил снова именно он:  
– Когда мы отсюда выберемся, Бартранду придется за это ответить.  
– Если выберемся, ты хотел сказать, – скривился Варрик, но Риан отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Нет, именно «когда». И у тебя, как кровного родича, право первого удара, так что обдумай его как следует.  
Варрик зло хмыкнул, но затем, с полминуты незряче посмотрев на брошенный под ноги блокнот, все-таки подобрал его и очень аккуратно, совсем как раньше, засунул в рюкзак. Пальцы у него уже не дрожали, но каждое движение было неестественно плавным, исполненным совсем несвойственной гномам текучей грации, которая лучше любого крика выдавала то, сколько сил требовала от него подобная сдержанность. Андерс встревоженно посмотрел на гнома, но тот, кажется, уже смог взять себя в руки.  
А вот самому целителю до подобного самообладания было далеко. От Дара с Рианом все ещё тянуло гневом, пьянящей сокрушительной яростью, которая отзывалась у него внутри мучительно-сладким спазмом, колыхавшийся вокруг полумрак тянул к нему свои жуткие скользкие лапы, выискивая отступивший на окраины сознания ужас, и там же, на границе упорядоченного разума, полыхало одно на двоих ледяное бешенство. Андерс осторожно поднял руку к глазам, мельком удивившись её покорности – но нет, покрытые пыльными разводами пальцы не сияли безудержной мощью Тени.  
– И что дальше? – сглотнув, хрипло поинтересовался он, стараясь не задумываться о том, что хватит ли ему сил совладать с притаившимся внутри хаосом.  
– Закончим начатое, – пожав плечами, ровным тоном проговорил Дар и, окинув Андерса беглым взглядом, от которого его окатило неожиданным теплом, направился к лестнице. Риан ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу – слишком уж залихватским для настоящей искренности жестом – и вслед за братом вернулся к алтарю, и Андерс растерялся окончательно, когда они как ни в чем не бывало принялись за срисовывание потрепанных временем узоров.  
Лишь через несколько минут он, удивленный подобным равнодушием к случившемуся, заметил, с какой силой они сжимали выданные Варриком карандаши – и с какой остервенелой старательностью вычерчивали замысловатые гномские значки на похрустывавшей в пальцах бумаге. Андерс отдернул протянутую было руку и молча устроился рядом, подобрав с пола собственные записи, а потом, поколебавшись, осторожно прижался бедром к торчавшему в сторону колену Дара.  
Сосредоточиться было трудно, остро отточенный грифель то и дело норовил прорвать бумагу, рука подрагивала, искажая очертания рисунка, а тепло чужого тела постепенно пробралось даже сквозь два слоя грубого полотна. Окутывавшее их напряжение, наверное, можно было потрогать, а тишина казалась плотной, словно сети моровых пауков. Андерс, не вытерпев, то и дело косился на близнецов – и тут же отводил взгляд от ожесточившихся лиц, скованных едва сдерживаемым гневом.  
Однако скучная, однообразная работа постепенно взяла свое. Сжимавшие листок пальцы Дара перестали напоминать скрюченные когти, карандаш Риана уже не насиловал бумагу, вбивая в неё древние знаки, а ласкал шершавую поверхность самым кончиком, летящими черточками обрисовывая силуэт. Андерс по-прежнему старался не приглядываться к сгустившемуся в углах алтарного зала теням, но напряжение больше не скручивало его тело парализующей судорогой, а сжималось где-то глубоко внутри, словно пружина готовой к бою баллисты.  
Поиски выхода начались в молчании: обсуждать вероломство Бартранда было бы, пожалуй, так же опасно, как ковыряться в заботливо запечатанных воском бомбах Дворкина. Они ещё раз обшарили стены в поисках потайных выходов, поднаторевший в обнаружении скрытых механизмов Варрик дважды прошелся по уже осмотренным остальными местам – но, судя по всему, за скупой, строгой резьбой был монолитный камень, не опоганенный ни гномьими ходами, ни норами порождений. Определить его толщину гном так и не смог, к тому же прорубиться сквозь базальтовую породу без кирки и отбойного молотка, одной только магией, было практически невозможно.  
Неустойчивый, опасный завал возле задней стены и то выглядел более перспективным.  
Державшиеся как будто на одном только честном слове камни, как выяснилось, успели притереться и чуть ли не прирасти друг к другу, и сдвинуть их было куда труднее, чем они рассчитывали. На то, чтобы убрать в сторону первую дюжину обломков – не таких уж тяжелых, самый большой из них даже Андерс мог поднять без особых усилий – ушли почти целые сутки. Дальше стало легче, но расшатанные валуны то и дело начинали зловеще поскрипывать и клониться в сторону, угрожая обрушиться на тех, кто потревожил их покой.  
Дар с Рианом, вопреки его ожиданиям, действительно старались действовать аккуратно, однако даже руководство Варрика, отлично чуявшего характер Камня, не помогло полностью избежать ран. Поначалу все ещё ограничивалось какой-то мелочью: содранными о шершавый скол костяшками, ушибленным плечом или прищемленным пальцем – но травмы становились все серьезнее, и когда выскользнувший из усталых рук обломок наградил Риана трещиной в берцовой кости, Андерс скомандовал перерыв.  
Плохо быть отходчивым человеком, безрадостно размышлял Андерс, обдирая ногти о камень, слишком прочно сидевший на своем месте. Подаренное яростью облегчение оказалось мимолетным: стоило гневу утихнуть, покориться рассудку – и соскользнувшая с его хребта тяжесть вернулась снова. Даже Справедливость, совсем невовремя постигший концепцию терпения, вполне удовлетворился хоуковым обещанием воздать Бартранду по заслугам и перестал терзать его разум.  
Виммаркские горы, однако, не собирались так просто отпускать свою незадачливую добычу. Едва очнувшись от прерывистого, мучительно тяжелого сна, Андерс хватался за работу, доводил себя до изнеможения, не обращая внимания ни на боль в перенапряженных мышцах, ни на острую резь в давно опустевшем желудке – и все равно на краю сознания, не умолкая, отсчитывал часы безжалостный хронометр. Четверо, самое большее – пятеро суток от последнего глотка воды во флягах до смерти от обезвоживания: магический лед хорошо резал живую плоть, но почти не утолял жажду, а восстанавливающее и исцеляющее зелья могли лишь ненадолго продлить агонию, но не спасти. Двадцать суток от последнего кусочка твердокаменной гномской галеты до смерти от голода… В висках, вторя отсчету, надсадно колотился пульс; душная темнота смыкалась вокруг, лезла в душу мягкими, словно разлагающаяся плоть, лапами и бесцеремонно ковырялась в памяти, выворачивая наружу загнанное вглубь безумие.  
Должно быть, это было обыкновенным малодушием, но Андерс старался не выпускать из виду вкалывавших рядом с ним Хоуков и, едва сознавая себя, то и дело тянулся к ним: поймать сосредоточенно-упрямый взгляд, выпросить – одними глазами – уверенную, ободряющую улыбку, коснуться – плечом или бедром, хотя бы кончиками пальцев, мазнувших по подхватившим очередной камень рукам. Ненадолго отпускало: в этот раз он был не один. И пускай вокруг, как и прежде, смыкались холодные, равнодушные стены – даже если его силы иссякнут, свет, подхваченный широкими ладонями Дара и Риана, не угаснет.  
Завал кончился тогда, когда Андерс, уже потерявший счет времени, мог лишь с тоской отмечать новые симптомы обезвоживания, близящегося к критическому. Они уже почти не разговаривали – слишком больно драло пересохшие глотки – и Андерс только горько усмехнулся, проведя ладонью по гладкой, без единой трещины стене. Тупик.  
Помрачневший Варрик угрюмо свел брови и, отодвинув его в сторону, принялся простукивать камень. Андерс устало прикрыл глаза, запрещая себе выискивать в его позе мельчайшие намеки на вполне вероятное «Это конец» – но гном вдруг резко развернулся, громко зашуршав валявшимся под ногами мелким щебнем, и, безумно ухмыльнувшись, рубанул ладонью поперек выставленного вперед предплечья.  
– Фут, – заключил внимательно наблюдавший за ним Дар. Варрик кивнул и, неопределенно пожав плечами, сдвинул руку чуть ближе к локтю. – Максимум полтора. Пробьемся.  
– Как? – не удержавшись, недоверчиво переспросил Андерс и тут же закашлялся, поперхнувшись пересохшим воздухом. Дар попытался было ответить, но голос изменил и ему, и он только махнул рукой и беззаботно улыбнулся.  
– Увидишь, – сказал вместо него Риан и, переглянувшись с братом, оттащил Андерса с Варриком подальше. Дар коротко кивнул и, развернувшись к преграде, направил на неё широкую струю пламени.  
Полутора минутами спустя Андерс осознал, что ничего не понимает. Полтора фута базальта были серьезным препятствием, проплавить породу, закаленную вулканическим жаром, было практически невозможно – и уж тем более этого не могло сделать нефокусированное заклинание вроде огненного конуса, чья энергия рассеивалась в ширину больше чем на ярд. Дар, прирожденный стихийник-огневик, не мог этого не знать; и тем не менее он стоял, обливаясь потом, и выкладывался до предела, напитывая маной этот самый «конус». Стена перед ним уже начинала менять цвет, на неровных выступах появились красноватые отблески… или, может быть, они просто померещились ослепленному огненной вспышкой Андерсу.  
Остановился Дар только после того, как камень перед ним приобрел равномерный светло-алый цвет. От раскаленного пятна несло нестерпимым жаром, Андерс весь взмок и почти в панике принялся подсчитывать, сколько влаги они все сейчас потеряли – и чуть не подскочил, когда его руки коснулись чьи-то холодные пальцы. Риан терпеливо дождался, пока он совладает с дыханием, и показал ему раскрытую ладонь со сверкавшим в ней зародышем «зимней хватки», а затем выразительно ткнул в сторону сиявшей мягким красноватым светом стены. Андерс недоуменно посмотрел на него и, получив в ответ на свой вопросительный взгляд несколько жестов, которые, скорее всего, означали «повторяй за мной», встал рядом с ним на том месте, где секундой назад стоял тяжело дышавший Дар. Риан одобрительно кивнул и, доплетя заклятие, отправил его в цель.  
Грохнуло так, что Андерс в ужасе зажмурился, ожидая обвала, и швырнул собственную «зимнюю хватку» наугад.  
– Ещё! – хрипло рявкнул Риан, и он, не успев задуматься, подчинился – и впереди снова взвыло, раскатился многоголосым эхом исполненный чудовищной муки, какой-то совершенно нечеловеческий стон… и рассыпался хрустом и потрескивающим шуршанием. – Ещё!  
Андерс рискнул открыть глаза – и ошеломленно замер, едва не забыв исполнить приказ. Там, куда ударили их с Рианом заклятия, переливавшаяся всеми цветами раскаленного камня стена посерела – и покрылась густой сетью широких трещин. Хоук швырнул в неё ещё одну «хватку», и остывающий слишком резко базальт, снова отозвавшись страдальческим гулом, прямо у них на глазах разошелся ещё одной трещиной.  
– Ещё разок повторить – и готово, – внимательно осмотрев снова приобретший свой естественный цвет камень и поковырявшись в паре выбранных наугад трещин, заключил Варрик и, сделав крохотный глоток из протянутой Андерсом склянки с восстанавливающим зельем, добавил: – Может, два. Но уж точно не больше.  
«Повторить» оказалось не так уж просто: Дар, растративший почти все силы, даже после нескольких глотков лириума не смог продержать новый огненный конус так же долго. Однако уже после второго охлаждения Варрик сумел выломать из стены несколько кусков камня и, простучав получившееся углубление, подвердил: отделявшая их от тоннеля стена по толщине и впрямь не превышала фута.  
Риан, владевший льдом куда хуже, чем привычным ему электричеством, совершенно выдохся ещё до конца второго цикла, и дальше Андерс с Даром работали вдвоем. Прогнозы Варрика оказались чрезмерно оптимистичны: трещины каждый раз углублялись все сильнее, но сдвинуть с места не до конца отделившиеся друг от друга куски породы было сложно. После третьего цикла стена ещё держалась, а вот после четвертого, когда оба мокрых как мыши мага без сил отползли в сторону, гном все-таки сумел выбить несколько расшатавшихся обломков наружу, в находившийся за преградой коридор.  
Вот только снаружи, за узкой клыкастой дырой, сквозь которую Андерс протиснулся с откровенным трудом, был все тот же густой подземный мрак.  
– Все будет хорошо, – поймав его взгляд, проговорил Дар и улыбнулся так, что Андерс почти поверил в это нелепое заявление. Стоявший с другой стороны Риан дружески пихнул его плечом и ухмыльнулся, а затем протянул ему сосульку, отломанную от ледяных игл, которые покрывали выбитые из стены камни.  
– Нам нужна нормальная вода, – кое-как смочив горло, напомнил Андерс, стараясь не смотреть на колыхавшиеся вокруг тени, казавшиеся только гуще от сияния единственного магического светлячка. В висках снова засвербело дисгармоничное пение скверны, заставив задуматься о том, почему он не слышал его ещё минуту назад, и он сглотнул, стараясь совладать с приступом тошноты.  
– И еда, – забрав у него остаток сосульки, хрипло добавил Варрик. – Я б, наверно, целого бронто сожрал. Вместе с костями. – Гном печально вздохнул и, подтянув ставший слишком свободным кушак, осведомился: – Ну что, налево или направо?  
– Справа тупик, – сообщил Риан, проводив взглядом посланный туда светлячок.  
– Так что налево, как и положено настоящим мужчинам, – ухмыльнулся Дар и, слизнув кровь из треснувшей губы, первым двинулся в путь.  
С водой им повезло. После пары миль, пройденных по кривому, похожему на естественный коридору Риан, сменивший шедшего во главе отряда брата, неожиданно замер и, жестом остановив товарищей, принялся старательно принюхиваться, а затем вдруг свернул в какую-то узкую щель – и через полсотни ярдов Андерс и сам учуял в воздухе вожделенную влагу. Длинная, чудовищно тесная нора в конце концов привела их в небольшую пещерку, с потолка которой молочно-белыми сосульками свисали сталактиты – и с их кончиков медленно капала ледяная, чуть солоноватая вода.  
На то, чтобы напиться вволю и наполнить фляги и опустевшие склянки от зелий, ушло несколько часов. Пока Дар с Варриком сидели под сталактитами, подставляя узкие горлышки под холодную капель, Андерс с Рианом обшаривали окружавшие пещерку тоннели. Однако ни следов грибницы, ни белесых подземных растений они так и не нашли, на влажных каменных стенах не было даже скверны.  
Справиться с голодом было куда сложнее. Болтавшаяся в желудках вода приглушала его лишь ненадолго, к тому же её было слишком мало даже для этого иллюзорного облегчения. Шагавший в арьергарде Варрик, снова обретя голос, чуть слышно бормотал себе под нос что-то о бронто, маринадах, горячих углях и ольховых листьях, вздыхал сокрушенно и недобро косился на андерсовы сапоги. У Андерса от этого ворчания к горлу подкатывала желчь, а собственная обувь и впрямь начинала казаться вполне пристойным ужином, однако уже через несколько секунд он вспоминал, что её черной кожей, пропитанной вытяжками из земляных масел, чужой кровью и скверной, можно разве что отравиться. Причем так, что никакие противоядия не помогут. Близнецы не жаловались, как не жаловались до этого ни на жажду, ни на усталость, но в их движениях все яснее проступало что-то хищное и безжалостное, а глаза постепенно разгорались нечеловеческим свирепым азартом.  
Они слишком рано обрадовались, отчетливо осознал Андерс на третий день пути по извилистому, то и дело распадавшемуся на несколько ответвлений тоннелю, который уводил их все дальше и дальше от разоренного святилища. Или, быть может, это был уже пятый день, а то и шестой – они шли почти без остановок, устраивая привалы только тогда, когда от усталости начинали подкашиваться ноги. Благо присутствия порождений тьмы Андерс пока не чуял, только бился в висках мерзотный шепоток скверны, от которого окружавшая их темнота начинала казаться страшной, словно ненависть матери.  
Они выбрались из обернувшегося западней храма, но теперь ловушкой для них стала вся земная твердь. Вся изрытая, изгрызенная вначале гномами, а затем порождениями тьмы скала, отравленная скверной и мраком и теперь щедро делившаяся своим ядом с любым, кому не посчастливится угодить в её нутро; и её мертвый взгляд, напоенный отчаянием бездны, пронизывал насквозь, опутывал ледяными цепями, от которых растекалось по венам стылое безумие.  
Его плечо сжала чужая рука, и Андерс вскинулся в безнадежной попытке дать отпор – но рука была теплой, человеческой. Склонившийся над ним Дар изогнул губы в успокаивающей улыбке, которая не затронула сиявших голодным огнем глаз. Андерсу на мгновение померещилось, что окруженные золотистой каймой зрачки сошлись в вертикальную щель – но стоило моргнуть, и жутковатое наваждение рассеялось.  
– Пойдем, – негромко проговорил Хоук, и Андерс, опомнившись, отдернул инстинктивно потянувшуюся к его лицу руку. Согревшиеся было пальцы тут же закоченели снова, и он, поднявшись на ноги, сунул ладони под мышки. Заметно осунувшийся Варрик, по-старчески покряхтывая, закидывал на плечо Бьянку, и Андерс торопливо отвел взгляд, не желая задумываться о том, сколько они ещё протянут.   
На Глубинных Тропах было тихо. Ничто живое не нарушало их равнодушного безмолвия, и даже неподвижный спертый воздух не рождал сквозняков, которые могли бы шелестеть между скал или касаться холодными пальцами кожи. Разомкнуть губы, пусть только ради того, чтобы просто позвать шедшего впереди друга по имени, было невыносимо трудно, словно они были намертво сшиты толстой суровой ниткой, как у кунарийского саирабаза. Андерс старался не задумываться, цеплялся взглядом за сверкающий кристалл на посохе Хоука, покачивавшийся в такт его шагам, цеплялся разумом за мысли о долге и старательно вслушивался в звучавший в одном лишь его сознании шепот скверны, выискивая признаки опасности – и все равно ему казалось, что он медленно растворялся в колыхавшемся вокруг сумраке, теряя одну частицу себя за другой. Что все они постепенно становились призраками, тенями, плотью от плоти окружавшей их тьмы. Так же беззвучно скользили по неровному каменному полу, так же жадно вглядывались во мрак, терзаемые нестерпимым голодом, который нечем было утолить. Так же безнадежно гнались за неизменно ускользавшей из слабеющих рук вечностью…  
Отреагировать на послышавшийся впереди тихий шорох Андерс, тонувший в собственном разуме, опутанном песней скверны, не успел – зато успел Дар. Метательный нож серебристой рыбкой мелькнул в воздухе и пропал, оставив Андерса гадать, не послышался ли ему тихий хлюпающий звук. Хоук, мгновенно сбросив овладевшее ими тоскливое оцепенение, сделал несколько шагов вперед и, наклонившись, подхватил с пола какой-то небольшой розоватый комок.  
– Неужели?.. – неверяще вопросил настороженно замерший рядом с Рианом Варрик и, облизнув губы, нерешительно протянул руку к небольшому нагу, из лысого бока которого торчала рукоять метательного ножа.   
– Да, – с усмешкой, полной жестокого удовлетворения, промурлыкал Дар. Андерс сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от длинных, сильных пальцев, крепко сжимавших обмякшую тушку. Его потянуло вперед, словно на веревке, ноздри затрепетали, ловя солоноватый, слабый ещё аромат крови, а рот начал наполняться слюной. Это была еда, и от самой этой мысли желудок, уже как будто привыкший довольствоваться несколькими глотками воды, скрутило такой судорогой, что Андерс чуть не взвыл.  
Дар хищно сощурился и, вонзив зубы в нажий бок, коротким резким движением вырвал кусок сырого мяса. С насмешливо изогнутых губ потекла кровь, пальцы, впивавшиеся в бледно-розовую кожу подземного зверька, тоже окрасились алым – и едва помнивший себя Андерс тихонько, умоляюще заскулил, дрожа от снова вцепившегося в кишки голода. Взгляд золотистых, сверкавших торжеством глаз обратился на него, опалив нестерпимым жаром; и с улыбкой, которая подобала скорее демону желания, Дар протянул ему безжизненное маленькое тельце с зиявшей у хребта раной.  
Металлический, сладковато-соленый запах ударил в нос и осел тонким, мучительно-желанным привкусом на кончике языка – и измученный разум сдался, рассыпавшись бессильным осколками. Андерс обеими руками схватил истекавшую кровью тушку и, едва заметив уже прерывавшийся стук крохотного сердечка под пальцами, жадно вгрызся в мягкую плоть. В зубах сладко хрустнуло, на губах вспухла выдавленная из нажьих легких алая пена, и Андерс, с трудом оторвавшись от вожделенной пищи, передал дарову добычу нетерпеливо принюхивавшемуся Риану.  
Нага они сожрали целиком, вместе с костями, и до последней капли вылизали размазавшуюся по рукам кровь. Одного некрупного зверька четверым здоровым мужчинам хватило лишь для того, чтобы немного приглушить голод, однако к ним все же вернулась уже начинавшая угасать надежда.  
– Хорошо, но мало, – убедившись, что не осталось ни кусочка, со вздохом заключил Варрик и, стряхнув с подбородка прилипший осколок кости, добавил: – А следующего все-таки надо будет пожарить.  
– Ты вначале найди этого следующего, – предостерегающе проговорил Риан, продолжавший старательно облизывать уже давно чистые пальцы, и почти виновато покосился на Андерса, у которого вдруг громко заурчало в животе.  
– И найду, – уверенно отозвался гном. – Наги, чтоб ты знал, поодиночке не живут и далеко от гнезда не уходят. А где нажье дерьмо, там и глубинные грибы; а где глубинные грибы – там и мясные слизни. Деликатес, говорят, исключительно к столу короля Белена подают.  
– Брешешь, – хмыкнул Андерс, придирчиво оглядывая окрестные камни в поисках грибницы. Глубинные грибы были далеко не лучшей пищей, но сейчас им нужна была хоть какая-то.  
– Ну да, – невозмутимо согласился Варрик. – Слизни как слизни, самые обычные. Главное, чтоб не ядовитые попались. Орлейцы вон улиток едят, а чем честные гномские слизни хуже каких-то орлейских улиток?  
Конечно же, все оказалось далеко не так просто, но сумрачный пещерный лабиринт уже не был столь чудовищно безжизненным. Вскоре они наткнулись на маленькую пещерку, заросшую бледными мясистыми грибами, в которых почти не было яда, а ещё через несколько часов обнаружили колонию нагов. Непуганые зверушки, не знавшие человека, не успели разбежаться, и через несколько часов отряд, пополнив запасы воды и провизии, двинулся дальше.  
Витавшая над ними тень голодной смерти отступила – и Андерс вновь остался один на один со старым, вросшим, казалось, в самые его кости страхом. Смыкавшаяся вокруг темнота опять навалилась на плечи чудовищной тяжестью, неровные стены тоннеля сжимались все теснее, словно намереваясь поглотить их живьем, и даже ровное сияние магического светлячка казалось каким-то натужным и испуганным. Он упорно твердил себе, что это глупо и недостойно разумного человека, и все равно никак не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что им, быть может, суждено было навсегда остаться под землей, в этой душной мерзлой темноте.  
Завидовать Хоукам было ещё глупее, но Андерсу ужасно хотелось верить в возможность найти выход так же твердо, как верили они. От их сосредоточенной уверенности ему становилось чуточку легче – и все же он был не в силах не думать о том, что и они способны были ошибаться.  
Голос скверны с каждым часом звучал в его сознании все отчетливей, искажая восприятие, и затапливал черным липким ядом сны, отнимая последние силы. Казалось, он все глубже погружался в какую-то ледяную бездну, теряя связь с реальностью, и ненадолго приходил в себя только на привалах, когда близнецы привычно устраивались по обе стороны от него, словно прикрывая от несуществующей угрозы.  
С каждым днем выдерживать это становилось все труднее. Андерс терпел из последних сил, стараясь не вслушиваться в тихий, вкрадчивый зов. Ему постоянно мерещилось, что он вот-вот сумеет разобрать в булькающем, прерывистом шепотке слова, и он каждый раз одергивал себя, боясь, что у него и впрямь получится. Кажется, ему ещё удавалось достаточно убедительно врать, что все в порядке, но в глазах то и дело поглядывавших на него близнецов все чаще мелькала тревога.  
Быть может, потому что Андерс не верил в собственные слова.  
Безумолчный шепот скверны накатывал волнами, словно прибой, неумолимо подтачивая разум. Голодные тени колыхались вокруг, недобро ухмыляясь, их очертания расплывались и текли, словно силуэты плавящихся свеч, а длинные, отвратительно теплые лапы стискивали горло, выдавливая из легких последние крохи воздуха. Одна из них вдруг оказалась совсем рядом, и вздрогнувший от неожиданности Андерс захлебнулся ужасом, увидев чудовищное подобие знакомого лица, искаженное омерзительной пародией на улыбку. В глазах у него резко потемнело, и он, поддавшись инстинкту, вслепую кинулся в сторону – но в плечо ему тут же вцепились жесткие пальцы, не позволив ускользнуть от опасности. Он тщетно дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, и, напрочь забыв о магии, наугад ударил кулаком, а затем ещё раз, и ещё, вкладывая в каждый удар весь свой гнев и безнадежную тоску…  
Внезапная острая боль в вывернутых суставах заставила Андерса вскрикнуть, и он отчаянно рванулся прочь, стараясь высвободить заломленные за спину руки. Однако его мучитель не обратил никакого внимания на попытку сопротивления и, впечатав его в стену с такой силой, что та, казалось, дрогнула от удара, навалился на спину живой горячей тяжестью. Андерс взвыл в отчаянии и забился, пытаясь вырваться – и в его шею вонзились острые клыки.  
Его тряхануло заполошным звериным испугом, и он инстинктивно сжался, подчиняясь безмолвному приказу своего вожака. Все его тело напряглось в ожидании предсмертной муки – но глухая саднящая боль не становилась сильнее, и через несколько мгновений он осознал, что его всего лишь придерживали зубами за загривок: крепко, но аккуратно, не причиняя вреда.  
Колотившееся где-то в глотке сердце постепенно перестало сбиваться и замедлило темп, и Андерс начал потихоньку приходить в себя. Дурной иррациональный страх отступал неохотно, но все-таки холодная когтистая лапа, которая бесцеремонно трепала его внутренности, чуть расслабилась, и дышать стало немного легче. Андерс глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно повел плечами, пытаясь усилием воли изгнать напряжение из судорожно сжимавшихся мышц – и его вожак, как видно, удовлетворившись его покорностью, разомкнул челюсти.  
Утихшая было паника одним ударом обрушила вернувшееся сознание в темноту бесконечного ужаса. Андерс вновь принялся вырываться, бешено извиваясь в чужих руках – и на его шее опять сжались крепкие зубы, ещё сильнее и жестче, уже не одергивая, а наглядно демонстрируя недовольство. Он гортанно всхлипнул и замер снова, чувствуя, как возбуждение короткой схватки, чужой волей загнанное вглубь, расходится по венам тягучим, мучительно приятным огнем.   
Внезапное вожделение с каждым мгновением разгоралось все ярче, заглушая притаившийся на краю сознания сверхъестественный ужас. От близости чужой неодолимой силы по спине прокатывались волны щекотного жара, дыхание снова стало сбиваться, и Андерс беззвучно заскулил, не в силах сдержать дрожь восхитительного осознания. Это был Хоук; это Хоук держал его так уверенно и крепко, что он не мог даже дернуться, это Хоук впивался ему в загривок звериным подчиняющим жестом, это Хоук обжигал саднившую от укуса кожу горячим дыханием, таким же прерывистым, как у него самого… Это Хоук, родной и невыразимо желанный, был так близко, что он почти чувствовал тепло его тела и, уже не владея собой, выгибал спину в инстинктивном стремлении втиснуться в него ещё крепче. Андерс вздрогнул снова и чуть слышно застонал, пытаясь удержаться на вдруг ослабевших ногах.  
Стена, к которой Хоук прижимал его всем своим весом, неожиданно отозвалась на его стон едва заметным движением – и тоже оказалась Хоуком, который плавно поднял руки и осторожно вплел длинные крепкие пальцы в его растрепанные волосы.  
– Все хорошо, солнце, – негромко прошептал Дар, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. – Все будет в порядке, мы не дадим тебя в обиду. Мы обязательно выберемся отсюда, Андерс, все будет хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Все в порядке.  
Андерс судорожно хватал воздух раскрытым ртом, ловя взглядом отблески слабого света в золотых глазах и отчаянно цепляясь сознанием за знакомый, родной голос. Хоук ласково перебирал его волосы, бережно потягивал торчавшие во все стороны пряди, продолжая неразборчиво мурлыкать что-то успокаивающее, нежное – и от его пальцев по всему телу Андерса разбегались теплые волны удовольствия, заставляя отчаянно жаждать большего. Риан по-прежнему сжимал его загривок зубами, не позволяя двинуться, и крепко втискивал его в широкую грудь своего брата, и от контраста между его жесткой хваткой и бережной лаской Дара у Андерса голова шла кругом. Живот скручивало горячей сладкой судорогой, в груди что-то болезненно ныло, подрагивая от вожделения – и почему-то начинало казаться, что все возможно.  
Что щекотавшее его губы дыхание вот-вот станет поцелуем, глубоким и жадным. Что вслед за зубами по его шее пройдется жаркий влажный рот, утешая и снова клеймя своим. Что он получит все, о чем не смел даже мечтать – нужно лишь попросить.  
Вот только клокотавший в груди сладострастный стон пережимал глотку мучительным спазмом, и вместо безнадежно искреннего, жгущего язык «Хочу тебя» Андерс едва сумел выхрипеть нелепое:  
– Х-хреновое из меня вышло «солнце».  
– Самое лучшее, – несколько успокоившись, убежденно возразил Дар, и Андерс беспомощно прикрыл глаза, угадав в едва ощутимом порыве теплого воздуха, коснувшемся его губ, мягкую усмешку. Поглаживавшие его затылок пальцы стали ещё ласковей, и даже железные руки Риана как будто расслабились, позволяя поудобнее устроиться в его объятиях. Андерс едва не взвыл, дрожа от желания: близнецы, должно быть, совсем не понимали, что делают с ним – но от каждого их жеста, от малейшего прикосновения его словно прошивало цепной молнией, а мускулы сводило судорогой неутоленной жажды. А со стороны они, верно, и вовсе выглядели, как едва сдерживавшие страсть любовники – и неуместная эта мысль захватила его разум целиком, обращая в ничто любую попытку вернуть себе здравость суждений.  
– Отпустите, – целую вечность спустя попросил Андерс, кое-как совладав с норовившим сорваться на жалобный стон голосом, и твердо добавил: – Я уже… взял себя в руки. Честно.  
– Точно? – буднично-ласковым жестом отведя от его лица упавшие на глаза пряди, мягко переспросил Дар, и Андерс решительно кивнул, чувствуя, как вновь сжалось требовавшее невозможного сердце.  
– Все в порядке, – уверенно подтвердил он.  
Риан, помедлив, аккуратно разжал зубы и выпрямился, ещё немного ослабив хватку на его запястьях. Внимательно наблюдавший за ним Дар чуть заметно кивнул, улыбнулся и плавно отстранился – и Андерс рвано вздохнул, без сил откинувшись на грудь готового снова подхватить его Риана. Должно быть, ему это просто примерещилось. Короткое, мимолетное прикосновение губ к губам, едва ощутимое, трепетно-нежное – призрак настоящего поцелуя… и вместе с тем нечто много большее.  
– Ну и ладно, дальше и сам додумаю, – с демонстративным разочарованием в голосе пробурчал Варрик, и Андерс даже нашел в себе силы рассмеяться.  
Это, разумеется, была всего лишь шутка, хотя на первом же привале Варрик действительно уселся под светлячком и, шуганув любопытствовавшего Риана, принялся с вдохновенным видом записывать что-то в своем блокноте. Андерс усмехнулся, заметив обиженные гримасы близнецов – но так и не сумел заставить себя не задумываться о том, сколько же в этой шутке было истины.  
И о том, не почудилось ли ему все это. Поцелуй, который, вполне возможно, вовсе не был таковым; неровное, прерывистое дыхание Риана, ласкавшее его шею, и то, что сомкнутые на его запястьях пальцы, стоило ему прекратить сопротивление, тут же перестали причинять боль; собственная – слишком спокойная для необоснованной – убежденность в том, что терзавшее его безумное желание вовсе не было безответным… За ворохом вопросов почти терялся тот невыносимый ужас, который довел его до позорного срыва: до самого привала Андерс, едва замечая мрак, который по-прежнему недобро шевелился вокруг, перебирал в памяти мельчайшие детали произошедшего в отчаянной надежде обнаружить в своих воспоминаниях хоть одну, которую можно будет однозначно истолковать как нечто большее, чем простая дружеская забота.  
На Глубинные Тропы – те самые, изначальные, вырытые гномами ещё во времена расцвета подземной империи – они выбрались совершенно неожиданно. Просто в какой-то момент Варрик, которого голод мучил даже сильнее, чем Андерса, вынужденного терпеть все последствия скверны в крови, и который совал нос в каждый отнорок и каждую нишу в надежде отыскать ещё пару-тройку грибов или выводок слизней, пропал из виду на целую минуту – а затем вернулся назад, размахивая руками, словно ветряная мельница, и, напрочь лишившись своего обычного красноречия, молча поволок их за собой.  
Найденный им небольшой продолговатый зал был разрушен более чем наполовину, и все же он, вне всяких сомнений, был творением гномских рук. Предусмотренный его создателями выход завалило обломками, в которых ещё можно было опознать разбитое изображение кого-то из Совершенных, но все же этот путь казался куда перспективнее дальнейшего блуждания по прорытым невесть кем тоннелям. Завал сдался уже через час; обнаружившийся за ним коридор чуть заметно повышался, а затем и вовсе уперся в ведущую вверх лестницу, и вскоре они вышли в широкий зал с лавовыми каналами вдоль стен.  
Надежды на то, что им удастся обнаружить какие-то подсказки, было мало – просто потому, что здесь Глубинные Тропы были разрушены куда сильнее, чем в тех местах, где им уже довелось побывать. Резьба на стенах была едва различима, и разобрать, что же было на них написано, не брался даже Варрик. Однако Андерса гораздо больше беспокоило другое: между потрескавшихся колонн и в трещинах стен вились жилы того же странного красного лириума, разливающие вокруг кровавого оттенка свет, и через десяток часов ему начало казаться, что он и сам, без помощи Справедливости, способен услышать их песню.  
– Здесь нет порождений тьмы, – изумленно проговорил он, наконец осознав причину неотступно терзавшей его смутной тревоги.  
– Это разве плохо? – недоуменно нахмурился Дар, шедший рядом с ним. Слишком близко, так, что в случае внезапного нападения они потеряли бы не меньше секунды на то, чтобы разорвать дистанцию для правильного замаха посохом – но зато теперь он мгновенно нашел руку Андерса и обыденно-ласковым ободряющим жестом сжал его пальцы.  
– Это неправильно, – со вздохом объяснил Андерс. Сердце снова сладко закололо надеждой, но он в который раз запретил себе принимать желаемое за действительное. – Здесь много скверны, даже слишком много – но при этом я не слышу сознания порождений тьмы. Вернее, не то что не слышу, их просто здесь нет. Вообще. Но это совершенно невозможно!  
– Ай, Блондинчик, тебе ли говорить о невозможном, – хмыкнул нагнавший их Варрик. – Уж ты-то столько этого «невозможного» навидался, хоть последние пару лет вспомни. Да и вон хоть лириум этот возьми, зуб даю, расскажи я тебе про него до экспедиции – ты б меня на смех поднял.  
– У всего есть причина, – задумчиво проговорил Риан, и Андерс хмуро кивнул:  
– Порождения тьмы так просто не пропадают. И мне совсем не хочется наткнуться на то, что изгнало их отсюда.  
Близнецы послушно кивнули, но Андерс, запоздало сообразивший, что именно ляпнул, ни на миг не поверил в их неожиданную покладистость. Свойственная Хоукам тяга к неведомому была уже слишком хорошо ему знакома.  
Ожидание реальной опасности оказалось едва ли не лучшим средством от затаившегося в глубине сознания иррационального ужаса. Темнота за границами круга, очерченного сиянием светлячка, по-прежнему отзывалась в мыслях Андерса зловещим напряжением, но этот страх, по крайней мере, был понятным, объяснимым и простительным – там, во мраке, вполне могла таиться настоящая угроза вроде тех же гарлоков-эмиссаров, преуспевших в искусстве скрытности.  
Или драконлингов. С десятком ящеров, с истошным верещанием выскочивших из расщелины в стене, они управились всего за пару минут, и Андерс почти пожалел о том, что короткий бой, подаривший ему эйфорическую безмятежность адреналиновой вспышки, закончился так скоро. Однако вслед за драконлингами из той же трещины вдруг посыпались неожиданно крупные камни, и уже выстроившийся в боевой порядок отряд мгновенно развернулся на звук, ожидая появления нового противника.  
Андерс в сердцах пожаловался на то, как же ему надоел этот гребаный Век Дракона с его лезущими из всех дыр крылатыми ящерами, однако предполагаемого явления драконьей мамаши они так и не дождались.  
– Вашу ж мать! – ошалело проговорил Варрик, когда разбросанные под трещиной обломки породы, чем-то напоминавшей подплавленный базальт, задрожали и с низким, пробиравшим до костей гулом принялись собираться в кучи.  
– Какое любопытное явление, – с нехорошим интересом в голосе протянул Дар, и Андерс, с трепетом ожидавший чего-то подобного, беззвучно застонал. – Может, попробуем поймать одну из этих штук живьем?  
– Сомневаюсь, что их вообще можно считать живыми, – заметил Риан, придирчиво изучая четверых воздвигшихся перед ними существ, и Андерс машинально кивнул, соглашаясь с его выводом.  
Твари чем-то напоминали вставших на задние лапы пауков: та же симметрия строения, те же растопыренные конечности, сходившиеся к одному центру. Только их тела состояли не из хитина и скрытой под ним мягкой плоти, а из камней, которые парили в воздухе вокруг мягко мерцавшего сгустка света. Андерс присмотрелся повнимательней, однако так и не сумел разглядеть ничего, что могло бы объяснить, как же эти обломки удерживались на своих – строго определенных, судя по всему – местах. Во всяком случае, никаких материальных связей между ними точно не было, да и свечение сердцевины было компактно собрано вокруг центра и даже не бросало бликов на сами камни.  
– Я про такое даже не читал никогда, – обескураженно признался он, наблюдая за суматошным подергиванием каменных конечностей, сопровождавшимся все тем же низким гулом, который стал чуточку потише, и каким-то странным шуршанием.  
– По-моему, эти зверушки – чем бы они ни были – сильно недовольны тем, что мы убили их добычу, – напряженно проговорил Варрик, перехватив Бьянку поудобнее.  
– А по-моему, дело не в этом, – покачал головой Риан и, в последний момент отскочив от ударившей ему под ноги молнии, торопливо добавил: – Но в том, что недовольны, сомнений быть не может!  
Твари казались неуязвимыми. Болты Варрика беспрепятственно пролетали между камнями или попросту отскакивали от них, не причиняя загадочным созданиям особого вреда, риановы цепные молнии, казалось, только придавали сил, а взрывавшиеся прямо под ними файерболы Дара лишь ненадолго лишали подвижности. Андерс, торопливо сменявший различные типы заклятий, уже начинал приходить в отчаяние, когда одно из каменных созданий вдруг загудело громче и надрывней – и рассыпалось мелким щебнем.  
Похоже, их старания все-таки не были совершенно бесплодны. Андерс подновил сиявший вокруг них магический щит, который отводил хотя бы часть вражеских заклинаний, и, собирая «дробящую темницу», принялся поспешно вспоминать, что именно обрушивалось на павшую тварь. Нихрена не выходило: и Хоуки, и он сам били наугад, целясь либо в ближайших противников, либо в тех, которые явно собирались снова плюнуть молнией, и отследить удавалось результат в лучшем случае одного заклятия. Вернее, отсутствие видимого результата.  
В конце концов победа все-таки осталась за ними, вот только цена у неё оказалась куда выше, чем им того хотелось. Андерс облизнул пересохшие от лириума губы и, снова пересчитав оставшиеся в поясной сумке склянки, озабоченно переглянулся с близнецами. Дар с Рианом тоже встревоженно хмурились, но, заметив его беспокойство, расправили плечи и снова засияли спокойно-уверенными улыбками.  
– Очень неудобные зверушки, – заключил недовольно сжимавший губы Варрик. Собрать валявшиеся в каменной крошке болты труда не составляло, но его явно не радовало то, насколько они оказались бесполезны. – Откуда они вообще взялись-то? На гномских големов совсем не похожи, а ведь никто не умеет обращаться с камнем лучше, чем гномы!  
– А что здесь с той Хренью? – перебрав все возможные причины возникновения подобных существ, известные ему самому, и признав их все недостаточно убедительными, поинтересовался Андерс. Близнецы неопределенно хмыкнули и, пробурчав что-то вроде «да мы понятия не имеем, не до того было», надолго задумались. А через пару минут Дар, рассеянно ворошивший обломки «трупов» носком сапога, озадаченно переглянулся с братом и наконец сказал:  
– Знаешь, она, кажется, перемещается...  
Андерс моргнул в недоумении и, нахмурившись, переспросил:  
– А раньше такое бывало?  
Хоуки снова обменялись задумчивыми взглядами и одновременно покачали головами:  
– За те пару лет, что мы за ней наблюдали – нет. – Риан пожал плечами и добавил: – Но это ещё ничего не значит. Пара лет для многих природных явлений срок несущественный.  
– Если это все-таки природное явление, – уточнил Андерс и, подойдя поближе, тоже принялся рассматривать оставшуюся от их недавних противников щебенку. На одном из сколов что-то ярко сверкнуло, и он, машинально подобрав блескучий камушек, принялся разглядывать прозрачный кристалл того же золотистого цвета, что и глаза Хоуков. Он уже собирался сунуть его в карман, когда на него вдруг налетел Варрик и, внимательно рассмотрев его добычу под светлячком, с ликующим возгласом кинулся копаться в рассыпанном по всему полю боя щебне.  
Тела каменных созданий, как выяснилось, состояли из очень богатой кристаллами породы: большую часть находок Варрик назвал топазами, но им попалось ещё и с дюжину турмалинов и полдесятка темных, зловеще мерцавших в магическом свете шерлов. Насколько понял Андерс, больших денег эта находка не сулила, но само то, что им не придется возвращаться в Киркволл с совсем уж пустыми руками, заставило гнома заметно взбодриться.  
Тот самый камушек Андерс, чувствуя себя глупым мальчишкой, припрятал во внутренний карманчик мантии, прямо у сердца.  
Тишина Глубинных Троп, конечно же, была насквозь фальшива. Порождений тьмы в полуразрушенных гномских тоннелях и впрямь не было, а попадавшиеся изредка драконлинги быстро превращались в копченое мясо – но каменные твари оказались противниками намного более серьезными, чем им показалось вначале. В первый раз Хоуки, вопреки всему упорно лезшие в ближний бой, отделались несколькими синяками и парой легких электрических ожогов, а вот потом удача им все-таки изменила. Второй бой стоил Риану сломанной ноги, третий оставил Варрику на память три шрама от лопнувших прямо под молнией волдырей…   
Однако хуже всего было то, что загадочные создания вовсе не были тупыми, обезумевшими от голода монстрами, демонстрируя если не зачатки разума, то какое-то хитроумное звериное коварство.  
Первое время Андерс ещё вглядывался в лежавшие повсюду камни и осколки гномских статуй, пытаясь распознать затаившихся среди них тварей, но не ослабевавшее ни на миг напряжение постепенно брало своё. Побежденный, казалось бы, давний страх уже не захлестывал разум штормовой волной, а прокрадывался в мысли тихо и незаметно, растворяясь в неумолчном шепоте скверны, и справляться с ним стало стократ сложнее. Зов поющего в крови яда звучал все отчетливей, а слюнявые ухмылки снившихся ему порождений с каждым разом становились все нежнее и нетерпеливей, и Андерс, даже падая с ног от усталости, попросту боялся закрывать глаза.  
– Она пела, – отсутствующе проговорил он однажды и, на мгновение опустив веки, снова уставился в огонь. По пути Варрик наткнулся на обнажившийся из-за смещения горных пород пласт каменного угля и наломал с него несколько фунтов топлива, так что в этот раз у них на привале был самый настоящий костер. Совсем небольшой, потому что уголь горел жарко, но тускло – и все же при виде облизывавших камни крохотных язычков пламени Андерсу стало спокойнее.  
– Она? – удивленно глянув на него, уточнил сидевший рядом с ним Дар и, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, придвинулся ближе. Его рука осторожно-ласковым жестом легла Андерсу на плечо, и тот инстинктивно подался навстречу последнему, что ещё помогало ему удерживаться в реальности. Сквозь ткань мантии живое тепло чужого тела почти не чувствовалось, и Андерс, уже не имея сил задумываться о возможных недоразумениях, снял ладонь Хоука со своего плеча и обхватил её обеими руками.  
– Та штука в святилище… – отстраненно проговорил он, стыдливо радуясь тому, что Хоук не отнял пальцы – длинные, шершавые, теплые… и упоительно настоящие. – Идол, статуэтка, чем она там вообще была… – Он глубоко вздохнул, сосредотачиваясь, и продолжил, старательно подбирая слова: – Справедливость её слышал, но… что-то в её песне не то чтобы его напугало – я до сих пор не уверен, понимает ли он, что такое страх – но произвело впечатление настолько сильное, что он только сейчас позволил мне об этом узнать.  
– Любопытно, – задумчиво произнес Риан и, подсев к костру, протянул им с Даром несколько полосок копченого драконьего мяса. От них исходил неприятный, острый и резкий змеиный запах, а на вкус они мало чем отличались от протравленной скверной подметки, но выбирать не приходилось – колонии нагов на пути попадались совсем редко, пугливые зверьки не любили высоких и гулких гномских коридоров. А вот хищные ящеры, дораставшие иногда до размеров молочного теленка, гораздо чаще рыскали там в поисках добычи – и становились таковой сами.  
– Вообще говоря, это логично, – хмыкнул Дар и, забрав у брата свою долю, впился зубами в жесткие волокна. Андерс сжал пальцы крепче, но Хоук, кажется, и не думал отбирать у него свою руку. – Лириум поет, красный лириум – тоже, а идол был сплошь им обмотан. Вопрос только в том, почему же Справедливости так не понравилась именно его песня. Самого металла в идоле было не так уж много, и уж во всяком случае куда меньше, чем в тех жилах на стенах, так что вряд ли можно списать это просто на… ну, громкость зова или что-то вроде.  
– Я не знаю, – с сожалением сказал Андерс в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Дар понимающе кивнул, но в его глазах мелькнула тень невольного разочарования, и одержимый, забыв о собственном намерении не лезть к своему духу с вопросами, потянулся к напряженной темноте в глубине сознания. – Там… в этой песне… было что-то неправильное. Но при этом более чем закономерное, словно… ну, словно жар при болотной лихорадке. И ещё она, кажется, была слишком мощной. – Андерс запнулся и, прислушавшись снова, пожал плечами: – Не знаю, что это вообще может значить, но Справедливость такого явно не ждал.  
Спать они укладывались вповалку: в промозглом воздухе Глубинных Троп даже тепло жаркого угольного костерка рассеивалось слишком быстро. Андерс привычно заполз на грудь Дару и уткнулся лицом в обтрепанный мех у него на воротнике, стараясь не задумываться ни о том, что хоукова покладистость произрастает из дружеского желания помочь, и не более того, ни о том, как же его, Серого Стража, угораздило оказаться слабым звеном там, где именно он должен был быть опорой своим не столь невезучим товарищам. Сидевший возле огня Варрик, как всегда, чиркал что-то в своем блокноте, и Андерс бездумно наблюдал за ним, пока ему ещё хватало сил держать глаза открытыми.  
Сон подкрался к нему незаметно и навалился тяжелым душным покрывалом, как будто не заметив сопротивления усталого разума, но вместо привычного кошмара Андерса окутала глухая темнота, которая через несколько – мгновений? веков? – показалась ему едва ли не ужасней жадного подвывания порождений тьмы. Внутри медленно разрасталась чудовищная пустота, жаждавшая соединиться с той бездной, что находилась снаружи, сердце, глупое и бесполезное, сбилось и зачастило, как будто надеясь вырваться из груди – и когда Андерс уже преисполнился уверенности в том, что вскоре темнота поглотит его окончательно, до его слуха донесся тихий звук, напоминавший пение свирели. Срывающееся сердце вмиг остановилось и мгновением спустя заколотилось ровно и размеренно, и, словно вторя ему, свирель заиграла громче и отчетливей. Мелодия, поначалу робкая и нежная, становилась все напористей и резче, созвучия начали сбиваться, и нараставшая дисгармоничность мотива отозвалась в разуме Андерса болью, которая усиливалась с каждым мгновением. И когда напряжение, раздиравшее его сознание, стало невыносимым, Андерс закричал.  
– Прости, если разбудил без повода… – нерешительно прошептал у него над ухом Риан, и Андерс беззвучно всхлипнул, с секундным запозданием осознав, что царившая вокруг темнота не имела никакого отношения к жуткой пустоте, прокравшейся в его сон. – Просто… показалось, что тебе опять снится кошмар.  
– Угадал, – безрадостно рассмеялся Андерс.  
– Опять скверна? Тут вдобавок Завеса колышется, от этого, наверно, ещё хуже, – сочувственно проговорил шевельнувшийся под его ладонью Дар и, нашарив андерсову руку, ободряюще сжал пальцы. – Пока ничего особо страшного, до потенциального прорыва ещё далеко, но на нервы действует.  
– Да, действительно, – прислушавшись, согласился Андерс. Завеса не колыхалась – она трепетала, мелко и рвано, словно сердце, сбитое с ритма цепной молнией. Живая плоть – и вообще ничто материальное – такого попросту не выдержала бы, но преграда между двумя мирами, к счастью, подчинялась иным законам. Однако её трепыхание и впрямь отзывалось в самом центре его магического дара, порождая какое-то неистребимое муторное напряжение.  
– Как же меня достали все эти кошмары… – обессиленно откинув голову на плечо Риана, стонуще выдохнул Андерс и, собравшись с силами, принялся выпутываться из бережно обнимавших его рук. – Что-то мне уже совсем спать не хочется, – братья встревоженно нахмурились, и он, понадеявшись, что его улыбка сойдет за успокаивающую, пояснил: – да и все равно мне скоро Варрика сменять, час-другой роли не сыграют. Спите лучше.  
Хоуки посмотрели ему вслед с откровенным сомнением, но, убедившись, что он уселся у костра и даже вытащил из сумки с продовольствием полоску все того же треклятого драконьего мяса, все-таки улеглись обратно и послушно закрыли глаза. Варрик, получив в ответ на вопросительный взгляд все ту же якобы спокойную улыбку, неопределенно хмыкнул и тоже отправился спать, старательно запрятав свой блокнот за пазуху. За собранные из тел каменных тварей драгоценные камни он, кажется, переживал куда меньше.  
Во сне близнецы снова свернулись плотным, одним на двоих, клубком, переплелись конечностями, как спящие котята. Совсем как обычно – как на привалах, как тогда, когда Андерс ночевал в лачуге Гамлена, заняв, как выяснилось позже, дарову кровать… Как у него в клинике, когда он все-таки загнал их, измученных, в кровать, кое-как убедив в том, что дела могут немного подождать. В мире все-таки было хоть что-то неизменное – и не грозившее при этом ни смертью, ни сумасшествием  
Риан тихонько зафыркал, когда ему в нос попал мех дарова воротника, и Андерс поймал себя на том, что улыбается, почти забыв и о своем кошмаре, и о душившем его тоскливом отчаянии. А потом, решившись, перебрался обратно и сел рядом, опершись спиной на спину размеренно посапывавшего Дара.  
Судя по всему, отряд постепенно приближался к какому-то тейгу: на стенах все чаще попадались следы резьбы, все больше становилось прилепившихся к основному коридору небольших помещений, которые Андерс, если бы речь шла о людях, счел бы караулками – и, что радовало его куда больше, этот самый коридор постепенно поднимался, то и дело перемежаясь пологими широкими лестницами. Пару раз Варрик даже сумел разобрать среди надписей какие-то названия, но найти их на копиях карт Стражей, которые он предусмотрительно прихватил с собой, они так и не сумели. Похоже, этот участок Глубинных Троп оставался заброшенным куда дольше, чем они думали.  
Свирель Андерсу больше не снилась, но считать это хорошим признаком он отчего-то не мог. Справедливость упрямо отмалчивался, игнорируя любые попытки выяснить хоть что-то насчет песни идола, и одержимому никак не удавалось убедить себя, что причина этих неудач состояла исключительно в его неумении понимать своего духа. Когда требовалось сообщить ему, что он не имеет права на любовь или доверие, Справедливость, вопреки всему, становился исключительно красноречив.  
Колебания Завесы тем временем становились все заметнее, и даже Дар с Рианом, уверенные в своей способности справиться с чем угодно, начинали не на шутку беспокоиться. Андерсу тоже не очень-то хотелось добавлять к их и без того казавшимся бесчисленными противникам ещё и демонов с призраками, и он, пересиливая подкатывавшую к горлу панику, старательно прислушивался к трепету Завесы в надежде не упустить момент, когда опасным станет даже само применение магии.  
Каменные твари попадались у них на пути все чаще, как будто они каким-то неведомым образом общались между собой и успевали перед смертью поведать собратьям о своих убийцах. Андерс даже начинал поглядывать на сверкавший вокруг красный лириум: он когда-то учился делать лириумные зелья, и несмотря на господствовавшее среди магов мнение о том, что иметь дело с чистым лириумом могут только гномы или Усмиренные, уже готов был рискнуть. Дар с Рианом на недостаток маны не жаловались, но с их лиц теперь почти не сходила усталость, а у него самого сил едва хватало на лечение полученных в бою ран. Про то, чтобы помочь близнецам во время этого самого боя, уже и речи не шло – он едва успевал исцелять полученные в схватках раны, стараясь при этом не подставиться самому.  
Когда во время очередного боя в десятке ярдов впереди вдруг воздвиглась здоровенная, раза в два больше обычной, каменная тварь, Андерс лишь подумал что-то нецензурное и принялся выискивать взглядом увлекшихся схваткой Дара с Рианом, надеясь, что успеет предупредить их вовремя. Варрик, увидев нового противника, заорал что-то предостерегающее и тут же рухнул наземь, уворачиваясь от молнии, а затем швырнул под ноги каменному гиганту последнюю, чудом уцелевшую разрывную бомбу – но тот лишь едва заметно покачнулся и угрожающе махнул верхними «конечностями».  
И заговорил.  
– Хватит. – От голоса этого существа у Андерса на миг потемнело в глазах, эхо его завибрировало в ребрах, словно отзвуки слишком близкого взрыва – но затем все замерло, осталась только мутная, ядовитая злость, плещущаяся у границ сознания. – Показали силу – и хватит. Я не позволю убивать этих созданий без нужды.  
– Ну, когда кучей наваливаются – по мне, так очень даже нужда есть, – буркнул Варрик, торопливо выискивавший взглядом уязвимые места медленно приближавшегося к ним создания.  
– Так ты знаешь, что это за тва… создания? – не дав ему времени отреагировать на ворчание гнома, требовательно осведомился Риан. Андерсу отчего-то страшно не понравилось, что Хоуки стали разговаривать с этим каменным чудовищем, но он стиснул зубы и все-таки промолчал. Ввязываться в новый бой сейчас было бы безумием, им позарез нужна была хотя бы минутная передышка… Тем более что ему нечем было доказать свои смутные подозрения.  
– Они голодны. Дикари жили здесь бессчетные века, питаясь магическими камнями, пока у них не осталось ничего, кроме голода, – прогудел каменный гигант, покачиваясь на широко расставленных угловатых лапах.  
– Лириум, что ли? – озадаченно нахмурился Дар. – Нихрена себе рациончик. Неудивительно, что они такие нервные.  
– Я не такой как они, – тем временем продолжило чудовище. – Я… гость.  
Маячившее на краю разума осознание ослепило на миг, но Андерс, уже открыв рот для предостерегающего окрика, все равно опоздал.  
– Блять, – по-детски расстроился Риан, на лице у него сразу нарисовалось такое разочарование, что у Андерса сердце заныло от сочувствия. – Обычный демон.  
– Выходит, информация недостоверная, – почти оскорбленным тоном заключил Дар и, не обратив внимания на зазвучавшее снова гудение каменного гиганта, влепил ему в середину туловища разрывной файербол.  
Сдаваться без боя тот не собирался: на них тут же накинулся десяток призраков, а из темных нор в в дальней стене посыпались уже знакомые им каменные твари. Однако большая часть сил демона, похоже, ушла на то, чтобы пробить ещё недостаточно хрупкую для полноценного призыва Завесу, и его призраки были не столько угрозой, сколько досадной помехой. Им с лихвой хватало пары ударов лезвием посоха, и нужно было просто не попасть под мельтешившие в воздухе длиннопалые когтистые лапы. А вот дикари, ободренные присутствием своего хозяина, как будто стали ещё выносливей, и если бы не Варрик, сообразивший, что глубокая расщелина, зиявшая возле правой стены, вполне сойдет за оружие, им пришлось бы плохо. Упавшие вниз твари теряли изрядную часть своей прыти, да и выбраться обратно им было затруднительно, так что у близнецов появлялась хотя бы короткая передышка.  
Сам демон, растратившийся на призыв помощников, оказался до странного легкой добычей, и все равно к концу боя Дар с Рианом походили на мертвецов едва ли не больше, чем поверженные противники, медленно расползавшиеся по камням перламутровой слизью. О том, как выглядел он сам, Андерс старался не задумываться, как и – вопреки всем правилам целительства – о собственном здоровье. Последнее восстанавливающее зелье он, преодолев довольно жалкое сопротивление, влил в глотки близнецам, после чего они наконец приобрели более-менее живой вид, а сам направился к «отдыхавшему» под художественно обломанным камнем Варрику. Тот тоже попытался убедить его, что просто притомился немного, но, как видно, взгляд у целителя окался достаточно выразительным: гном сокрушенно вздохнул и послушно подставил голову его рукам.  
Сил у них все равно хватило только на то, чтобы доковылять до находившегося за очередной лестницей небольшого зала – валяться в лужах демонической слизи никому не хотелось. Справедливость излучал удовлетворение на грани счастья, и, должно быть, именно благодаря ему Андерс все-таки сумел удержаться на подгибавшихся от изнеможения ногах. Однако в конце концов он все равно оказался в самом центре хоукова клубка и, уже проваливаясь в сон, больше похожий на обморок, успел только бросить взгляд на усевшегося сторожить Варрика, который успокаивающе кивнул ему и тут же, позеленев, схватился за исцеленную не до конца голову.  
Дикари, лишившись демонского руководства, потеряли так изумлявшую Андерса сообразительность и, похоже, стали бесцельно разбредаться по заброшенным коридорам. Один из них вышел к стоянке отряда, поклацал верхними конечностями, как будто в задумчивости, и медленно зашагал дальше, не проявив к ним ни малейшего интереса. Андерс едва успел прикрикнуть на близнецов, которые все ещё двигались с откровенным трудом, но при этом явно вознамерились поймать себе любопытную «зверушку».  
Будь у него такая возможность, он заставил бы Хоуков полежать в кровати – или хотя бы на расстеленных на полу мантиях – ещё денек-другой. Однако запасы пищи подходили к концу, а невкусные, но все-таки кое-как подкреплявшие силы драконлинги не торопились обследовать бывшее демонское логово.  
– Все как-то слишком просто вышло, – озабоченно проговорил Андерс после очередного привала, настороженно прислушиваясь к шепоту скверны. Близнецы, как обычно, шагали по обе стороны от него, и он почти не боялся вновь запутаться в цепких лапах призраков своего прошлого. Варрик скептически хмыкнул, и Андерс поторопился объяснить: – Я не про бой, хотя и он вышел довольно странным. Просто… – Он потер переносицу, подбирая слова: – Демоны голода считаются одними из самых слабых. Их ни маги, ни даже храмовники не боятся, недостатка еды в Кругах обычно не бывает, да и вообще в бытовом смысле все достаточно пристойно, так что и волноваться не о чем. А критическая нехватка вещей более сложных и тонких – той же свободы или ощущения безопасности – привлекает скорее демонов желания. Да и с точки зрения магической энергии демоны голода не представляют собой ничего особенного.  
– Однако этот, похоже, сумел заполучить в свою паутину не один десяток этих дикарей, – понимающе кивнул Риан и, неопределенно покачав головой, продолжил: – Но если он был свидетелем того, как они превратились… в то, что превратились, то он очень стар. Мог за это время набрать силы: и лириума вокруг дохрена, и дикари его собой подкармливали.  
– Мог, – после некоторого размышления согласился Андерс. Объяснение было вполне логичным, но он почему-то совсем в него не верил. – Но насколько много?.. Ты вспомни, сколько мы этих каменных тварей перебили, и то они ещё вокруг бродят. Скольких же он тогда контролировал? Тут уже не на десятки счет идет, а скорее на сотни.  
– Думаешь, здесь есть что-то ещё? – уточнил Дар и, не дожидаясь ответного вопроса, добавил: – Хрень тут тоже есть, но маловато. Куда меньше, чем, скажем, в комнатушке Идунны. Да и Завеса поутихла немного, кажется.  
– Не уверен, но опасаюсь, что это возможно, – невесело хмыкнул Андерс. – Демонам все-таки несвойственно вселяться в неодушевленные объекты вроде груды камней – во всяком случае, без посторонней помощи.  
– Ну почему сразу неодушевленные, – почти обиженно пробурчал Варрик. – Может, это дух камня был. Тетка мне, мелкому, про них сказки рассказывала. Правда, в тех сказках они гномам помогали, а не плевались в них всякой магической пакостью.  
– Если бы это были гномские духи, вряд ли они смогли бы плеваться молниями даже после многовекового поедания лириума, – усомнился Риан. – Да и демоны к гномам интереса не испытывают, потому как взять с них нечего. Я имею в виду, из того, что нужно этим самым демонам.  
– Выходит, мы ещё на какую-нибудь дрянь наткнуться можем, – заключил Варрик и, заметив, что Дар опять открыл рот, поспешно замахал руками: – Нет, нет, вот про это я лучше сам потом придумаю, чем ваши мажеские словоблудия переписывать так, чтоб их нормальные люди поняли! – Он подумал и рассудительно добавил: – Да и не надо моим читателям лекций по демонологии, глядишь, и не возомнят себя знатоками. Нам же проблем меньше будет.  
В чем-то Варрик был прав: сейчас это действительно было не более чем словоблудием, и Андерс вовсе не был уверен, что хотет получить какую-то дополнительную информацию. Прежде всего потому, что это означало бы новую встречу с этой самой «дрянью» или ещё чем-нибудь не более приятным; а между тем зелий у них осталось всего ничего, причем лириум уже был разведен почти до бесполезности.  
Он настороженно прислушивался к царившей вокруг тишине, в которой ему неизменно мерещилось что-то донельзя зловещее, и не сразу заметил, что шествовавший впереди, под самым светлячком, Варрик заметно оживился и принялся рыскать из стороны в сторону, приглядываясь к затянутым лириумными жилами стенам.  
– Ребятки, а мы, похоже, таки её нашли! – наконец объявил он и с торжествующим видом обернулся к спутникам. – Сокровищницу!  
– Долго искать пришлось, – хмыкнул Андерс, но, заметив обиженно сдвинутые брови приятеля, примирительно махнул рукой: – Веди же, о наблюдательный.  
Варрик фыркнул и, крутанувшись на пятках, решительно зашагал вверх по короткой широкой лесенке, поясняя на ходу:  
– Вообще-то у гномьих сокровищниц всегда была охрана, причем не только стражники, но и замысловатые механизмы. Однако учитывая то, в каком состоянии находятся все здешние помещения…  
Его прервал низкий гул, от которого камень у них под ногами мелко завибрировал. Висевшие за спинами посохи тут же оказались у магов в руках, Бьянка отстала от них на доли секунды, а ещё мгновением спустя Андерс обнаружил, что его зажали в центр неровного треугольника, на вершинах которого были близнецы с Варриком. Никакой видимой угрозы пока не наблюдалось, но гул и не думал стихать, к нему прибавились чуть слышное потрескивание и шорох, напоминавший шелест змеиной чешуи.  
– Мне это не нравится, – определился Андерс – и, как будто услышав его, огромные глыбы камня, лежавшие под грубо обтесанными колоннами, сдвинулись и стремительно поползли к центру зала.  
– Нам тоже, – хором выдохнули близнецы, глядя на воздвигшееся перед ними создание. Давешний демон рядом с ним показался бы щенком у лап матерого мабари: этот каменный дух почти доставал верхней частью своего туловища до высокого потолка, каждый из обломков, составлявших его остов, был больше тела взрослого мужчины, а связывавшая их вместе сердцевина горела пронзительно-красным. И он явно был недоволен пристутствием посторонних в своем логове.  
Андерс ненавидел это ощущение. Когда собственные руки выходили у него из-под контроля, покрываясь синеватыми трещинами, когда глаза застилало сверкающей, лириумного оттенка пеленой, когда вскипавшая внутри мощь, казалось, разрывала его на части и обуздать её было невозможно. И все же в этот раз вместо ненависти он почувствовал лишь какое-то постыдное облегчение – слишком хорошо он понимал, что его собственных сил, подточенных вдобавок голодом, усталостью и напряжением, оказалось бы недостаточно. И когда страх и отчаяние скрылись за мерцающим туманом, оставив лишь осознание необходимости, стало намного проще.  
Сияние Справедливости ослепляло и его самого, но все же он каким-то неведомым образом чувствовал приближение угрозы и те мгновения, когда его противник подставлял под удар свои слабые места, и даже мог отчасти управлять собой. Только выходило странно, будто он не был единым существом, а командовал своим телом, словно капитан, распоряжающийся на судне – и вынужденный ожидать, пока матросы исполнят его распоряжения. Порой у него на миг прояснялось в глазах, словно дух ненадолго уступал ему место, позволяя заметить, кому из его спутников требовалось исцеление, и оказать им помощь, и Андерс каждый раз вздыхал свободней, видя, что все они ещё живы.  
…кажется, кого-то из дикарей, прибежавших на подмогу своему повелителю, он порвал голыми руками…  
…и даже успел слегка смутиться, заметив мимолетную одобрительную улыбку Риана, которого бой вынес прямо к нему…  
…и одним рывком выдернул из-под удара каменной глыбы сбитого с ног Дара, даже не вспомнив о том, что от подобного усилия у него самого порвутся связки…  
…а потом пылавший внутри него свет угас, словно чье-то могучее дыхание сорвало пламя с фитиля свечи, и Андерс снова остался во мраке, который едва-едва рассеивало меркнущее сияние сердца их поверженного врага.  
– Есть у кого-нибудь лишний глоток лечебного зелья? – светским тоном осведомились из темноты, и замерший в растерянности целитель, вздрогнув, кинулся на звук: в легкомысленно-спокойном голосе кого-то из Хоуков слишком отчетливо слышалось напряжение.  
– У вас есть лечебный я, сумасшедшие, – ворчливо проговорил Андерс, кое-как перебравшись через разбросанные повсюду обломки тела Каменного Духа, и опустился на колени рядом с Рианом, надеясь, что поддерживавший голову брата Дар не успел заметить его тревогу. – Помоги переложить его на ровное место.  
Риан был в сознании, даже попытался беззаботно ухмыльнуться и приветственно махнуть ему рукой, но Андерс торопливо рявкнул на него и велел не шевелиться. Дар тоже был ранен, левая рука у него висела плетью, а на бедре зияла чудовищная рваная рана, наспех залитая настойкой эльфийского корня и оттого почти не кровившая, но у Риана дела были куда хуже: очертания его грудной клетки казались неуловимо искаженными, справа, на уровне локтя, из дыры в мантии торчал осколок ребра, и дышал он очень плохо, неглубоко и неровно, с нехорошим тихим прихлюпыванием.  
– Если начну опять светиться, не пугайтесь, – отстраненно предупредил одержимый, изо всех сил запрещая себе пугаться самому, и вновь потянулся внутрь, к своей противоестественной связи с Тенью. Едва ли не впервые – без сомнения и колебаний.  
Больше всего это было похоже на его третий побег, тот самый, когда ему пришлось переплывать озеро Каленхад. Вернее, тот узкий, всего в четверть мили пролив, который отделял остров Кинлох от берега – но его, совсем ещё неопытного пловца, едва не погубили внезапно поднявшийся ветер и усилившееся волнение. И тогда, и теперь решимости ему было не занимать, однако всей его силы воли едва хватало для того, чтобы справиться с обрушившимся на него потоком.  
Несколько чудовищно долгих мгновений все его силы уходили на борьбу – но затем напряжение вдруг схлынуло, и Андерс, осмелившись открыть крепко зажмуренные глаза, взялся за дело.  
После этого все остальное оказалось совсем просто. Раны его спутников были тяжелыми, но он все-таки был без преувеличений отличным целителем. Необходимость сохранять предельную сосредоточенность не оставляла ему сил на тревогу, и когда он наконец смог расслабиться и разорвать слишком плотную сцепку с Тенью, изматывавшую его самого, у него уже не осталось причин для волнения.  
– Если ты собрался падать в обморок, то давай лучше к нам на руки, – поднявшись, с добродушной усмешкой проговорил Риан, все ещё бледный, но уже задорно сверкавший глазами. – А то камни слишком жесткие.  
– А то я не знаю, – бездыханно огрызнулся Андерс и, похоже, и впрямь потерял сознание.  
Насчет сокровищницы Варрик не ошибся. Когда Андерс пришел в себя, у него на коленях уже лежала целая груда каких-то искрившихся магией побрякушек, и Дар, как раз подгребавший к ней ещё одну порцию добычи, сразу заулыбался, заметив его взгляд:  
– Глянь-ка, сколько мы всяких любопытных вещиц там откопали! Мы подумали, что вот эти тебе, может, придутся по душе, хотя остальные там тоже недурны. Там и золота дохренища, Бартранд в корчах биться от зависти будет, пока мы его не добьем!  
– А дотащим? – оценив свое состояние и силы, а вернее, почти полное отсутствие таковых, поинтересовался Андерс. Похоже, испытанный им метод годился только для совсем уж экстремальных ситуаций вроде нынешней, попытайся он провернуть такое в клинике – хотя бы пару-тройку раз – и жители Клоаки распрощались бы со своим целителем навсегда.  
– Не дотащим, – удовлетворенно сообщил подошедший Варрик, поглаживая свисавшие ему на грудь золотые цепи – тяжелые, вычурные, с мерцавшими на двух или трех из них самоцветами. – Но это дело решаемое. – Он с интересом посмотрел куда-то в область своего пупка (как раз до него и доставала самая длинная цепь) и пояснил: – Возьмем, скажем, добра золотых на сотню, лучше камнями, чтоб не тащить тяжестей, карту я зарисую – а потом организую поход за остальным. Сокровищ там предостаточно, на три экспедиции вроде нашей хватило бы.  
Андерс хмыкнул и попытался хотя бы приподняться на локте, чтобы рассмотреть принесенные ему трофеи – и его тут же поддержал Риан, на коленях у которого он, как оказалось, и валялся.  
– А я там уже поковырялся, когда с тобой Дар сидел, – пояснил тот в ответ на слегка смущенный андерсов взгляд и совсем по-мальчишески похвастался, ткнув пальцем в широкий чешуйчатый браслет из какого-то незнакомого сплава: – Смотри какую штуку я тебе нашел!  
«Штука» и впрямь была хороша на редкость: на чешуйках размером с ноготь мизинца мягко пульсировали мощные руны, большая часть которых предназначалась для помощи магу-целителю, а остальные обеспечивали дополнительную физическую защиту. Андерс защелкнул браслет на запястье, и мучительное изнеможение сразу отступило. Проку с него что в бою, что в делах более мирных все равно было бы немного, но он по крайней мере перестал чувствовать себя, словно поднятый нерадивым малефикаром покойник. Дар, глядевший на него с каким-то непонятным выражением, протянул ему тяжелое, потемневшее от времени серебряное кольцо, по ободку которого тройным рядом шли руны подкрепления здоровья, и Андерс, благодарно улыбнувшись другу, надел и его тоже.  
– Ну как, получше? – сочувственно поинтересовался Дар, отчего-то заметно расслабившись. Андерс кивнул и, собравшись с силами, поднялся на ноги.  
– А вот спорим, что самую ценную вещицу нашел именно я? – прищурившись, хитро поинтересовался снова подошедший к ним Варрик, на камзоле которого прибавилось ржавых разводов. Он выдержал драматическую паузу и, убедившись, что все внимание обратилось на него, провозгласил: – Ключ от во-он той дверки в дальнем углу! – Андерс удивленно приподнял брови, и Варрик, выставив указанный ключ перед собой, ещё торжественней закончил: – И надписи на дверке гласят: «шестьдесять миль до тейга Кэл-Роал; восемьдесят четыре мили до тейга Оскаран; семнадцать миль до Перекрестка Антерана»! А Перекресток Антерана есть на твоих, Блондинчик, картах!  
– До него нужно ещё дойти, – сглотнул Андерс, попросту побоявшись дать волю надежде. Для Серых Стражей семнадцать миль – не преграда, но таковой могло стать не только расстояние. Завалы, гнезда порождений тьмы, да хоть те же дикари…  
– Дойдем, – спокойно сказали близнецы, и он поверил.  
Дверка оказалась непростой, разглядеть её с другой стороны, из невысокого, скупо украшенного коридора было практически невозможно – небрежно обработанная поверхность совершенно сливалась с кое-как выглаженными киркой стенами. Варрика, впрочем, это не смутило, он намалевал на ближайшей колонне полдюжины каких-то закорючек, а потом ещё и посчитал, сколько гномских шагов между краем двери и выбранным ими поворотом, после чего аккуратно записал цифру в свой блокнот.  
Скверны здесь было куда больше, но порождений тьмы Андерс почувствовал только через несколько миль, аккурат после того, как продолжавший сверяться с картами Стражей Варрик с ликующим возгласом подбежал к какой-то удивительно хорошо сохранившейся статуе и принялся сличать подпись на её постаменте со своими заметками. Однако твари, запуганные, должно быть, Каменным Духом и подчиненными ему дикарями, не торопились занимать освободившуюся территорию: отряду, свернувшего на нужную им тропу незадолго до выхода на сам Перекресток Антерана, встретилось всего дюжина или полторы гарлоков, бродивших в тоннелях парами и тройками.  
До выхода они добрались только к вечеру третьего дня – и обнаружили, что вечером он вовсе и не был. Собственно говоря, выхода как такового и не осталось, сбитые с петель широкие створки валялись в центре Предвратного зала, а воротная арка была завалена камнями размером в половину человеческого роста, но сверху, из узкой щели между камнями, падал ослепительно яркий, казавшийся почти материальным лучик желтоватого света.  
– Привал, – скрепя сердце постановил Андерс, окинув своих спутников оценивающим взглядом, и они неохотно согласились.  
А через двадцать пять с половиной часов они наконец сумели протиснуться сквозь проделанную в завале дыру, и заходящее солнце заполошно покраснело от приветственной тирады Варрика.

Иллюстрация к главе от ViLiSSa:  
http://vilissa.deviantart.com/art/Hunger-380638982

_Конец первой части_


End file.
